Sometimes Love Is Right In Front Of You Part 1
by daxy
Summary: Two men finally realize that they love each other. Can they survive the distance? And how long can they keep it hidden? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Two men finally realize that they love each other. Can they survive the distance? And how long can they keep it hidden? SLASH**_

**Pairing: Mac and Horatio!**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: SLASH, gay sex and love. **

**Inspired by Tiffany F's **_**Look where you least expect-**_**stories. (Author from another fanfiction website. I don't think the author has published her work here).**

**Some things will have changed in this story, for example Kyle doesn't exist.**

**-I-**

Mac had always thought that forensic conventions were boring. He always went alone and always got bored. He loved forensics; it was just that the actual convention was like hell. It was with a heavy sigh that he landed in Boston and took a taxi to the hotel where he was staying and where the convention was being held. He would spend the whole weekend alone. This was the fifth time he went to this kind of thing and the fifth time he would be longing to go back to New York and work. He would rather deal with serial killer right now then to spend hours listening to some man or woman talk in a monotone voice about something that he and everybody else either already knew or would have no real use for.

There was one seminar he wanted to go to though; it was about disarming explosives and new kinds of bombs. That seemed like fun.

When he arrived at the hotel and got the key to his room he had to wait for the elevator that had gotten stuck. He lived on the 13th floor so taking the stairs wasn't something he felt like doing. But after twenty minutes he couldn't wait anymore and started walking up the stairs.

He finally got to his room and watched other CSI's from other cities laugh and joke as they dragged their bags into their rooms. Why was it that he had been forced to go alone? Chief Sinclair seemed to love to torture him. Mac felt it would have been fair if he could have brought one of his CSI's with him.

He slumped down on the bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.

**-I-**

Horatio would have preferred his stack of paperwork down in Miami rather than to go to a forensic convention in Boston all alone. He didn't feel it was fair that he hadn't been able to at least bring someone from his team with him. Why did he have to go again? For the seventh time? Maybe it was about time someone else went instead of him.

The only seminar he was interested in seeing was one about explosives and disarming bombs. That seemed like fun. The rest seemed like a waste of time; especially since he was alone. Not only would he have no one to talk the whole weekend, but he would be eating alone too. It seemed so sad to eat out alone or to bring food back to the room; alone.

If his boss ever said he would have to go to a convention after this one, he would strangle him.

When he finally arrived at the hotel and got his key there was a huge crowd waiting for the elevator. He heard from people around him that it had been stuck for an hour.

Horatio decided he could take the stairs to the 13th floor instead of waiting for the elevator and started walking. As he found his room he watched as other CSI's seemed to have come with friends and colleagues. He sighed and went inside; hoping that time would fly by so he could go home quickly.

**-I-**

When Mac woke up only two hours later he groaned and cursed at himself for falling asleep. His stomach let him now it was time to eat and he stretched his aching back as he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face to freshen up. With a bored sigh he put on his jacket and went out the door.

He froze as he saw the man living in the room across him also walked out of his room. He was a redhead and Mac felt something he had never felt towards a man before. He blushed and turned around to lock the door, wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through that red hair. He heard the other man look his door too and start walking down the hall.

As Mac glanced towards him, their eyes met and both men instantly looked down on the floor. Mac heard the fading footsteps as the red head walked away. He waited for just a few seconds before he decided to take the stairs down, the chance of running into the other man was small there rather than if he took the elevator.

Mac didn't know exactly where to go, but when he passed a small diner down the street and recognized a few of his neighbors in the hotel he felt it was a good choice to eat there. However, he quickly noticed that the place was full.

"Excuse me; is there any chance at all to get a table?" Mac asked a waiter.

"Um, not if you want to sit alone, sir." The waiter said, "But there is a man sitting alone in the corner over there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company."

Mac looked towards the corner and instantly recognized the red head by the table. It was the same red head living in the room across his. He silently argued with himself if he should just go somewhere else or actually sit down at the same table as he stranger who seemed to make his legs go weak.

"I'll ask him." Mac said and walked towards the table.

Horatio looked up when he saw the brunette across the hall from his room approach him.

"Hi, um there are no available tables and so the waiter suggested that I'd ask if you wouldn't mind having some company." Mac asked, and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Sure, go ahead." Horatio smiled.

He felt himself getting drawn to this brunette stranger. As a gay-man Horatio was used to getting attracted to other men, but this was more than just a simple sexual attraction. Something about the brunette intrigued and attracted him on so many levels.

"Have you ordered anything?" Mac asked as he sat down.

"Not yet." Horatio said and gave Mac the menu; he was given a small and grateful smile in return.

He tried not to stare as the other man read. When the waiter showed up they ordered the same thing and then there was a silence as the waiter left.

"Are you here for the forensic convention?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, it's the seventh time I'm at one."

"My fifth time. And every year I'm forced to go alone." Mac chuckled.

"Me too." Horatio smiled and reached his hand out to the brunette, "I'm Horatio Caine from Miami."

Mac grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Mac Taylor, New York."

_**Please review!**_

**AN: Would you readers want male pregnancy added to this story or is that going too far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since not everyone wants male pregnancy in this story, I am thinking about making two versions of it. However, the story won't split into two different ones (one with male pregnancy and one without) yet. I'll let ya'll know when it does split up.**

**-I-**

Conversation went easy after first introductions and Mac found it peculiar that Horatio would attend the seminar about bombs when he already knew so much about it after being in the bomb squad.

"Well, these are new bombs that mostly only the military knows about." Horatio said, "It's good to know how to disarm them."

"True." Mac nodded.

Mac and Horatio seemed so alike. Both were workaholics, no family besides their teams, which they were both very close to. Mac told Horatio about his wife Claire and how she had died in the World Trade Center attack. Both men revealed more about their backgrounds than they had ever done to anyone of their friends on their teams. It was just so easy to talk to each other and it didn't seem weird to share their thoughts and experiences.

"So you've never been married?" Mac asked surprised after he had asked if he was married and Horatio had replied no. (Neither man thought about checking for wedding rings before asking).

Horatio shook his head. He was gay. His little brother had known about it. On the team, only Alexx and Frank knew. He was too afraid to tell the rest of the team, although he suspected that Calleigh had figured it out.

"Uh… I'm not interested in women." Horatio said.

"No one that has caught your eye yet?"

"No, I uh… I'm gay." Horatio said shyly.

"Oh, okay." Mac said.

He had nothing against gay people. He still couldn't completely figure out what his attraction towards the red head was; love, sexual or just friendly. He caught himself wondering several times during their meal how his hair felt and if his lips were as soft as they looked. Yet, Mac heard a little voice in his head telling him it was just simple curiosity and it was probably because he was tired.

"So have you dated any men then?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I have. But no one for quite some time now." Horatio said, "It doesn't bother you?"

"That you're gay? Not at all." Mac said, "My second in command Stella and my CSI Aiden would love you."

"Yeah, most women I meet seem to love gay-men." Horatio chuckled, "My ME down in Miami is always trying to hook me up with different men."

"And none has worked out so far?"

"Not really. I like the people I meet, but I guess the chemistry and the feelings just aren't there." Horatio said, "And some of them can't handle the hours I work."

"Yeah, I've been there." Mac said, "Seems that if you're going to have a successful relationship you have to date a co-worker."

The two men ordered dessert and seemed to be able to talk about everything. Silence was not an issue between them and they ended up being the last people to leave the place. As they walked back to the hotel, they eventually ran out of things to speak of.

"Do you know when the bomb seminar is?" Mac asked as they reached the elevator at their hotel.

"Yeah, tomorrow at four I think." Horatio said.

Mac nodded and they got onto the elevator together. Mac felt that he didn't want to part ways with Horatio yet. But before he had time to think of anything to say, he stood by his door and was unlocking it. Horatio doing the same by his door.

"So I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at the seminar." Horatio said.

"Yeah, absolutely." Mac said, "Good night."

"Good night."

Horatio groaned at himself as he closed his door and slid down on the floor. Mac seemed to be great. He was everything Horatio was looking for; dedicated to his work, charming, funny yet serious, handsome, sexy and a bit shy at times. But the man had been married and probably not ready to move on, at least not with a man.

He seemed as straight as could be, but at least he didn't think Horatio was disgusting for being gay. When Horatio finally fell asleep he could only dream about the ex-marine, crime fighting New Yorker with the cute smile and the twinkling eyes.

**-I-**

Mac didn't get any sleep. The moment his door closed behind him he called Stella to distract his thoughts about the redhead. Stella was working late and she was in charge of the lab while Mac was gone.

"Hey Mac!" She greeted him, "Everything okay?"  
>"Yeah fine. I uh, I'm fine."<p>

"Are you having fun?"

Mac snorted and Stella chuckled. She knew how boring Mac thought forensic conventions were.

"Actually a bit yes." Mac confessed.

"How so?" Stella asked.

"Well, I met someone who hates these things just as much as me." Mac chuckled, "Lt. Horatio Caine from Miami."

"Oh god, don't even mention Miami!"

"Why?"

"I just think of the beaches and the sun. I miss the summer weather and Miami reminds of the warmth that New York doesn't have right now." Stella said.

Mac laughed and then Stella updated him on their latest case. After saying goodbye Mac took a shower. He caught himself thinking what Horatio looked like naked and shook his head. When he felt his weeding ring still on his finger, he sighed.

He missed Claire. She had been gone for three years, but he couldn't bring himself to try and date someone. Claire was still too fresh on his mind. Before he had met Horatio he hadn't even thought about anyone in a sexual way since Claire's death. Wondering how the redhead looked naked was indeed a very sexual thought.

Mac tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. He went between missing Claire and feeling guilty for being so curious about Horatio; to wondering what the redhead would do if he knocked on his door. Then Mac wondered what he himself would do if he knocked on the door and the other man opened it, what was he supposed to say?

When the clock struck nine he got up without having gotten any sleep and decided it was time for breakfast.

**-I-**

Horatio knew that his new friend couldn't have slept for many hours as he found him in the hotel restaurant having breakfast alone, with bags under his eyes and a tired expression. He sat down across the table and smiled when Mac jumped in surprise.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You caught me off guard." Mac chuckled.

"You look dead on your feet."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you one of those people that have a hard time sleeping away from home?" Horatio asked.

Mac gave him a look that said _"come on, are you kidding me?"_.

"A lot of people have that." Horatio shrugged

"Not really. This is the first time I haven't been able to sleep at a convention." Mac sighed and yawned.

"Well, after breakfast you should try again so you don't fall asleep during the bomb seminar." Horatio smiled.

Mac could only nod. Why did the redhead's smile suddenly make him go weak at the knees? Mac shook his head; he was not gay. He was straight and he was probably just feeling all sorts of crazy stuff because Horatio seemed like the kind of man that could become a good friend.

Horatio glanced at Mac as he ate. He wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on his skin. Horatio wasn't really able to hide from himself that he was attracted to the younger man. But not just sexual. It was more than that, he just hadn't figured out what yet.

He couldn't be in love could he?

"What are you doing after breakfast?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. I'll call my team and ask how they are doing, and after that I don't know." Horatio said, "Walk around the city, maybe buy something for Calleigh's birthday."

"Calleigh is?"

"One of my CSI's. She a hyperactive southern bell that loves guns." Horatio grinned.

Mac chuckled, "I'm betting no one has the balls to mess with her."

"You would be guessing right." Horatio said, "Who are on your team?"

"Stella as I mentioned already, Danny, Aiden and Sheldon. Sheldon's the coroner." Mac said, "Then we also work with Don, he's a homicide detective."

"Don Flack Jr?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I met his father when I worked as a cop in New York." Horatio said.

He had told Mac during their dinner that he was born and raised in New York and had worked for the NYPD for a while.

"Were you friends?" Mac asked.

"Not really, but he was an older cop so he got a lot of respect of course." Horatio said, "I don't think he would remember me."

Mac smiled, "And who are on your team then?"

"Calleigh, Alexx is our ME, Speed, Eric and then Detective Tripp." Horatio said, "Calleigh and Eric dating as well."

"Speed?" Mac asked.

"Tim Speedle. We call him Speed because he works fast and he likes motorcycles." Horatio said.

Mac nodded. The rest of the breakfast they talked mostly about the most stupid criminals they had ever met or which types of crimes they thought were the worst. Then Mac decided to take Horatio's advice and get some sleep before the bomb seminar. Horatio went to his room and called Calleigh.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Horatio ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he closed his door. He heard Mac's door close and lock as well. The other man was going to try to get some much needed sleep and Horatio decided to call Calleigh and check on the team to distract his mind off the sexy marine in the other room.

Calleigh picked up quickly when he called her.

"It took you long enough." She smirked, "I was expecting you to call yesterday and beg me to book you a flight out of there."

Horatio chuckled. He usually did that, but now that he had met Mac he wanted to stay.

"Actually I've found a friend so it's not that bad." He said.  
>"A friend? What's her name?"<p>

Horatio bit the inside of his cheek to keep from revealing that it was probably the most handsome man in the world and not a woman that he had met. He suspected that Calleigh knew that he was gay or at leats that she suspected it, but she probably didn't want to take any chances and therefore assumed that Horatio's new friend was a woman; a woman that he cold date.

"It's a he actually. Mac Taylor from New York. He's also here for the convention and we were both bored last night and ended up talking." Horatio said.

"From what I heard Taylor is like you." Calleigh grinned.

"And that would mean?"

"Well, for starters you're both workaholics."

"State your source." Horatio smirked.

"Sheldon Hawkes." Calleigh smiled, "He's a good friend of mine and Eric since many years back."

"That's Mac's ME."

"Yeah. So you see handsome, I have an inside source." Calleigh teased.

Calleigh and Horatio were close. She was able to tease and joke with him in a way that none on else dared to. Except Frank maybe. Alexx was like a mother to everyone, but she had a soft spot for Horatio, who she sometimes referred to as "her special boy"; yeah, Alexx truly was a mother to everyone.

"How are things in Miami?" Horatio asked.

There wasn't much for Calleigh to tell and when she was done, they said goodbye and Horatio slumped down on the bed. He found himself thinking about sleeping next to Mac and moaned at the image of their bodies touching. Horatio definitely had a sexual attraction towards the other man. He wondered if it could also be love. Was he falling in love with the tough, ex-marine?

Horatio shook his head to clear it from such thoughts. Even if he was falling for the younger man, he was wasting his time. Mac was obviously straight and even a widower. There was no way he would ever return Horatio's feelings.

Suddenly feeling the need for some release, Horatio went to the shower and turned the hot water on. He stepped under the water spray and grabbed some soap. His hands slid over his chest and stomach, down his legs and as much of his back as he could reach as he soaped himself up. He moaned as he imagined that it was Mac's hands running over his body.

He felt himself respond to the erotic image and he reached a hand down to stroke his hardening manhood. He gasped and quietly groaned Mac's name as he stroked himself faster. The soap acted as a lubricant and Horatio was soon indulged in some fast masturbation; still imagining that it was Mac's hand that stroked and squeezed his throbbing member.

"Uh god!"

Horatio could feel his length twitching as his climax came closer and he slowed his strokes down; not wanting to come yet. He used his other hand to pour some more soap into the hand around his manhood and then stroked faster again.

He pinched his nipples and rolled them between his fingers; bringing himself closer to orgasm.

"Mac!"

Horatio moaned and stroked harder. His other hand caressed his chest and stomach. God how he would love to feel Mac's hands on him for real and not just in his mind.

Horatio braced himself against the wall as he felt his balls tighten and he slipped over the edge. He came with a gasp.

He groaned and continued stroking until his length turned soft. The evidence of his pleasure was washed down with the water and Horatio sighed, washed his hair and then stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his bed. He turned on the TV and decided to just relax for a while. The bomb seminar was still hours away.

**-I-**

It took Mac an hour to fall asleep and once he did, he twisted and turned as he dreamt. One moment he was dreaming about Horatio, just looking at him. Those blue eyes were so full of emotion and he just looked at Mac with a smile. Then Claire would appear in his dream and look at him with sad eyes; asking him why he was betraying her.

Mac finally woke up, dripping with sweat. He knew Claire would want him to move on, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He got out of bed and took a shower. Once he was finished he just sat on the bed and stared up at the roof.

He couldn't work out his feelings. He was so curious to see Horatio naked, to feel his lips against his and yet he wasn't gay. Mac had never felt like that towards a man before and it made him confused.

When he thought of Claire he got tears in his eyes. She had been gone for three years and yet he hadn't fully moved on. Maybe he needed professional help? Or maybe just talk to his friends. Danny and Stella seemed to have good answers, and if they didn't Don and Sheldon always had. Aiden would tell Mac to follow his heart; the problem was that Mac didn't understand what his heart was trying to tell him.

He didn't realize how much time had passed until there was a knock on his door. He smiled when he opened it and saw Horatio outside.

"The bomb seminar starts in just ten minutes. I was worried you were going to miss it." Horatio said and took a closer look at his friend, "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"That obvious huh?" Mac asked.

He still looked dead on his feet and knew he would never be able to trick anyone by lying and say he had got plenty of sleep. He was surrounded by CSI's after all.

"Yeah. But you look a little more alive than at breakfast." Horatio smiled.

Mac chuckled and locked his door. Together they walked to the seminar and sat down on the fifth row. Both of them were disappointed that they weren't allow to try and disarm test bombs themselves, it was all shown to the audience. It was good, but it would have been better to try on their own. Surely the seminar leader would have been able to put together some test bombs that the audience could have experimented with?

"What do we do next?" Horatio asked as he and Mac stood in the hallway.

"Eat dinner?"

"Sure, I'm beginning to get hungry." Horatio said.

The two of them decided to go back to the place they had been at before and discovered that they weren't the only ones with those plans; the place was full and they couldn't get a table.

"Maybe we should buy something and just take it back to the hotel?" Mac suggested, "We could eat in my room."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mac said.

Horatio smiled. They bought some microwave food and silently thanked their hotel for having microwaves in their rooms. As they got back to Mac's room, he turned the TV on and put Horatio's food in the microwave first.

"You want to watch anything specific?" Mac asked.

"Not really. Anything is fine." Horatio shrugged as he sat down by the small table by the window.

Mac sat down across him and switched the channel. They ended up watching _Halloween_ while eating.

"Michael Myers shouldn't be able to survive after getting shot like that." Mac said when the movie had ended.

"Mac, it's a movie." Horatio laughed, "Nothing is supposed to happen the way it does."

"The blood is too red as well." Mac commented.

Horatio laughed and shook his head. He was a fan of horror movies. Mac was a fan of comedy. The two men chatted for a while and then realized it was getting late. Both of them were flying home the following day.

"When does your flight leave?" Mac yawned.

"Ten. Yours?"

"Ten thirty."

"You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Mac nodded and yawned again. Horatio decided it was probably time for him to leave.

"How about we take a taxi to the airport together tomorrow?" Mac asked as he lied down on his bed.

Horatio's breath caught in his throat as Mac lied down. He got a sudden urge to get on top of him and press their bodies against one another.

"Uh, sure." Horatio said, "Are you setting an alarm or should I wake you tomorrow?"

It was almost midnight and Horatio was pretty sure that Mac would sleep past his flight time if he could.

"I set the alarm so I can get down for breakfast before I have to leave." Mac said, thinking that Horatio had a big heart.

He was willing to help a stranger wake up in the morning so he wouldn't be late for his flight. Suddenly flying home didn't seem as fun as Mac had thought it would be.

"Alright. Then we'll probably see each other at breakfast as well." Horatio said, "Good night."

"Good night."

Mac heard the door close and sighed. Now sleeping alone was difficult. Horatio was the kindest man Mac had ever met. He shook his head and dressed down to his boxers before he climbed into bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it become one am, two am and so on. He wasn't getting any sleep.

Horatio couldn't sleep either as he thought too much about the fact that tomorrow would probably be the last time he saw Mac.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Well, I guess it's time for me to board the plane." Horatio sighed and stood up.

He and Mac had enjoyed breakfast together, shared a taxi and spend the last hour chatting at the airport. Their gates were next to each other, but Horatio's plane left thirty minutes before Mac's.

Mac had no idea what he would do once Horatio had boarded his plane. He suddenly felt a feeling of panic creep up on him. He didn't want the other man to leave yet. They were good friends now and he really enjoyed the red head's company.

"Yeah, you better hurry so you don't miss your flight." Mac said.

Horatio nodded and reached his hand out towards the younger man. Mac grabbed it and shook it.

"Have a nice flight, Horatio."

"You too, Mac." Horatio smiled and left.

Mac watched him as he boarded the plane and sighed. He slumped down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. It felt weird to be alone. Mac hadn't been able to sleep during the night either so he was extremely tired. He had noticed the exhausted look in Horatio's eyes too and wondered if the other man had lied awake the whole night as well thinking about the fact that they would have to part ways.

Mac looked at the time and thirty minutes felt like thirty hours, compared to how time seemed to fly by when he was with Horatio. Mac still hadn't sorted out his feelings towards the other man. He was drawn to him and even caught himself thinking sexual thoughts about him, but Mac Taylor had never before been attracted to a man. He wasn't gay. Or bisexual as far as he knew.

Mac couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe it was just the Boston atmosphere. It was with a heavy heart that he thirty minutes later boarded his plane and sat down in his seat. He didn't want the weekend to end so soon.

**-I-**

Horatio took a taxi home to his beach house. He was greeted by his cat Elvis that he stroked his body against Horatio's legs.

"Hello Elvis." Horatio smiled and picked up his cat.

He had gotten Elvis as a birthday present from his team only a year earlier and he had to admit that he truly adored the little fellow. Well, Elvis wasn't so little anymore now that he was almost fully grown.

He meowed and Horatio put him down. Alexx had been kind enough to feed him while Horatio had been gone. Horatio went to his bedroom and cleaned out his suitcase. Then he grabbed his guitar and started to play and sing along. Not many people knew about Horatio's hidden talent, but he had played the guitar since he was seven and the piano since he was ten. He could also sing. However, he had stage-fright so performing even in front of his friends was out of question. Only Alexx and Frank had heard him sing and play to them once.

When he got tired of playing he went to the living room and decided to watch some news. He immidiately realized that Mac would be busy since the news reported that a serial killer had struck in New York.

Elvis eventually got tired of not getting any attention and decided that Horatio should pet him. He jumped up in his lap and stroked his face against Horatio's chin.

"You missed me, huh?" Horatio smiled.

It was good to have a cat in the house, because it made Horatio feel less lonely and Elvis was quite cuddlesome, so Horatio was almost always busy petting him.

Elvis finally lied down in his lap and purred loudly. People used to say he sounded like an engine. His claws dug into Horatio's skin a little and he grimaced. He scratched Elvis's ears a little and then closed his eyes. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.

**-I-**

"What did you and Lt. Caine do in Boston? Make out all night and forgot to sleep?" Stella asked as Mac approached her in the airport.

Mac looked confused at her. Was she joking? She looked serious.

"Mac, don't give me that look. I was only joking. Although if you did do it, you have to tell me." Stella laughed, "There is nothing sexier than two men kissing each other."

Mac shook his head. They walked to Stella's car and Stella told him all about their new serial killer.

"Glad to get back and start working?" Stella asked, "Even though it's supposed to be our day off."

"Well, as long as I don't have to be at a convention I'm happy." Mac said.

Although he really wanted to get back to the convention. Chasing a serial killer wasn't as fun as spending time with the redheaded lieutenant from sunny Miami.

"What's on your mind?" Stella asked when she noticed that Mac wasn't his usual self.

Sure he wasn't exactly a talkative guy, but this was a bit extreme even for Mac. He pretty much hadn't said a word the whole drive to the crime scene.

"Nothing. I'm just… I'm fine." Mac sighed.

He managed to get his mind to focus on work and not Horatio as he processed the scene with Stella and Aiden. Once back at the lab he went to his office for a moment to calm down. It didn't last long though as Sheldon knocked on the door.

"Hey Mac, how was Boston?" He asked.

"Fine. Just fine."

"Heard you ran into Horatio Caine."

"You know him?"

"I know two of his CSI's, Calleigh and Eric. Calleigh told me that Horatio had told her that he had met you." Sheldon said.

"Wait, what?" Mac asked, his mind clearly not alert enough to listen to what Sheldon was saying.

Sheldon just chuckled.

"When Calleigh and Horatio talked yesterday he told her that he had met you at the convention. She and I talked this morning and agreed that the world is a small place."

"Ah, now I'm with you." Mac smiled, "So what have you got Doc?"

Sheldon showed Mac his findings on the latest victim. Before Mac had any chance to reply, Don showed up and told him there was another body. Mac sighed and rubbed his tired eyes; it was going to be a long day.

**-I-**

Mac was finally home and should be sleeping by now. Instead he was pacing back and forth in his living room, thinking about if he should call Horatio or not. They two men had exchanged phone numbers and he felt like talking to the other man.

But it was almost midnight and the redhead was probably sleeping.

Finally, after arguing back and forth with himself a while he made the call. He had no idea what he wanted to say, but he had to come up with something fast.

"Horatio." The other man said as he picked up.

Mac was surprised to hear how sexy Horatio sounded when his voice was thick from sleep.

"Uh, hi! It's Mac. I woke you up, sorry."

"It's okay. What can I do for you Mac?" Horatio asked.

Horatio was very awake when he knew it was Mac he was talking to.

"Well, I uh, I just wanted to call and tell you that… that uh, the world is small." Mac chuckled.

"How so?"

"Well, your CSI Calleigh called my ME Sheldon Hawkes and told him that you had told her that you had met me in Boston." Mac said, "It just makes me think that the world is very small."

"Very small indeed. What are the chances of two CSI's from two different cities ending up across the hall from each other, and then finding out that two of my CSI's knows your ME?" Horatio chuckled.

Mac smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, that's true." He said.

"I heard that New York got a serial killer. Is that why you're awake at this hour?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I just got home."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping then?"

Horatio slapped his forehead with his hand and cursed silently at himself; he sounded like a worried mother hen. However, he wouldn't mind having Mac sleeping… in his bed.

"Yeah, I should, but… I just got an impulse to call you." Mac said, which was a complete lie since he had been thinking about calling Horatio just to hear his voice for hours.

Horatio chuckled. Mac sounded adorable as he explained that he wanted to call a man he had only known for two days on impulse.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Mac said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Horatio could feel his body starting to respond to Mac's voice. He tried to calm down before his thoughts got too dirty.

Mac suddenly thought it felt weird to be talking to the other man while he was dressed in his boxers only. Even though they were on the phone and couldn't see each other, he suddenly got the feeling he was dressed inappropriately.

"So how's the case going?" Horatio asked.

"Bad. We have little evidence and no suspects." Mac sighed, "We thought we had the killer today, but the guy's alibi checked out."

Horatio let his hand slid down his chest as he felt himself getting more aroused. How could become aroused while talking to Mac about a case? The simple answer was because he liked his voice.

"That's too bad, but you and your team will find the real killer soon, I'm sure of it." Horatio said.

Horatio was naked and looked down at his growing manhood. He felt the urge to stroke himself, but then cursed at himself for getting aroused. He shouldn't be.

"I hope so." Mac said.

Horatio and Mac talked a little bit more and then hung up.

Mac got down under his sheets and closed his eyes. Yet sleep wouldn't come to him right away like he had thought.

Horatio also had problems sleeping because of his arousal. After several minutes of trying to get the dirty thoughts of Mac out of his mind, he took a cold shower and then went back to bed. Sleep claimed him quickly and his dreams were of Mac Taylor.

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Mac woke up and groaned. He looked down at his stained sheets and stomach. It wasn't the first time he had climaxed during his sleep after dreaming about Horatio and it probably wasn't going to be the last time.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Mac had never dreamed sexually about a man before and he had certainly not climaxed in his sleep since he was a teenager. He was still trying to sort out of his thoughts. After almost two months since the Boston convention he now felt it was safe to admit to himself that he was attracted to the redhead.

He just couldn't figure out if it was because he was suddenly bisexual or because he was just curious about Horatio and if his mind felt that he should experiment with the redhead.

He still had Claire on his mind, but knew that he shouldn't feel guilty. Claire would want him to move on and be happy, even if it was with a man.

But even though he knew it, Mac couldn't do it just like that. Maybe he was in love with Horatio? But no, Mac wasn't bisexual or gay. So why would he suddenly be in love with a man? It was weird enough that he was attracted to him and dreamt about him, but in love? No. Mac Taylor couldn't be in love with Horatio. He just couldn't be.

The water had turned cold by the time Mac had finished trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings for what felt like the hundredth time. He got dressed and headed for work, earlier than everybody else as usual. He knew his team as worried about him, but he was fine.

He just had difficulty getting the redheaded lieutenant out of his mind. But he was fine.

**-I-**

Horatio gasped and stroked his hardening manhood as he imagined (for what felt like the hundredth time) that it was Mac's hand stroking him. He pressed a digit inside himself and found his sensitive spot.

"Uh fuck!"

He closed his eyes and barely managed to stand up straight as he rubbed his prostate and stroked his hard length fast on the same time; bringing himself closer to climax.

"Oh Mac!"

Horatio leaned against the wall in the shower and pressed a second digit inside him. Hoping that one day it would be Mac's fingers inside him just before he would thrust his hard member inside Horatio's willing body. Horatio would have to do with his imaginations for now.

"Uh god!"

Horatio felt his balls tighten and his member twitch just before he came and he bit his lower lip to muffle his cry of pleasure as his seed spilled out on to his hand.

Horatio slid down to the floor and washed himself off. He had never before been so taken by a man that the mere mention of his name would get him aroused.

He hadn't talked to Mac in a long time now; both of them were too busy to call. Horatio got up and finished his shower. Once he was dressed he headed for work and was surprised to see Alexx already there, waiting for him.

"Am I about to face a tongue-lashing from you Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx chuckled and greeted Horatio with a hug.

"No, but I do want to talk to you about something." She said.

They went to the break room which was still empty since no one else from the day shift had arrived yet. Horatio gave himself and Alexx a cup of coffee before he sat down across the table from her.

"What's on your mind, Horatio?" Alexx asked, "Something has got you flying on clouds."

Horatio chuckled. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide from Alexx. And if she knew he bet Frank had seen that something was different with him too.

"You met someone in Boston didn't you? You've been having this look in your eyes ever since you got back." Alexx smiled.

"Yeah, I met someone." Horatio grinned.

He told Alexx about how he had met Mac Taylor and Alexx listened. It took her some time but she finally recognized the twinkle in his eyes.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She grinned.

It had been so long since she had seen Horatio happy. His relationships never lasted long. Only a few months because the men that Horatio dated couldn't handle the hours he worked or the danger that came with his job.

Alexx knew how tired Horatio was of being alone and she really hoped that Mac was the one for Horatio.

"Yes, I am in love." Horatio blushed.

Talking about his feelings was never easy. Not even with Alexx even thought he had known her for so long now.

"But?" Alexx said, she hadn't missed the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"But he's a widower, straight as far as I can tell and he doesn't know about my feelings." Horatio sighed, "Not to mention he lives in New York. I have no chance with him."

"Horatio don't be so sure. You might just have a chance. You should tell him how you feel." Alexx said.

"I don't want to risk our friendship because of my feelings."

"But what if he is in love with you too, but doesn't have the nerve to tell you?" Alexx asked, "This could be the first time he has ever felt attracted to another man and maybe he's shy about it."

"I don't think he's interested in me that way." Horatio shook his head.

Alexx reached over and squeezed his hand softly. She just wanted her friend to be happy and loved by someone. Horatio deserved to find his soul mate.

"Hey Alexx, hey Horatio!" Calleigh said as she joined them in the break room.

Alexx gave Horatio a look that told him that she wanted to talk more later. Eric was close behind Calleigh as he too joined the others.

"Hi everyone." He said.

"Hi." Horatio and Alexx said.

Horatio quickly switched to the in-contol-lieutenant he was at work and it wasn't long before the team had a call about a double murder.

**-I-**

"Should I be worried?" Stella asked as she entered Mac's office.

"No."

"Really? Because it's almost as if you live here now. You are the last one to leave after the shift and the first one to come in every morning." Stella said.

"Stella, I am not having this conversation with you." Mac sighed.

"I'm just worried."

"I know." Mac said and gave her a small smile, "I know that you all are. I see the way you all keep an extra eye on me. I can assure you that I'm fine."

"Okay, I really hope so." Stella sighed, "We have a murder by the way."

Mac nodded and stood up. He put the file he was reading away and took the note with the address from Stella. Just as stepped inside the elevator to leave, Stella got a call to another crime scene.

"Sorry Mac, I got another murder." Stella said.

"It's fine. It looks like we'll be busy today. I'll call Danny and tell him to meet me at the scene." Mac said.

Stella nodded and waved goodbye as she got inside her car. Mac did the same and they both drove off in different directions. Alone in the car, Mac had some more time to think about Horatio. He hadn't talked to him for a while now. He was almost a little afraid to call him; as if talking to the redhead would make Mac's feelings deeper.

He shook his head as he arrived at the scene and got out of the car. The shift was almost over and he really wanted to get home. He was working too much; he knew it and the team knew it. However, work distracted him and made him think about other things than Horatio.

As Mac approached the dead body in the apartment he sighed as an officer on the scene told him it was an undercover cop.

"Damn." He muttered.

Investigating a police murder was never easy; it was one of their own. Mac bent down to take a look at some evidence. When he looked back up at the doorway his heart skipped several beats. There he was, the man of his secret dreams; Horatio Caine.

"Hello Mac." Horatio smiled.

He hadn't missed the surprise in the younger man's eyes and it amused him that he had been able to startle the other CSI.

"Hi Horatio. What brings you to New York?" Mac asked as he shook the other man's hand.

"A double murder actually. I got a teenage girl in Miami without parents and my killer is the man that is now dead it seems." Horatio said and nodded towards the body.

"Really? He was an undercover cop. He's been dead for days at least, judging by the smell." Mac said.

"Well, in that case somebody probably stole his identity." Horatio said, "I want to work on this case Mac."

"I could use an extra pair of eyes. Besides, we both need to find out who killed this guy and the girl's parents down in Miami." Mac said.

"We do." Horatio smiled, "So I guess we'll be working together for a while then."

Horatio hoped Mac didn't notice how thrilled he was to be near him again and to be able to work with the tough New York CSI.

"That we will Horatio." Mac smiled.

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Stella eyed the two men in Mac's office. She noticed how the Miami lieutenant was looking at Mac; his eyes were filled with love, passion and desire. Could it be that the redhead was in love with Mac? Maybe Mac felt the same way?

Stella knew she wasn't the only one who had noticed the way Horatio looked at Mac, or the hesitation Mac had in his eyes. It didn't take long for Stella to realize that Mac probably felt something for Horatio as well, but didn't know what it was or couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with those feelings; act on them or forget them.

"Stella?" Sheldon asked and startled her.

"Sheldon, hi."

"Hi, here is the autopsy report." Sheldon said.

Stella nodded and put the file next to the evidence she was processing, although she wasn't _really_ processing it since her mind was on something else.

"What's on your mind?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing."

"Horatio and Mac?"

"How did you know?" Stella asked surprised, "I mean I know I wasn't the only one who had noticed, but..."

"Well, there is a theory between me and my Miami friends Calleigh and Eric, that Horatio is in love with Mac, but that Mac isn't in love with him or he is confused about his feelings towards him." Sheldon shrugged, "It's very clear in Horatio's eyes what he feels about Mac."

"So everyone sees it?"

"Yeah, Danny and Aiden are already trying to cook up a plan how to get them together. And I'm pretty sure that Calleigh and Eric are as well down in Miami." Sheldon smiled.

"And nobody thinks it's weird that Mac might be in love with a man after all these years? I mean as far as I know he's straight." Stella said, "I think it's great if he and Lt. Caine get together, but…"

"Yeah it's weird and that's probably why Mac is hesitating as well." Sheldon said, "I got to go, I have another autopsy to do."

As Sheldon left Stella looked back at Horatio and Mac. The redhead was obviously drawn to Mac and she thought it was cute. If Mac could find love again in the other man, then she was all for it. As long as Mac was happy she didn't care who he dated.

**-I-**

"Cal, if the boss was gay don't you think he would have told us?" Speed asked as he analyzed some evidence.

Speed was, just like everyone else at the PD, quite sure that their redheaded leader was indeed gay. It was no secret that almost everyone at MDPD had no problems with it, sure there were homophobics there as well, but as long as each cop or CSI did their job it didn't matter who they slept with.

But Horatio was a very private man and he probably was afraid of how the team would react if he came out to them.

"No, because he's probably afraid of what we would think." Calleigh said, "According to Sheldon Hawkes in New York, Horatio looks like he's in love with Mac, but Mac is hesitating."

"And we should intervene because?" Eric asked.

"Duh! Because both those men need someone in their lives. They deserve to be happy. Sheldon says everyone has noticed in their lab, just like here. They only ones not aware that everyone has already them figured out are Horatio and Mac." Calleigh said, "We should try to hook them up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Frank said from the doorway.

If there was one person besides his children that he would protect until his dying breath it was Horatio Caine. The man was like a brother to Frank and he had trusted the Texan with his secret about being gay. Frank wasn't about to let the team bring that out in the light for everyone to see. When Horatio was ready to tell them he would.

"Why Frank? We just want to help." Calleigh said.

"I know that Cal, but let Horatio do this on his own. Besides, maybe all of you are just reading things wrong." Frank said.

He had talked to Alexx and knew about Horatio's feelings towards the New Yorker. He also knew that Horatio wouldn't make a move until Mac showed him that he wanted him to. Frank hoped that Horatio would find love, but he didn't want anyone to try and speed it up for him.

"Just because it seems as clear as the sky is blue for everyone else, doesn't mean we get to play match-maker." Frank said firmly, "Now, what have you got on the case?"

**-I-**

Mac had to admit that one of the sexiest things he had even seen was Horatio interrogating a suspect. The case had finally been solved and Mac watched as Horatio pointed out to the hit-man that he had murdered the wrong family. Mac felt his manhood stir slightly as Horatio's voice got deep and low.

"Mac?" Danny asked and Mac nearly jumped out of his skin.

Danny almost doubled over from laughing. Nobody had managed to scare Mac in years. Last time it was Stella who had surprised Mac with a Halloween prank early in the morning and almost scared the boss to death. It was a long time ago though.

"Danny." Mac growled.

Danny was interrupting Mac's silent observation of the redheaded lieutenant.

"Sorry, it was just funny to startle you." Danny said, "Lt. Caine is a good cop."

"Yeah he is."

"A good man."

"Danny?"

"I'm just saying what is true." Danny said, "Anyway, me and the rest of the gang are going out for drinks, you want to join? Lt. Caine can come too of course." Danny said.

"Thanks, but I think we'll both pass. I want his help on the paperwork." Mac said, which was a completely lie.

He didn't want or need Horatio's help with paperwork since it had already been taken care of. No, he just wanted some time alone with the other man to figure out his feelings and if the redhead's passion-filled eyes were directed at him or someone else.

"Alright, another time then. Night, Mac!" Danny called out as he left.

"Night Danny." Mac said quietly.

He watched as Horatio finished the interrogation and then exited the room. He smiled as he saw Mac and the two men walked to Mac's office.

"I'm glad the case is over." Horatio said, "Now I can give the girl down in Miami good news."

Mac nodded in agreement. He then noticed something he hadn't seen before.

"You didn't bring a suitcase?" He asked.

"Uh no, I wasn't planning on staying too long. New York holds a lot of bad memories for me." Horatio said and blushed slightly.

"But you can't leave now, it's almost midnight." Mac protested.

"Well, I haven't booked a hotel and I don't have any things with me." Horatio shrugged.

His heart was beating fast and in his mind he was wondering if Mac was going to offer him to stay at his place.

"Well, I know a place you can stay." Mac said, "My place."

"I can't do that." Horatio said, although he was really trying to control himself from jumping up and down in happiness.

Maybe now he could figure out what Mac felt about him.

"Why not? It's just for one night." Mac said.

"I don't have anything with me, not a toothbrush or anything else." Horatio said.

"We can buy that." Mac said, "Come on, it's better than waiting for hours at an airport just to fly home."

Horatio nodded and smiled gratefully. He let Mac lead the way out of the lab and they stopped so Horatio could buy a toothbrush. Then Mac drove them to his place and Horatio felt himself get nervous.

**-I-**

"I didn't think for one second that you liked Scotch." Horatio said and sipped his drink.

Horatio loved scotch and always enjoyed taking a glass or two with a friend sometimes. Mac chuckled and poured himself another drink. They weren't drunk and although Mac had thought about getting himself drunk just to have the courage to talk some serious business with the other man, he quickly got rid of those thoughts.

"Well, it's something I like to do." Mac smiled and sat down on the couch next to the other man.

They legs were slightly touching as they watched the news about the case they had just finished.

"This is better than being at a boring convention." Mac said, "Why does New York have bad memories for you anyway?"

Horatio choked on his drink; he hadn't been prepared for that question, but should have known that Mac was a curious CSI just like him.

"Well, uh… I was born and raised here and my childhood wasn't... um, very good." Horatio said quickly, making it clear that it wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about.

"Ah, sorry." Mac sighed, feeling like he just killed the good mood.

"It's okay. I can tell you more another day." Horatio shrugged.

Mac nodded and gave the older man a small smile. Then he glanced at him in silence as the redhead was focused on the news. Mac had to admit to himself that Horatio was very handsome and sexy. Many nights he had dreamt about them being naked in bed together. But he wasn't prepared to go that far. He didn't even know if he was in love with the other man. He was attracted to him and sometimes he felt it was more than that, but he couldn't be in love with him; could he?

"Deep thoughts?" Horatio asked.

He had felt Mac's eyes on him for a while now. Mac shook his head and blushed.

"No, it's nothing." He said.

"Why do I think you're lying?"

"Uh…"

"Because you are?" Horatio smiled.

Mac blushed again and nodded. He had never met anyone who could read him like an open book before, except maybe Stella. And no one besides Claire had ever made him feel like a horny teenager by just smiling at him. Horatio's smile made Mac want to kiss him senseless.

"Mac, what's on your mind?" Horatio asked.

"Just some thoughts."

"Want to share?"

"Are you in love with me?" Mac asked bluntly.

Horatio was once again surprised by the question and he blushed.

"Uh… yeah, I am."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Why not? You're sexy, handsome, funny, and smart and dedicated to your work just like me. I think we have great chemistry and I really like you. I've fallen for you." Horatio said, "I know you're not gay. I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. I got still get a hotel."

When Horatio stood up to leave Mac grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just… I don't know what I feel." Mac admitted, "I feel attracted to you, but… I can't figure my feelings out."

"Well, it could just be a one-time thing. Maybe it will pass." Horatio said.

He couldn't tell Mac what to feel no matter how much he wanted. He wanted Mac to love him back, but if the younger man couldn't or didn't then it was okay. Heartbreaking, but okay.

"I uh… I." Mac said and shook his head.

Before Horatio could say anything Mac pulled him in for a kiss. Horatio was stunned but opened his mouth to let Mac in deeper. Mac deepened the kiss and pushed Horatio down on the couch. He could feel his length hardening and he was surprised that the feeling of Horatio's hard bulge pressing into his thigh didn't scare him.

Mac pressed himself against Horatio and moaned. Suddenly the other man broke them apart and sat up.

"Mac, I can see in your eyes that you're confused and still hesitating." Horatio said, "Don't take this too far until you figure your feelings out."

Mac nodded and suddenly seemed to realize that he had kissed another man. He didn't feel guilty like he thought he would have and he didn't feel disgusted or scared. But… was this a sign of love?

"Can't we just kiss?" Mac asked timidly.

Horatio smiled and patted the younger man's back softly.

"Of course we can." He said and pulled Mac in for another kiss.

He was willing to let Mac figure out what he wanted to do tonight and when Mac deepened the kiss again, he knew that Mac was at least bi-curious.

Horatio broke them off every time he felt Mac get too carried away. Mac was shy and Horatio took the role as the leader. It was the first time that night that Mac slept with somone next to him in years. Horatio never pushed Mac to do anything and after a lot of kissing Mac fell asleep. He slept all night and Horatio wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with Mac.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

In the morning things were a little awkward for Mac. He watched as Horatio slept and tried to figure out his feelings. He now felt even more for the older man than before. He could admit to himself that he was attracted to him and he really enjoyed being close to the redhead. He felt like he was falling in love with him too, because he recognized the same feelings from when he had fallen for Claire. It was the same feeling with the same intensity. Yes, he was definitely falling for Horatio. He was still trying to figure out if he was bisexual. He had to be, because he couldn't be gay after so many years of always being attracted to women.

Mac was also afraid. Now that he realized that he was falling hard for the redhead, he had another feeling building up inside him.

Fear of losing Horatio as a friend if things didn't work out, fear of being rejected by his team and fear of being hurt. He was afraid to take the step he needed to be happy again because he wasn't sure if he could be happy. It had been so long since he had truly felt at home with someone and it was like he had forgotten what it was like.

"Deep thoughts?" Horatio asked and opened his eyes.

He had felt Mac's eyes on him for a long time now, but pretended to be sleeping. Mac blushed and sighed.

"I was just thinking." Mac said.

"About?"

"Is this going to ruin things for us?" Mac asked, "I mean, what if things don't work out and we lose our friendship. I haven't been happy since Claire's death and now I'm afraid to be it again."

"Because you're afraid to lose it again like you did with Claire." Horatio said.

He didn't mind that Mac talked about Claire. She seemed to have been an amazing woman.

"Yes." Mac whispered.

"Hey Mac, I won't do anything do push you but… if you feel as strongly for me as I feel for you then I would tell you to take a chance. But if you don't feel that way, then we should walk away from this. I'd rather not have a short fling with you know and then not see you again until maybe the next case. I want something serious; a commitment."

"I'm not sure if I can give that to you." Mac admitted.

He was confused. On the one hand he was sure that he would be happy with Horatio, but on the other hand he was afraid to take that step and commit himself to the other man. This was all so new for him. He had never been with a man before and suddenly being in a serious relationship was quite scary.

"I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend right away, but if you truly want this then I only ask that you put one hundred percent in it to make it work." Horatio said climbed out of bed, "Now, can I borrow your shower?"

Mac nodded. Horatio knew he had a lot to think about and he went to the shower, completely forgetting to ask for a towel. Mac sighed as he heard the water running. One hundred percent commitment in trying to make it work? Could he do that?

Mac shook his head and got out of bed. He placed a towel on the bathroom counter and glanced towards the shower.

"I uh, put a towel on the counter for you." He said and blushed.

He had never seen the other man naked before and as he watched him wash his hair he started to become aroused. Horatio was very sexy with water running down his back and chest.

"Thanks, Mac." Horatio said.

Mac left the bathroom and forced his mind to think of something other than what it would be like to join Horatio in the shower. He started with breakfast instead and his heart skipped a beat when Horatio joined him in the kitchen, fully dressed and with damp hair.

It was a sight Mac would never forget.

**-I-**

Mac was waiting with Horatio for his flight. He had used his badge to be able to go with Horatio to his gate. The boarding would start soon. He could see the hope in Horatio's eyes; the hope that Mac would commit himself to him as much as Horatio was willing to do with him. Mac was sure that the older man would never intentionally hurt him, but still… what if things didn't work out? Maybe it was better to step away now and not put his heart out on the line, than to dive right into a relationship with the redhead and risk getting hurt.

Mac wasn't sure he could survive getting hurt. He didn't want his heart to break like it had when the towers fell or when his girlfriend from his early twenties had cheated on him. It still hurt to think about it. Claire had mended his heart back then, but she couldn't do it now.

"I've been hurt too, Mac." Horatio said as if reading his thoughts.

"And you have never hesitated to try again?"

"I do every time, but if my heart tells me to take a chance I do it." Horatio said, "I believe life is too short to not try again. If I can be happy again after so many failed relationships then I am willing to take the risk of getting hurt, because as I do that I also take the _chance_ of being truly happy."

Mac nodded and sighed. Horatio stood up as it was time to board the plane. Mac got up on his feet too and looked into Horatio's blue eyes. Before Mac had any chance to say anything, Horatio gave him the softest kiss he had ever got. Their lips barely touched but it made Mac melt.

"Call me, even if you haven't sorted out your thoughts and feelings yet." Horatio smiled and walked away.

Mac blinked and watched as the other man disappeared when he walked through the gate. Then he turned around and went to the lab.

**-I-**

Horatio was "attacked" by his cuddlesome ginger cat Elvis the moment he opened the door and then he noticed the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Elvis meowed and demanded to be picked up or he would climb his way up Horatio's leg.

Horatio picked him up and Elvis purred loudly. He continued to scratch the cat as he walked into his kitchen and saw Frank making coffee and Pasta Carbonara.

"Have you taken over Alexx's motherly ways?" Horatio asked amused as he saw Frank in an apron.

Frank turned around and stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"No, but she's busy today and I am always willing to help." Frank said, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"I'm not hungry."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Every day?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Frank smirked.

Horatio put Elvis down and immidiately the cat started rubbing against his leg, once again demanding to be picked up. When Horatio didn't pick him up Elvis left.

"Let me guess; this has to do with my feelings for Mac Taylor? You and Alexx are worried that I'll get hurt because he's straight." Horatio said and sat down by the table.

"A little bit yes. Also I think you should know that the team is aware of the connection between you two." Frank said and placed a plate of food in front of Horatio.

"Really? They know I'm gay?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much. They think you're afraid to tell them because you're afraid they'll reject you."

"Well, that's true."

"But it's not the whole truth." Frank said.

"I can never fool you, huh? No, it's not. I'm just not very good at coming out to people. Unless I'm asked I don't tell."

"I know, but at least now you know that the team is okay with it. Calleigh wants to play matchmaker with Sheldon Hawkes."

"Mac's team knows too?"

"Yep. They all see it." Frank smirked.

Horatio groaned; he thought he had hid it so well. He went on to tell Frank about his night with Mac. Frank listened and made sure Horatio knew that he was taking a risk of getting hurt by just offering a relationship with Mac.

"He might just end your friendship if he can't make up his mind." Frank warned.

"I know, but I don't think he will." Horatio said, "I really think he's the one Frank. He works just as much as I so he understands what it's like. He's amazing!"

"I know, but living in two different cities won't be easy."

"No, but if we both want it then we can make it work." Horatio said.

Frank nodded. He only wanted to see his best friend happy. However, it wasn't the first time Horatio had put his heart out on the line before thinking about if it was a wise choice. He had been cheated on, lied to and abandoned like yesterdays garbage too many times. His heart had been crushed many times before and Frank didn't want that to happen to the redhead again.

"Just be careful." Frank said.

"I will."

**-I-**

"Staring at the file won't make it go away." Stella said as she stood in the doorway to Mac's office.

Mac sighed and closed the file. He had been _trying_ to work for a few hours now and Stella had noticed how he had stared at the same file for two hours straight.

It had been two weeks since he had last seen Horatio. They had talked on the phone, but not so much about Mac's feelings. Being away from Horatio only seemed to make Mac more insecure.

"Mac, everything okay?" She asked and closed the door before sitting down across his desk.

"I kissed Horatio two weeks ago." Mac blurted out.

Stella was surprised. She had never thought Mac would be interested in a man. As far as she knew he was straight, but maybe Horatio had swept him off his feet.

"And?" She asked.

"And I liked it. God, Stella; I didn't feel guilty or disgusted like I thought I would." Mac said, "I liked it. I liked feeling his lips against mine."

"Well, that's good then, right?" Stella smiled.

Mac nodded and then shook his head no. He told Stella about his fears of being hurt and his fears of taking the step and commit himself to the Miami CSI. Stella listened without interrupting. It was clear to her that Mac was afraid and in love at the same time. Mac had never confided with her before about his feelings and now he couldn't stop talking. He really needed a friend and some advice.

"What is your mind telling you?" Stella asked.

"To analyze all my feelings before I act, but the way things are going it will take some time and by the time I figure them out, Horatio will think I rejected him." Mac sighed.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To take a chance with him." Mac said.

"And when your mind is going two ways, what do you listen to?" Stella smiled.

"My heart."

"Exactly." Stella grinned, "Mac, I can't tell you that Horatio and you will live happily ever after because no one can know that. But if he can make you happy, even if only for a while, then I say go for it. Take a chance or a risk, in whatever way you see it."

"It's been two weeks now. He probably thinks I'm not interested but don't know how to say it." Mac sighed.

"I don't think so. I think he's letting you set the pace." Stella said, "Tell him, Mac."

Mac chuckled and Stella patted his shoulder. She and the team just wanted to see him happy. If it was with a man or a woman didn't matter.

"I'll call him."

"Do it now." Stella grinned, "Don't wait a second longer, Mac."

Mac laughed and Stella left his office. He grabbed his phone that was on the desk and took a deep breath. He didn't know exactly what to say or how to say it, but he was going to take Stella's advice.

Mac started becoming worried when Horatio didn't pick up at first.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Uh, hi this is Mac Taylor from New York. Is Horatio there?"

"Detective Taylor! The man who has made my baby fall in love again." The woman exclaimed, "I'm Doctor Alexx Woods."

"Doctor Woods, is Horatio okay?" Mac started becoming really worried now.

"Not really." Alexx sighed, "He's not okay right now."

"What's wrong?"

Alexx took a deep breath, "Detective, we lost one of our own today. Timothy Speedle was shot today and he died in Horatio's arms a few hours ago."

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks very much for all the reviews!**

Mac was nervous; very nervous. However, he wouldn't back down now. The plane he was on was already on its way down to land in Miami and he just couldn't run now. It had been two days since Tim Speedle's death and this was the earliest flight Mac could take. He needed to see Horatio and comfort him.

He had talked to the redhead on the phone, the conversation hadn't been about Mac's feelings though, but about Speed. From what Mac understood Timothy Speedle had been a close friend to Horatio and losing him was hard for him and the rest of the team. It was clear by the pain in the older man's voice when they talked that he needed someone and Mac had booked a flight down to Miami to be there for him. After all, if things went as planned they would be lovers soon.

When the plane had landed and he picked up his baggage he walked towards the entrance and saw a familiar face in the crowd; not to mention the red hair was hard to miss.

"Hi Horatio." Mac smiled.

"Hi Mac, did the flight go well?"

"Yeah." Mac said and followed the other CSI to the hummer.

He put the bag in the backseat and sat down in the passenger seat as Horatio started the car and drove towards his beach house.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" Horatio asked.

"No." Mac said confused, "Why?"  
>"I have a cat. Elvis. He's very cuddlesome." Horatio smiled.<p>

"You named your cat Elvis?" Mac grinned.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like the real Elvis though, but it fits him." Horatio winked.

Mac chuckled and looked out the window. This was his first time to Miami and he was already beginning to feel the heat. He took off his jacket and glanced at Horatio. The man was in deep thoughts and Mac started to doubt that maybe this wasn't the right time to tell Horatio he wanted to take a chance with him. A chance to be happy.

Mac was in love with other man. That much he knew now. His heart told him to take a chance and be happy and that could in the end only mean one thing; love.

When they arrived at Horatio's beach house Mac was stunned. He stared at the white house with two floors and grinned. It was very impressive. Horatio showed him around. The master bedroom with the master bathroom was downstairs, the guest room and guest bathroom upstairs together with Horatio's home office. Kitchen and living room downstairs and one big back porch with a small grass area leading out to the beach and finally the ocean. The neighbors didn't live very close either so Horatio had a very private place to do what he wanted.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Mac smiled, "This is a very nice house. Look at your kitchen!"

The kitchen was big and Mac had a feeling that Horatio was quite a good chef.

"I like to cook sometimes." Horatio said shyly.

"Me too." Mac said.

There was a moment of silence before Horatio suggested that they'd have lunch on the back porch. He made something quick while Mac went upstairs to the guest bedroom and put his things away.

Mac took a moment to think about the fact that this was the first time he was on vacation since Claire's death and the first time in years that he slept over at someone else's home. Mac was going to be down in Miami over the weekend only.

"Did you get lost?" Horatio called from downstairs.

"No, just thinking." Mac said as he came down the stairs.

If Horatio was hurting as much as he appeared on the phone, he was hiding it well in person. He _almost_ managed to fool Mac that he was fine. When looking closer Mac saw that he didn't seem fine. There were short moments of sadness in his eyes that revealed that the redhead was far from feeling good.

"So what do you want to do while you're here?" Horatio asked.  
>"Comfort you." Mac said.<p>

Horatio was stunned and then smiled timidly.

"Mac."

"Look Horatio, when I flew down here I thought of something that my mother once told me." Mac said, "She said sometimes love is right in front of you; she was right. Love was right in front of me when we left our hotel rooms at the same time in Boston. It was right there and I didn't take the chance to grab it then."

"Mac, I understand that you've been confused recently."

"Yeah, but then Stella reminded me that when your mind is going two ways you listen to your heart." Mac smiled, "And my heart is telling me to take a chance with you."

"Oh Mac." Horatio whispered.

"I have realized something. I am in love with you too. I won't lie and say I'm not scared, but I want this." Mac said and reached over the table to take Horatio's hand in his.

Horatio smiled and squeezed Mac's hand softly. Mac grinned and the two men sat in silence for a while.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Horatio said and let a tear fall.

Mac moved closer and looked concerned at the other man.

"I'm not sad because of you." Horatio explained, "It's just that… well, I-"

"You've lost a team member. It's difficult to be happy and sad at the same time." Mac smiled, "I'm not saying we have to get wild and crazy this weekend. But I do want to comfort you the way a lover should. Hold you when you're sad and listen when you want to talk."

Horatio nodded and leaned over to give Mac a kiss. Mac smiled and kissed back.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled.

Before Mac could reply a ginger cat jumped up in his lap and started to purr.

"Elvis I assume?" He smirked.

"Yeah, he's been hiding all morning and all day and now he decides to show himself." Horatio smirked, "He'll never leave you alone now."

Mac smirked and scratched the cat gently. Elvis only purred more and decided that Mac's lap was the perfect place to sleep and cuddle.

**-I-**

Like last time they had slept in the same bed, the two men did nothing but kiss. Neither man wanted to go further. When Horatio talked about losing his friend and team member Mac listened and comforted him. It was late at night when they finally fell asleep and in the morning Mac was the first one to wake up. Horatio was sleeping next to him.

Mac smiled, kissed the redhead's cheek and got out of bed. Dressed in only his boxers he went to the back porch and let the sun warm him up. When the doorbell rang he when to open it; completely forgetting about being only in his underwear.

"At least you're not naked." The woman outside said when she saw Mac, "I'm Alexx Woods."

"Doctor Woods, the woman I talked on the phone with." Mac said and blushed as he let her in.

He went to put on some clothes and when he exited the bedroom a few minutes later he found Alexx in the kitchen making breakfast.

"So you must be Mac Taylor. I heard you were coming down."

"From who?" Mac asked surprised.

"Calleigh. She heard it from Sheldon who heard it from Stella who helped you book the ticket down here." Alexx said, "You are aware of the fact that everyone knows about you two, right?"

"Yeah, I've been suspecting it." Mac said, "So uh, why are you here?"

Alexx chuckled and started making coffee.

"Well, first of all I'm here to take care of my oldest baby." Alexx said and Mac smiled, Horatio had told him about his team and how Alexx referred to them all as her babies and kids.

"Then I'd like to talk to you." Alexx said, "And believe me you should be glad I'm the one saying this to you and not Frank Tripp."

Mac nodded and knew what was coming. When he and Horatio had talked during the night, both men had admitted to having been hurt before. He was amazed at how many times Horatio had had his heart broken and still never given up on finding love again.

"If you hurt Horatio I will castrate you, kill you and make sure the body is never found. I have a team of CSI's to help with that as well." Alexx said firmly.

"I have no intentions of hurting him." Mac said honestly.

"I know. But as the mother of the team I have the right to make sure threats." Alexx smirked.

Mac liked Alexx already. He was sure that Stella was going to give Horatio the same threat once he visited Mac in New York.

"Why is it better to hear it from you than Frank Tripp?" Mac asked.

"Frank is more intimidating and would have probably backed you up against a wall and got two inches away from your face to make sure you got it all." Alexx smiled.

Mac chuckled and gladly accepted the cup of coffee he got from Alexx. She sat down across the table from Mac and the two instantly started chatting about everything and anything. Mac felt he could trust Alexx Woods and he understood that Horatio had a very loyal team.

"How are you holding up?" Mac asked, they were talking about Speed.

"I take it day by day. It's only been two days and it's not easy." Alexx sighed, "The team is a little shattered right now, but we'll bounce back."

"Losing a friend is never easy." Mac said, "Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

"With Horatio?"

"Yes."

"No. You both want this and he needs comfort now more than ever." Alexx smiled, "Don't worry Detective Taylor, he'll let you know if he wants to slow down. And you have to tell him if you want it too."

"Please call me Mac." Mac smiled.

"Only if you call me Alexx."

"Are you two conspiring against me?" Horatio said as he entered the kitchen with Elvis in his arms.

"No, never." Alexx and Mac said in unison.

Horatio snorted and gave them a look that told them he didn't believe them.

"Good morning by the way." Mac smiled.

Horatio grinned and sat down next to him. They shared a small kiss and then blushed as Alexx grinned at them. They were still a bit shy around each other and suddenly having a small audience didn't make them any less shy.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone." Alexx smiled after everyone had finished breakfast, "Have a good weekend."

"You too Alexx." Horatio smiled and closed the door behind her.

He found Mac in the living room playing his guitar. He knew Mac played bass. He sat down on the couch and watched as Mac played a something.

"Can you play?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I can play that too." Horatio smiled and nodded towards the piano.

Mac grinned and pulled Horatio to his feet. They sat down by the piano and Horatio got the point. He started playing a song and Mac closed his eyes and just listened. He loved music and it was very nice that Horatio was a musician just like him. Suddenly Horatio stopped and Mac opened his eyes.

"I have no food at home." He said.

"And you just thought of that now?" Mac laughed.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me."

"Then we'll go grocery shopping."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Mac smiled.

Horatio grinned and gave him a kiss. They were already starting to feel so much at home and at ease with each other.

**-I-**

Horatio looked down at the sleeping New Yorker. After dinner and one beer Mac had fallen asleep to a movie and now Horatio did his best to keep from laughing at the sight of Mac curled up like a baby on the couch.

"It's not funny." Mac said after he woke up to the sound of Horatio's giggling.

The older man was doubled over on the floor and biting the inside of his cheek to control himself. Mac sat up and shook his head.

"You looked funny." Horatio laughed.

Mac jokingly pouted at him and then pulled the other man up to his feet for a kiss. Mac deepened the kiss and moaned. Horatio felt like he melted and he embraced Mac to pull him closer to him. Their hardening lengths rubbed against each other and both men parted to breath.

"Horatio." Mac moaned as he felt the redhead stroke him through his jeans.

He held onto his lover as his knees buckled. Horatio smirked and kissed his neck before he opened the belt buckled and unbuttoned Mac's jeans. Mac gasped and pushed against Horatio's hand as he slipped his hand inside the younger man's boxers and started stroking him.

Mac was quick to follow his lead and he roughly pulled Horatio's pants and boxers down. Horatio moaned as he felt Mac's hand on his hard member, softly stroking him. For technically being a virgin, Mac was good and seemed to be a quick learner.

They started to move towards the bedroom and kissed each other. Mac's legs touched the edge of the bed and he lied down on his back. Horatio lied down on top of him and pressed his body against him.

"Uh, Jesus!" Mac moaned.

He loved the feeling of Horatio's erection rubbing against his own and he arched his back against his lover. Suddenly Horatio stopped and Mac looked confused at him.

"How far are you willing to go tonight?" He asked.

"You mean if I'm willing to be taken by you?"

"Yes."

Mac blushed and hesitated.

"I think we should wait." Horatio smiled, "We can do everything besides that."

"Can I take you?"

Horatio grinned and nodded. They went back to kissing and touching each other's bodies; exploring each other. Mac cried out when Horatio took his erection into his mouth and sucked slowly.

"Uh god!"

Horatio definetely knew what he was doing and sucked slowly, making Mac squirm with pleasure and becoming more desperate to climax. Horatio reached for the lube in his nightstand drawer and started stretching himself. Mac was too aroused to notice as Horatio continued sucking his manhood while he pressed a digit inside himself.

He moaned and felt his own erection twitch.

"Ah Horatio!" Mac groaned.

Horatio smirked and sat up. He added a second digit inside him and Mac looked at him. Horatio looked incredibly hot preparing himself for Mac and he helped the older man get on his back.

He knew Horatio would teach him how to stretch him some other time, but for now it was probably best if the redhead did it himself since Mac really didn't know what he should be doing.

He looked at Horatio's erection and took a deep breath. He bent down and took the head into his mouth. Horatio cried out and thrusted into his mouth. Mac pinned his hips down and slowly took his whole length into his hot cavern. He had had never given a man a blowjob before, but the feeling of Horatio's member against his tongue was very erotic. He loved how Horatio cried out in pleasure and moaned as he sucked him.

"I'm ready." Horatio panted.

"How many digits are in there?"

"Three. Get a condom from the nightstand." Horatio gasped.

Mac smiled and with shaky hands he put the condom on him.

"Push in right after I pull my fingers out." Horatio said.

Mac nodded and positioned himself. He pushed inside his lover before he had a chance to close up and he gasped at the feeling of being enveloped by something so warm and tight. He thrusted forward until he was deep inside his lover and when Horatio cried out and arched his back, Mac knew he had hit his prostate.

"Uh Mac!"

Mac breathed hard and grabbed Horatio's hips as he started thrusting. He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in again. Horatio wrapped his legs around the younger man and started stroking his hard length as Mac's thrust became faster and harder.

"Oh H! I'm going to come soon." Mac groaned.

This experience was new and different and it turned him on more than he had ever thought was possible. Being inside Horatio was so erotic that Mac thought he was going to explode. Pleasure ran through his body and he felt his length twitch as his climax came closer.

"Ah Mac!" Horatio cried out, "Come for me!"

Mac groaned and thrusted as fast as he could. His legs shook and Horatio's cries of pleasure only turned him on more.

"Horatio!"

Mac came with a moan deep inside the older man and spilled his seed into the condom. Horatio was quick to follow as he climaxed and shot his seed down his hand and over his chest. Mac collapsed against the redhead and panted.

"That was… uh, amazing." Mac panted.

"Yes it was." Horatio grinned.

Mac was too tired to move and barely managed to pull out of Horatio before he collapsed next to him and his eyes started to close. Horatio cleaned them both off and got rid of the used condom before he joined his lover in bed and pulled the sheets over them.

He gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and the younger man snuggled closer to him. Horatio felt a familiar weight press down on his pillow and he chuckled quietly. Elvis had a way of wanting to sleep above Horatio's head on the pillow. His tail gently tapped against Horatio's nose and Horatio pushed it away. Elvis's response was to just cuddle closer to his master.

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Mac had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he looked over at his sleeping lover. Elvis was lying on Horatio's chest, sleeping too. Horatio looked adorable with the cat on his chest and it was also so funny how Elvis really couldn't leave Horatio alone.

Mac reached a hand out towards the redhead and gently caressed his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept and now that he had a moment to observe the older man he noticed how sexy he looked with his hair tousled from sleep. Mac moaned softly as he remembered their love making from the night before. Never before had Mac imagined he would have sex with a man, but yesterday had been incredible.

Mac wondered what it felt like to have Horatio inside him. He knew it would hurt the first time, but he still wanted to do it.

Mac smiled when his lover stirred and frowned as he felt something on his chest. The redhead opened his eyes and looked down at his cat. Then he heard Mac giggle softly and turned to look at him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." Mac said, "I haven't slept this deep or this long for… well since I was with Claire."

"Then you probably needed it." Horatio smiled.

"It doesn't bother you that I mention Claire, does it?"

"No, she was an important person in your life that you loved." Horatio said, "I would be concerned if you didn't mention her."

Mac smiled and leaned over for a kiss. He quickly deepened it and moaned when he felt Horatio's hand in his hair as he pulled him closer. Elvis fell off as Horatio sat up and he looked angrily at his master before leaving the room.

Horatio lied down on top of Mac and rubbed his growing erection against him. Mac groaned and felt himself grow hard as well.

"Uh, god." He moaned.

"Ready for round two?" Horatio smirked.

Mac grinned and pulled the older man down for a kiss. Horatio grinded against his lover and Mac arched his back in pleasure. Horatio bent down to take Mac's nipples into his mouth and he gently nipped them both. Mac gasped and reached for the lube on the nightstand.

Horatio smiled and continued licking down Mac's body. He took his hard manhood into his mouth and Mac thrusted hard into his mouth.

"Oh Horatio!"

Horatio moaned and sucked slowly; making the pleasure build up. Mac closed his eyes and his whole body stiffened as he felt his climax come closer. Horatio gently let his tongue lick the head of Mac's erection and the younger man came with a gasp. Horatio licked him clean and smirked.

"Jesus, that was quick." Mac panted.

"Don't worry; I'll get you hard again." Horatio winked.

Mac grinned and then gasped as he felt the redhead's hand wrap around his member. He was amazed at how quickly he started growing hard again.

"I should, uh god, prepare, ah yes, you." Mac panted and thrusted into Horatio's hand.

Horatio straddled Mac's hips and grabbed the lube.

"I'm still good from last night, it'll be quick." He said and poured lube on two of his fingers.

He started stretching himself as Mac eyed his hard length. He started stroking his lover and Horatio cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Mac!"

"Uh, yes!"

Mac cried out as Horatio lowered himself down on his throbbing erection. He grabbed the redhead's hips and looked into his blue eyes. Horatio smiled and gasped as he started riding the other man. Mac started thrusting and smirked when he hit Horatio's prostate.

The older man pushed down as Mac thrusted up and they moved as if they had been lovers for years rather than a few hours.

"Uh Jesus!" Horatio groaned and braced himself against Mac's chest.

Mac closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the pillow. Horatio riding him was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen and he started thrusting faster. Horatio pushed down to match Mac's thrusts and both men moaned in pleasure. Feelings their climax come closer.

"Uh H!"

"Oh yeah, Mac!"

Mac gasped as he felt Horatio clamp down on him and shoot his seed over his chest. Horatio came with a cry and almost collapsed down on Mac. As his muscles contracted around Mac's member he sent Mac over the edge and he came with a groan.

Horatio leaned down onto Mac's chest and Mac ran a hand through his red hair.

"Oh, that was… wow." Mac panted.

Horatio chuckled and gave him a soft kiss. He slipped out of Mac and climbed out of the bed.

"Let's take a shower." He grinned and pulled Mac out of the bed.

Mac smiled and joined his lover in his big, steamy shower.

**-I-**

Stella noticed how relaxed Mac seemed on his first day back in the lab after his weekend in Miami. She smiled as she entered his office and he gave her a shy smile back.

"How was Miami?" She asked.

"Great." Mac smiled and drifted off in deep thoughts for a moment as he remembered his last kiss with the redhead.

They would keep in touch of course and Horatio hoped he would be able to sneak away to New York in two or three weeks to come see his lover.

"And?"

"And what?" Mac asked, snapping back to reality.

"What happened?" Stella grinned.

Mac sat down in his chair and didn't answer right away.

"Well… let's just say I have a lover… or maybe I should call him my boyfriend." Mac blushed crimson.

Stella shrieked and hugged him hard. Mac laughed and shook his head. She sat down in the chair across his desk and the look in her eyes told Mac she wanted to know more.

"Without giving you any details I can tell you that we are dating." Mac said, "And that I think I'm head over heels in love with him."

"I'm glad you finally told him how you feel." Stella smiled.

"I'm still scared I'll get hurt, but I want to be with him."

"I'm so happy for you Mac."

"Don't tell anyone though."

Stella looked confused at him. Everyone already knew about their connection and that something was going on with the two men.

"Why not?"

"The relationship is new, Stella. He just lost a friend and a team member and he's not ready to tell his team yet." Mac said, "He knows that they have figured out about him being gay, but with Speedle's death still fresh…"

"He doesn't want to come out just yet." Stella nodded, "Well, maybe it's a good idea to keep it quiet since it's new. I mean, don't involve the family yet, right?"

Mac smiled. The team really was his family and as much as he trusted them; Stella was right. He and Horatio needed to get to know each other better first, find a balance and build up their relationship stronger before they introduced them to their families.

"I'm really happy for you, Mac." Stella smiled as she stood up to leave his office.

"Thank you, Stella." Mac smiled.

**-I-**

As much as everyone tried to be cheerful it wasn't working. Eric was in a bad mood and snapped at everyone, including Horatio. He always apologized right after it, but Horatio could see that the young man was struggling with his emotions.

Calleigh was trying to put up a tough front and only broke down when she was alone with her boyfriend; Eric. Horatio was glad that Calleigh and Eric had each other to comfort.

Alexx was strong, yet it showed that she was also having a rough time keeping it together.

Horatio felt guilty. Guilty for having had such a great weekend with his lover and not grieving Speed. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. Mac had comforted him and Horatio knew Speed was looking down at him smiling.

"Hey Horatio." Alexx said when he entered the morgue.

"Hi Alexx."

"This guy here was poisoned." Alexx said and started telling Horatio all about the victim on the table.

The team had a case and even though they all wanted nothing more than to go home, they worked hard and tried to not think about the empty chair in the break room, or the empty locked that still had Speed's name tag on it.

"So how was your weekend with Mac?" Alexx asked.

"Great. Amazing." He sighed.

Alexx looked at him with the same look she always gave him when she wanted to know what was bothering him.

"I just feel guilty. Everyone else were home grieving Speed and I was having fun with Mac."

"But you guys talked about Speed, right?"

"Yes."

"So you grieved. You just had a lover to comfort you." Alexx said, "My husband and I had fun to, and the kids. We went to the zoo, but that doesn't mean I didn't grieve honey."

Horatio smiled and nodded. When he and Alexx were done he went to his office to find Frank waiting for him.

"So has Mac been told what will happen to him if he hurts you?" Frank asked, "That we will castrate him, kill him and hide his body?"

Horatio chuckled and nodded. Frank knew that Mac had been down to Miami when he and Horatio had talked on the phone the day before. Frank walked inside Horatio's office as he followed the redhead.

"Good." He said, "So I guess you're going to tell the team then?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. The relationship is too new. Let me and Mac build up a strong bond first and then I can tell them. They already figured out I'm gay, so I'm sure they won't be bothered by it." Horatio said, "Also with Speed gone…"

"I understand." Frank said, "H, maybe it's a good idea to talk to the Chief about getting some vacation time for the team."

"You don't think we can handle being at work?"

"No, I don't. Eric is about to explode with anger. Calleigh is barely holding herself together; Alexx is doing the best she can at being the strong mother she is. And you… you try not to let it show how much it really hurts. You try to be the strong leader." Frank said.

Horatio sighed and looked down at his feet. He knew Frank was right. He liked that Frank was always honest with him.

"Yeah, maybe we all need some time." He said.

"I didn't know Speedle that well." Frank said, "But it's always hard to lose a fellow officer."

Horatio nodded and Frank turned to business, speaking about their current case. Horatio didn't really focus on it. He was too busy thinking about what Frank had said. Maybe taking some time off was a good idea. The team needed to work out their emotions at home, not at work where it could lead to them making a mistake.

**-I-**

Horatio was at home, lying on the couch. He had spoken with the Chief and the team had been given the rest of the week off, after that they had to come back before the lab got swamped with too many open cases.

Horatio was startled as his phone rang; he smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, I miss you already." He said.

"I miss you too." Mac grinned and then he heard Horatio yelp in surprise, "What was that?"

"The damn cat thinks my foot is some kind of toy." Horatio growled.

Mac laughed as he heard Horatio tell Elvis to stop biting his foot. After a minute or two Elvis finally left his master alone.

"He's just looking for attention. You should pet him more." Mac said.

"I pet him every day." Horatio said, "He's just being mean right now; trying to interrupt us."

Mac smiled and lied down in bed. He yawned and imagined that Horatio was lying next to him.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in bed." Mac said, "I'm tired, but I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

Horatio felt himself melt and he grinned widely. Mac knew just how to make his heart skip a beat in happiness.

"I want to hear your voice too." Horatio said as he turned off the TV and went to his bed.

He got undressed and lied down under the covers. He heard Mac yawn again.

"Did you go to work early today?" He asked.

"Yeah, at four thirty."

"Mac your plane landed at midnight."

"Yeah, well I, I can't sleep without you so I decided get an early start at work." Mac sighed.

"Well, I wish we could sleep together every night, but..."

"Yeah. But maybe hearing your voice will help." Mac smiled.

His heart was beating so fast. Just hearing his lover's voice made his heart rate increase and his legs go weak. He was clearly in love with the redhead.

"Are you naked?" Horatio asked seductively.

Mac blushed even though his lover couldn't see him.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Are you turned on?"

"I am now." Mac said.

He knew the tone of Horatio's voice when he was getting aroused and it was all Mac needed to get turned on too.

"Really? Imagine if I were there… I would suck you slowly. From the head of your erection all the way to your balls and watch as your squirm with pleasure." Horatio smirked as he felt himself starting to grow hard.

Mac moaned and felt his length harden. Horatio sure knew how to make Mac get crazy with need.

"Would you want me to do that?" Horatio asked, knowing his lover was hard now.

"Uh yes." Mac moaned and wrapped a hand around his throbbing member.

"Are you stroking yourself?"

"Yes." Mac gasped.

"Mm, imagine that it was my hand." Horatio said and closed his eyes as he started stroking his own erection fast.

"Uh god." Mac gasped.

"Imagine that my teeth nipped your skin, especially your nipples. You look so sexy when you're hard Mac."

"Jesus H!" Mac groaned as he started stroking his hard member faster and faster, wanting to climax soon.

"I can hear that you're close Mac, so am I." Horatio moaned, "Come with me."

"Uh yes!"

"Oh Mac!"

Both men stroked fast and hard. Rolling their hips as the pleasure built up. It was Horatio that came first with a gasp. Mac followed with a moan and both men panted as they came down from cloud nine.

"Wow, I never knew phone sex could be so hot." Mac said and then yawned.

"You haven't seen it all yet." Horatio smirked, "I can hear that you're yawning, Mac."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. Just go to sleep and call me tomorrow when you're not working." Horatio smiled.

"I will. Good night."

"Good night."

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Mac had to use every ounce of control he had not to throw himself into his lover's arms as the older man approached him at the airport. They had been together three months already. They had tried to see each other every other weekend, but it had been hard.

However, it was like they had been lovers for years already. They knew each other almost too well.

"Horatio." Mac grinned and hugged his lover.

"Mac."

Mac and Horatio were still hiding their relationship. Only Stella, Frank and Alexx knew about them and they planned on keeping it that way for a little while longer. The two lovers walked out on the street in the warm New York summer weather and to Mac's car. The drive to his apartment was in silence. Once they got inside the front door, Horatio sighed and slid down on the floor. Mac chuckled.

"Tired?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Horatio said.

He had been working on a triple homicide just before coming up to New York.

Mac held his hand out for the redhead and pulled him up to his feet. He kissed him softly and the two men went to the bedroom so Horatio could put some of his things away. They had decided to each clear out a space in their closets for each other, so they didn't have to bring so much packing with them as they traveled.

"So how's everything at your lab?" Mac asked as Horatio put away some clothes.

"Pretty okay now."

"Have Ryan and Eric stopped fighting yet?"

"Yeah. Calleigh talked some sense into Eric. Ryan isn't trying to replace Speed… Eric knows that, he just… I guess he couldn't get over the fact that Ryan was the new guy and that Speed wasn't there." Horatio sighed, "We were all pretty tough on Ryan at first. I like him though."

"Should I be jealous?" Mac teased.

Horatio chuckled and winked at him.

"Never."

"Good. Ryan is a good addition to the family then?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. He's eager to learn and clever. He'll be fine once he learns not to have such a hurry all the time." Horatio smiled, "And how are things with the new girl?"

Mac smiled and waited to answer until his lover finished unpacking. Horatio had been in New York the same weekend that Mac had been forced to fire Aiden. It had hurt to do it, but he had had no choice.

"Lindsay's a great girl and I think Danny fancy's her." Mac grinned.

"That's good. Maybe they'll start dating." Horatio said.

"Maybe." Mac grinned and then pushed his lover down on the bed.

Horatio kissed him hard and moaned as Mac rubbed his arousal against him.

"I want you to take me, Horatio." Mac whispered.

Horatio froze and looked at Mac; he hadn't been penetrated by Horatio yet.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt no matter how much I stretch you." Horatio said.

"I'm sure. I want to feel you inside me."

"Okay. I can try to minimize the pain, but I have to warn you…"

"I know. I can take it." Mac smiled and kissed his lover again.

Horatio could feel how eager Mac was as he ripped the redhead's shirt open and sent buttons flying across the room. Horatio gasped when he felt Mac suck on his nipples and gently bite down on them. Horatio was quick to pull Mac's shirt over his head and kiss his neck.

The younger man grinded his erection, that was still trapped inside his jeans, against Horatio and the older man moaned as he slid his hands inside his lover's jeans and squeezed his butt.

"Let's get rid of these." Mac smirked and roughly pulled Horatio's pants and boxers down.

He licked his lips as he eyed the other man's hard length and he wasted no time as he bent down and took the head of his erection into his mouth. Horatio cried out and arched his back. Mac grabbed his hips to pin him down to the bed as he slowly took his whole throbbing member into his hot cavern.

"Uh Mac!"

Horatio grabbed a fistful of his lover's dark hair and pressed his head down against the pillow. Mac hummed and the vibrations of his voice sent waves of pleasure through Horatio.

Mac sat up and grinned. Horatio growled lightly and pulled him down on the bed on his back.

"My turn." He teased and slowly unbuttoned Mac' jeans.

Mac gasped as Horatio stroked his hard bulge through his boxers and he arched his hips against his hand.

"Oh Horatio!"

Horatio smirked and slowly pulled off his lover's jeans and boxers. He stroked his lover's length and then looked around for the lube.

"Nightstand on the right." Mac gasped; he knew exactly what his lover was looking for.

Horatio grabbed the lube and placed it beside him on the bed. He continued stroking Mac's hard arousal.

"Now, on your side or stomach?" He asked, "On your back is not a good choice for your first time. It'll be too painful."

"S-stomach." Mac stuttered and cried out as Horatio's thumb ran over his pre-cum.

"Then let's turn around." Horatio grinned.

Mac lied down on his stomach and shivered in anticipation when he felt the redhead slide his hands softly down his back to his butt. He squeezed his buttocks and let his erection rub against Mac.

"Uh H!"

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mac panted.

He moaned when he felt Horatio press a lubed finger inside him. It didn't necessarily feel good, but then Horatio wasn't moving yet. Horatio waited for Mac to get used to having a digit inside him and when he felt his younger lover relax he started stretching.

"Uh God!" Mac exclaimed when he felt the older man's digit hit his prostate.

"That felt good?" Horatio smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes."

Mac pressed his face against the pillow and moaned. Horatio took his time. His free hand gently massaged Mac's back and the younger man relaxed enough for Horatio to add a second digit.

Mac moaned and pushed back against Horatio's fingers. He could feel his muscles stretching and knew that it would take some time before he got used to having something inside him. But he couldn't wait until his lover's length was buried deep inside him.

"Ah Horatio!" Mac moaned.

After a while Horatio added a third digit and started leaving soft kisses on Mac's back. He could feel his lover becoming more tense and he had to do his best to make him relax as much as possible before he could take him.

"Ah Jesus!" Mac exclaimed as Horatio added a fourth digit, "How many are in me now?"

"Four."

Mac groaned and winced in pain as Horatio started stretching him. He knew it would hurt, but the pain wasn't unbearable. He had been through much worse.

"You okay?" Horatio asked.

Mac was about to respond when he felt Horatio hit his prostate again and again. He panted and suddenly jerked; he felt something wet and sticky on his stomach and knew he had climaxed.

"Uh, that was amazing." He moaned.

Horatio smiled and lubed up his throbbing erection. He positioned himself at Mac's entrance and pushed in slowly just as he removed his fingers.

Mac tensed and Horatio stilled when he was buried deep inside him. He let Mac adjust to his size and the feeling of something inside him. Mac panted and moaned when he felt his lover rub circles on his lower back.

It didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would, but there was definitely a lot of pressure involved. The feeling of Horatio's throbbing member inside him was all worth it though.

Especially when Horatio started moving slowly. He pulled out almost all the way before he pushed back inside and with every slow thrust he hit Mac's prostate, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure.

"Uh faster!" Mac gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you." Horatio groaned.

He added just a little speed. Mac was surprised to feel himself grow hard again and he grabbed the sheets so hard his knuckled turned white as pleasure ran through his whole body. He felt like he was going to explode. Horatio bent down and gently nipped the skin by his shoulders.

"Uh Horatio!"

"Mac, oh, ah!"

Horatio closed his eyes and grabbed onto Mac's hips as he started thrusting just a little bit faster. He could feel his own climax come closer and he knew Mac was close too, by the way his muscles were starting to clench around his erection.

"Uh god!" Mac cried out.

He felt his rock hard arousal twitch as he climaxed a second time. As his muscles clenched around Horatio the older man came too deep inside his lover. Horatio came with a moan and kept on thrusting until his orgasm had faded. Then he stilled and panted.

"That was… wow." Mac panted, "Come here, let me kiss you."

Horatio smiled and pulled out of his lover. He lied down next to the younger man and kissed him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Mac grinned.

**-I-**

"Danny told her to call you sir?" Horatio asked amused when Mac put a plate of food down in front of him.

The two lovers were having dinner and Mac had told Horatio about Lindsay's first day at the lab a few weeks back.

"Yeah. And then I told her to call me Mac."

"Did you hear Danny tell her to call you sir?"

"No, but I found out later. He's a real tease sometimes, perfect for a newbie." Mac said and grabbed a pillow to use on the chair so he had something soft to sit on.

He was feeling he effects of having been penetrated for the first time. He was slightly limping and it hurt when he sat down, but he knew it would go away in time.

"So how does it feel?" Horatio asked when he saw Mac trying to get comfortable on the pillow.

"I'm a little sore." Mac said.

"I know. It'll fade. But I was actually asking how it feels to not be a virgin anymore?" Horatio smiled.

"I can't understand why I waited so long." Mac grinned widely and reached across the table to grab Horatio's hand and squeezed it softly.

"So no regrets?" Horatio asked.

"No regrets. It felt wonderful."

"Good." Horatio said, "So how is Sheldon doing as a CSI trainee?"

"Great. He's smart and a quick learner." Mac said.

Horatio nodded and both men started eating.

"How do you think Lindsay will react when we come out to your team?" Horatio asked after a while, "I mean, you don't know her that well yet."

"Yeah… I think she'll be fine with it. She's a woman so it's not her ass that is in risk of getting pounded." Mac chuckled as Horatio choked on his water.

"Don't say stuff like that when I'm drinking." Horatio chided playfully, "Evil man."

"She'll be fine with it." Mac smiled, "And Ryan Wolfe?"

"The same." Horatio said and jumped when he felt Mac's foot rub against his groin.

He instantly started growing hard and moaned when Mac continued rubbing his foot against him.

"Mac, we're eating." He gasped.

"Food can be reheated." Mac winked.

Horatio growled playfully and stood up. He went over to Mac and pulled him into a heated kiss. Mac wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist and pulled his lover closer to his body, letting him feel his hard member pressing against him.

"Ever had sex on a kitchen table?" Horatio asked.

Mac moaned at the hot image of having sex on the kithen table and pulled Horatio in a for kiss; knowing where the older man was going with this. The younger man pushed the redhead back against the table and ripped open his shirt.

"Mac, if you keep doing that I won't have any shirts left." Horatio panted and gasped when Mac nipped his nipple.

"Good. I like you better naked." Mac smirked.

He got down on his knees and unbuttoned his lover's pants. He gently stroked his lover through his boxers and Horatio moaned. He let his head fall back as he felt Mac pull his hard erection out and suck slowly.

"Ah Mac!"

Horatio grabbed his head and gently thrusted into his lover's mouth as he sucked slowly.

"Oh faster!"

Mac started sucking faster. Going from the head of the erection all the way to the base. He felt his lover's length twitch in pleasure and knew he was close. He licked his pre-cum and then stood up.

Horatio pulled Mac against him and Mac quickly pulled his pants down. Their erections rubbed against each other and Mac pulled Horatio in for a kiss.

"Oh my god!"

A female shriek caused both men to stop. Stella stood in the doorway to the kitchen, covering her eyes. Horatio and Mac blushed and quickly pulled their boxers and pants up, trying to calm down. They sat down and were thankful for the table hiding the hard bulges in their pants.

Stella uncovered her eyes and blushed crimson. She had just seen her best friend naked with another man and although it was very hot to see two men together, she wasn't too keen on seeing her friend naked and hard.

"Sorry, I am so sorry." She said, "I knocked on the door several times and no one opened so I used the extra key you gave me and then I heard moans and I thought maybe you were-"

"Stella, it's okay. We were… um, too busy to hear anything." Mac said.

"I didn't know you were coming up here this weekend." Stella said and looked at Horatio.

"It's okay. No harm done." Horatio blushed.

"I can't believe I just saw you naked! And with a boner!" Stella exclaimed and then covered her mouth, "Sorry."

Mac blushed redder than she had ever seen him and he covered his face in his hands. Horatio chuckled and gently patted his back.

"Sorry, just I'm surprised that's all." Stella explained.

"No worries. You have nothing to apologize for." Mac said, "Just uh, next time try to call me first."

"I will." Stella said, "I was coming over to give you this."

Stella gave Mac a small package and Mac quickly hid it in his pocket. Horatio frowned at his lover who just gave him a small smile.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Stella said and looked at Horatio, "And if you hurt him-"

"You will kill me." Horatio smiled.

"Damn, right I will." Stella said seriously and then giggled, "Have a nice weekend!"

When the door closed Mac groaned and let his head fall against the table. Horatio chuckled.

"So what's in the package?" He asked.

"Something for us." Mac blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to pick it up today so I asked Stella to do it." Mac said and placed the package on the table.

Horatio picked it up and looked at Mac.

"Go ahead and open it." Mac said.

He was nervous; worried that his lover would think it was too soon. His heart was pounding in his chest as Horatio unwrapped the package and opened the small box.

Inside were two golden necklaces with a heart-shaped golden penny attached to them. Horatio lifted one up and smiled widely. The penny had the initials MT on it.

"Is this a way of showing me that you love me?" Horatio asked quietly.

The two men had never actually told each other that they loved each other like long-time lovers usually did. They were still in the stage where they were quite a new couple.

"Yes. I do love you. You may think it's too soon and maybe it is. But it's a gift." Mac said nervously, "When you love someone you buy them gifts sometimes, right?"

Horatio smiled and pulled Mac in for a kiss.

"I love you too. So this is for everyone who can see the necklace to know that your heart is taken?" Horatio grinned, "Not that many people will be able to see them."

"Exactly. My heart taken by the best man in the world." Mac smiled.

Horatio was deeply touched by Mac's word and pulled him in for another kiss before he slipped the second necklace on to Mac; it had the initials HC on the penny.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Horatio whispered.

"Thank _you_ for showing me love again." Mac smiled.

Horatio grinned and then slid his hand up his lover's thigh.

"Now, where were we before Stella interrupted us?" He asked.

"I believe I was just getting ready to get the lube so I could take you hard on the kitchen table." Mac smirked and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Let's get back to that then." Horatio winked.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

**By the way, the story will soon split up in two versions. This one will continue **_**without **_**male pregnancy and then I'll publish **_**Sometimes Love Is Right In Front Of You part 2**_**, which is**_** with**_** male pregnancy.**

**And I just remembered that I have completely forgotten about Yelina and Ray Jr. So let's ignore them in this story (for now at least), lol.**

**-I-**

It had been a complete accident, but Eric still felt bad about it. He hadn't meant to look at all, but Horatio's phone had vibrated and let the owner know that he had received a message and Eric had just glanced at it. He would have looked away if he hadn't been able to spot the first part of the message; _"Love, I'm on my way down…"_

Eric had seen it was from Mac and so the team's suspicions over the last six months were true. For six whole months their boss had taken weekend trips somewhere at least once a month and they all suspected it was to New York to be with Mac. Now Eric could confirm it, but the guilt of having read the beginning of Horatio's message was eating away at Eric. Horatio had accidentally left his phone on the table in the break room during lunch as he had to use the men's room and then Eric had just glanced at the phone at first. Not expecting to be reading part of a message from a lover.

So he was nervously pacing in his boss's office, hoping to catch him before he went home after his shift. From what Eric understood of what he had read, Mac was coming down to Miami.

"Eric?" Horatio asked surprised as he entered his office in a hurry.

He was on his way to pick Mac up at the airport. Eric had been acting strange ever since their lunch break. He was nervous around Horatio and had a look of guilt in his face.

"H, hi." Eric said startled.

"What can I do for you?"

"First of all I am so, so sorry." Eric said, "I didn't mean to. I just took a glance and caught the beginning of the message."

"What message?"

"Mac's message to you at lunch." Eric said and waited for Horatio to get an angry outburst, (not that he ever got one), but Eric felt like he had betrayed him.

"Your phone was there and it vibrated as you got a message, I just glanced at it and then saw that Mac had written to you, but what caught my eye was that he called you _love_." Eric said nervously, "I am so sorry H. I didn't mean to do it. I just glanced at the phone at first and then…"

"And then you saw that word." Horatio said.

"Yeah."

Horatio sat down by his desk. He and Mac had been together six months already and had talked many times about coming out to their teams. But with their work keeping them so busy that they could only see each other twice, sometimes only once, a month they just didn't prioritize coming out to anyone. They were so busy spending time with each other whenever they could.

"I'm sorry H. I know I shouldn't even have glanced at the phone." Eric sighed and sat down in the chair across Horatio's desk.

"That's true." Horatio nodded, "But no harm done. We were planning to come out someday anyway."

"And now I made it happen faster." Eric said and cursed at himself silently.

"Well, you haven't told anyone else have you?"

"No. I couldn't. I mean, it's bad enough that I read part of a private message." Eric said.

"Okay. It's okay. I forgive you. But why don't we go talk to the rest of the team." Horatio smiled, "I have an idea."

Eric was shocked that Horatio wasn't angry at him. But then again Horatio rarely got angry at anyone on the team. He followed his boss to the break room where the rest of the team was.

"Team. I uh, I have a suggestion." Horatio said, "Would you mind coming for dinner to my place tonight?"

"Tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, around eight? I have someone I want you to meet." Horatio smiled.

The team noticed the twinkle in his eyes and grinned. Frank and Alexx already knew who Horatio wanted them to meet.

"Sure. We'll be there." Calleigh grinned.

Ryan nodded and smiled. He looked at Calleigh and their looks said it all; they knew he was going to introduce them to someone, probably Mac Taylor. But they couldn't be sure.

"Eric, I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about the message for now." Horatio whispered, "I want to surprise them."

Eric nodded and patted Horatio's back when he left. He sat down with the rest of the team and could only smile as Calleigh and Ryan discussed exactly who the mystery guest was.

**-I-**

Mac was a little shocked to be faced with meeting the whole family after only a few hours of arriving in Miami. He was nervous. He knew his lover was right and that it was time to come out to their teams, but it was still quite a shock to have it happen so fast.

If it hadn't been for Eric they would have still been hiding their relationship. However, it wasn't all bad that Eric had read the message. It was the push the two men needed to finally tell their teams; their family about their relationship.

"Frank and Alexx already know." Horatio said.

"And Stella knows." Mac said.

"We could tell your team next time I fly to New York."

"Yeah, sounds good." Mac said, "We should tell Calleigh not to tell Sheldon about us coming out today. I want to tell my team together."

Horatio nodded and sat down on the couch next to his lover. He smiled and put his hand on his thigh. He slid it towards Mac's crotch and the other man moaned when he felt Horatio's hand on his growing bulge.

"H, they'll be here soon." He gasped when Horatio kissed his neck.

"We have time." Horatio smirked and started rubbing his hand against Mac's erection.

Mac moaned and reached his hands out to Horatio's belt buckle. Horatio pushed them away and then knelt down on the floor between Mac's legs.

"Horatio?" Mac asked and felt his manhood twitch in anticipation.

"You're nervous and I'm going to make you relax." Horatio smirked.

He pulled open Mac's belt buckle and pulled down his zipper. Mac moaned as Horatio pulled down his lover's underwear enough to free his hard erection.

"Uh!" Mac groaned when he felt his lover envelope his throbbing length.

Horatio slowly took Mac's member into his mouth and sucked from the head to the base. Mac grabbed a fistful of his lover's red hair and moaned. His hips started to slowly thrust against Horatio and the older man pinned his hips down.

"Ah Horatio!"

Horatio felt his own erection straining to be free inside his pants, but now was all about Mac. The younger man pushed his head back against the couch and panted as Horatio started sucking faster.

His tongue licked the sensitive head of Mac's erection and the younger man arched his back.

"Oh yes!"

Mac closed his eyes tight and felt his body stiffen as his climax approached. Horatio let his teeth grace against his hard length and then licked off his lover's pre-cum.

"Uh, I'm c-close."

Horatio moaned and fondled Mac's balls as he felt his lover stiffen. He knew he was close and he started sucking on the head of the erection. Letting his tongue slide against the sensitive skin.

"Uh god!"

Mac was squirming with pleasure and he couldn't hold back from thrusting as he felt the desperate need to climax. Horatio let his lover take control and took his whole length into his mouth as Mac thrusted harder and faster.

"Horatio!"

Mac came with a loud moan and stiffened. He held Horatio's head in place and his lover swallowed everything he had to give. Horatio smirked and watched as the younger man collapsed against the couch and panted.

He tucked Mac's manhood back inside his underwear and zipped his pants back up.

"Uh, that was… wonderful." Mac smiled, "Should I help you with that?"

He eyed Horatio's very evident bulge, but Horatio stood up and shook his head.

"They'll be here soon." He smiled, "I just wanted you to relax."

"You're not nervous?"

"Strangely enough, no. I thought I would be." Horatio shrugged.

The doorbell rang and Mac went to the bathroom to splash some water in his face and make sure nobody could tell he had just received a mind-blowing orgasm. He heard the voice of Alexx and another woman and then several male voices as Horatio opened the door and everyone headed for the back porch.

Mac took a deep breath and prepared himself to meet the people his lover considered family.

**-I-**

After Eric had received a tongue-lashing for reading part of Mac's message to Horatio, even though it was an accident, and the team had asked how Mac and Horatio had decided to date, they were enjoying some take-out dessert on the back porch. Mac and Horatio could feel all eyes on them and when Mac kissed Horatio on the cheek the girls squealed with joy.

"So I guess you're coming out to Mac's team next time you're in New York?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. That's the plan." Horatio said, "Which reminds me; Calleigh, don't tell Sheldon about this. We want to let Mac's team know together not one by one. Only Stella knows about us already."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Even though it will be so very hard." Calleigh giggled.

"How did Stella find out?" Eric asked.

"Well, she was the one that told me to get my head together. Or rather trust my heart and go down to Miami and admit my feelings for Horatio." Mac smiled.

"And if she hadn't known then she certainly knows after almost seeing… never mind." Horatio said and blushed.

Now that of course got the whole team's attention and they looked between Mac and Horatio. Both men were blushing and looking down at their feet.

"She did what?" Alexx asked.

"Nothing." Both men said quickly and then Mac explained, "She just… saw something, she shouldn't have. But she already knew about us so."

"It was almost three months ago." Horatio said.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh exclaimed, "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that she walked in on you two."

Mac and Horatio didn't have to answer as they blushed even more. The team started laughing. Frank almost fell off his chair from laughing so hard.

"I am so envious of her right now." Calleigh said and all the men looked at her like she suddenly had an extra head and was an alien, "She got to see two men make out together!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"I'm sure it was a sexy thing to see." Alexx agreed.

"Women." The men rolled their eyes and the two women just giggled.

"So you are gay then, H?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah… I didn't come out earlier because I was afraid to be rejected and well… I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, it explains why you never pay any attention to women, no matter how naked they are and how much they throw themselves at you." Eric said, "Unlike Ryan who can't stop looking like during that crime of passion case."

The case Eric was referring to was a case from two weeks earlier, when a woman had "accidentally" dropped her towel when Horatio and Ryan were talking to her after she had found her husband dead as she came out from a shower. Horatio had ignored her and all her flirty comments and attempts to make him fall for her. Ryan however, had not been able to take his eyes of her and the team had teased him about it ever since.

"To my defense she was a very sexy woman and if you weren't with Calleigh, you would have looked too." Ryan said.

"Maybe for five seconds. A girl like that is nothing but trouble." Eric said, "And I only have eyes for Calleigh."

"What about you Mac?" Frank asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you gay or bi?"

Mac thought for a moment and then looked at Horatio for help. Horatio smiled and squeezed his lover's hand softly.

"I'm bisexual. Only I didn't notice it until I met Horatio." Mac said, "I've never loved another man before or been attracted to one."

"That happens to a lot of people. My Uncle was straight and had two crashed marriages behind him when he met a man that swept him off his feet." Eric said.

"Was that the same Uncle who now owns a gay bar in Atlantic City?" Frank asked, "The same Uncle that showed up in the lab on your birthday with his boyfriend and embarrassed you by singing happy birthday to you in the lab in front of everyone?"

Eric blushed and nodded. The team had thought it was so hilarious when his Uncle had showed up doing that. It was only Eric's third week in the lab.

"That seems like it was fun." Mac chuckled.

"It was weird. Before he met his boyfriend he never laughed, smiled or did anything that could be even remotely wild and crazy." Eric said, "Then he shows up and does that?"

"It's good though, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, as long as he's happy it's fine by me. But it was my third week at the lab and I seriously thought I was going to have a heart attack right then." Eric said.

Two hours later the team was leaving and both Mac and Horatio got a kiss on the cheek from the women. Mac was surprised at how easily he had been accepted into the family. He had been so nervous and now he realized he had had no reason to be.

The two lovers slumped down on the bed and snuggled close.

"That went well." Horatio said.

"It went great. I had no reason to be nervous." Mac said.

"I'm glad you like them and that they like you."

"They're a great group of people. They remind me of my team with their loyalty, friendship and sense of humor." Mac smiled and kissed his lover.

He lied down on top of the older man and pressed his hips against him. Horatio moaned and felt his body respond.

"Now, I can repay you for that blow-job you gave my earlier." Mac smirked and kissed Horatio's neck.

Horatio could only nod and moan as Mac kissed his way down to his chest and stomach and finally unbuckled his pants. His length twitched and Mac smirked as he stroked the older man through his boxers.

"Get ready to be blown away." Mac grinned.

Horatio just growled playfully and pulled Mac in for a kiss. Neither man got much sleep that night and the bed did a lot of moving around as they gave each other mind-blowing orgasm throughout the night.

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Mac was pinned against the door and kissed hard by his lover. The older man grinded his hips against him and Mac felt the redhead's hard bulge pressing against his own hardening member.

"Oh Horatio." Mac moaned as he felt the older man kiss his neck and then gently suck on his earlobe.

Mac squirmed and pulled Horatio in closer while his hands fumbled with his lover's shirt. Horatio quickly tore Mac's shirt open and kissed his chest. Mac gasped as his nipples were enveloped by the redhead's warm mouth and his teeth gently graced against them.

He grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red, silky hair and cried out when he felt a hand down his pants; stroking his straining erection.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Horatio smirked and roughly pulled down Mac's pants.

He continued stroking his lover's already leaking erection and let his thumb slid against the head, smearing off Mac's pre-cum.

Mac was flying on cloud nine and was too busy trying to remember how to breath to notice his lover pull down his own pants and pull out lube from his pocket.

Mac gasped when he felt Horatio press a lubed digit inside him. With his free hand Horatio pulled Mac in for a kiss and muffled his cry as he rubbed his prostate with his digit.

"Uh!" Mac gasped when they parted for air.

Horatio smirked and added a second digit before going down on his knees. He looked up at Mac and growled playfully before taking his throbbing length into his hot mouth; sucking slowly from the head to the base and fondling Mac balls with his free hand.

Mac pressed his head back against the door before running his hands through Horatio's hair.

"Uh god! Ah, yes!"

Mac couldn't remember his own name and when his lover added a third digit and, once again rubbed his prostate, he came hard down his lover's throat. Mac's knees buckled and he had to grab the door handle to keep himself up. Horatio smirked and continued sucking Mac's throbbing member.

Mac had no idea that a man his age could get hard again, but he could feel himself growing as Horatio let his tongue lick the sensitive head of his manhood.

"Oh H! Take me now!"

Horatio smiled and stood up. He pushed Mac against the door and lifted him up; Mac wrapped his legs around Horatio's waist and did his best to brace himself. He could feel his lover's pulsating length at his entrance and when Horatio removed his fingers, Mac quickly slid down onto the redhead's throbbing, hard length.

"Ah Mac!"

Horatio cried out at the heat and tightness of being enveloped by his lover and started thrusting. Mac gasped and panted as Horatio buried himself deep inside him; hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Horatio, uh yes!"

Mac's body banged against the door as Horatio grabbed onto his hips and thrusted harder; almost pulling out all the way before pushing back in again into the New Yorker's body. Mac wrapped his legs tighter around Horatio to push him deeper inside him and he felt his second climax approach.

Horatio started stroking Mac's member quickly to make him catch up; Horatio could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted to come with Mac.

"Mac, oh Mac!"

Horatio breathed hard and closed his eyes as he pounded into his lover against the front door; the door creaked and Mac was a little afraid it would come off its hinges. He clenched his teeth as he felt his orgasm build up deep inside him and from the way Horatio was pounding into him and keeping his eyes closed tight, he was close too.

Mac pinched his lover's nipples and it was all that was needed as Horatio exploded deep inside the younger man; shooting his seed inside him. Mac followed him and came over his lover's hand as Horatio stroked him.

They panted and Horatio's legs shook, but he managed to remain standing.

"I'm going to miss my flight if we don't move." Mac panted.

Horatio nodded and gave him one last kiss before pulling out of him. Mac's legs were also shaking as he stood facing his lover.

"Let's take a quick shower." Horatio smiled.

"That twinkle in your eyes tells me it's not going to be a quick one." Mac said.

Horatio just grinned and pulled his lover towards the master bathroom. Mac looked at the clock and realized that they would have to drive like maniacs if he was going to make it to his flight in time; not that it would hurt so much if he missed it and got to spend some extra time with his lover.

But his lab needed him in New York.

**-I-**

Horatio and Mac had managed to find a secluded area at the airport and they just stood there, embracing each other and getting ready to say goodbye. The weekend had been great and both men felt so relieved now that Horatio's team knew about them. They felt good now that they didn't have to hide from them.

Yesterday they had re-painted Horatio's house and Ryan and Eric had come over to help. Horatio and Mac had been just like any other couple; kissing and hugging and it felt incredibly relieving and relaxing to know that it didn't bother the two younger men.

"I hate to leave." Mac sighed.

"I'll come up to New York in two weeks." Horatio said.

"I know. But I still hate this part. Every time one of us has to fly home it tears a piece of my heart out."

Horatio looked at his lover and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't easy for them to be apart so much and to only see each other every other weekend. But they managed.

However, both of them knew that if their relationship was to survive for the rest of their lives one of them would have to move.

"I love you Mac Taylor." Horatio smiled as Mac's flight was being boarded.

"And I love you Horatio Caine; with all of my heart." Mac said and gave his redheaded lover one last deep kiss before leaving to board the plane.

Horatio felt his heart twist inside his chest as Mac disappeared and he sighed before turning to leave.

He couldn't remember how he got home, but he found himself sitting on the couch; his cat Elvis in his lap and the TV on. There was serial killer in New York and Horatio knew his lover would be very busy when he got back.

"You miss him too, don't you?" He asked Elvis.

Elvis purred and closed his eyes; snuggling closer to his master. His team used to tease him that Elvis was in love with him sometimes, but Horatio was very glad to have such a cuddlesome cat; even if he sometimes interrupted Mac and Horatio's "playtime".

He'd rather have a cat that liked to cuddle all the time than a cat that wanted to be alone.

"I miss him a lot Elvis. I hate being without him. This house is so empty without Mac here and it doesn't feel like home if he is not with me." Horatio said, "And now I'm having a conversation with a cat. I must be _really_ be losing my mind."

Elvis lifted his head up and meowed; looking at his master. When Horatio didn't reply, Elvis meowed again.

"I have no idea what you want." Horatio said.

Elvis meowed again and rubbed his head against his hands.

"Ah, you want me to scratch you." Horatio chuckled.

He scratched Elvis for a while and then looked around the quiet house. It really was horrible to live there without Mac.

**-I-**

"What a thing to come home to huh?" Danny asked as his boss ducked under the crime scene tape.

Danny and Stella were processing a crime scene in Central Park, while Lindsay and Sheldon were in the lab processing all the evidence from their serial killer's previous five victims.

"Five victims in just two days. This guy is keeping busy." Stella said.

Mac nodded and surveyed the scene. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like working. His heart and mind was still in Miami with Horatio and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it was where he belonged. In the arms of his lover as they lied in the bed and just cuddled; usually with Elvis jumping up on the bed to join them.

He chuckled low at the thought of how Elvis had managed to interrupt them twice during the weekend. First in the morning when he demanded food and would scratch his claws against Horatio's leg until he got out of bed and gave him food. And the second time when he refused to leave the two lovers alone on the couch as they were making out.

The cat had quite a character and Mac missed him too. It was hard not to like Elvis.

"Mac?" Stella asked and startled her boss and friend.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a moment to get my head together. I'll be at the lab." Mac sighed.

Stella nodded and watched as he left. She knew it was hard for Mac to be in New York while Horatio was in Miami. She knew that the two men could survive the distance for now, but it would have to change sooner or later.

In her mind she thought that Mac would never quite the lab and move down to Miami, but in her heart she knew that he was willing to do it. Just as much as Horatio was most likely willing to move up to New York again to be with Mac.

However, if anyone would be moving Stella was quite sure it would be Mac.

She found Mac two hours later in his office, looking at a picture of himself and Horatio on the computer. It was a picture of the two men kissing that Alexx had taken of them a month earlier when Mac had been in Miami for a visit. It was beautiful picture; Horatio's hair was tousled by the wind and his hands were holding Mac's face. Mac had one hand on Horatio's waist, but it didn't show in the picture, (since the picture was a close-up), his other hand was in Horatio's hair. Alexx had said it was a picture of true love; two people who shared a kiss and that the kiss showed just how deep their feelings were for each other.

Mac and Horatio couldn't agree more.

"Wow." Stella said, she thought the picture was absolutely adorable.

Mac quickly closed his laptop and blushed.

"Sorry, but I called your name twice and when you didn't answer I just wanted to see what had your focus." Stella grinned, "That's a cute picture."

"Thanks." Mac smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what is going on in that head of yours Mac Taylor."

Mac chuckled and Stella went to close the door to give them some privacy. Mac rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'm just thinking about me and Horatio." He said, "About where I belong."

"You're thinking about moving down there?"

"Honestly… yes." Mac said, "It's just, I… I don't feel like my apartment is my home anymore. When I'm with Horatio down in Miami I feel like I am exactly where I belong."

Stella nodded; she had suspected this and she was in all honesty happy for Mac. If he decided to move down to Horatio she would be sad to see him go, but they would still be friends and they could visit each other. As long as he was happy it didn't matter if he lived in New York, Miami or even in another country.

"How much thinking have you done?" She asked.

"Not so much. I'm just trying to sort out my heart's feelings right now." Mac said, "I miss him so much it hurts."

The last words he said so quietly that Stella almost didn't hear them. She stood up and went around his desk to give him a hug. Mac usually didn't hug anyone except Horatio, but he gladly returned the gesture. He needed a hug right now.

When they parted Stella smiled and they both sat down again.

"You do what your heart tells you. I would be sad to see you leave, but we'll stay in touch. Besides if I need a vacation I can always stay with you and Horatio right?"

Mac laughed and nodded.

"Of course. No need to book a hotel room when you can live for free with us." Mac smiled and then turned serious again, "Stella, I haven't decided anything yet."

"I know. But when you do, you let me know."

Mac nodded and Stella stood up to leave. Mac felt better already and maybe now he could focus easier on his work. Stella really was a good friend and Mac felt lucky to have her in his life. She seemed to be able to guide him through times when he was lost.

**-I-**

Danny and Lindsay bumped into each other as they both entered Mac's office at the same time. They were both going to drop off some files and before they knew it, Sheldon showed up too. Mac had gone home already and although it was very unusual that he did, they thought he needed it since he hadn't been completely focused since he got back.

"Here to drop of some files?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah."

All three of them entered Mac's office and approached his desk. Danny noticed that Mac's phone was by his laptop.

"Mac forgot his phone." Danny said and grabbed it, accidentally knocking the laptop down on the floor.

Sheldon and Lindsay giggled behind him as he quickly picked it up and looked to see that no harm was done. What he saw made his freeze and he gaped. There it was; proof of what the team had long suspected. A picture of Mac and Horatio kissing.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

Danny was too shocked to reply and by the time he snapped back to the real world, Lindsay and Sheldon had already seen the picture.

"Wow, that's a beautiful picture!" Lindsay exclaimed, "We should close the laptop and pretend we never saw the picture though."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because Mac will tell us when he's ready." Sheldon said.

Danny nodded and put the laptop down and closing it before they all went out of the office.

"Well, at least we know our suspicions are true." Danny smirked.

"Yeah, I hope Mac doesn't find out that we saw that." Lindsay said, "I mean, it wasn't meant for our eyes."

"He won't find out." Danny said, "I'm just happy he has someone in his life again."

Sheldon and Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Let's go out for a beer." Sheldon smiled, "And talk about how to tease your boss about having a lover without letting him know that you know who it is."

"You guys are so bad!" Lindsay laughed, "Leave Mac alone and by the way we should be returning his phone to him."

"Okay, okay. But while we drive there we talk about to tease him. I mean how many times in life do you get a chance to tease Mac Taylor?" Danny chuckled.

"Boys." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevator and he started coming up with different ways to tease Mac Taylor about his lover.

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks very much for all the reviews!**

_**After this chapter the story splits up. I will publish chapter one of part 2 as I publish this chapter. "Sometimes Love Is Right In Front Of You part 2", is the one with male pregnancy and this one (part 1) continues without it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-I-**

It had been two weeks since Horatio's team had found out about him and Mac. Now it was Mac's team's turn to find out. Mac had invited them over for dinner at his place at seven.

He was waiting to pick up his lover at the airport and while he was waiting he had time to think. Over the last two weeks he had thought more about retiring and moving down to Miami. He hadn't talked about it with Horatio yet and he and Stella had only had one conversation about it. He still wasn't sure when he should make his final decision. Should he do it now after telling the team? Or wait for a few more weeks?

He couldn't make up his mind and even though he wanted nothing more than to live with his lover every day and never have to fly away from Miami; he had to admit that a piece of his heart would always belong to New York and that he would miss his team, his family, deeply.

However, he knew that when he decided on what to do it would be right choice.

"Deep thoughts?" A voice said behind Mac and the ex-marine turned around quickly.

His face lit up and he smiled widely before giving his lover a hug. They didn't kiss each other in front of everybody else at the airport; instead they hurried to Mac's car where Horatio pulled Mac in for a deep kiss and moaned softly.

Mac grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair and once they parted both men were panting. They were always a bit desperate to touch each other when they visited one another. No matter how much phone sex they had it wasn't anything like actually making love to each other.

That's why once they got to Mac's apartment they barely got inside before tried to pin each other against the walls. Eventually Horatio ended up being pinned against the wall with Mac grinding against him.

The older man pulled off his shirt and moaned when Mac slid his hands over his chest; pinching his nipples while he pressed his hardening arousal against him.

"Oh Mac." Horatio moaned and then pulled Mac's shirt over his head.

Their bodies touched; both men desperate to feel skin contact. Next Mac started pulling Horatio towards the bedroom while also fighting to get his own pants off. They got stuck and he almost stumbled as he watched Horatio easily get rid of his pants and boxers.

There was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom where Horatio lied down naked and hard. Mac stared at him and licked his lips; the redhead looked absolutely stunning and so sexy when he was aroused and ready. Mac picked up the lube from the nightstand and put it on the bed before he straddled his lover and kissed him hard.

"Uh Mac, don't tease." Horatio gasped when Mac nipped his nipples.

Horatio was squirming with pleasure and Mac grinned; he ran his hands down to his lover's throbbing length and balls. With one hand he started to slowly stroke the older man and with the other he squeezed his balls.

"Ah god!"

Horatio arched his back and pressed his head back against the pillow as Mac kissed his chest and neck; finding all the soft spots that the redhead had. Mac smirked mischievously and pulled out a cock ring from the nightstand drawer. Horatio felt the ring around his member and lifted his head up.

"I'm going to drive you mad." Mac whispered and pulled Horatio's hands above his head.

The redhead gasped in surprise when he felt the handcuffs around his wrists as he was secured to the headboard.

"Naughty boy." Horatio growled playfully.

Mac chuckled and winked at the Miami Lieutenant before he slid down to his pulsating arousal. He took Horatio's erection into his mouth and pinned his hips to the bed as Horatio tried to thrust.

"Oh Jesus!"

Horatio tried to pull his hands down to run them through Mac's hair and he growled when the cuffs stopped him. He was squirming and panting as Mac's tongue licked the head of his erection. Mac could taste the pre-cum and moaned; the vibrations of his voice sent pleasure running throughout Horatio's body.

"Uh Mac!"

Mac could feel his own member twitching and begging to be touched. He crawled up towards his lover's face and Horatio knew exactly what he wanted. Mac braced himself against the headboard as his lover started sucking his member. Horatio let his teeth gently touch the head before he took the younger man's whole length into his mouth.

"Ah Horatio, uh!"

Mac knew he wouldn't last long if he let his lover continue his slow torture much longer, but it just felt so good. Horatio's lips around his pulsating manhood and his tongue sliding against his sensitive skin. Mac closed his eyes as he felt his climax building up.

"Uh god!"

He pulled back just in time and panted. Horatio smirked and licked his lips.

"Wow." Mac breathed hard, "Let's see what else I can do to you."

Mac reached into the nightstand drawer on the other side of the bed and started looking around. Horatio frowned and then his eyes widened as he saw a small vibrator. Mac smirked and watched as Horatio swallowed hard; the older man felt himself grow harder at the mere sight of the little toy.

"I'm going to tease you until you lose your mind with this… friend of mine." Mac smiled and straddled his lover's thighs.

He started the vibrator and gently slid it against his lover's member. Horatio gasped and tried to thrust; the vibrations would have been enough to send him over the edge and make him climax if it wasn't for the cock ring.

Mac grinned as he watched his lover close his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as he ran the vibrator over the head of his erection and then down to his balls and then slowly back up again.

"Uh god Mac!"

"You want to come?"

"Oh yes, please love!"

Mac chuckled and shook his head. He continued teasing his lover with the vibrator while he used his free hand to open the bottle of lube; he managed to get some lube on his fingers before pressing one digit inside the redhead.

"Uh yes!"

Horatio arched his back and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the younger man's digit rub his prostate. He was so close, he wanted to come and he pushed back against his lover.

"So desperate." Mac teased.

He turned the vibrator off and started to suck Horatio's length again. Horatio cried out in pleasure as Mac added a second digit. He was going absolutely crazy with desire. He knew Mac would pound him and he was looking forward to it.

"Please love! Take me now!"

"So impatient." Mac teased and added a third digit.

Horatio was on cloud nine by now; his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was panting as if he had just run a marathon. Mac felt his desire to take his lover hard build up and he positioned himself before pulling his digits out.

He quickly thrusted inside his lover and gave him just enough time to adjust before he started pounding into him. Horatio cried out as Mac hit his prostate with every hard and fast thrust.

Sweat poured off both men and Horatio grabbed the headboard tightly as Mac pounded into him.

"Uh H! Oh god yes!"

"Mac, ah!"

Mac knew his neighbors probably heard him and his lover and how the bed creaked as he thrusted hard and fast into the older man, but he didn't care. Horatio wrapped his legs around Mac to take him deeper inside him.

"Horatio, uh!"

Mac closed his eyes and grabbed onto Horatio's hips; his nails dug into his lover's skin as he started thrusting even harder. Pulling out almost all the way before pushing in again. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax and he bit down gently on Horatio's shoulder to keep from screaming.

"Mac, ah Jesus!"

Horatio knew Mac was close and he felt his lover's legs shake and his body stiffen. Mac let out a muffled cry with his head against his lover's shoulder as he came hard. His body stiffened and he collapsed against redhead.

"I'm not done with you." Mac panted and smirked.

He pulled out of his lover and bent down to suck him again when… the doorbell rang!

"Oh shit! What time is it?" Mac asked.

"Seven." Horatio panted, "Why?"

"I told my team to arrive around seven." Mac said.

He looked down at his naked and hard boyfriend and then at himself. Naked with sweat pouring off him.

He got off the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before rushing to the door as the bell rang again. His team were shocked to see him open the door with casual clothes on and tousled hair; obviously just having done some "exercising".

"Uh hi. Come in and please wait in the kitchen." Mac said quickly before he rushed back to the bedroom.

Horatio was still hard, but no longer in the mood. Mac gave him an apologetic look before he took off the cock ring and the cuffs. Horatio sat up and sighed. He pulled Mac in for a soft kiss and then went to the closet to find something he could wear.

Mac suddenly remembered all the clothes in the hallway and hurried to pick them up. He missed the amused smiles and looks he got from his team as he quickly excused himself again.

"I'll be right back!"

The team was trying to hold back their laughter. Obviously they had interrupted one of Mac and Horatio's intimate moments and now their boss was panicking.

Meanwhile Horatio had found some clothes he could wear and his arousal had gone down. Mac sighed and put on some nicer clothes and then sat down on the bed.

"They totally figured us out." Mac sighed, "I'm sorry Horatio."

"About what? We were supposed to tell them anyway."

"No, I'm sorry about not being able to finish what I started." Mac said.

Horatio smiled at the younger man and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay Mac. You can do it later."

"Okay, let's meet the family." Mac said and stood up.

**-I-**

Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay had decided not to tell the team about the picture they had seen two weeks earlier and instead acted a bit surprised to see Horatio enter the kitchen with Mac. The whole lab had after all suspected that the two men were dating for a while now.

Everyone had of course figured out that Mac had had _someone_ in the bedroom when they had arrived. They were all happy for him and Mac sighed in relief.

And naturally, since they had interrupted them the team couldn't help but tease the two men.

"This is a one time thing; _never ever_ has Mac forgotten the time before." Danny smirked, "I can guess that you were… um, too occupied to check the time, but it has never happened before."

Mac and Horatio blushed as the team laughed.

"And the way you panicked. You never panic." Don grinned, "I must say that seeing you rushing back and forth between the door and the bedroom was just too fun. And then going back to pick up the clothes was just-"

"Hilarious!" Danny laughed.

"I can't believe this." Mac said, "This wasn't how we had planned it at all."

"We know that." Stella smiled, "Well, I already knew about you two."

The dinner progressed with a lot of fun and laughter. The team could see how happy Mac and Horatio were and they didn't miss how they tried to hide that they were holding hands under the table or the fact that Horatio was wincing every now and then as he shifted in his chair. Horatio was sore after Mac and his lovemaking, but it was a good thing.

"I can honestly say that I never thought you'd date a man, Mac." Don said, "I thought you were straight."

"So did I." Mac chuckled and then told them how he and Horatio had met and how he had come to terms with his feelings.

"We're happy for you." Lindsay smiled, "We did suspect that you two had something going on, we have to admit that. We saw the looks Horatio gave you."

"Yeah, and if we had any doubts before, we lost them when we saw all the mens' clothing on the floor leaving a trail to the bedroom." Danny teased, "Seriously though, Mac; I can see that you are in love and that Horatio loves you back, so I'm happy for you."

"Thank you all. It means a lot." Mac smiled, "I'm not the kind of man, who needs anyone's approval of my relationships, but you are my family and I wanted you to know what was going on and that I have someone in my life."

When Horatio and Mac shared a kiss the girls squealed. Mac usually wasn't the kind of guy to show public affection, but he truly couldn't help himself sometimes when he was with Horatio.

"This also explains why and where you go away every other weekend." Sheldon said, "I tried to ask Calleigh and Eric if you went to Miami, but they didn't know because you never showed up at the lab."

"We told them about us two weeks ago when Mac was down in Miami." Horatio said, "He wanted to tell you all together so we waited to tell you until now."

"This explains why Calleigh was so... well, you all know how girls get when they see two men kissing and being in love or when they know something they want to share with you but can't." Sheldon said and all the men nodded, "She's been like that on the phone over the last two weeks. Even Eric wouldn't tell me what was going on."

"Calleigh and Eric are?" Don asked confused.

"Two of my friends. They work for Horatio." Sheldon explained, "I could tell Calleigh had something she wanted to say, but couldn't do it."

"Well, we asked her not to. We wanted you all to hear it from us." Mac said.

"Wait a minute, how does girls get when they see two men kissing and being in love?" Lindsay asked and Stella nodded in agreement.

"You get excited." Danny said.

"And jolly." Don continued.

"Not to mention you always squeal and shriek when two men kiss each other." Sheldon said and all the men nodded.

"Well it is _cute_." Stella said.

"Yeah." Lindsay agreed, "You have to admit that Mac and Horatio are cute when they kiss."

The men shrugged. They didn't see it that way; they saw a couple in love that was kissing, not necessarily two men and they sure as hell didn't think it was cute. It was a sign of love and a sign of love was well… a sign of love.

"Men are weird." Lindsay said.

"Look, they kissed and that's good, right? I mean, I wouldn't define it as cute." Danny said.

"A puppy is cute; a kiss is… a kiss." Don shrugged.

"Okay, you made your point. But women can define it as cute, because it is." Lindsay smiled.

Horatio and Mac chuckled and rolled their eyes. Now that both teams knew about them and accepted them they could relax and never have to worry about anything. Their families were okay with their relationship and that was a very relieving feeling for both men.

After the team had left Mac and Horatio cleaned off the table and relaxed on the couch.

"That went well." Horatio yawned and snuggled closer to his lover.

"Yes, now we don't have to hide our relationship to the people closest to us." Mac smiled and then pulled Horatio in for a kiss, "I believe we were interrupted before I could finish our love making earlier."

"I believe you are correct." Horatio said and his eyes filled with desire and his length hardened in anticipation.

"Then I want to finish it now." Mac whispered and pulled Horatio to his feet, "Let's wake my neighbors."

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay, so to remind you all once again, this is the version **_**without**_** male pregnancy.**

Mac stirred and frowned; someone or something was licking his face. The tongue sweeping across his cheek and up to his nose was definitely not human and considering he was down in Miami for the weekend it could only belong to Elvis; Horatio's ginger cat who just so happened to love Mac.

"Elvis leave me alone." Mac groaned and turned to his side.

However, Elvis had no intentions on going away. He was craving attention so somebody could get him some food. So when Mac turned around Elvis just jumped up on his shoulder and rubbed his face against his head. Mac sighed and opened his eyes. He could feel Elvis's claws as he held onto his shoulder.

"As much as I like you Elvis, you have the worst timing in the world." Mac said as he looked at the clock on the nightstand; 5:30 on a Saturday morning. Elvis was an insane cat.

"I officially declare you mentally unfit and spoiled." Mac said and turned around to the other side, hoping to face his redheaded lover.

Elvis fell off him and onto the bed and meowed. Mac was surprised to find that he was alone. He got out bed and headed for the kitchen where there was a note stuck on the fridge.

_Mac,_

_I was called in for work on a bombing case._

_Sorry I have to work on our weekend but I am the explosives expert so they need me._

_I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Love you, H_

Mac sighed and shrugged. As a CSI himself he understood Horatio's sense of duty and he definitely knew that vacation plans could get ruined because some nutcase decided to blow something up or murder someone. He rolled his eyes when he felt Elvis rubbing against his leg.

"You never give up."

He found Elvis's food and soon the cat was happily eating. Mac didn't feel hungry at all and he wondered what he should do all by himself so early in the morning.

He was still tired after last night's lovemaking with Horatio and he probably needed a few more hours of sleep. Only he couldn't sleep. He decided to watch some TV for a while. He was soon joined by Elvis when he had finished eating and wanted to cuddle instead. Mac lazily scratched the cat's head and Elvis purred.

**-I-**

Horatio rubbed his tired eyes. He had been at work since 4am and felt half-dead. He missed his lover terribly. He finally had time to catch some lunch and decided to call Mac.

"Mac." The other man said as he picked up, his voice rough with sleep.

"I woke you up I hear."

"I was just napping." Mac yawned, "How's the case going?"

"Slow. Our bomber decided to blow up a movie theatre, thankfully nobody got hurt and we have some unidentified fingerprints that we're hoping belongs to our bomber." Horatio said, "Sadly we haven't got much more than that."

"You'll find something." Mac smiled, "Now are you free for lunch?"

"Yes." Horatio grinned; he heard the tone in Mac's voice and knew that food wasn't what he was thinking about.

"Want to have it at home?" Mac asked and was surprised to hear himself call Horatio's beach house home. He hadn't done it before.

"I can do that." Horatio smirked.

Both men hung up at the same time and while Horatio hurried home for "lunch", Mac went to the bedroom and took out the cuffs and the blindfold from the nightstand drawer. He heard his lover come home and rushed to the door.

Just as Horatio walked inside he was pinned against the wall and kissed roughly. Mac was already hard and he pressed his bulge against Horatio's growing erection.

"Uh Mac, we should take this in the bedroom." Horatio gasped.

"That's my plan." Mac grinned and dragged the older man to the bedroom.

Horatio felt his manhood twitch in anticipation at the sight of the cuffs and the blindfold lying so innocently on the bed.

"You want me to cuff you or do you want to cuff me?" Horatio asked.

"I want you to cuff me." Mac grinned and took off his shirt.

Horatio was happy to comply as he took of his jacket and let it fall to the floor, soon followed by his shirt. Mac was already naked and lying in bed. Horatio licked his lips and eyed his lover's throbbing length.

"Cuff me, love." Mac whispered.

Horatio felt his erection straining to be free as he straddled the younger man and cuffed his wrists to the headboard. He then put the blindfold over Mac's eyes. He bent down to kiss his neck and Mac moaned instantly; he was so aroused he thought he was going to explode and Horatio's lips against his skin was driving him crazy.

"Uh H! Take me." Mac pleaded.

"Someone is _very_ desperate." Horatio smirked and leaned back; pushing his weight against Mac's member.

Mac moaned and arched his back. Horatio bent down and enveloped his lover's nipples, while his hands caressed his chest and stomach. Mac gasped and started breathing hard; his length already leaking with pre-cum and his heart hammering away in his chest.

He wanted so badly to be taken by the redhead and he whimpered from the loss of contact when he felt his lover get out of the bed.

"Just taking my pants and boxers off." Horatio smiled.

Mac pulled at the cuffs and growled. He couldn't see anything either and that made him have to listen harder than ever. He could hear Horatio's belt buckle hit the floor and he smirked. He wished he could see his lover, but he also found it highly erotic to be blindfolded.

"So desperate, so impatient and so _sexy_." Horatio whispered as he straddled his lover again.

Mac groaned as he felt his lover's back pressing against his erection. He gasped when Horatio wrapped a hand around it and started stroking him slowly.

"Uh god! Faster!"

"No way, I want you to beg for me to take you." Horatio smirked.

He slid his free hand over Mac's chest and made sure to pinch his nipples; Mac cried out and arched his back. Horatio smiled, he knew his lover wanted to come right now, but he wouldn't let him.

"Please love, take me now." Mac pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, can't do it." Horatio teased and crawled down so his face was by Mac's leaking length.

He enveloped the head of Mac's erection and tasted his pre-cum. Mac cried out and started thrusting. Horatio pinned his hips to the bed and continued to slowly suck on the head. His tongue slid against the sensitive skin and Mac gasped.

"Uh please!"

Horatio took the younger man's whole length into his warm mouth and slowly enveloped all of him; driving Mac crazy. Mac moaned and gasped at the feeling of his lover's lips around his shaft and his tongue sliding against his skin. He could feel himself getting closer to climax and apparently so could the redhead as he stopped every time he felt Mac tense up and get right to the edge.

After several minutes of this, Mac was panting hard and sweating heavily. He wasn't sure how he had survived his lover's torture but he was now even more desperate than before to be taken hard and fast. Not being able to see made it so more exciting because he didn't know what his lover was planning and he felt the bed shift as Horatio moved.

He gasped when his lover suddenly pushed one lubed digit inside him. Mac arched his back and was immidiately pinned down again.

"Uh Horatio! Oh, please!"

"I'm not hearing enough begging." Horatio teased.

Mac let out a playful growl before he cried out when Horatio added a second digit quickly. Horatio made sure to stretch his lover, but he also wanted to hurry up because he couldn't really wait anymore. When he rubbed against Mac's prostate the younger man cried out loudly and pulled at the cuffs.

"Ah yes!"

"You want me to take you now?"

"Yes!"

Horatio chuckled and added a third digit, feeling his own desire to climax become stronger. Mac was writhing on the bed from all the pleasure.

"Please love, take me now!"

"Just one more _please_ and I'll do it."

"Please!"

"One more." Horatio grinned.

"Please you imp!" Mac growled and then smirked when he heard Horatio's theatrical gasp.

"Imp huh?"

"Uh god yes!" Mac moaned.

Horatio smirked and lubed up his throbbing arousal before positioning himself at Mac's entrance. He pulled his digits out and pushed inside; gasping from the intense pleasure of being enveloped by his lover's warmth and tightness.

"Oh Mac, ah!"

"Uh god!"

Mac wrapped his legs firmly around his lover and the older man started thrusting hard and fast; using all his strength to pound into his lover.

"Ah Mac!"

Horatio could feel his balls tightening and his whole body stiffen from his toes all the way up. Mac's legs started shaking and both men were very close to climax.

"Oh yes, love!" Mac groaned.

Horatio used all his weight to thrust harder and harder and he knew Mac would be a bit sore after their intense lovemaking. Mac wrapped his shaking legs tighter around his lover and arched his back as he felt his climax coming.

Mac grabbed the headboard and cried out as he came over his chest and stomach. As his muscles tightened in his entire body it brought Horatio to the edge and he came deep inside the younger man with one last thrust.

Horatio remained inside his lover and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He managed to remove the blindfold with one shaky hand and smiled as Mac blinked; getting rid of his blurry vision.

"You really are an imp." Mac grinned.

Horatio chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

"Takes one to know one." He said and pulled out of the other man.

Horatio uncuffed his lover and both sat men sat on the edge of the bed, calming down their breaths and their racing hearts.

"We should have a real lunch now." Horatio said.

"What do you call what we just had?" Mac teased.

Horatio chuckled and stood up. Once they were dressed they made a simple lunch and ate together before Horatio had to get back to the lab and work to find something that could make the team catch the bomber.

**-I-**

Mac stared straight ahead. Not able to focus on anything around him besides one thing; _Horatio was injured!_

He had received a call from Calleigh about an hour ago. Horatio had been injured in an explosion. He hadn't been standing too close to the bomb on the scene, but close enough to be knocked unconscious and probably break a few ribs. It was the second crime scene caused by the bomber in only one day and on this scene he had planted a second smaller bomb that the bomb squad had missed as they had searched the scene before the CSI's had entered it.

Now, Horatio was at the hospital and Mac had no idea how he was doing. He knew that no news was good news and so far he hadn't heard anything. Except for how his condition had been at the scene. His nose and ears had been bleeding, he had been unconscious.

"Mac?" Calleigh called and gently put a hand on the man's upper arm, "Mac?"

The ex-marine didn't respond. The rest of the team was doing their best focusing on processing the scene while waiting for news on their boss, their friend's condition. Calleigh sighed in relief when Alexx came walking down the hall, if anyone could get Mac to snap back to the here and now it was Alexx Woods.

"Any news?" Alexx asked Calleigh.

"No. nothing yet." The younger woman replied and looked concerned at the shocked man next to her.

Alexx knelt down in front of Mac and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Mac shook his head and looked into Alexx's brown eyes.

"Alexx." He said, "Any news?"

"Not yet." Alexx sighed, "Have you called your team?"

Mac shook his head.

"I'll call Sheldon." Calleigh said and walked away.

Even if Alexx and Mac wasn't as close as she was with the rest of the family, he was still part of it and Alexx had certainly "adopted" him as one of her "babies" as she called them all. Alexx sat down next to the New Yorker.

"No news is good news, right? I mean they would tell us if…" Mac started and then stopped.

"Yes." Alexx said, "Don't worry, Horatio is a fighter."

"I know." Mac said quietly.

He and Horatio had only been together eight months, but the man meant the world to him. Mac just couldn't lose him.

Several more passed hours before a doctor finally came to see them. By then the rest of the team had joined Mac, Alexx and Calleigh in the hospital waiting area. Alexx knew that the doctor who was taking care of Horatio, Doctor Mark Edwards, was a good doctor and a good man.

"Lieutenant Caine has three broken ribs, a concussion, some internal bruising and internal bleeding that made us have to remove his spleen." Doctor Edwards said, "He also has some cuts and bruises caused by fragments from the bomb. He'll be sore for a while, but he will recover completely."

Everyone sighed in relief and then Doctor Edwards checked through Horatio's file.

"He has two people listed as next of kin, Alexx Woods and Mac Taylor." Doctor Edwards said, "Lieutenant Caine is sleeping for now because of the pain medication we're giving him and I don't want his room to be overcrowded, that's why I suggest that the people that are listed as next of kin get to see him first."

"And the rest of us?" Eric asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. Even though they wanted to see for themselves that Horatio was okay, they knew it was for the best and only fair that Alexx and Mac got to see him. If anything Mac needed it desperately so he could calm down; he looked like a nervous wreck.

"Give him our love okay." Calleigh smiled and she hugged the older woman and man.

"We will." Alexx said.

As Doctor Edwards led Mac and Alexx to Horatio's room the rest of the team left to go home. Mac knew that he wouldn't be able to believe that Horatio was truly fine or would be fine until he saw him with his own eyes.

He bit back a gasp as he saw his lover in the hospital bed with machines hooked up to him; the beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the oxygen going through the oxygen mask that covered his mouth and nose.

Alexx stood on one side of the bed, while Mac went to the other. Both grabbed each of Horatio's hands. Mac reached out and gently ran his fingers through Horatio's red hair.

Doctor Edwards excused himself to leave the three of them alone.

"Horatio, you get better soon okay." Alexx said, "We all need you and love you and the team gives you their love and well wishes."

Mac's eyes filled with tears but he fought not to let them fall as he watched his lover's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

Alexx smiled as she saw Mac visibly calm down and relax some. She knew he wouldn't be able to completely relax until Horatio woke up, but at least he didn't looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown anymore.

"I miss you already, love." Mac whispered and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

He never let go of Horatio's hand and he kissed his cheek again.

"I'll be right here until you are able to go home and then I will stay with you as you heal. I love you so much."

Alexx didn't quite hear what Mac said since he was whispering. She turned to leave the two lovers alone and Mac looked up surprised.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"He's in good hands." Alexx smiled.

"Yeah, Doctor Edwards seems like a good doctor."

"I'm not talking about him, even if that's true." Alexx smiled, "You staying by Horatio's side is the best medicine he can get. I believe that he has heard every word you whispered to him and that is exactly what he needs."

Mac smiled and suddenly realized how tired he was. He yawned and looked back at his redheaded lover.

"I'll talk to Doctor Edwards and make sure you can stay the night." Alexx said, "Goodnight, Mac."

"Goodnight and thank you Alexx." Mac gave her a small smile.

Alexx nodded and left the room.

Still holding onto Horatio's hand and with his free hand gently playing with some of Horatio's hair, Mac lied his head down on the bed and in just a minute he had fallen asleep.

He never noticed that Doctor Edwards came back to check on his patient and Mac. Doctor Edwards smiled and made sure that the night nurse knew not to disturb Mac who was clearly the Lieutenants lover.

Mac was good medicine for the redhead.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"I can take care of myself, you know." Horatio growled, when Mac asked if he needed help to get out of bed early one morning.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." He muttered.

Mac sighed. He had taken three weeks vacation to be down in Miami and take care of his injured lover. The stubborn redhead had been at the hospital for five days and this was his third day at home.

Mac was already getting on the older man's nerves, but he knew the redhead really appreciated that he was with him. Horatio just wasn't used to being the injured one, the one who needed help, not even if he got help from his lover.

"I know you can, love." Mac said when Horatio came back into bed.

Horatio snuggled close to the younger man and sighed. He hated being injured. He hated being treated like he was weak. He knew Mac meant well, but sometimes he got a little tired of being treated as a baby. It wasn't just Mac; the whole team did it. Especially mother hen Alexx. He loved the woman like a sister, but she needed to slow down too.

Of course everyone knew they were driving the lieutenant nuts, but just as much as he cared about them they cared about him and only wanted to help.

"I can back off if you want." Mac said and kissed Horatio's brow.

"Just a little." Horatio said, "I know you mean well, but if I can't do _anything_ on my own I will go crazy."

"I've never seen you crazy." Mac smiled, "No wait, I have."

"Yeah, you've seen me crazy when we have sex, but the kind of crazy I'm talking about is a different one."

"I might just make you lose your mind just to see what it's like." Mac teased.

Horatio sat up and looked down at his lover. Mac grinned and pulled Horatio in for a kiss. When they parted the older man put his head on Mac's chest and soon fell asleep. Mac wasn't tired so he just stayed awake and listened to Horatio's soft snoring.

Mac was surprised to hear the doorbell ring; he sat up and managed to get out of bed without waking Horatio. The redhead didn't even stir, probably knocked out from his painkillers.

Mac, dressed in a pair of sweatpants only, opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Alexx and Calleigh outside.

Calleigh gaped as she eyed Mac's chest and Alexx cleared her throat to make the younger woman snap back to reality. Calleigh closed her mouth and giggled timidly. Mac looked sexy for a man his age. There was no need to worry though, Calleigh was crazy about Eric.

"Hi ladies, what brings you here?" Mac asked, as he let them in.

"Well, we wanted to see if Horatio was okay and if he's killed you yet." Alexx smiled, "You know how he hates being mothered."

"Yes, he's made that clear to me more than once." Mac chuckled.

All three of them wanted to the bedroom so Alexx could check on her oldest baby while Mac put on a shirt.

"He seems fine." Alexx said, "So want to chat over lunch?"

Mac nodded and smiled.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were in the living room with pizza and soda for lunch.

"So does he admit to you when he's in pain or does he lie to you too?" Alexx asked.

Horatio was known to never admit when he was hurting and if he did admit to anyone then he had to be in excruciating pain.

"He does tell me when he's hurting." Mac said, "But we're both the kind of men who wouldn't otherwise tell anyone."

"Well, it's a good thing he tells you at least. You are his lover so he should be able to." Calleigh smiled.

"True. He had a bit of a hard time to tell me though the first two days at home, but I think that's because he was afraid I would see him as weak." Mac sighed, "Which I would never do."

Alexx patted Mac's shoulder and smiled.

"Opening up to people isn't something that is easy for Horatio, but I'm glad he's doing it to you." Alexx said.

"Stop conspiring against me." Horatio yawned, as he lazily walked to the living room and slumped down on the couch.

His rested his head on Mac's shoulder with his eyes closed. Alexx ruffled his red hair and he growled playfully at her and straightened it out.

"Feeling good?" Calleigh asked.

"I feel… marvelous." Horatio smirked.

"I'm sure you do. Hungry?" Mac smiled.

Horatio shook his head no, but after a little persuasion from Mac and a motherly, but warning, glare from Alexx he started eating and surprised himself by eating more than the others.

"I guess you weren't hungry, huh?" Mac teased.

"I wasn't, but my stomach was."

Mac shook his head and smiled. Horatio just grinned playfully at his lover.

**-I-**

Later that evening the two lovers were sitting on the beach. Mac behind Horatio, letting the older man rest against his chest. Mac had just told his lover that he was going to retire from New York once he got back there.

Horatio was shocked, but also happy and thrilled. It meant that Mac would move down to Miami and live with him and that made him the happiest man on earth. To know that Mac was willing to give up his job for him and leave his city was more than he could have dreamed of.

"You really want to move down here?" Horatio asked for the third time, he didn't want his lover to regret his decision.

"Yes." Mac chuckled, "I'm starting to feel burned out actually. I feel it every time I fly home, I just don't have the focus I used to have at work or the energy. I still care about the victims and I love my job, but… it's time to move on."

"And you want to retire? Spend all day doing nothing?" Horatio asked.

Mac smiled.

"I wouldn't be doing nothing." He said, "I'd be home waiting for you."

Horatio smiled and let his head rest against Mac's shoulder. The younger man kissed his cheek.

"Besides, I can always find something to do. I would really enjoy doing nothing for probably the first time in my life." Mac smiled, "And as long as I'm with you then I am happy."

"I love you Mac." Horatio grinned, "Does your team know?"

"Stella knows that I've thought about it. I haven't told anyone else yet." Mac said, "I'll tell them when I fly back in two weeks."

Horatio nodded and Mac wrapped his arms around him carefully. The soft and warm breeze tousled Horatio's hair and Mac grinned. He noticed Horatio closing his eyes and knew the older man was tired. Healing took a lot of energy and the painkillers he had to take made him drowsy as well. Mac let the redhead rest.

Mac knew he was making the right choice, no matter how painful it would be to say goodbye to his team and friends in New York. They could still visit each other and he knew they would be happy for him. It's not like he was going to vanish from the face of the earth; he was moving down to his lover and he was going to be happy.

After years of being unhappy and lonely he felt that he deserved to be happy.

"I am so glad that I listened to Stella and flew down here to confess my feelings to you." Mac smiled, thinking back to all those months ago, "If I hadn't, we'd still be two lonely men."

"Yes we would." Horatio agreed, his eyes still closed.

Mac could hear the fatigue in Horatio's voice as he spoke and knew it was time to get the redhead to bed. Sleeping out on the beach wasn't the most comfortable thing, even if meant that they would sleep under the stars.

"Come on, H. Let's get back inside." Mac said.

Horatio was about to protest when he yawned. Mac smirked and helped his lover up on his feet. They walked back inside the house and once Horatio was down in bed, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Mac decided to watch some TV, he wasn't tired. After a while he got bored of that and it was as if Horatio's cat Elvis had been waiting for that moment, because he jumped up in his lap the second Mac turned the TV off.

Elvis purred and snuggled close to Mac, who just shook his head and scratched the cat.

"Maybe you should get a friend to cuddle and play with you." Mac said, "Another cat would keep you away from the bed when you shouldn't be there."

Elvis was the master of interruptions. He had disturbed Mac and Horatio's cuddling more than once. If he saw the two men rolling around under the sheet, he always decided to join them and be part of whatever kind of game they were playing.

It was just too weird to suddenly have a cat next to you when you tried to make love to someone. Elvis didn't leave either. Mac or Horatio had to pretty much drag him out of the room and close the door. Elvis would hold onto the sheet once they grabbed him and do everything in his power to bite and scratch them when they carried him out the room. If they didn't close the door, well then Elvis just ran back to the bed and it started all over again.

"You do know we love you anyway, right?" Mac asked, "Even though you're probably the most annoying cat in the world."

Elvis just purred louder and Mac chuckled. The New York CSI looked around and smiled. He knew he would love spending everyday in the beach house; he would even love having a cuddlesome Elvis after him every second of the day, even if it meant that he would never be alone. He would especially love falling asleep and waking up next to Horatio. He couldn't imagine a better morning than to wake up, snuggled close to the redhead, and hear his soft snoring.

His home, heart and soul was with Horatio.

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

It was a long, sad goodbye at the airport as Mac had to fly home. Or as he saw it, it wasn't _really_ home. His home was in Miami with Horatio. They two men had found an isolated spot and were just holding each other. They didn't have to say anything, both knew how hard it was to once again part and leave each other.

It broke their hearts. Luckily it would be for the last time; Mac was going to retire when he got back to New York and then move down to Miami permanently. He and Horatio would always be together after that. Sure Mac would fly back to New York and visit his friends, but he would still be living with Horatio.

"We have to find the men's room." Horatio whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I've been waiting three weeks to have sex with you." Horatio smirked.

Mac swallowed hard and looked into the blue eyes of his lover; they were filled with passion, love and desire. Mac looked around for the closest men's room and when he found it, he practically dragged his redheaded lover there.

They stumbled inside one of the stalls and listened; no one else was there. Horatio wasted no time as he tugged at Mac's belt buckle and pants. He pushed them down and licked his lips at the sight of Mac's hardening manhood.

Mac kissed Horatio's neck while his hands fumbled with the older man's jeans buttons. He rubbed Horatio's hard bulge through his pants and the redhead moaned softly.

When both men had their pants down by their ankles, Horatio got down on his knees and pulled down Mac's boxers; his throbbing length was enveloped by Horatio's warm mouth and the redhead sucked fast. Both men were too aroused to take it slow.

"Uh, god." Mac groaned.

He grabbed a fistful of the red hair he loved so much and tried not to thrust into his lover's mouth. Horatio let his teeth grace against the sensitive skin and his tongue slide against the head of Mac's erection. Mac had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming as Horatio licked off his pre-cum slowly with his tongue.

Horatio stood up and kissed the younger man hard. He pinned him against the wall and pulled down his own boxers. Mac wrapped a hand around the redhead's member and Horatio's knees almost buckled.

"Oh, yes Mac!" He gasped.

Mac silenced the older man's cries of pleasure with kisses. His other hand searched for the lube he knew he had hidden inside his jacket pocket. He found it and smirked. Horatio started thrusting into his hand.

"Mac, ah!"

Mac kissed his lover's neck and Horatio closed his eyes tightly. He could feel his climax coming closer. He felt Mac give him something and then stop touching him.

"You hid lube in your suit pocket?" Horatio asked amused.

"I had a feeling we would be doing this today."Mac grinned.

Horatio poured the lube onto his digits and pushed one inside his younger lover. Mac continued stroking the redhead, very slowly, but enough to keep the pleasure building.

"H, god!" Mac gasped.

Horatio quickly added a second digit and tried to control his desire to just pound his lover long enough to stretch him.

"Uh, take me love." Mac panted, "I can't wait anymore."

"A little while longer." Horatio said.

Mac's legs were already shaking with pleasure. Horatio digits nudged against his prostate again and again; it was driving him insane. He just wanted to be taken by the older man.

Horatio added a third digit and then lubed up his aching erection. Mac braced himself against the wall, stepped out of his pants and lifted his legs up. Horatio was careful not to hurt his injured ribs as he took some of Mac's weight.

"Uh, now please love!" Mac moaned.

Horatio positioned himself and thrust inside the other man just as he pulled his digits out. Mac cried out as Horatio slid deep inside him and hit his prostate with his lenght.

"Uh, Mac!" Horatio gasped.

Mac tightened his legs around his lover to push him deeper inside. Horatio started thrusting slow, not wanting it to end too soon. Mac arched his back and cried out with every thrust Horatio made.

"God, Horatio!"

"Ah, Mac." Horatio groaned.

Horatio kissed Mac's neck and the younger man squirmed with pleasure. Horatio picked up his pace and started thrusting a little faster. Mac closed his eyes tightly and panted.

"Uh, yes!" He moaned.

Horatio clenched his teeth as he felt his climax come closer and closer. He knew Mac was close too by the way his breathing increased and his body started to stiffen.

"Oh, H!"

Mac cried out as Horatio thrusted harder into him. Horatio grabbed onto Mac's hips so hard his nails dug into his skin, but neither man cared.

"Oh, I'm so close." Horatio panted.

"Ah, yes!"

Mac came with a cry over his shirt and as he clenched around Horatio's member the older man came too with a moan.

"I ruined my shirt." Mac said after a while.

Horatio looked at the semen stained shirt and laughed. He pulled out of his lover and they both got dressed again, after cleaning themselves off with some paper towels.

Mac looked at his shirt and sighed. He buttoned his suit jacket and hoped it would cover up the evidence of their love making.

"Are your ribs okay?" Mac asked.

"They're fine." Horatio smiled.

As innocently as they could both men left the men's room and acted as if nothing had happened at all. Of course people who had passed by had heard them, but nobody dared to say anything.

When it was time for Mac to board the plane he gave his lover a long hug and a deep kiss. Then he turned around and walked away. Horatio watched him leave… again. And once again it broke his heart.

**-I-**

"Are those stains what I think they are?" Stella asked her boss.

Mac froze. He had completely forgotten about the stains on his shirt when he sat in his office chair, so he had unbuttoned his jacket. Now he buttoned it again and tried not to blush; which didn't work. Stella saw it and giggled.

"Who knew that Mac Taylor was so naughty to have sex at an airport?" Stella smirked.

"Who says I had that?"

"Mac, if you would have had time you would have changed the shirt. Obviously you didn't, so the only place that makes sense that you and Horatio had sex at is the airport." Stella said.

Mac blushed crimson and let his head fall against the desk. Stella sat down in the chair across the desk and smirked. Mac had decided to go to work straight after arriving in New York; like he usually did.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Stella asked suddenly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Mac, I think we've known each other long enough to know what the other one is thinking." Stella smiled, "Besides you've talked about it with me before."

"Yes?"

"And you just have that determined look in your eyes that says nothing is going to stop you from leaving."

"Well, I have come to a decision."

"You're leaving." Stella sighed.

Mac nodded, "I'm going to retire. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Sinclair."

Stella nodded. She was happy for Mac. He truly deserved to be happy and he was that with Horatio. She wished she would find love like that one day. Even if it was going to be difficult seeing Mac leave, she knew it was for the best. His heart belonged to the redhead down in Miami and not in New York any longer.

"Well, you have my full support." Stella said, "Just don't tell Sinclair _why_ you're retiring."

"Yeah, he's not very gay-friendly is he." Mac sighed.

Sinclair was not a extreme homophobic, but neither was he very fond of gay people. He wasn't afraid to use it against Mac either if he wanted to. Only Mac didn't care. Sinclair could threat with making it public that Mac Taylor was dating another man, but it didn't matter to Mac. He wasn't afraid to say that he was in love with Horatio.

"He doesn't have to know why I'm retiring." Mac said, "It's none of his business."

Stella nodded. There was a moment of silence as Stella looked around the office and tried to imagine what it would look like when Mac wasn't there anymore.

"I will recommend you as the new boss and Danny as your second in command." Mac smiled.

Stella smiled and stood up. She walked around the desk and gave her friend and hug.

"I'm happy for you, Mac." She smiled.

"Thank you, Stella."

**-I-**

Horatio still had one more day of vacation before he had to go back to work. He had gotten home, taken a shower and was now extremely bored while he lied on his couch. Elvis was snuggling between his ankles; purring so loud he sounded like an engine.

There was a knock on the front door and Horatio just called "come in"; he was too lazy to move. In walked Ryan and Eric. Horatio was surprised to see them. He sat up and Elvis glared at him as he fell of the couch. He decided Ryan was much more fun to be with and jumped up the young man's lap as he sat down in the recliner.

Eric sat down next to Horatio and both men grinned. Horatio looked confused at them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You need to get out here." Eric said.

"Yes, but it's raining outside."

"Since when has rain ever stopped you?" Eric asked.

"Good point."

"We have a suggestion, H." Ryan said and scratched Elvis.

"I'm listening."

"We know how much you miss Mac when he leaves." Eric said, "And we know you're sick of being home and not being able to work."

"So we have decided to take your mind off it." Ryan smiled, "The girls and Frank are already waiting for us."

"Where?" Horatio asked.

"At the new Mongolian restaurant in town." Ryan grinned, "We have the VIP room for ourselves and it has karaoke machine in it."

Horatio smiled, "Okay, and I suppose you want me go with you there?"

"Of course. Frank said that if you do it he'll even sing a song on the karaoke machine."

All three men winced at the thought of poor Frank Tripp singing. Frank knew he didn't have a good voice when he sang and he usually dreaded the moment when he was forced to do karaoke.

But he had promised the boys he would do it if Horatio showed up and he knew the redhead wouldn't be able to resist such entertainment. Frank was not only a bad singer, but he usually had a hard time keeping up with the pace and rythm of the song too.

"He really said that?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. But there is a catch." Ryan said.

"And that is?"

"You have to sing too." Ryan said.

"We're having a singing competition and usually Frank won't compete with us, but he will now. However, only if you show up and if you sing at least one song too."

Horatio was a good singer. Everyone knew that, but he had stage fright.

"Frank has basically challenged you, even though he knows he will lose." Eric smirked, "And I will, of course, win."

"You wish." Ryan snorted, "I will win."

"Guys! We all know that Calleigh will win." Horatio said.

"No, I will." Eric said.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Horatio smiled, "You do realize that Frank doesn't have to sing to make me come with you. I can't resist hanging out with my family on a rainy day like this."

"We know." Eric smiled.

Horatio stood up and put on a jacket. The three men ran to Eric's hummer and got inside. Eric drove to the new restaurant. Horatio didn't get home until late that night completely exhausted after several hours of fun.

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Mac had a busy evening planned. He was going pick up his lover at the airport soon, but first he had to tell Sinclair that he was retiring. Mac had already been waiting for Sinclair for an hour and with each passing minute he started getting more and more impatient. He wanted to get it over with now.

Finally Sinclair showed up after a budget meeting with the big bosses. Mac nodded a greeting and Sinclair invited him inside his office without having to say anything. Sinclair was obviously also in a hurry to get somewhere by the stressed look in his face.

"Mac, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I will retire. As of today I only have two weeks left in lab." Mac said.

Sinclair didn't look surprised. He sat down by his chair and sighed.

"And why, may I ask, are you going to retire?"

"I'm moving out of state to live with someone I love." Mac said, "I've been feeling that I've slowly been burning out for several weeks too."

Sinclair smirked and chuckled. Mac noticed a certain twinkle in his eyes and knew that Sinclair had more information on Mac than he thought he did. Mac realized that Sinclair probably knew about his relationship with Horatio.

"You're moving down to your redheaded lover in Miami aren't you?" Sinclair asked, "It's amazing that they let a fag work for them at MDPD."

"He's not a fag!" Mac growled, "He's a damn good cop and a CSI. Who he loves has nothing to do with his work."

"How many people know about you and him?"

"It's none of your business."

"Not a lot of people then, I guess. What if word would come out that Mac Taylor is sleeping with another man?" Sinclair smirked, "That would put a nice spin on your reputation. Not to mention Lt. Caine's."

"His department have no problem with who he loves. They don't care if he's gay or not." Mac said, "Obviously the Miami Dade PD is better than New York."

"You're getting a little defensive now, Mac." Sinclair said, "You don't like it when I talk about your… little queer friend, do you?"

"If you can't accept us and our relationship then that's your problem, Chief." Mac snapped, "I'll be leaving in two weeks anyway so it doesn't bother me."

Sinclair chuckled and stood up. He walked towards his window.

"People might find out about you and him. That the-oh-so-tough-ex-marine-Mac Taylor is screwing a man." Sinclair said.

"So? You think I care what people think or say about me?" Mac growled, "You can spread whatever rumor you want, I don't care."

"You will care when people start disappearing. When your friends turn their backs on you."

"Is this some sort of revenge because I'm quitting? Or revenge for past arguments?" Mac asked, "My friends already know about me and I don't care what anybody else thinks."

"The streets may no longer be safe for you, Taylor."

"I should have quit sooner." Mac growled and turned to leave.

What Sinclair didn't know was that Mac had recorded their conversation. It had been Stella's idea to do it; she had said that there might just be so that Sinclair said something that could be good for Mac to be able to prove at a later date. Mac now had proof that Sinclair wasn't shy of indicating that something would happen to Mac.

However, Mac didn't care what happened to him. Even if the streets would become dangerous for him if Sinclair spread a rumor that he was in a relationship with Horatio, Mac wouldn't care. As long as the streets were safe for _Horatio_ he could relax.

Mac tried to put his anger under control as he drove to the airport. He didn't want to ruin his evening with his lover; whom had flown from Miami to help Mac pack his stuff.

**-I-**

"He threatened you?" Horatio asked.

The two men were in Mac's apartment, packing some of his things while also having some wine.

They had gone out to dinner at a restaurant and Mac had noticed Sinclair following him in his car. Obviously the man had some issues with Mac. When Horatio had noticed that Mac had been constantly looking over his shoulder he had confronted the younger man and Mac had played the tape for him and told him that Sinclair was following them once they were back in his apartment.

"Yeah, that's how I interpret it." Mac said and turned the tape off.

"Me too. And he followed us today." Horatio said, "He might even be outside on the street now, watching your apartment."

Horatio went to all the windows and looked down. He couldn't see a car that matched Sinclair's. Maybe he had given up… for tonight anyway. Mac sighed and sat down on the couch. He couldn't understand why Sinclair would have such a hard time accepting that he wanted to retire. If Sinclair was such a homophobic he should be happy to not have to work with Mac, even if Mac was bisexual and not gay.

"Why does he do this? He should be happy that I'm leaving." Mac said.

Horatio sat down next to his younger lover and sipped on his wine.

"He wants to show how much power he has. He knows that gay-people are not always accepted and now that a man like you, a very respected and admired member of NYPD, is in a gay relationship then he figures he can use it against you." Horatio said, "To show you that he is more powerful than you."

"He's a bully. Usually bullies leave when you tell them that you don't care what they do to you." Mac said.

"Well, in two weeks we won't have to care anymore. It's not like he can fly down to Miami to spy on us; that would be stalking."

Mac nodded and sighed. He smiled when Horatio kissed his cheek. Horatio stood up and continued packing things; Mac's records, movies, photos and all his books. The man basically owned his own library that he kept hidden in his bedroom.

"Who took this picture?" Horatio exclaimed.

It was a picture of Horatio sleeping on the couch, with plastic reindeer horns on his head and fake red nose. (He had fallen asleep at a party and Frank had decided it was the perfect moment to play a prank on the redhead. He had then given the picture to Mac.)

"Frank."

"What!" Horatio shouted, "I'm going to kill that man."

"I can't believe you fell asleep after just three glasses of wine." Mac said.

"Hey! I was tired from working all day long too." Horatio defended, "You try solving a triple-homicide and work three hours overtime and then have a party straight after coming home."

"I've never done that actually." Mac said.

He had been down in Miami for the weekend and had had the time to relax before the party. None of the two men could remember what the party had been about; but they were a little bit sure they had been celebrating Calleigh's birthday.

"Is it okay if I burn it?" Horatio asked.

Mac jumped off the couch and snatched the picture from his lover.

"No way! I like it." Mac grinned.

"Mac!" Horatio whined, "I look like a complete fool. Frank tried to make me look like Rudolf the red-nosed-reindeer for crying out loud!"

Mac managed to keep Horatio from taking the photo out of his hand and the redhead growled before sitting down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and with a pout.

"I like this picture. The red nose matches your hair." Mac grinned and had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Horatio rolled his eyes and turned away from Mac when the younger man sat down next to him. Mac put the picture on the living room table and then embraced his lover from behind. He put his head on Horatio's shoulder. Horatio could tell that his lover was still trying not to laugh.

Of course, Horatio wasn't angry for real. He was just punishing his lover for letting Frank get away with a prank like that.

"You still love me don't you?" Mac smirked and then kissed the older man's neck, "´Cause I can _make_ you love me otherwise."

Horatio closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Mac's soft lips on his neck; kissing him at all the right spots that made him shiver with anticipation. Horatio turned around in Mac's arms. Mac kissed his lips and pulled Horatio closer to him.

"I've always wanted to have sex on moving boxes." Mac whispered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have to make up for the picture." Horatio smirked.

"I didn't take it."

"No, but you let Francis do it." Horatio said and then pulled Mac in for a deep kiss.

Both men stumbled to stand up and Mac pushed Horatio against some boxes that were already filled with stuff. He pulled Horatio's shirt over his head and then did the same with his own. Horatio gasped as he was flipped around and felt cold metal around his wrists as Mac cuffed his hands behind his back, so he couldn't use them.

"Rough tonight, huh?" He smirked.

Mac pressed his hard bulge against the older man's butt, to let him feel just exactly how aroused he was. Horatio moaned and felt his own throbbing length begging to be freed from his pants.

Mac started kissing the redhead's back, all the way from the neck down to his lower back, just above his butt. He reached his hands around Horatio's waist and unbuttoned his pants.

"Uh Jesus!" Horatio gasped, when he felt Mac slip a hand inside his boxers to stroke his straining erection.

Mac felt his control slip slightly; he wanted to pound his lover until he screamed his name. Suddenly he smirked; that wasn't such a bad idea.

He pulled away from the older man and smirked when he heard him growl.

"Where are you going?" Horatio asked, when he saw Mac go to the bedroom.

"Just getting something." Mac smiled.

Horatio's eyes widened when he saw what his lover came back with. He knew it was going to be a long "sex-session". Mac smirked and went back to stand behind his lover; he put the cock ring he had collected from the bedroom around Horatio's hard member. Now, Horatio wouldn't be able to come until Mac let him.

Mac pulled down Horatio's pants and boxers and threw them on the couch. Then he removed his own clothes and flipped the redhead around on his back. Horatio was lying on one of the moving boxes. He was hard and already leaking with pre-cum. Mac looked over his body and tried to figure out where to start.

"Staring won't get you off the hook. You still have to make me forgive you for letting Francis take that picture." Horatio grinned.

"Oh, I will make you forgive me." Mac winked.

Mac bent down and kissed the redhead deeply. Then he moved down to the chin and the neck. He kissed all the soft spots he knew his lover had on his neck and then continued down to his chest. His teeth graced against Horatio's nipples, causing the older man to squirm with pleasure.

Mac knew his lover's arms would start hurting soon if he lied on them for too long so he picked up his pace. He kissed down to the stomach and stopped just as he reached Horatio's erection.

"Come on, Mac!" Horatio panted.

Mac smirked and flipped his lover around again. He pressed himself against Horatio's butt, making sure he knew how hard he was, while one hand started stroking the redhead again. The other hand caressed his back, making the older man shiver as Mac's soft fingertips merely touched his skin.

"Uh Mac!"

Horatio's heart was pounding in his chest; he felt ready to explode with pleasure and he was right on the edge of climax without being able to come; the cock ring made sure of that.

Mac smirked and kissed his lover's back; taking his time to make sure he covered every single centimeter of skin. Horatio was writhing in pleasure by the time Mac was done and Mac could feel his own need do make love to his lover increase. However, he wasn't quite done yet.

He pulled his lover up and sat him down on the box. Horatio was panting and sweating.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Mac teased.

"Nope." Horatio smirked.

Mac got down on his knees and stuck his tongue out to lick the pre-cum off his lover's manhood. Horatio swallowed hard and looked into Mac's eyes.

"How about now?" Mac asked.

"Almost. You're almost forgiven." Horatio panted.

He arched his back and cried out when Mac enveloped his length with his mouth. Mac slowly sucked from the head of the erection to the base, while his hands fondled the older man's balls.

Mac loved the sounds Horatio made when he sucked him or made love to him.

"Uh Mac! Oh god!"

Horatio closed his eyes and felt his body stiffen, yet the ring around his member stopped him from coming.

"Ah love!"

Mac pulled back and flipped Horatio down on his stomach again. He went to the bedroom to get the lube from the nightstand. He came back and wasted no time as he pushed one lubed digit inside his panting lover.

"Uh yes!"

Horatio could feel his member twitching with pleasure and the need to climax. Mac felt his control slip and knew he desperately needed to pound his lover soon.

"Mac, oh!"

Mac kissed the redhead's lower back and pushed in a second digit. He stretched the redhead as much as he could and listened to Horatio's panting and moaning.

"Uh god! Please take me now, love." Horatio begged.

"So impatient." Mac teased.

"You imp! Please, uh god!"

Mac added a third digit and lubed up his aching erection. He prepared Horatio just enough before he pulled his digits out and thrusted inside his lover hard. Horatio cried out as Mac's manhood hit his prostate and the younger man started thrusting.

Mac grabbed Horatio's hips and pounded into him with every ounce of strength he had. With every thrust he nudged Horatio's prostate and with every thrust he came close to his own climax. Horatio clenched his fists and panted as Mac thrust into him hard and fast.

"Uh Horatio!"

Mac shut his eyes tightly and dug his nails into Horatio's skin. He could feel his balls tightening and his body stiffen as his climax came closer.

"Ah Mac!"

"Horatio, uh god!"

Mac panted hard; he loved the feeling of being enveloped by his lover's warmth. He cried out as he felt his legs start shaking and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would climax. He reached a hand around his lover and removed the cock ring.

Horatio climaxed and screamed Mac's name, (just like Mac had wanted), and came all over the moving box. Mac felt his lover's muscles tighten around his member and with one last thrust he came deep inside the redhead.

"Uh god." Horatio panted and slumped down against the box.

Mac pulled out of the older man and slumped down on the floor. Both men were too tired to move.

"Wow." Mac smiled and sat up.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"If you remove the cuffs, I will forgive you." Horatio smiled.

"Ops, sorry." Mac chuckled.

He stood up and quickly removed the cuffs; he rubbed Horatio's wrists to soothe the skin from where the cuffs had been. Suddenly there was someone pounding on the front door and both men froze.

"Mac? Are you and H okay? I thought I heard somebody screaming?"

Both men relaxed; it was Stella.

"Uh, we're fine. Give us a minute." Mac called.

Horatio and Mac frantically searched for their clothes and did their best not to look like they had just had some rough, mind blowing sex when they opened the door and let Stella in.

Of course, Stella knew what they had been doing. It wasn't hard to figure out when they looked like they had just run the marathon.

"Busy?" She grinned.

She went with them to the kitchen and Mac put on some coffee.

"Yes, well you know packing can be… um, quite um…" Mac started.

"Exhausting." Horatio smiled and sat down by the table.

Stella just chuckled. They ordered pizza and small talked until the coffee was ready. Mac told Stella about Sinclair and she promised to keep an eye on him and any rumors that might come up about Mac or Horatio. When the doorbell rang Horatio went to open.

"Must be the pizza delivery." He said.

Stella went to the living room and sat down in the couch; she eyed all the boxes and then gasped when she saw one particular box with certain stains on it.

"Oh my god! You guys are just so naughty!" She exclaimed.

The pizza guy by the door looked at Horatio with a confused look and a small smile. Horatio blushed.

"Women." He rolled his eyes and paid for the pizza.

Mac was also blushing when Horatio made his way to the living room. Stella gaped at him.

"You guys had sex on the moving boxes!" She exclaimed.

"Say it a little louder; I don't think they heard you on the top floor." Mac said.

"Sorry, but you guys are just _so_ naughty." Stella giggled.

"It's Mac's fault. He let Frank take a picture of me with fake reindeer horns and a fake red nose a few months ago." Horatio said, "He had to make me forgive him."

Stella burst out laughing. Mac and Horatio were still blushing.

"I would remove the evidence of that before the moving company gets here next week." Stella said, "Isn't it next week that they start sending the boxes down to H?"

"Yeah. Now can we please talk about something else?" Mac said.

"A little embarrassed, Mac?" Stella grinned.

"Yeah." Mac blushed, "I can't believe we got busted."

"Worse things have been known to happen." Horatio shrugged.

"I think we should talk about anything except our sex-life." Mac said and sat down on the couch.

Stella quickly changed the subject to the latest lab gossip. Horatio and Mac never listened to gossip in their labs, but Stella knew about everything. Lindsay had been rubbing off on her about it and now the two women knew everything and anything that went on in the lab. Which is why it was such a good idea that Stella would keep an ear open for rumors about Mac.

After many hours and a few glasses of wine it was decided that it was better if Stella didn't drive home. She was offered Mac and Horatio's, but said she was okay to sleep on the couch. Mac and Horatio said goodnight and closed the door to give themselves some privacy.

"How about round two?" Horatio smirked, as he kissed Mac's neck and started sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

"H… Stella is here." Mac said and then moaned when Horatio kissed his soft spot.

"We can be quiet." Horatio smirked.

"You have made me so very naughty. I would never have done this before I met you." Mac said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, definitely not. But we have to start working on not getting busted." Mac chuckled and pulled Horatio down on the bed with him.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta, Alisa!**

The only other time Mac was the center of attention at a party, was when it was his birthday. This time it was because the lab was having a goodbye party. They had just finished their shift. For everybody else there would be new cases coming, new criminals to put behind bars and new victims to bring peace to. For Mac this was his last day. He had solved his last case, put his last criminal in jail and brought peace to the last victim. He was now officially a retired CSI. It felt good.

Good to be retired and have so much time to do other things and sometimes even do nothing. Horatio had been the one to teach him, that sometimes it was good to do absolutely nothing. They had spent many lazy Saturdays and Sundays in Miami and New York together, just lying in bed and doing nothing but making love a few times and sleep.

Tomorrow he would become an official resident of Miami. He was taking an early flight down and he was so thrilled, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"You okay, Mac?" Stella asked.

Mac was startled by her sudden appearance next to him, and he smiled at her. He turned and looked at his friends and co-workers, before answering her. Stella knew Mac thinking of both the good his retirement brought and the bad, since he had to move.

"I'm okay. It feels weird, but good." Mac smiled, "This will be the last night I sleep in my apartment."

"God, I can't believe you won't be here on Monday." Stella sighed.

"You'll be the new head of the crime lab, Danny will your second and everything will work out great." Mac smiled, "I think even Sinclair is scared of you."

"Well he better be after stalking you last time Horatio was here. Has he said anything since then?"  
>"No, but he keeps giving me this look as if I'm the most disgusting man he's ever met." Mac shrugged, "And he also has this smile… I don't like it. It's like he's just waiting for me to move, so he can ruin my reputation. I don't care what rumors he spreads. I'm going to live and be happy anyway."<p>

"That's the way it should be." Stella smiled and gave her friend a hug, "Don't forget to give Horatio a hug for me tomorrow."

"I won't." Mac grinned.

Stella walked away to get something to drink. Sheldon then took that opportunity to talk with Mac a little. Mac wasn't surprised when the former coroner gave him a wrapped gift. It was heavy and quite big. Mac guessed that it was a photo album.

"You can't open it until you're on the plane." Sheldon grinned, "It's from everyone on the team, including Don."

Mac looked at the rest of the team and they smiled. Mac suddenly couldn't wait to open the gift and see what it was.

"Why can't I open it earlier?" He asked.

"Because the girls will cry." Sheldon chuckled, "Stella said she would just be too emotional to watch you open it."

"Then, I'll have to wait." Mac said.

"Mac, I uh… I just wanted to let you know that you're the best teacher I've ever met, the best mentor. With you as a CSI mentor no one can fail." Sheldon smiled.

Mac was deeply touched by the words and did something he had never done before to; he hugged Sheldon. When both men parted, the rest of the team came over and Mac received hugs from every one of them.

"We'll miss you Mac, a lot." Danny said.

Mac could see the tears in everyone's eyes and it touched his heart to know how deeply his team, his family, cared for him and his happiness.

"And tell Horatio that we wish all the luck as well." Lindsay smiled, "And both of you have to visit soon."

"We will. With me finally living with Horatio, he might actually take some vacation." Mac grinned.

"He better. I heard from Calleigh and Eric that the man is like a dog with a bone." Sheldon said, "He doesn't stop working unless you're there."

"Well, it's even worse now. He has two triple-homicide cases. His team is almost working around the clock." Mac said.

It was the reason Horatio had been unable to attend the goodbye party. He had asked for time off, but when a family of three and three children at the age of nine to eleven were found murdered, the Chief had forced the redhead to stay in Miami.

"I believe anyone can understand his dedication to his job." Mac smiled.

"Absolutely." Danny said, "But even a man like him needs to rest. You know, he reminds me of someone."

Mac rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. Mac and Horatio were both workaholics and both were like dogs with bones once they were working on a case. Mac knew exactly why Horatio worked so much, but he also knew that ever since they had started dating Horatio had calmed down. After all, he had someone he loved and therefore no longer felt the need to work until he almost collapsed. Before he had met Mac, the only thing keeping Horatio from literally living at the lab was his cat Elvis. He had to go home to feed Elvis after all.

It was after midnight when the party was ending, and Mac was on his way home with Don. The younger man had offered to drive him, since Mac had been drinking a little.

"How does Sinclair feel about having Danny as second in command?" Don asked.

Everyone knew that the higher ups weren't too fond of having a Messer with any kind of power. However, Danny wasn't like his old man. He had no connections to anything even remotely criminal except his job. Danny was a good young man who deserved more respect from the bosses, than he got.

"Well, he isn't too happy about it. But Danny has the right amount of experience and a part from Stella; he has seniority over Lindsay and Sheldon." Mac said, "He'll be fine."

"Stella told me about Sinclair; that he had followed you and Horatio." Don said, "We all promised to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you." Mac said.

When Mac finally got home, he dropped down in his bed and yawned. The gift was still wrapped and lying on his suitcase. The only baggage he would have with him, since everything else had already been sent down to Horatio. Mac felt like opening the gift, but remembered that Sheldon had told him he had to wait until he was on the flight.

"It's going to be a long night." Mac sighed.

He realized he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He was too thrilled to sleep. So instead he just looked at the roof and listened to the sounds of the city. It was the last time he would hear it for a while and even though he had hated it when he first moved to New York, he now enjoyed it.

**-I-**

Mac had been right; it was a photo album. The album was filled with pictures of the team. From work, parties and dinners. Some photos had been taken without the person knowing it, most of them of Mac. Looking at the photos he realized just how much he would really miss his family. They would stay in touch and visit each other, but seeing all the photos reminded him of all the good times they had shared. The years they had known each other and everything they had gone through. Supporting each other in both the good and the bad.

The last picture was of Horatio and Mac though; it was a black and white photo of them kissing that they hadn't known had been taken. It said "_We wish you both the best of luck and may you stay together forever"_.

Mac felt tears threatening to fall and took a deep breath. He started from the beginning and looked through the photos again; it was going to be both a long and hard flight, as well as a happy flight. He was leaving one family and moving to another.

The second time he looked through the album he studied the pictures more closely, and he actually remembered every moment they had been taken.

He got so lost in thought, he forgot the time and it felt like he had only been flying for five minutes, when the plane touched down in Miami. He was finally home.

To his surprise it wasn't his lover that met him at the airport, but it was Eric. The young man smiled at Mac's surprised look.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Mac chuckled, "I'm not complaining, it's nice to see you again Eric, but where is Horatio?"

"Mac, thank God you're here. That stubborn man is about to work himself to death." Eric said, "He refuses to rest. He barely eats and he never goes home. I think it's because he can't sleep without you."

"How are the cases going? If he's working this hard, you guys must have hit a dead end."

"We have. We're all trying to find new evidence to break the cases, but H is going at it like a speeding train." Eric sighed.

The two men went to the hummer in the parking lot and Mac shook his head. He formed a plan in his mind on how to get his lover's mind off work for a while. It was a plan that would have to remain a secret… it was a dirty one.

"What's with the smirk?" Eric asked confused.

"I know how to make Horatio relax and get away from work for a while." Mac said.

"What's the plan?" Eric asked, "Get him something to eat while you're at it."

"Oh, it's just a small plan." Mac shrugged.

"Right." Eric grinned.

When they arrived at the lab Mac said a quick hello to the team, before he went to the redhead's office and found him behind a big pile of paperwork.

"There was a certain someone supposed to meet me at the airport today, but I've heard he's too busy trying to kill himself with work." Mac said.

Horatio stood up and looked at his wristwatch.

"Shit. Time flies by." He said, "I am so sorry Mac."

He came around the desk and embraced his lover. Mac smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you." Mac smiled, "It's a good thing that your team knows the time. Eric picked me up."

"I have to remember to thank him for that." Horatio sighed, "I'm really sorry Mac. I've just been trying to get a break on the cases."

"It's okay. Tell me about the cases." Mac said and sat down on the couch.

He pulled his lover down next to him, and wrapped an arm around him and then hugged him again.

"That hug was from Stella." Mac grinned.

Horatio chuckled and leaned back on the couch. Mac ran his fingers through his red hair to relax him.

"We got a family of three; mother, father and daughter. All murdered with a knife." Horatio sighed, "We suspect the wife's brother-in-law and that it's a crime of passion. He loved her. However, he has a perfect alibi for the time and his fingerprints could have ended up on the murder weapon while he was visiting the family."

"I understand why it's frustrating you. You got no other suspect?"

"No, everything points to the brother-in-law. We're trying to figure out , how he could have faked his alibi. He was apparently at a conference at the time of murder." Horatio said.

"And the other case?"

"Three children, all mysteriously shot at one of the children's back yard." Horatio said, "They were 9 and 11. Either an adult shot them or forced the 11-year-old to shoot the other two or the 11-year-old shot them and then committed suicide."

"As if he was testing to see how dangerous a gun really could be?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Although it sounds unlikely that one of the kid's mothers didn't hear any shots, although she was at home." Horatio sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

Mac smirked and stood up. He pulled his lover to his feet and kissed him deeply, before opening the door. He continued dragging him all the way to the redhead's hummer.

"Mac?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're going for a drive." Mac smirked, "And I'll make you forget all about work for a while. You need to relax and eat."

Horatio smiled and relented. He couldn't say no to Mac. Since Mac couldn't drive a hummer, Horatio had to and Mac told him to go somewhere secluded. Horatio knew what his lover had planned, but wasn't about to complain.

When he stopped the hummer, Mac got into action and kissed his lover hard. Horatio felt his manhood stir, and knew what Mac was up to. The younger man slid his hands towards the redhead's groin and smirked when the older man moaned.

"Mac?"

"Just relax." Mac smirked and pulled Horatio's zipper down.

The older man was already very hard and Mac licked his lips as he eyed his erection, sticking out from his pants. He bent down and took the head of the throbbing length into his mouth.

Horatio cried out and arched his back.

When Horatio accidentally honked the horn, both men nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Uh god, Mac!" Horatio moaned.

He started to thrust into his lover's warm mouth and Mac let him. He knew the redhead needed the release and he softly bit down on the sensitive skin; making the older man squirm.

"Oh yes!"

Mac pinned his lover's hips down and started sucking faster; driving the other man mad with desire. He slid a hand inside his boxers and started fondling the redhead's balls.

"Uh Mac!"

Mac smirked and listened to the sounds his lover was making; his moans, groans, gasps and cries as he almost exploded with pleasure. Pleasure that Mac was giving him.

"Ah, god!"

Mac knew the older man was close and he slowed down. He slid his tongue against the head of the erection, tasting Horatio's pre-cum and making him cry out in pleasure.

"Mac!"

Mac smiled and felt his lover's body stiffen; he knew he was close to climax. He stopped pinning his hips to the seat and Horatio grabbed Mac's hair. He thrusted fast into his mouth and Mac prepared himself for the older man's climax.

Horatio came with a moan and his whole body stiffened; Mac swallowed everything he had to give and continued sucking his lover until he calmed down from his orgasm.

"Thank you, love." Horatio panted.

"Anytime." Mac smiled and kissed the redhead, before tucking him back inside his pants.

"You want help with that?" Horatio smiled and nodded towards Mac's hard bulge.

"Tonight." Mac winked, "I'll be at home waiting for you."

Horatio grinned and gave Mac one last kiss, before he drove them to a diner so they could both get something to eat.

_**Please review!**_

**Editor/Beta's notes:** _"I apologize if I've missed any mistakes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through.__Thanks, Alisa" _


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews! And **_**thank you**_** to my beta, Alisa!**

Mac yawned and opened his eyes. He looked over at his redheaded lover and smiled when the older man wrapped his arms around him. Horatio would probably never admit it to anyone, but he loved to cuddle in the mornings. He could spend hours just holding Mac if he had the time. It had often resulted in the two of them never leaving the bed. Mac never complained though; the only other person he had ever been able to do it with was Claire and therefore, he saw it was a sign of love that he could also share it with Horatio. The older man made Mac relax in a way that he hadn't been possible with anyone else, but his late wife.

Mac carefully made his way out of the bed without waking his lover and put on a shirt and some sweatpants. He made some coffee and went to the back porch to enjoy seeing the early morning sun. It was his first morning after he had officially moved in with Horatio.

The two lovers had spent the whole night in each other's arms to celebrate finally living together. Mac already loved waking up to the sight of the private beach Horatio had and the big, wide ocean beyond it. When he heard a meow he looked down to see Elvis sitting next to him. The ginger, mischievous cat looked up at him and his look said all Mac needed to know; _cuddle with me or I'll scratch you_.

"Good morning, Elvis." Mac smiled and put the coffee cut on the table to pick up Elvis.

The cat immidiately started purring and snuggled into Mac's chest.

Mac could easily imagine spending the rest of his live with Horatio in Miami. In the end, it didn't matter where he lived, as long as he lived with Horatio. The redhead was the most important thing in his life.

Life seemed perfect for them at the moment. The only thing bothering Mac was Sinclair. His old boss had never liked him and he knew that if Sinclair could he would find a way to make Mac's life miserable. Mac couldn't understand why though. Because he was in a gay relationship and therefore wasn't as good as other people, or because Sinclair felt that somehow Mac deserved his wrath; that Sinclair had the right to have his revenge. Revenge for what? Both men had done their job, although Sinclair could have cared more about the cops in the department than the politics.

"Deep thoughts?"

Mac smiled and turned around to face his lover. The redhead was clearly not ready to wake up, as he still looked half asleep. Horatio yawned and embraced Mac from behind, as the younger man turned around to face the beach and the ocean again. Elvis jumped out of Mac's arms and went inside the house; as if being angry at Horatio for interrupting his and Mac's snuggling.

"Just thinking about us." Mac smiled, "About Sinclair and about how happy I am."

"You afraid he's going to ruin it? That he'll make you miserable?"

"Yes." Mac sighed.

He could only admit his fear to Horatio. The older man could understand it. They had the same fear that someone or something would ruin their happiness. However, Horatio seemed to be able not to think about it so much. While Mac worried more.

"Mac, whatever he decides to do now that he knows you're dating me, we can fight it." Horatio said, "I won't let him ruin us."

"Me either." Mac smiled.

He turned around in the older man's arms and kissed him deeply. Horatio moaned and gasped when he was pinned against the wall.

"Mac, I'm barely awake." He said.

Mac looked down at his lover's hardening bulge and smirked.

"I'd say you're awake enough." He said and grinded and rubbed against the redhead; letting him feel just how much Horatio turned him on.

Horatio moaned when Mac kissed his neck, while taking off his shirt and letting their chests touch. Horatio wrapped his arms tighter around Mac and pulled him closer. Their bodies touching, their erections rubbing against each other and making them connect with body and soul.

"Uh Mac."

Horatio closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mac's lips against his neck and chest, as the younger man got down on his knees. Mac kissed just above hem of Horatio's sweatpants and the older man panted.

"You want me to _really_ wake you up?" Mac grinned.

Horatio swallowed hard and could only nod. Mac smirked and pulled down the redhead's pants. To his delight Horatio wasn't wearing any boxers and his hard length was already leaking with pre-cum.

Mac licked his lips and let his hand massage the inside of Horatio's thighs.

"Mac." Horatio gasped.

Mac took the head of the throbbing length and pinned Horatio's hips to the wall. Horatio tried to thrust into his lover's warm mouth and his knees almost buckled when Mac's tongue slid over his sensitive skin and licked off his pre-cum.

"Ah God!"

Mac smirked and let his teeth gently bit down on the member as he slowly sucked from the base to the top. Based on the sounds Horatio made, he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Mac smiled when he stood up.

Horatio, who could barely focus on anything but the pleasure Mac causing him, could only nod. He stepped out of his pants and left them on the porch. Mac grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him to their bedroom while pulling off his own clothes.

Horatio could the best wake-up call so far in his life and when Mac was done he knew he'd have to sit on a pillow for the rest of the day.

**-I-**

"I wonder who the woman is in this relationship." Mac muttered as he pushed the shopping cart in front of him.

While Horatio was running around in the furniture store, IKEA, like a wife looking for things to buy; Mac was the husband just following and pushing the cart. Horatio was _literally _running from one shelf to another and Mac only managed to keep an eye on him, due to his red hair. There were a lot of people in the store and it wasn't even lunch yet. Mac knew he and his lover would be here for a long time.

"All that is missing is some female clothes, and you'd really look like the classic house-wife." Mac mumbled as Horatio came running with his arms full of small stuff.

The next section in the store was the living room section. This was where Horatio and Mac would buy most of their things. A new couch, reclining chair, living room table and some extra shelves. Horatio's stuff was so old and Mac had wanted something new. The redhead had agreed since he probably hadn't bought anything new since he moved to Miami many years ago.

"What are you mumbling about?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing."

"Mac… those innocent eyes won't work on me." Horatio grinned.

"This is the classic wife-husband situation." Mac shrugged, "You're the wife and I'm the husband."

"You're calling me a woman?" Horatio gasped.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except the fact that I'm a man." Horatio growled playfully.

"You're the wife in our relationship. You're shopping like one and you wear an apron when you cook." Mac shrugged.

"To protect my clothes!" Horatio exclaimed, "One more word out of your mouth and I'll go on a sex-strike."

Mac faked a surprised gasp and smirked, when Horatio ran away again to find something else they could buy.

By the time they made it to the big furniture's for the living room the cart was almost filled with small items that belonged to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Mac shook his head, as Horatio insisted on trying to sit in every couch that looked nice. Mac had always been too lazy to do that. If a couch looked nice he just bought it. Of course, he had often regretted it later when it hadn't been as comfortable as he had thought.

"So you're living here now." A voice said.

Mac turned around to face Rick Stetler. Horatio immidiately came to stand by his side, and Mac could see that his lover was getting ready for an argument. However, Rick surprised both of them by smiling and introducing himself to Mac by shaking his hand.

"Horatio and I never agree with each other, but I truly wish you no harm." Rick said, he turned to face Horatio, "You deserve to be happy. Besides, my sister is gay so it would be wrong to hate you because you're gay too."

"You know about it?" Horatio asked surprised.

"A lot of people know about it. You two aren't as subtle as you think." Rick chuckled.

Horatio liked this relaxed side of Rick. He knew that the other man was only doing his job, and that he had a different view on how to do his job than Horatio did and that's why they often argued at work. But Rick clearly left work at work, and Horatio felt it was only right to do the same thing.

"Just a word of warning though." Rick said, "Even though most people at the department, including the higher ups, have no problem with gay cops… some people will have a problem with you two."

"You want us to be more careful." Horatio said.  
>"Yes. There is nothing against being gay in the department ruled so it's not like you're going to lose your job. But I'd hate to see you have a tough time because some people are so narrow-minded." Rick said.<p>

Horatio had never thought Rick would ever warn him about anything. However, since the man had a gay sister, he knew what he was talking about. Rick knew more about what was going on in the department and how people really were than anybody else.

"Thank you, Rick." Horatio said, "I'll keep my eyes open."

Rick smiled and turned to leave, but then stopped, "Oh and Horatio, you guys really act like the classic wife and husband while shopping."

Horatio rolled his eyes, as both Rick and Mac laughed. When Rick had left ,Horatio went back to his task of trying out the couches. Mac watched him amused.

**-I-**

Stella growled as she sat down at her desk. Mac's old office was now her office. It was her first day as head of the crime lab after the weekend Mac had moved down to Miami, and the first thing she heard when she arrived at work were the new rumors; Mac Taylor was living with another man.

The worst thing was that some people thought that Sinclair had forced Mac to retire because of his relationship with Horatio, and they thought it was _good_ that Mac wasn't working at NYPD anymore.

Some people didn't care who Mac was dating, and Stella was happy to hear that not _everyone_ were against Mac. But it was amazing how quickly, some people could turn their backs on you.

People who had worked with Mac for years and who had always admired him and said how good of a cop he was, were not talking about how disgusting he was. That they could change their view of someone so quickly; based on who he loved.

The worst part was that Stella had promised Mac the day before to call as soon as any rumors started. Now she had to call him and tell him that his former co-workers suddenly hated him. Not all of them, but some of them. People whose backs he had had at crime scenes and shootouts, were now talking about him behind his back. Making it seem like he never was a good cop. Like he had always been useless.

She knew this would hurt her friend. Who wouldn't be hurt to hear this? She just wanted to bang the homophobics' heads against the wall and tell them that it shouldn't matter who he loved, as long as he did his job. Mac Taylor had done a damn good job for years, and he didn't deserve to be disrespected and belittled because he loved a man.

Stella picked up her phone and took a deep breath before she dialed Mac's number.

"Mac." He picked up.

"Mac, hi… it's Stella." Stella sighed, "Mac, it's started."

_**Please review!**_

**Editor/Beta's notes: **_"I apologize if I've missed any mistakes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. __Thanks, Alisa" _


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! And **_**thanks**_** to my beta, **_**Alisa**_**! **

Mac growled and turned his phone off. He was being harassed by former co-workers from New York with text messages. Angry, hateful text messages about him being together with another man. There were a few people though, that sent nice messages; telling him that he had their support. Most of those people worked in the New York crime lab.

It had been weeks since Stella had told Mac, that Sinclair had started spreading rumors about him and Horatio. Of course, Stella couldn't _prove_ that Sinclair had started the rumors, but he was the only one except the team who knew about Mac dating Horatio. Mac knew his team, or rather is former team, wouldn't have told anybody else about Mac's relationship with the redheaded Miami lieutenant.

Mac could stand the text messages full of hate and anger, but not the fact that people he had thought were friends had turned their backs on him. Should he really be judged for loving another man? He had worked for NYPD for years, and had always been a respect member of the force and now most people wanted to discredit him. Suddenly Mac Taylor hadn't been such a good cop and CSI. Mac Taylor was suddenly not worthy to be called a human being. He had gotten tons of texts where people not only tried o discredit his work, but him as a human being.

They called him unnatural, despicable and said that both he and Horatio deserved all sorts of torture anyone could ever think of. Mac had been threatened to be castrated, beaten and left somewhere to be eaten by rats, raped, tortured and even be forced to watch as Horatio was tortured. Not all of the messages came from cops; some came from friends outside of work or from jobs Mac had had before the marines or NYPD. They all used hidden numbers, but Mac knew who they were. Some signed their texts with their names and said that there was no point for Mac to ask his lover to trace the number, because they used disposable cell phones.

That people could really hate someone for who they loved shocked Mac. He had never thought that people he had known for years, could be so biased.

Horatio was worried of course, not for his own safety even though he had been threaten by Mac's so called "friends" too; he was worried about his lover. Mac's life had been threatened too, and both men knew how far people were prepared to go for something they believed was right or if they believed that the victim deserved what they got. If someone truly felt that Mac deserved to be tortured and murdered, than what would stop that person from actually doing it to Mac? Nothing. There were no limits to what people were capable of.

It was with a heavy heart that Horatio went to work every morning, while his lover was at home, receiving one hateful text after the other. Until today, when Mac had turned off his phone and gone out to buy a new one. He even got a new hidden phone number, and told only his family and _real_ friends about it. Mac felt better knowing, that he know also had a hidden phone number.

When Alexx Woods came over for lunch, she warned Mac about not thinking that everything was over just because of his new number.

"They're cops and can probably still find your number, if they really want to." Alexx said.

The two of them were on the back porch, enjoying a chicken salad and the warm weather.

"I know. But I'm not going to let this keep me from living." Mac said, "It's killing my mood though. I think that eventually they will stop."

"Yes, they'll most likely get bored when there is no response from you." Alexx nodded, "But there always a risk, that someone won't stop until they've harmed you."

"Bring it on." Mac growled.

"Now is not the time to go macho." Alexx chided, "You know as well as anyone, that even the strongest of men can get hurt. You've seen it on cases."

"Yeah, I have." Mac sighed.

Mac wasn't scared of the threats he got. Horatio used to say nothing scared the ex-marine, but that wasn't true. What scared Mac was losing his lover and for him the most important thing was to keep the redhead safe; not himself. However, since most of the threats were directed to Mac, he felt quite sure that he was the main target if anyone felt they had to fly down to Miami and hurt him. Horatio was safer than Mac was.

"If you want I can start calling all of those idiots, and give them a taste of what it's like when Alexx Woods gets angry." Alexx smirked.

Mac laughed and told her that if it wasn't for the hidden numbers and disposable cell phones, he would have let her do it.

"Horatio told me a few stories about when you've gotten mad at him." Mac grinned.

"Well, he tested my patience and lost." Alexx shrugged and then tried to hide a smirk.

"You're the only one, except for me, who can give him a tongue-lashing or drag him away by his ear after he's done something stupid." Mac chuckled.

"Well, that boy needs someone to teach him a lesson every now and then." Alexx grinned.

It was a very well known fact, (even long before Horatio had joined MDPD), that one did _not_ mess with Doctor Alexx Woods. Of course, the stubborn, curious and mischievous redhead had tried and failed more than once.

**-I-**

There was a rumor about Horatio Caine possibly living together with a man and being gay at Miami Dade PD. However, nobody had any proof or even any indication that it was that way and so, the rumor wasn't as big as the rumor about Mac in New York. Even though some MDPD members had heard the rumor about Mac Taylor, it still didn't prove anything about Horatio Caine being gay. All they had were suspicions.

Rick Stetler knew more than people thought, and he knew about the new gay-rumor about Horatio. He and Horatio didn't get along, but as brother of a lesbian Rick wasn't about to give the redhead a hard time because he was gay.

In fact, Rick supported the lieutenant; silently. He wasn't going to tell him that he had his back and tried to control what was being said about him and Mac, but he did it silently. He was only going to let the redhead know that there was a rumor about him, but that people weren't too sure if the rumor was true or false.

And so he entered Horatio's office after knocking on the door; to talk with him.

"What can I do for you, Stetler?" Horatio asked.

Rick sat down in the guest chair across the desk. Horatio looked curiously at him.

"I just want you to know that people have started talking about you." Rick said, "They're debating on whether you are gay or not."

"I've haven't noticed."

"Well, since people are so unsure about it, it's not really a big rumor." Rick said, "I just thought you should know that people have suspicions."

Horatio gave the other man a thankful nod. He was grateful for the warning and would from now on, be more alert about what was being said about him. Rick stood up to leave.

"You really support gay people, don't you?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, my sister is gay." Rick smiled, "Besides, I believe it doesn't matter who you love as long as you're happy."

"Good to know." Horatio smiled, "Thanks for the warning, Rick."

"You're welcome." Rick said and left the office.

He bumped into Frank Tripp just outside the door, and the big Texan looked confused at the younger man when he left with a smile. He entered Horatio's office and looked curiously at the redhead. Horatio knew his silent question and told Frank what Rick had told him.

The big man sat down on the guest chair and sighed. Horatio was like a brother to him and he would protect him to the best of his ability. Especially from emotional harm, since the redhead had been through so much of that in his life.

Mac Taylor was the best thing that had ever happened to Horatio and Frank would help in any way he could to make sure the two men didn't get any trouble, and could live happily together for the rest of their lives. Love like Horatio and Mac's didn't come often or easily and once you found it, you had to hold on to it for as long as possible.

"Let me know if you need any help." Frank said, "How's Mac doing?"

Horatio knew what Frank meant. The team knew about the rumors in New York and had seen that even though Mac tried to hide it, he was hurt. Hurt that almost everyone had turned their backs on him. Mac felt lucky and happy that he had his old team in New York though, and the team in Miami.

"Fine." Horatio sighed.

"Liar." Frank snorted.

Frank could read Horatio like an open book. Horatio gave him a small smile and sighed again.

"He's dealing with it as best as he can." He said.

"Do you need me to fly up to New York, and teach those assholes a lesson?" Frank asked.

Both men laughed, but knew that Frank was serious. The big Texan considered Mac family and he protected his family.

"I don't think it is a good idea to do that." Horatio sighed, "We should just ignore them."

"Yeah, hopefully they'll get bored and stop." Frank nodded with agreement, "These people are cowards. They'll talk behind Mac's back and send him texts filled with hate, but they would piss their pants if they met him in New York; face to face."

"Well, I don't think anyone wants to mess with Mac." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

Mac smiled, as he read the article that gay marriage had been become legal in New York. It still wasn't legal in Florida and if Horatio and Mac got married in New York, they wouldn't be recognized as a married couple once they got back home to Miami. But that didn't matter. In their eyes and their family's eyes, they would be married.

Mac had only recently begun thinking about marrying his lover. It wasn't because he wanted to prove his love to those idiots that now hated him because he was dating Horatio. It was because he loved the redhead and marrying him would be the icing on the cake.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the one woman in the world that knew him the best; Stella Bonasera.

"Bonasera." Stella said, as she picked up.

"Stella, it's Mac."

"Hi, Mac! How are you? Are things better now with your new number?"

"Yes, much better." Mac smiled, "Listen Stella, I was wondering about this gay marriage thing in New York."

"Yeah, it just got through today." Stella grinned, "Why?"

Before Mac could answer he heard Stella gasp. He then just chuckled when he heard her shriek.

"You want to get married to Horatio!" She exclaimed.

"Correct." Mac smiled, "But, I haven't even started planning anything yet."

"It's great! So how much have you thought about it?" Stella asked.

"Quite much. Every time I see H, I want to ask him. I don't have a ring yet or anything else planned. I just… I really want to do it. And now that it's legal in New York, we can get married." Mac said.

"There are others states that allow it too." Stella said.

"Yes, but New York is our second home." Mac smiled, "Don't tell anyone yet though. As I said, I haven't started planning anything yet. I just need your opinion on something."

"What is it?" Stella grinned.

"Do you think Horatio will say yes?"

Stella laughed out loud and Mac grinned.

"Of course!" She said, "He loves you too much to say no. He won't even hesitate. Heck, he'll jump you and kiss you before you even ask the whole question."

"Actually I think he would be more likely to pass out." Mac chuckled, "Horatio Caine may have nerves of steel at work and when he's dealing with criminals, but he's not so tough when he's shocked with something romantic."

Mac remembered a few weeks earlier when he had surprised his lover with dinner on the beach, also with candles, music and Horatio's favorite flower; a white rose. The older man had been unable to hide a few tears and he'd been so shocked that Mac had thought he'd almost have a heart attack.

"Aw, I can't believe you are thinking about proposing to him." Stella smiled, "The mere thought of it is so romantic it makes me melt."

Mac laughed, "You're a hopeless romantic Stella; you just hide it very well."

"I can't have people walking around knowing my deepest, darkest secret, now can I?" Stella grinned.

"Oh what a dark secret it is." Mac teased, "Admit it Stella, you're trying to hold back tears already?"

"Yes. You know that anything romantic or made with love makes me teary-eyed." Stella chuckled, "I can't believe that Mac Taylor is getting married and I get to attend a gay-wedding!"

"Hold your horses Stella." Mac smiled, "I haven't even asked him yet. Just thinking about it makes me nervous."

"Wow… you can make a grown man cry by just staring at him, but you get nervous from asking Horatio to marry you?" Stella teased, "You have nothing to be nervous about; there is no way that man will say no."

Mac grinned and he and Stella said goodbye before hanging up. Mac read the article again and grinned. Now he just had to start planning his proposal and then he could ask his lover to marry him.

_**Please review!**_

**AN: I realize that, considering that this story started before season 1 of CSI NY and that Mac and Horatio have pretty much only been together a year, that the time line isn't "correct", but since this is fiction let's just pretend to ignore the fact that this**_** should**_** take place years ago and not now since gay marriage was just recently allowed in New York. **

**Editor/Beta's notes: **_"I apologize if I've missed any mistakes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through.__Thanks, Alisa" _


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! **

Lindsay looked at the clock on the wall. In just two hours she and the rest of the team would meet Mac for dinner. Her former boss was visiting New York for the first time since he had left; the first time in months. She just hoped that they wouldn't run into anybody else from the department that still hadn't moved on from the fact that Mac was in a gay-relationship. Lindsay thought it was absolutely ridiculous that people couldn't accept Mac even though he was living with a man.

Lindsay looked down at the body on the autopsy table in front of her. She was waiting for Sid to come back from his break and tell her what he had found so far. She noticed the wedding ring by the victim's belongings and grinned. She remembered when she had found out about Mac's proposal plans. Stella had been able to keep Mac's plans of proposing to Horatio a secret for a long time, but eventually she hadn't been able to keep it to herself any longer and so the whole team and probably the whole lab had found out.

Fortunately for Mac nobody else in the department seemed to know about his plans. When Mac had found out that Stella had accidentally slipped up and told the team about his future proposal he had decided to tell Horatio's team about it as well. The only one in the big family that still had no idea what Mac was going to do was Horatio of course.

The women in the two teams had had the hardest time remaining quiet about it to the redhead; they just wanted to shout it out loud because they thought it was so fantastic that Mac wanted to marry Horatio. It took all the control they had not to call the Miami lieutenant and tell him.

Lindsay was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear most of the employees in the morgue come back from their break. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Joshua, one of the new employees, suddenly stood in front of her.

"Are you waiting for Sid?" He asked.

"Yes."

They both looked down at the victim; a young woman in her twenties. She had only gotten married a week ago with her girlfriend. Lindsay watched Joshua intently; he was one of many people who didn't like Mac Taylor anymore. His thoughts on homosexuals or bisexuals were extreme sometimes. Frankly, he scared Lindsay sometimes when he talked about wrong it was. But she knew it was the only thing he would ever do; talk.  
>He wasn't a violent guy and quite frankly so petite that even Lindsay could knock him down easily; he wasn't a threat to anyone. At first she had thought he'd be stupid enough to try and hurt Mac when he visited, but now she knew he wouldn't do that. Joshua knew that he didn't stand a chance against him; neither in a physical or verbal fight.<p>

"Sad isn't it?" Joshua asked, "That someone so young had to die?"

Lindsay frowned. Just an hour ago he had been telling her how wrong it was that gay people could now get married. He had even said sometimes they deserved to die. He had even talked about how disgusting the victim was. The young woman in front of them was the victim of a hate crime.

"What?" Joshua asked when he saw Lindsay frown.

"Just an hour ago you said she was disgusting for being gay." Lindsay said.

"She is. But I think any life that is taken is bad. Even if it's the life of a… well, someone like her."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and looked around the morgue to see if Sid was back yet.

"You think what Mac Taylor is, is natural?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone then there is nothing wrong with it." Lindsay said.

"It's disgusting. There is nothing natural about it." Joshua snorted, "Besides, cops and CSI's shouldn't be faggots."

"Don't you dare call Mac that!" Lindsay growled, "It shouldn't matter who he loves as long as he does a good job. Mac was the best CSI in New York. He didn't become worse at his job because he was together with another man. He was and still is happy with his partner."

"He's a-"

"Don't you call him a faggot or I swear to god I will hurt you!" Lindsay warned, "He's not the one who is despicable, you are because you're narrow-minded and can't see that everyone deserves to be happy no matter if who they love."

Lindsay glared at Joshua and turned to leave. She would have to come back later and talk to Sid about the victim. Right now she needed to calm down before she hurt someone. Mac Taylor didn't deserve to be treated like a piece of trash. He was far from trash. He was one of the best men Lindsay had ever met. She wished that Horatio wasn't treated the same in Miami. The team had heard that there were suspicions at MDPD about Horatio, but nothing had been confirmed and everyone were too afraid of the redhead to start spreading rumors.

**-I-**

It was harder than Mac had thought it would be to leave his lover in Miami and visit New York. He definitely looked forward to seeing his friends again, but it felt weird to be spending the weekend without his lover. Going to sleep without Horatio next to him and waking up without him. But Mac didn't regret flying up to New York and even if he knew he would have a harder time falling asleep without the redhead's body pressed up against his and that he was going to miss Horatio like crazy, he was still looking forward to spending some time with his old team.

When he finally landed in New York he smiled as he saw the familiar buildings and quickly went to the baggage claim. It wasn't long before he ran into a former co-worker and his wife. Mac immidiately saw the disgust in the other man's eyes. Even if Mac didn't let his former co-workers' hate break him down, it still ruined his mood when they said things to him. And it did hurt to be hated.

"Taylor." The detective greeted.

"Terrence."

"Mac Taylor!" Terrence's wife exclaimed as she saw him.

"Rebecca." Mac smiled, "How are you?"

"We have a flight to catch Rebecca." Terrence said.

Mac knew that Terrence didn't want his wife to be talking to him. Mac suspected that it was Terrence who had sent him a text message telling him how disgusting he was, how he should be burnt on the stake like in the old days and that he threatened to castrate Mac if he ever showed up in New York again. Mac knew the detective well enough to know how Terrence always talked about things, but never did anything. He wasn't as tough or brutal as he pretended to be.

"Oh hush, Terrence." Rebecca chided.

She had of course heard that Mac was dating a man. Although, unlike her husband she didn't care about it.

"How are you Mac?" She asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. We're flying to France today. Finally, after many years, we're taking a vacation." Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah, and on the same time avoiding meeting any fags in town." Terrence muttered.

Unfortunately for Terrence he didn't say it quiet enough for Mac and Rebecca to miss it. They both looked at him; Mac with a glare and Rebecca with a look of pure shock.

"Terrence!" She exclaimed, "Don't you dare say something like that!"

"It's true. He likes to take it up his-"

"Terrence!" Rebecca growled, "Need I to remind you about your experimenting days in college and how you also liked to take it up your ass… more than once if I recall correctly."

Terrence blushed crimson and Mac had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"It's okay, Rebecca. Terrence is allowed to have his opinions." Mac said, "Although, I am amazed at how quickly you can go from saying I was a friend and a good CSI to now hate me."

Terrence had the decency to look ashamed and when his wife glared at him, he slowly walked away. Rebecca sighed and looked at Mac. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's an idiot sometimes." She said, "I love him but he falls too easily for peer pressure."

"You mean he hates me because his friends at work do." Mac said.

"To a degree yes." Rebecca said, "He's been pretending to be a homophobic for so long that it's hard to break free from it."

Mac nodded. He knew that Terrence hadn't always been able to stand up for himself and disagree with his friends at work. He was too afraid to feel left out.

"I just want you to know that you have my support." Rebecca smiled, "I hope your boyfriend is taking good care of you."

Mac grinned. He had always liked Rebecca; such a strong woman who never backed down from anything.

"Yes, he is." Mac grinned.

"Good. Now I have to go find my thick-headed husband." Rebecca smiled, "You have a nice visit, Mac."

"Thank you. And you have a nice vacation." Mac grinned.

He left the airport feeling a bit better. He found a taxi and told the driver where he wanted to go. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant where he was meeting the team and when he arrived he saw that Don and Danny were already there. He joined the two younger men by the table and startled them; they hadn't heard him approach. They grinned and shook Mac's hand.

"Mac, good to see you." Danny smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you too." Mac said, "You two are here early."

"Well, Stella kicked us out. We don't have any cases. Only Lindsay and Stella have a case and the rest of them are probably at home getting ready for dinner." Danny shrugged.

"Besides, you're early too." Don pointed out.

"Well, you were here before me." Mac said.

"Good point." Don smirked.

"So does everyone still hate me?" Mac asked.

Danny and Don sighed. Don was the one who heard most of the hateful things being said about Mac since he worked with most of the people whom had turned their backs on him.

"Well, it's calmed down some." Don said, "Only a few people still treat the gay-rumors are if it was yesterday's news; always discussing it every chance they get."

"Yeah, but you're still bigger news than Sergeant Dean having a mistress." Danny said.

"He has a mistress?" Mac asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's been happily married for thirty years and then suddenly a month ago he decided he should just try to see what it was like to cheat on his wife." Don said, "Now she wants a divorce and the idiot thinks he can keep her if he retires but still keeps his mistress."

Mac shook his head. Sergeant Dean was known to be one hell of a good cop, but a schmuck when it came to personal matters. He never knew when to shut up or that sometimes a white lie was better than the truth. Not many people would tell their wife that she looked like she had an elephant's ass on their wedding anniversary when there were friends around. He was a man with a big heart though.

"I can't say that I'm surprised that he thinks retirement will save his marriage." Mac said.

"Me either." Danny said, "So… how are your proposal plans going?"

Mac smiled widely and his eyes lit up. Danny and Don knew that Mac was nervous that his lover would say no, but also very excited to take the step and ask Horatio to marry him.

"Um, slow but good." Mac said, "I haven't chosen a ring yet. There are so many nice ones to choose from."

"Ask women to help you, they know that kind of stuff." Danny said.

"Women know that?" Stella asked as she and Lindsay joined the men by the table.

Right behind them were Sid and Adam. The women hugged Mac and then looked at Danny for an answer to what it was women knew.

"Women know about rings." Danny explained.

"Have you chosen one for Horatio and yourself yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No. I haven't, there are so many that would be great." Mac sighed, "Besides, I need to figure out when and how to ask him. Frank says I should ask him at work in his office, but…"

"Yeah, it might not be a good idea to let everyone know that he's gay." Stella said.

"Yeah and Eric and Ryan thinks I should ask him first thing in the morning." Mac said.

"Ask him over dinner." A male voice said from behind Mac.

Mac turned his head around to see Sheldon and the younger man patted his shoulder before sitting down next to his former boss.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too." Mac said, "But what's best; dinner at a restaurant or at home? We know a few restaurants where I can ask him without the risk of running into someone from MDPD. Some gay-friendly places."

"Ask him at home." Don said, "We all know that he will jump you after you asked him."

"And possibly cry when you get down on one knee." Stella said.

Mac chuckled. The only thing he was absolutely certain about was that his redheaded lover would be very surprised and shocked.

"We'll see." Mac smiled, "Now tell me how it is with Stella running the lab."

"Oh Mac, she never lets us rest." Danny smirked.

Stella faked an offended gasp.

"Danny Messer! You have better take that back." She exclaimed.

"Or what?" Danny challenged.

"Or you'll spend the rest of the year on garbage duty." Stella smirked.

"Hmm… okay, I take it back." Danny said.

"Sissy." The men mumbled.

**-I-**

Mac had had a great time. It was long after midnight when he and Don were on their way back to Don's apartment; where Mac was staying during his visit. Don had said that there was no reason for Mac to get a hotel room when he had plenty of space for him at his apartment.

They were walking through Central Park and Mac kept an eye on the slightly drunk Don. The young detective had agreed to a drinking contest with Danny and won. Danny would probably have one hell of a hangover later.

As they were walking through the park Mac noticed someone following them. He glanced back and saw that it was woman in jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. Mac got an uneasy feeling in his gut and nudged Don with his elbow.

"Yeah?" Don asked him.

"I think we're being followed." Mac said and started taking different paths in the park to see how long the woman would continue walking after them.

She continued to follow the two men and finally Don got tired of it and stopped. He turned around to face her and the woman stopped walking too. She glanced nervously at Mac.

"Can we help you?" Don asked.

"I uh… I, are you Mac Taylor?" She asked, looking at Mac.

Don and Mac immidiately tensed. This could be some sort of set up from one of the homophobics at the department. Mac had after all received death threats.

"Yes." Mac said.

The woman smiled and approached him. Mac then recognized her. He had once saved her from a robbery.

"I'm Melissa Mathers." She smiled.

"I recognize you. I stopped your from being robbed about three years ago." Mac said.

Melissa had been a deeply depressed and troubled woman back then. He expected she still was as he noticed that she was nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweatshirt as if to hide something on her arms and how she looked between Mac and Don, as if trying to figure out if they were dangerous.

"How are you Miss Mathers?" Mac asked.

"I'm good." She said, "I-I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't get the chance after you had saved me and then I saw you tonight."

"Why didn't you just approach us immidiately?" Don asked.

He had a gut feeling that there was something else with Melissa going on. If he remembered the case correctly she lived very far away from Central Park and was afraid of people. She hadn't been outside her apartment in five years and when she had finally decided to go out, somebody had tried to rob her three years ago. He felt it was highly unlikely that she had just happened to show up at the park at the same time as Mac.

"I uh, I usually don't talk to people." Melissa said, "I guess I'm still afraid to go out... most of the time anyway."

Mac nodded and extended his hand to her. Melissa almost jumped three feet back when she saw his hand. She hesitated before shaking it.

"So thank you Detective Taylor." She said timidly.

"You're welcome Miss Mathers." Mac said, not bothering to correct her and let her know he wasn't a detective any longer, "Take care of yourself now."

Melissa grinned and turned to walk back the way she had come. Mac and Don watched her leave for a while before going to Don's place.

"There is something strange about her." Don said.

"I felt it too."

Mac felt the same as Don; that it was strange how someone who lived so far away from Central Park and almost never left her apartment except to walk maybe just one or two blocks away to buy some food or clothes, suddenly showed up at the park at the exact same time as him. He wondered if it was a coincidence. If it wasn't for the gay rumors about him then maybe he wouldn't have thought twice about why Melissa Mathers suddenly appeared after three years. She had after all had three years to just come to the crime lab and say thank you. So why did she do it now?

What Don and Mac didn't see was that Melissa was still following them; only this time she hid in the shadows. Ever since the day Mac had saved her he had been the object of her dreams. The man she believed that she belonged to. With a bit of help from a powerful man she had been able to find Mac. Now she just had to make him understand that they belonged together.

_**Please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! **

Something heavy on his chest woke Mac up from his sleep. He groaned and yawned before opening his eyes to find Elvis lying on his chest. Mac sighed and scratched the ginger cat's head. Elvis purred and dug his claws into his master's skin. Mac turned his head towards his lover who was, as usual, snuggled close to him. One of Horatio's arms was wrapped around Mac's waist and his head on his shoulder; the redhead loved to use Mac as a pillow.

Mac decided to have some fun and poked his lover's nose. Horatio grimaced and sighed, but didn't wake up. Mac poked him again and laughed silently when Horatio pouted and buried his face in Mac's neck.

"Should I tease him some more?" Mac asked Elvis.

Elvis purred some more as if to say "yes" and Mac grinned before poking his lover's cheek. Horatio mumbled something before turning around; his back now against Mac. The younger man smirked as the sheet fell off Horatio's body when he turned and revealed his naked body. He poked his lover's lower back and chuckled when he heard Horatio muttered something incoherent; he was still asleep though.

Elvis decided that now was a good time to leave and he jumped off Mac's chest and down on the floor. Mac took this opportunity to embrace his lover from behind. He draped one arm over his lover's stomach while supporting his body, as he half-sat and half-lied in the bed, with his other arm. With his free arm Mac started drawing circles on the redhead's stomach softly to tickle the older man. As expected Horatio started to wake up and his body shook as he tried to not giggle. Mac suddenly stopped and then used both hands to tickle his lover at the waist. Horatio laughed and rolled around on the bed, trying to get away.

"No, no! Mac stop!" Horatio laughed.

Mac loved the sound of Horatio's laughter and he straddled the older man to keep him from escaping, while continuing to tickle him. After a while he stopped and kissed Horatio deeply.

"Good morning." Mac smiled after they had parted.

"Good morning." Horatio said and eyed Mac's nude body up and down, "I'd say someone is having a very good morning."

He eyed Mac's hardening manhood and felt a rush of arousal run through his body. Mac smirked and ran his hands over Horatio's chest; making sure to pinch his nipples too.

"I always have a good morning when I wake up with you." Mac smiled.

"Oh Mac." Horatio grinned, "You are really sweet in the morning, you know."

Mac smiled timidly and leaned down for another kiss. He moaned when Horatio squeezed his buttocks.

"So how was New York?" Horatio asked.

Mac had come home from his trip to New York the night before, but the two men had been too busy in bed to talk about his trip.

"It was good. Everyone is doing fine." Mac said as he started kissing Horatio's neck and chest.

"Details maybe?" Horatio asked and gasped when Mac tongue swept over his nipples.

"Later." Mac grinned.

Horatio moaned and felt his throbbing length press into Mac's butt. Mac smirked as he felt it too and gently bit down on his lover's neck.

"Mac, I uh, I have to go to work." Horatio gasped.

"I think the boss is allowed to be late every now and then." Mac smirked and wrapped a hand around Horatio's hard member.

Horatio moaned and tensed. Mac stroked him slowly and then reached for the lube on the nightstand. Horatio closed his eyes and grabbed the headboard. He arched his back when he felt a lubed digit get pressed inside him. He felt Mac's weight get off his body and opened his eyes to see his lover crouched down between his knees; his face right at Horatio's erection.

Mac smirked and added a second digit.

"Can you handle being late today?" He teased.

Horatio licked his lips and tried to answer and breathe at the same time. He cried out when Mac's digits nudged his prostate.

"Uh, god!"

"Horatio?"

"Yes, I uh… I, oh Jesus, c-can handle being late." He moaned.

"Good."

Mac enveloped his lover's manhood with his mouth and used his free hand to pin the older man to the bed. Horatio tried to thrust into Mac's mouth, but the ex-marine wouldn't let him. Horatio's knuckles turned white as he held onto the headboard hard.

"Ah Mac!"

Mac sucked slowly from the head to the base of his lover's length; he knew how crazy it drove the redhead.

"Mac!" Horatio cried out when his younger lover added a third digit inside him.

He closed his eyes tighter and brought his hands down to Mac's head, touching his hair. Mac hummed and the vibrations of his voice sent shivers of pleasure through Horatio's body.

"Uh, please love." Horatio groaned.

Mac stopped sucking and lubed up his own member. He positioned himself at Horatio's entrance and pulled his digits out before thrusting into him quickly. Horatio cried out as Mac's erection hit his prostate. Mac gasped at the feeling of being enveloped by his redheaded lover.

He grabbed onto Horatio's hips and started thrusting slowly. He wanted their love-making to last as long as possible. Horatio opened his eyes and looked straight into Mac's eyes.

"Uh, Horatio!" Mac gasped.

Horatio cried out and moaned with every thrust Mac made. He wrapped his legs around Mac's waist tightly to pull him in deeper and grabbed onto the headboard again.

"Mac, uh!"

Mac started thrusting just a little faster as he felt his climax come closer and he knew from the way his lover was breathing so heavily that he was also close to climax.

"Mac!"

"Oh, Horatio. Uh love!"

Horatio felt his lover's body tense and knew he was close. Mac wrapped a hand around Horatio's length to make sure he came with him. Horatio arched his back and groaned. Mac closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. The only sound in the room came from the two men's intense breathing and moans of pleasure.

Suddenly there was a chirping sound. Horatio was too busy enjoying his mind blowing sex with Mac to notice. However, Mac heard it and reached under the sheets and pillows until he found the annoying little thing. He wasted no time and answered it.

"Mac."

"Is Horatio asleep?" Frank asked on the other end, "I'm pretty sure I called his phone."

Mac looked at the phone he was holding and sighed; it was his lover's.

"He's busy." Mac said and tried not to let Frank hear how out of breath he really was.

Suddenly Horatio moaned loudly and Mac winced. There was complete silence on the other end for a while.

"You guys seem to be pretty busy this morning." Frank said and Mac could hear that he was trying not to laugh, "But we need both of you to come in."

"Both?" Mac asked and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as his body tensed and he knew he was just on the edge of climax.

"Yeah, we need you for consultation. I've already spoke to the Chief." Frank said, "Talk later, bye!"

Mac and Frank both hung up at the same time and Mac tossed the phone on the bed before thrusting into his lover slowly but harder than before. His body tensed and he came with a moan and his older lover followed him with a cry. Mac collapsed against Horatio's chest.

"Do you think he knew what we were doing?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn, he's going to tease me all day and possibly for the rest of my life too." Horatio sighed.

"We both have to go to the lab." Mac said.

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, Frank will explain more when we get there." Mac said and lifted his head up to kiss his lover, "Now let's take a shower."

"Why do I get the feeling that you mean more than a simple shower?" Horatio asked.

"I have no idea." Mac grinned innocently.

Horatio looked at the clock; they were going to be late, very late.

**-I-**

Melissa Mathers smiled as she looked at the photos covering the walls of her rental apartment. There were photographs everywhere of Mac Taylor; the man that belonged to her. The man that had saved her from a robbery and therefore proven himself worthy of her. She knew they were meant to be together. It was with some help from a very powerful man, whom she wasn't allowed to call by his name, that she had been able to find Mac.  
>After all, she barely left her apartment in New York. Just flying down to Miami to follow Mac had been a huge step for her. A step she was ready to take to be with him forever.<p>

Her blood boiled as she looked at the photos of Mac with the redheaded man. She believed his name was Horatio-something. He was the head of the Miami Dade crime lab and the man that was currently Mac's lover. But that was going to change.

Melissa put up her latest photos; they were from this morning when Mac and the redhead had left their house. On one photo they kissed and Melissa had burnt away Horatio's face on it. If she had to she would use violence to get to Mac. Even if it meant getting rid of the competition with a deadly outcome.

**-I-**

Mac and Horatio had been surprised to find out that the Chief knew about their relationship. He wasn't going to tell anyone about it though. It felt good for the two men to have Chief Samuel Baxter's support. He was a good friend of Horatio's and had been for many years.

Mac was working with the team as a consult with both his forensic expertise and his marine expertise. Their victim was a marine and the team would need Mac's help to understand the way the marines worked and what things they used. Having someone who had also been a marine to help was very useful.

It was after lunch when Mac found himself cornered in the hallway by Alexx and Frank. He knew what it was about and grinned when Alexx asked how far he had gotten with his proposal plans. Mac pulled out two rings in a small velvet box.

"One for me and one for Horatio." Mac smiled.

Alexx and Frank took a closer look. The rings were made of white gold and had three tiny diamonds on them. On the inside were the initials MT for Mac Taylor; that ring would be given to Horatio and Mac would wear the ring with the initials HC for Horatio Caine. Also engraved after the initials were the day they had first met.

"Even though we weren't lovers at that date it was the day when both our lives changed, even if it took a while before we admitted it to each other and actually become lovers." Mac explained.

Alexx got tears in her eyes. Horatio was her oldest "baby" and she was over the moon by the fact that Mac was going to propose to him. She wiped away a few tears and gave Mac a long hug. Frank shook his hand and looked at the rings again.

"He's going to love it." He said, "Any plans on when you're going to propose?"

"Not yet. I'm a little nervous." Mac smiled timidly, "But I'm thinking about proposing over a romantic dinner at home. I just don't know when yet."

"Oh this is so sweet." Alexx grinned, "I have to go before I start to really cry."

Mac chuckled and gave Alexx one last hug before she left; still wiping tears away. Frank and Mac walked back to the trace lab where Mac was working with Ryan; they stopped just ouside the door. Frank was about to give the rings back when Mac stopped him.

"Could you hold on to them for me?" He asked, "I'm afraid I will lose them otherwise or that Horatio will find them."

"Sure. My pleasure." Frank smiled and patted Mac on the back before walking away to get some work done.

Mac joined Ryan in the lab again to process the victim's clothes.

**-I-**

Stella had to use all her control not to strangle Sinclair when he knocked on her office door. She greeted him with a nod and he entered her office. Danny sat in the guest chair and he tried his best not to glare at the other man.

"What can I do for you Chief?" Stella asked, "Detective Messer and I are going over some evidence from the double from murder this morning."

"Good, good. I came to see how that is going." Sinclair said and remained standing.

"Well, it's going good. We have a suspect with means and motive, but we're checking his alibi. Then there is a small chance that it is the victim's daughter too." Stella said.

She and Danny told Sinclair everything they had found so far and he seemed pleased when they were done.

"Good work." Sinclair said, "Seems that this lab works even better without Mac Taylor in it. Not so surprising though is it? How much work can a man like him really get done?"

"A man like him? You mean a hard-working, honest man or a bisexual man?" Stella asked.

"A mean a man who goes his own way, never listens to his bosses and who happens to be a… bisexual as you put it. I have another word for it though."

"Do you have a problem with homosexuals or bisexuals?" Danny asked and stood up.

"Only those whom I don't like and I don't like Mac Taylor." Sinclair said.

"So because of that you have to tarnish his reputation?" Stella asked, "Because he chose to quit and move down to his lover?"

"Well, call it a game if you want to." Sinclair smirked, "But I intend to do everything in my power to make sure that people like Mac Taylor never work here or in any other lab ever again."

"Either you are a serious homophobic or you are secretly gay, but you can't admit it and therefore decide to react with hatred instead of understanding." Danny said.

Sinclair glared at the younger man and took a step towards him. Stella walked around the desk and placed herself between the two angry men.

"Chief, destroying a man's reputation because he's in a gay relationship is cold-hearted and wrong." Stella said, "If you hate him so much then you shouldn't even be here. If there is one thing that being a cop should have taught you it is to respect people no matter who they love and to not devote yourself to hatred. You were a detective for almost twenty years, Chief. You know what hatred can lead to and you know how many innocent people get hurt because of it."

Sinclair didn't even look at Stella. Instead he turned and walked away. Stella knew she was right, but she also knew that Sinclair wouldn't change because of it. He was too blind to see the truth and too stubborn to change.

"I hate that guy." Danny growled, "Mac's a good man and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"No he doesn't. But Sinclair hasn't done anything illegal yet. We can't even prove that he was the one spreading rumors about Mac."

"Who else would it be?" Danny asked, "He's the only one who could have done it."

"True. But without proof we can't do anything." Stella sighed, "At least Mac doesn't have to work with all the people that hate him. He can at least take comfort in the fact that he never has to see them again."

**-I-**

Horatio was processing the victim's car in the CSI garage when Mac arrived. He immidiately got some very naughty thoughts when he saw his lover bent over the backseat to collect some evidence. Mac eyed his butt and smirked. As quietly as he could he walked over to the redhead and was just about to sneak up behind him and touch his butt when Horatio cleared his throat.

"Nice try." He said.

"You heard me?"

"I always know when you're around, Mac." Horatio smiled, "And stop looking at my butt."

Mac smirked and when his lover got out of the car and faced him Mac pulled him in for a kiss. Horatio looked very sexy in a lab coat and with an evidence bag in his hand.

"Can you take a break?" Mac asked.

"Um, a short one maybe." Horatio said.

"Good." Mac grinned.

He grabbed the evidence bag that the redhead was holding and put it down on a table. Then he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him to the other side of the car, where he wouldn't be seen from the elevator and where the cameras weren't working so nobody would be able to see them that way either. (Horatio stood so that he was looking over the roof of the car towards the elevator.)

Horatio looked confused at the younger man and gaped when he got down on his knees and pulled at his belt buckle. Horatio started growing hard and gasped when Mac ran his hand along his hardening erection as he pulled his zipper down.

"Mac." Horatio said, "Somebody could see."

"The cameras aren't working and if someone comes down they'll only see your head and shoulders over the roof of the car." Mac smiled, "They will think you're working and won't know what I'm doing."

Horatio looked down as Mac pulled his trousers down to his ankles. Mac wrapped a hand around Horatio's hard length and then stuck his tongue out to lick the head of the erection.

"You want me to do it?" Mac teased.

Horatio could only nod and he moaned when Mac enveloped his manhood. Horatio braced himself against the car and tried to keep his legs from buckling as Mac sucked him slowly; from head to base. One hand fondled his balls while the other hand helped to steady the redhead.

"Oh god, Mac!"

Horatio closed his eyes and started thrusting slowly into Mac's warm mouth. Mac let his teeth gently slide against the sensitive skin and Horatio gasped.

"Uh yes!"

Horatio started sweating and he used one hand to grab a fistful of Mac's brown hair. Mac moaned and sent shivers of pleasure through Horatio's body with the vibrations of his voice. Horatio was panting and could barely stand up. His eyes snapped open when the he heard the elevator going up. He prayed that it wouldn't go down again.

"Mac, ah god!"

Mac licked the head of the leaking erection with his tongue and Horatio's grip of his hair tightened.

"Uh, oh!"

Mac smirked and enveloped the throbbing length with his mouth again, letting his teeth gently nip at the skin.

Suddenly the elevator was down again and the doors opened. Horatio nearly had a heart attack when Calleigh exited and walked towards the car. From where she stood she couldn't see Mac. She frowned at Horatio's flushed face, sweaty brow and hard breathing.

"Cal, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked and tried not to gasp when he felt Mac suck only on the head of his straining erection. Mac's teeth nipped at him and his tongue swept over the sensitive skin; driving the redhead crazy.

"Well, I came here to give you the ballistic report." Calleigh said and handed a folder over to Horatio.

He grabbed it and skimmed through it quickly. Calleigh eyed him suspiciously.

"Where is Mac?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, g-gone." Horatio said.

"Really?" Calleigh said, "Huh, that's weird. Eric said he had gone down here to see you."

Horatio closed his eyes for a second and licked his lips. Calleigh tried to control herself and bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"He was here, but then he-he l-left." Horatio stuttered.

Calleigh knew that Horatio Caine never stuttered and also knew that he was either in great pain or intense pleasure by the way he looked and acted.

"Oh well, do you need any help?" Calleigh asked innocently.

"No!" Horatio exclaimed and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning when Mac took his whole member into his mouth again and squeezed his balls.

"Alright, talk you later." Calleigh grinned and walked back to the elevator, "Bye Horatio! Bye Mac!"

She entered the elevator and the doors closed. Horatio let out a loud groan and glared down at his lover. He knew that Calleigh had figured out what was going on. Mac started sucking faster and it wasn't long before the redhead came with a gasp. Mac swallowed everything he had to give and then pulled his lover's trousers up again, zipped them and buckled the belt before standing up.

"Do you need help with that?" Horatio asked and eyed Mac's hard bulge.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You can help me tonight." Mac smirked and gave Horatio a kiss before going to the elevator.

"Calleigh knew what we were doing." Horatio said.

"She won't tell anyone."

"No, but she'll tease me about it." Horatio whined, "You're not the one they tease all day long, Mac."

Mac laughed and stepped inside the elevator. As soon as he got off at the lab he met Calleigh.

"I can't believe you guys are so naughty." She whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mac replied innocently.

"Sure you don't. Just tell me this; did you make Horatio naughty or did he make you that way?" Calleigh smiled.

"I don't think anyone of us remembers anymore." Mac chuckled and Calleigh laughed.

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks **_**very much**_** for all the reviews!**

Mac knew what waited him when he picked up the red envelope from the floor with the rest of the mail. It was the third letter in as many days. It had been a few weeks since he had been to New York and met Melissa Mathers, but somehow she had found his address and was now writing letters to him. He knew it was her because she had written about how he was her savior and that they belonged together. She also always signed her letters with the initials _MM_.

Not only did she tell Mac how much she loved him and that they were meant to be a couple, but she also threatened Horatio and she called him names. Mac hadn't told Horatio about Melissa's letters yet. He didn't want his lover to worry, but he knew when he started reading the third letter that he would have no choice now. Melissa knew now about Mac's plans to propose and marry Horatio, she wrote so in the letter. She threatened to kill the redhead. She also described how she and Mac would become one; clearly she had a sexual fantasy about Mac as well and described their future love-making with great detail.

"You get a lot of those red envelopes don't you?" Horatio asked and startled his lover.

Mac hadn't noticed that he had been standing in the hallway holding the mail and reading the letter from Melissa for quite some time. He hadn't noticed Horatio talking to him either for five minutes.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Mac smiled.

The smile didn't reach his eyes though and Horatio knew something was wrong. He was already needed at two crime scenes and knew it would be a busy week, but if Mac had something on his mind then it took priority for Horatio; even though he had a strong sense of duty.

"Tell me what's going on, Mac." He said.

Just then Horatio's phone rang and he sighed. He answered it and found out that there was a third crime scene now; this one requiring his expertise on bombs.

"People have gone crazy. I've got one double murder, one possible crime of passion and now a college student that may have accidentally blown up his friend as they were trying to make a home-made bomb." Horatio sighed, "What's on your mind?"

"It can wait." Mac said and gave Horatio a kiss.

The redhead put his hand on the doorknob and then looked at his lover.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely. It can wait." Mac smiled.

Horatio nodded and the two lovers shared one last kiss before Horatio went out the door.

Mac ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He sat down on the couch and read Melissa's letter again. She had no limits when it came to describing things. Her description of how she and Mac were going to have sex felt to Mac like reading a porn-novel, but the worst part; the part that scared him, was when Melissa described the different ways in which she could kill Horatio.

Mac feared for his lover's safety, yet he had a gut feeling that Melissa was just warning Mac. She wasn't prepared to make a move _yet_. Mac would have to show Horatio the letters when he came home.

Elvis jumped up on Mac's lap and started snuggling with him. Mac petted the cat, while going through the rest of that morning's mail; his mind was still on Melissa though. He wondered how much she could actually do. He'd seen enough mentally unstable people in his life to know that they could do just about anything, but he'd also seen mentally unstable people whom had only fantasized about the things they said and would never actually do anything.  
>His heart told him that nothing would ever happen to Horatio and him that could tear them apart.<br>His brain told him to listen to his gut and his gut said that Melissa was going to make sure she got what she wanted; Mac.

**-I-**

Horatio was exhausted after spending all morning before lunch on his feet, going from one crime scene to another. The team was divided into three groups and with some help from Calleigh with the supervision of the cases was divided. However, Horatio was still the head of the crime lab and therefore had to check in with all of his people every now and then. He was mainly working the bomb-case, (which seemed more and more like an accident instead of murder), with Ryan. Eric was working a crime of passion by himself and Calleigh worked on the double murder with the team's newest addition; Walter Simmons.

He was a CSI trainee and had just recently joined the lab. There was also a new lab tech named Natalia Boa Vista. They fitted in just fine with the team and the lab and Horatio already liked them. Walter had only been with the team for a week, but already he and Ryan seemed to have developed a habit of getting into trouble. They had run into alligators, bears and even two angry dogs. Luckily none of them had got hurt, but it was quite an "amazing" feat to manage all of those three things in just seven days.

Walter had also accepted Mac and Horatio's relationship immidiately. They hadn't planned to tell him for a while, but he had seen it right away based on the way they looked at each other. So he had asked them about it and they hadn't felt the need to lie. It felt good knowing that their newest member had no problem with them because they were in a gay-relationship.

Horatio was resting for a moment in his office when he heard some commotion outside. He frowned and went to the door, opened it and looked outside in the hallway. There was Ryan and Walter lying on the wet floor (after it had just been cleaned by the cleaning lady) and the angry cleaning lady was yelling at them in what Horatio thought was Italian, but he wasn't sure.

"Gentlemen and lady." Horatio said, as Ryan and Walter tried to pick themselves up from the floor.

Ryan managed just fine, but Walter slipped and fell on the floor again. Horatio then saw what had the cleaning lady so angry. Walter was covered in mud and now Ryan had some of it on him too, but the real problem was that Walter had messed up the floor.

"Lieutenant Caine. Look what they did to the floor! I just cleaned it." The cleaning lady exclaimed.

"You are Rosa right?" Horatio asked.

"Si."

"Rosa, I am very sorry. Walter is of course going to help you clean it up." Horatio said and looked at Walter.

"Oh no problem, sir. I clean up, but I just have to yell a little at them." Rosa sighed and then muttered under the breath, "Grown-up men playing in mud, they are crazy. Everybody here is crazy!"

Ryan and Walter approached Horatio. Ryan handed him a report on the trace evidence he had collected and processed and Walter told Horatio about the new evidence he and Calleigh had found; the murder weapon.

"And you are covered in mud because…?" Horatio asked.

"Oh, because uh… we figured the killer, which is the brother of the victim, hid the murder weapon in the glades since that's where the murder occurred. So I started looking around and tripped." Walter said.

"And then we were walking here together when he slipped and dragged me down with him." Ryan said, "Is it lunch yet?"

"Yeah, go ahead and have lunch." Horatio said and the two men smiled and turned around, "And maybe a shower." Horatio added.

Ryan and Walter chuckled and nodded before leaving. Horatio went back inside his office and slumped down on the chair. He knew he should be eating lunch too, but he didn't feel hungry.

Horatio closed his eyes for just a second, but had soon fallen asleep.

However, he quickly woke up again when he fell off his chair and found a very amused Calleigh and Eric smiling at him. He picked himself up from the floor and looked at them. Horatio falling asleep at work rarely happened, unless he was very tired, but even then he mostly managed to stay awake and alert.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"You can give us the weekend off." Calleigh beamed, "We'd like to take a trip to Key West and we'd rather not have any emergency calls."

"Sure I can do that." Horatio smiled, "Trying to work on a little bundle of joy?"

Eric and Calleigh blushed. It was no secret that they were trying to have a baby. They were already living together, and despite their mothers' desperate attempts to make them get married, they hadn't yet. They didn't feel the need to rush, but after almost three years together they felt it was time for a child.

"Yeah, and don't forget you'll be the godfather when we have a baby." Eric grinned.

"I will happily be the godfather." Horatio smiled, "Now, besides watching me sleep and asking for some time off, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We didn't watch you sleep." Calleigh said.

"We watched you fall out of your chair." Eric smirked.

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. The young couple left his office and Horatio decided to focus on some paperwork. However, there was a constant thought in the back of his head that Mac was hiding something from him. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Alexx walked in with her report on the bombing-victim.

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio said and took the file from her.

"Something on your mind?" Alexx asked and sat down in the guest chair.

She could read the redhead like an open book; after all she was the team's "mother" and she always kept an extra eye on Horatio. You just couldn't hide things from Alexx.

"I think Mac is hiding something from me." Horatio said, "He seems to be on edge all the time lately."

Alexx nodded. Of course, what she thought was bothering Mac was far from what was actually bothering him. The only thing she could think of that was keeping Mac on edge was the coming proposal that he was planning.

"Well honey, the best thing to do is just to ask him." Alexx said.

"I know. We were going to talk about it this morning, but then I got called to the bomb-scene." Horatio sighed, "I'll ask him when I get home. I just hate the feeling of him hiding something from me."

"I understand that." Alexx smiled, "You know Mac would never hide anything from you unless it was for your own safety or because he was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Alexx tried not to grin like a fool at the thought of Mac's proposal. They all knew it would happen soon and it was the hottest gossip in the team and probably the lab, but so far everything had worked out fine and Horatio had absolutely no idea about it.

"I know." Horatio sighed.

**-I-**

Melissa was pacing around in the rental apartment. She had seen Mac with the ring box and knew that he was planning to ask Horatio to marry him. It made her very upset to know that Mac didn't understand how important they were for each other. She called her New York contact; the man that had helped her find Mac and encouraged her to go after him. He understood how important they were for each other, that they belonged together. He understood everything.

"Melissa." The voice growled when he answered, "I told you never to call me at work!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Melissa said nervously, "I saw him looking at the rings again today. He doesn't understand me. He doesn't see that he and I are one!"

"He will see it. But when the redhead is there then he is blinded. Mac knows in his heart that you are the one for him." The man said.

Melissa nodded and sat down on the floor; rocking back and forth. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"What should I do?" She asked sobbing.

"You have to show him that you are there. Make him understand that you and he belong together."

"How?"

"Talk to him face to face."

Melissa froze and there was a moment of silence. She had only followed Mac when she had photographed him, but she hadn't planned on meeting him face to face; not yet anyway.

"I- I can't do that." She said.

"Then you will lose him."

"But-but… o-okay, okay."

"Listen; if he doesn't see you in person then he will stay with the redhead. You have to show him that you are prepared to fight for him." The man said, "Now I have to go."

"Wait! How do I-"

"You have to figure it out yourself. I can't do all your work for you." The man growled and hung up.

Melissa looked at the phone in her hand and sighed. She knew he was right. She had to show herself to Mac and then he would understand.

**-I-**

Horatio had read all of Melissa's letters. He looked at Mac and Mac could see that he was slightly hurt that he hadn't told him earlier about Melissa. Mac had only told him earlier that they had bumped into each other in New York.

"Mac, she's dangerous." Horatio said.

"I know, but so far she has only sent me letters." Mac sighed, "She hasn't actually _done_ anything."

"No? How about threatening to kill me?" Horatio asked frustrated, "Or is that_ nothing_ to you?"

Mac could hear that his lover was angry. Mac sighed and massages his temples. He was sitting on the couch and his lover was standing in front of him, holding the letters.

"That didn't come out right; what I mean is that she hasn't done anything that is dangerous. I mean, all we got is her letters." Mac said.

"But you know that is she probably crazy enough to go through with what she writes." Horatio said, "Do you think this means nothing? That it means nothing when she tells you exactly how she is going to _kill me_?"

Mac shook his head.

"Or that it means nothing when she describes how she is going to fuck you or how much she loves you?" Horatio growled, "That means nothing to you?"

"Of course it does!" Mac exclaimed, "I fear for your safety, but what can we do? I don't know where she is or how the hell she even got our address. For all I know she might even still be in New York!"

"The letters have a Miami postmark. She's already here!" Horatio growled, "And she's probably stalking you too."

Mac stood up and started pacing. He was worried about his lover, not about himself. Melissa wasn't set on hurting him; she wanted to hurt Horatio.

"Alright, get protection for yourself. It's you she wants to hurt." Mac said.

"Mac, she's after you too! What do you think? That she's going to get rid of me and live with you here for the rest of your life?" Horatio said, "She's going to have sex with you and then probably kill you. She's writing that you are joined in the after-life, what the hell do you think that means?"

Horatio looked at Mac with a hurt and angry look and then left for the bedroom; he slammed the door shut. Mac sighed and slumped down in the recliner chair. He just wanted to keep Horatio safe; he hadn't even noticed everything Melissa had written. Horatio was right; she was probably going to kill Mac too after she had made love to him and killed Horatio.

Both of them were dead men if they didn't get protection from her.

After thinking for a while and giving his lover a chance to calm down, Mac went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard the shower running in the master bathroom. He went through the bedroom to the bathroom and saw his lover in the shower. Horatio always found showers very soothing and calming.

Mac stripped out of his clothes and stepped in behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the redhead's neck. Horatio sighed softly and leaned back against Mac.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, I am sorry." Mac sighed, "You're right. We both need protection from her."

"I will call the Chief when we're done here." Horatio said and turned around in Mac's arms.

They kissed and Horatio rested his head on Mac's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Horatio." Mac said, "Nothing or no-one is going to come between us."

_**Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you**_** all for the reviews!**

Today was _the _day and everyone in the team knew about it except one person; Horatio. Today was the day Mac was going to ask his lover to marry him. Frank had held onto the rings for a few weeks now (he had just this morning given the rings back to Mac) and even with their current stalker-problem Mac wanted to propose. Melissa had continued to send him letters and they had become more threatening against Horatio and more sexual towards Mac. So far Melissa had never showed herself.

Mac was happy though; he had the perfect man and he was finally taking the step to propose to him. He was nervous as hell, but couldn't wait any longer.

During lunch hour the team talked about Mac's plans. It was the hottest news ever. The newest member in the team, Walter, and the new lab tech, Natalia, didn't know Horatio and Mac as well as the others, but accepted them completely and had already been invited to the coming wedding by Mac.

"So does anyone know how he's planning to propose?" Walter asked.

"Yes, after a romantic dinner on the beach." Ryan said and took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Do you always stuff your whole mouth full of food?" Natalia asked.

Ryan's answer was muffled because of the food and everyone just shook their heads at him. Ryan Wolfe had a big appetite and it was quite amazing how much he could eat and still stay so fit. Frank always envied him since Frank believed that if he just_ looked_ at food he would gain weight.

"Horatio is a hopeless romantic, he just won't admit it." Alexx said, "Mac won't even get the whole question out before Horatio jumps him."

"Aw, that's so cute." Calleigh grinned, "And we'll all be going to our first gay-wedding."

"Yeah, that's going to be cool." Eric said.

"How long have they been together now?" Walter asked.

"I think it's close to a year and a half or maybe closer to two years." Calleigh said, "I'm not sure."

"Yeah, something like that." Frank nodded, "Those two will stay together for the rest of their lives too."

"Of that I have no doubt." Walter agreed, "So the rings have the initials MT and HC too?"

"Yeah, Horatio will wear the ring with Mac's initials." Ryan said, "And they're made of white gold and have three diamonds on them."

"Hey, how do we handle the stag parties?" Walter asked, "Do we have one for each of them?"

"I think the New York team will help in that department." Calleigh said, "Sheldon already told me that they're planning something for the both of them."

"Good. We have to start thinking about it too. No marriage without a stag party first." Ryan said.

"Who is getting married?"

Everyone turned their heads and faced the door. There stood Horatio Caine and he looked very confused. Nobody said anything for a while and then Frank cleared his throat.

"Uh… one of Ryan's friends." He said.

"Really?" Horatio asked, looking like he didn't quite believe them.

"Yeah, my-my friend, uh Robbie." Ryan grinned, "He's getting married."

Horatio shrugged and went to the coffee machine for some coffee and then took his lunch box out of the fridge. He sat down with his team and thanks to Calleigh's quick mind they all found a different subject to talk about; they couldn't talk about Mac and Horatio's coming wedding when Horatio didn't even know that Mac would ask the redhead to marry him.

Horatio knew that his team was hiding something. They had been giddy all day and clearly had made something up; he doubted that Ryan had a friend named Robbie that was going to get married. They wouldn't have looked so surprised and scared to see him if it had been true.  
>Whatever it was it was also affecting Mac. Horatio's younger lover had banned him from their home before six in the evening. Horatio had tried to think about if he had missed an important date. But it wasn't their anniversary or a birthday or anything else that would be considered important. All he could do was to wait until he was allowed to come home to find out what Mac was hiding.<p>

**-I-**

The New York team was huddled together in Stella's office. However, they weren't discussing a case; they were discussing a stag party for Horatio and Mac and, more importantly at the moment, Don's theory about Mac's talker Melissa. They had of course been told that Mac had a stalker and they knew it was Melissa. Don couldn't find Melissa Mathers in New York, her apartment was abandoned and she had bought a plane ticket to Fort Lauderdale. From there she had probably rented a car in a fake name to get to Miami because there was no evidence on how she got from Fort Lauderdale to Miami. Horatio had told them about the Miami postmark, so Melissa was definitely in Miami; they just didn't know for sure how she had gotten there.

"She couldn't have done all of this on her own." Don said.

"Yeah, Horatio and Mac live on a secret address don't they?" Sheldon asked, "So she couldn't have found their address without some help from someone with power."

"They do." Danny said, "And Melissa isn't smart enough to try and throw us off by buying a plane ticket to Fort Lauderdale and then rent a car in a fake name. She has help."

"Yeah, because if she _was_ smart enough to plan that far, she wouldn't have posted her letters in Miami so that they got a Miami postmark." Stella said.

"And she seems a bit too anxious and nervous to be able to think straight." Lindsay said, "She clearly has a wish to kill both herself and Mac, I'd say that qualifies as evidence of her mental state of mind."

"Absolutely. Besides, she wouldn't leave her house for years before this. Hell, before the robbery she had barely gone out the door and now she is in Miami." Don said.

"But why would she suddenly do it?" Danny asked, "If she's been fantasizing about Mac ever since the robbery, she could have sent him letters earlier."

"She didn't have his New York address." Don said, "The only way to get a secret address without alerting anyone is to be a cop."

"A cop like Sinclair." Sheldon said, "I hate to say it, but he has a serious grudge against Mac and therefore motive to use Melissa as his puppet in order to get rid of him."

"How serious is this grudge?" Lindsay asked, "I mean, sure they don't like each other, but is Sinclair really willing to risk his career by spreading rumors about Mac and making Melissa stalk him?"

"Yeah, because he doesn't plan to get caught or think he's going to get getting caught." Don said.

"Sinclair is probably jealous of Mac." Stella said, "Mac has everything Sinclair could want; respect, a great relationship and friends that stand by him without hesitation. Sinclair is divorced, has some serious issues with respect and barely any friends left."

"And Mac isn't afraid to stand up to Sinclair." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, so Sinclair wants to ruin Mac… maybe because he's been getting some recent critique for having "let" Mac move out of state. Apparently the higher ups aren't too happy about it and they aren't too happy about the rumors either, they also suspect Sinclair for it." Sheldon said.

The door opened and Sid walked in with Adam following. They had been checking up on some information about Chief Sinclair.

"Alright, we didn't find much because we don't have any warrants to check phone records or computers, etc, etc." Adam sighed, "However, we looked into some newspapers and I kind of hacked into Sinclair's e-mail account."

"Kind of?" Stella asked.

"Well, I could only see the e-mails that had been sent _to_ him and not from him." Adam said.

"Adam found out that Sinclair's bosses are very upset with him about the rumors he spread about Mac. They know it's he that did it and they say that Mac was such a good cop that who he slept with shouldn't matter. They're very upset that he quit." Sid said.

"Well, he quit because he wanted to live with Horatio in Miami." Don said.

"True, but if Sinclair hadn't started spreading rumors about him then the department wouldn't have been questioned about their view on homosexuality by the media." Adam said, "As it looks now, NYPD are a bunch of homophobics; which is very bad publicity."

"And last but not least, the newspapers are writing that Sinclair is both a hero and a bastard, it all depends on if the writer is for or against homosexuals." Sid sighed.

"So Sinclair is getting a lot of bad publicity because of this." Danny said, "That's motive."

"Not to mention that they've never liked each other." Stella said, "Don, see if you can get a warrant for Sinclair's phone records."

"I'll try. Hopefully without him finding out about it." Don said.

"Good. Now let's talk about something more cheerful." Stella grinned, "A stag party."

The team grinned and in an instant the subject had changed from Mac's stalker to the planning of a stag party or two.

**-I-**

Mac had been shopping for dinner tonight. He was planning to make Fettuccini Primavera; Horatio's favorite dish. It was when he got back to the beach house that he recognized the woman standing by the front door; it was Melissa Mathers. Mac sighed and got out of the car with his grocery bags. Melissa smiled and approached him.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." She said.

"Yeah, I have to make dinner tonight." Mac said.

"If you live with me I'd make dinner so you wouldn't have to." Melissa smiled.

"It's okay. I like cooking." Mac said and walked passed her to the door.

He put the bags on the ground and unlocked the front door. Melissa stayed behind him. Mac turned around to face her.

"What do you want Melissa?" He asked.

Mac cursed at the missing police cruiser. Chief Samuel Baxter at Miami Dade PD had agreed that Mac and Horatio needed protection, seeing as how Melissa had made death threats against them. Mac should have a police cruiser outside his and Horatio's home at all times and they should also be following Mac wherever he went, (the cops chosen to protect him had been told about his and Horatio's relationship, but since they were gay-friendly they didn't mind). Horatio was very well protected at work so he didn't need anyone following him. The police cruiser had followed Mac to the store, but at some point he had apparently lost them or they lost him on the way back home.

"Waiting for someone?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, you and I will never be together. You have to stop writing to me." Mac said.

Melissa's eyes darkened and she glared at Mac.

"Yes we will. You just have to leave Horatio."

"No, I love him and I will never leave him. I don't know exactly what you think we have together in your mind, but the truth is we have nothing together." Mac said, maybe a bit more sharply that he had intended.

Melissa got tears in her eyes and turned to leave.

"One day you and I will be together." She growled and left quickly.

She got inside a car without a license plate and Mac sighed. Just as her car had disappeared out of his sight the police cruiser showed up.

"She was here." Mac growled, "Where the hell were you two?"

"Sorry sir, there was an accident on the highway and we helped for while." Officer Richardson said.

Mac sighed and nodded. He told them that Melissa had just left and that she drove a red Toyota without a license plate. The officers called for a second police cruiser to check it out. Mac then went inside and started preparing dinner. The two officers stayed parked outside the house. Mac couldn't be angry at them for helping in an accident, but if they had been there then they could have arrested Melissa. Mac couldn't do that because he wasn't a cop anymore.  
>Later the two officers told Mac that the red Toyota had been found; burned out. Melissa was covering her tracks.<p>

**-I-**

When Horatio got home he saw a trail of red rose petals starting by the front door and leading out to the back porch, as far as he could see. There was a note stuck on the door handle on the inside.

_Welcome Home, love_

_Take of your shoes, socks and suit jacket_

_And come on out to the beach_

_Love, Mac_

Horatio grinned and went to the bedroom to take off the clothes Mac had asked him to remove. Then he followed the rose petal trail out on the back porch and down the beach, where he saw some light flicker. When he got closer he saw Mac sitting on a big blanket with a small table in the middle. On the table there was Fettuccini Primavera and dessert; strawberries and whip cream. Mac smiled and reached his hand out to Horatio. The only light came from the sun going down and the candles on the table. Horatio took Mac's hand and let himself be pulled down for a kiss.

"Wow, you have done an amazing job." Horatio smiled, "I love it."

"Thank you." Mac grinned, "Now sit down and eat with me."

Horatio grinned and sat down on the blanket across his lover. The table was very small and they both sat in Indian style. The dinner went down easy and Horatio told Mac several times what an amazing cook he was.

When it was time for dessert, Mac straddled Horatio and forced him to lie down on his back. He then grabbed a strawberry and fed it to him.

"What's with this dinner then?" Horatio asked, after he'd eaten his strawberry.

Mac didn't answer at first instead he put some whip cream on the redhead's nose and kissed it away.

"Oh, it's a very special dinner." Mac smirked, "I just won't tell you why… yet."

"Why not?" Horatio asked.

"Because we're not finished with dessert yet." Mac winked.

Horatio chuckled and reached for a strawberry, he put it in Mac's mouth and then smeared his cheeks with whip cream. Mac shivered when his lover licked the cream away.

Mac finally got off Horatio and sat down next to the older man. Horatio sat up and looked at the stars, while holding his lover's hand. Mac reached into his pocket with his other and hand touched the ring box; just to make sure it was still there.

Horatio leaned towards Mac for a kiss and Mac pulled Horatio closer to deepen it. It was just starting to get heated when Mac pulled back. Horatio looked confused at him. Mac smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"No, not at all."

Horatio didn't buy it though. He could clearly see that the younger man was nervous about something. Mac shifted so that he was facing the redhead. Horatio looked concerned at him.

"You do know that I love you, right?" Mac asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes of course, I love you too." Horatio smiled.

"And you're the only man in the world who can make me feel so alive, safe, loved and cared for. The only man who can make my heart skip a beat by just looking at me." Mac smiled.

Horatio was about to say something more when Mac shook his head at him.

"I love you with all of my heart and to find someone like that for me is special. And to be loved back just as much as the best thing in the world." Mac smiled nervously.

He pulled out the ring box and hid it behind his back in his hand. Horatio looked confused at him as he saw that he was hiding something.

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have no doubt about it." Mac said and brought his hand out behind his back with the ring box opened to show two shiny ring made of white gold, "And that's why I am now asking you if you want to marr... mph!"

Mac landed on his back on the blanket as Horatio threw himself at him and kissed him passionately. Mac still held on tight to the ring box and Horatio hugged Mac so hard that Mac had to remind the redhead of his need to breath after a while.

"So will you marry me?" Mac grinned.

Horatio pulled him in for a kiss again and Mac could see the tears in his eyes.

"Yes of course silly! You don't have to ask me twice." Horatio laughed.

Mac also got tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring with his initials onto Horatio's ring finger. Horatio then slipped the ring with his initials onto Mac's finger. They shared a kiss again.

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you too Horatio Caine, with all of my heart."

_**Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you **_**very **_**much for the reviews!**

Mac smiled when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. Horatio stood behind him and put his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"What are you making for breakfast?" He asked.

"Eggs and bacon." Mac smiled, "But first something else to begin with."

"What is that?" Horatio asked.

Mac turned around in his lover's arms and grabbed his waist. He started backing Horatio towards the kitchen table and when Horatio made contact with it Mac got down on his knees. Horatio felt his member harden and his breathing increase. Mac smirked and pulled down the zipper on Horatio's pants.

"Mac, uh, I'm going to have to wear these pants for work so nothing messy, okay?"

"You can always find another pair of pants to wear." Mac smirked.

He pulled down the redhead's pants and boxers and Horatio barely had time to step out of them before his throbbing length was enveloped by his lover's warm mouth.

"Oh good god!"

Horatio held onto the edges of the table and let his head fall back as Mac slowly sucked from the head to the base of his massive erection. Horatio panted and closed his eyes. Mac moaned and started unzipping his own pants before he started stroking himself.

"Mac, ah yes!"

Horatio started to slowly thrust into his lover's mouth and Mac let him. After a while the thrusts became faster and Mac knew his lover was close to climax. Mac stroked his own manhood in time with Horatio's thrusts.

"Mac!"

Horatio grabbed a fistful of the younger man's hair. His body tensed and he could feel his climax coming. Mac prepared himself for the redhead's release and grabbed onto his hips with both his hands to keep him steady.

"Ah yes!"

Horatio tensed and came with a gasp; Mac swallowed quickly and then let his lover's softening erection slip from his mouth as he stood up. Horatio was panting and sweating. Mac pulled out some lube from his jean's pocket and put it on the table. He kissed the older man deeply and rubbed his hard bulge against him.

"You have too many clothes." Horatio panted.

"Then help me get rid of them." Mac smirked.

Horatio grinned and pulled down Mac's jeans and boxers as he got down on his knees. Mac stepped out of his pants and ran a hand through his lover's red hair as Horatio took his straining manhood into his mouth; tasting his pre-cum and letting his teeth grace against the sensitive skin.

"Horatio, oh."

Mac closed his eyes and gasped when the Horatio's humming sent pleasure through his body.

"Uh, yes!"

Horatio fondled his lover's balls and sucked faster; wanting to bring Mac right to the edge. He was surprised to feel his own length coming back to life and grow hard again so quickly.

"Oh, uh!"

Mac was so aroused he knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't stop the redhead soon. He grabbed onto Horatio's upper arms and pulled him up on his feet. He kissed him and turned him around.

"How do you want me?" Horatio grinned.

"Bent over." Mac whispered.

Horatio bent over the table so his he lying on it with his stomach and chest. Mac grabbed the lube and soon pressed one digit inside his lover.

"Ah, Mac!"

Horatio pushed back against his lover's digit. Mac caressed the redhead's lower back to make him relax before quickly adding a second digit.

"Love, please." Horatio pleaded.

Mac felt his pulsating member twitch with need and Mac added a third digit.

"Love!" Horatio moaned.

"Soon, Horatio, soon. I don't want to hurt you." Mac said and bent down to nip at his lover's shoulders.

Horatio shuddered and gasped when Mac nudged against his prostate.

"Dammit, Mac!" He cried out.

Mac smirked and lubed up his erection. He positioned himself and quickly removed his digits so he could push inside his lover. Horatio moaned and wasted no time to adjust to Mac before pushing back against him.

"Oh, H!"

Mac grabbed onto Horatio's hips and started thrusting fast and hard. The table moved with every thrust and with every thrust Mac hit Horatio's prostate.

"Mac!" Horatio cried out.

His member was already leaking with pre-cum and he knew he wouldn't last long. Mac gently bit down on Horatio's left shoulder.

"Horatio, ah god yes!"

Mac closed his eyes and pounded into his lover with all the strength he had. Horatio reached across the table to grab onto the edges so hard his knuckles turned white. Mac felt is climax come closer and started pounding faster and harder into the older man.

"Mac! Oh, keep going!"

Horatio felt his member twitch and knew he was close. He could also feel Mac's body tense and knew that the younger man was also on the edge of climax. When Mac wrapped a hand around Horatio's length, the redhead cried out and came.

"Horatio!"

Mac thrusted into his lover one last time hard before he came with a gasp. Both men's legs were shaking and it was a miracle that Mac's knees didn't buckle. He slipped out of his lover and Horatio stood up and turned around to face the younger man. He wrapped his arms around Mac in a hug.

"That was so good." He said, "I'm going to walk with a limp the rest of the day."

"Oh, sorry about-"

"Don't be sorry." Horatio smiled, "I wouldn't change it even if I could."

Mac grinned and looked at the table. There were semen stains on it. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped it clean.

"I have to find some new clothes for work." Horatio said, "And have another shower."

Mac chuckled and slapped his lover's butt as he walked away. The whole weekend they had been crazy around each other and barely spend a minute out of bed. Mac felt the engagement ring on his finger and smiled. He couldn't wait to start planning their wedding.

**-I-**

"You guys must have had one hell of a crazy weekend." Alexx smirked when Horatio and Mac walked into the break room.

"What makes you think that?" Horatio asked.

"Honey, you're limping. You're trying to hide it but you can't fool me." Alexx said with a raised eyebrow.

Horatio and Mac both blushed, but before they could say anything a blonde woman came running through the door and jumped up into Horatio's arms to hug him. Horatio swayed but managed to remain standing and when he let Calleigh get down on the floor he looked at her like she had just lost her mind. Calleigh grabbed his hand and looked at the ring he wore.

"Aw!" She shrieked, "It's just so great! I can't believe you guys are getting married!"

"Cal, calm down. We don't want the whole world to know." Horatio chuckled.

Calleigh hugged him one more time before giving Mac a hug too. Soon the rest of the team arrived and congratulated Mac and Horatio on their engagement.

"So are you guys getting married in New York?" Calleigh asked.

"That's the plan." Mac said, "And this as far as we've got with our plans."

"Well, there is no need to rush. Take your time." Alexx smiled, "You guys will look so good in tuxedos by the way."

"Thank you. But we thought we might wear fishnets instead." Horatio said.

Everyone burst out laughing and then glanced nervously at each other when neither Mac nor Horatio laughed.

"Seriously?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

Mac couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing.

"We had them! They believed us and you just had to start laughing." Horatio exclaimed.

"Sorry, love." Mac smiled and pulled Horatio in for a kiss.

The girls melted and the boys rolled their eyes at the girls. It wasn't very unusual for Mac and Horatio to show public affection when they were with the team in their private time, but doing at work was very rare. Especially with other people around. However, both Mac and Horatio felt quite safe doing it in the lab, since everybody there had already figured out that they were a couple.

"You guys have to find a gay couple to put on the cake!" Ryan suddenly blurted out, "You know, these little figures you put on the cake?"

"Yeah, we haven't thought of that yet. I wonder if we can have one of them painted with red hair." Mac said.

"And we have to start looking for gifts." Eric said.

The team started mumbling about things to buy and Horatio and Mac looked at each other and then back at the team.

"Would it be a waste of time for me to tell you that you don't have to buy anything?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." The team said in unison.

"We know that we don't _have_ to buy anything, but we _want_ to." Frank said.

"Well, this was fun. It's time for me to go though and make some reservations at our favorite restaurant." Mac said and gave Horatio a kiss before leaving.

"Alright team, we have work to do." Horatio said and walked out of the break room with the team following him.

"Maybe you should stay in the lab, though." Eric smirked.

"Why is that?" Horatio asked.

"You're limping." Walter said.

"Are you hurt?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, he's not limping because he's hurt." Frank chuckled.

Horatio blushed and walked away to his office, trying his best to hide his limp.

"You guys notice way too much sometimes." He mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

The team just laughed.

**-I-**

Despite their friends being engaged the mood in New York was not very cheerful. Don hadn't been able to get a warrant for Chief Sinclair's phone records to see if he was calling Melissa Mathers.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"We wait. Sooner or later Melissa or Sinclair will make a mistake." Stella sighed.

The team was gathered in her office and the only thing they could be grateful for at the moment was that the three different judges Don had gone to for a warrant weren't going to warn Sinclair. They had promised to keep their mouths shut about it.

Adam entered Stella's office with the day's news paper in hand and gave it to Stella. The headline read: _"Sinclair gone? Is the big boss's time over with the NYPD?"_

"The higher ups are thinking about firing Sinclair." Adam said.

"Do you have any idea why?" Stella asked.

"The paper is speculating about that it might be about Sinclair's homophobia and the fact that he's suspected for starting rumors about Mac at the department." Adam said.

"That doesn't sound good to the higher ups so they want to fire him." Danny said, "Makes sense. What kind of a boss is he if he spreads rumors and clearly shows that he is a homophobic?"

"That's not all. Apparently there are some old things coming up. It turns out Sinclair has always been a homophobic and when he was in his twenties he refused to help the victim of a hate crime because he was gay." Adam said, "The victim, whom had been beaten by a gang of four men, asked an NYPD officer, Sinclair, to help him and take him to the hospital; according to the victim Sinclair refused to do it and drove away, leaving the victim on the streets."

"The victim filed a report?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. However, at the time the boss of NYPD was a friend of Sinclair's father and the whole matter was swept under the carpet." Adam said.

"This is certainly going to ruin Sinclair's career." Don said.

"Yes it will… the question becomes will this cause Mac more trouble because of it." Stella said, "I know that this is more than just about Mac, but… Sinclair has a grudge against him and it's the rumors about Mac that started this bad publicity, sure Sinclair started the rumors, but he might still take it out on Mac."

"We should warn him." Don said.

"This sucks. He and Horatio should be enjoying their engagement and not have to worry about Sinclair or Melissa Mathers." Lindsay sighed.

"Well, they're enjoying it to the extent that they can." Sheldon said, "I just spoke with Eric Delko from Miami; Horatio and Mac seem to be doing fine. Melissa hasn't done anything the whole weekend."

"So not since she waited for Mac outside their home?" Stella asked.

"Right. They've put out a BOLO for her though." Sheldon said, "If she is renting an apartment she's not doing it in her name. Eric and the team have checked several times. There is no record of her being down in Miami except Mac seeing her and the letters with the Miami postmark."

"Sinclair is probably helping her to hide." Don said.

"True." Stella said, "Alright, either she's calmed down or…"

"Or she's preparing to make her final move." Danny sighed.

Stella could only nod in agreement.

**-I-**

Horatio and Mac had enjoyed a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant just outside downtown Miami. Horatio knew the owner and was guaranteed discretion about his and Mac's relationship. The two men had only had eyes for each other during their dinner. They never knew of the danger in the kitchen where Melissa Mathers had stolen a chef suit and put a heavy dose of sleeping pills in Horatio's drink as she prepared them in the kitchen; not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out. She had her plan all figured out. All she had to do was to wait for Horatio and Mac to leave and for Horatio to pass out from the sleeping pills. If it was necessary she would kill him.

As she had hoped Horatio and Mac left the restaurant just in time for the drugs to kick in. She watched from behind a car as Horatio and Mac made their way to Horatio's 1955 Buick.

"Whoa!" Mac said as Horatio swayed he grabbed his lover's arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just suddenly feel very dizzy." Horatio yawned, "And tired."

Mac put his arm around Horatio's waist and kissed his cheek.

"We better get home then so you can get some sleep." He smiled.

Horatio and Mac reached the Buick and Horatio put a hand on the roof of the car to steady himself. Mac looked concerned at him. He grabbed both Horatio's arm.

"H?" He asked.

Horatio's knees suddenly buckled and he slid down on the ground. His eyes started closing and Mac shook him in an attempt to keep him awake.

"Horatio! Stay awake." Mac said, "Horatio? Love?"

Horatio's eyes closed and he slumped against the door. Mac shook him lightly and was too busy trying to wake his lover up to hear Melissa approach him from behind. In her hands she held a baseball bat and even though she wasn't a strong woman it only took one good hit against Mac's head to knock him out.

Mac groaned and slumped against his lover and the car as everything turned black for him. Melissa dragged him away from Horatio before she checked Mac's pulse. Melissa was very petite but she managed to drag Horatio away from the car (since he was blocking the backseat door with his body) and then used his car keys to open the vehicle.

She dragged Mac inside the car onto the backseat and although it took a long time she managed to do it; she was exhausted by the time she was done though. She then closed the door and walked towards Horatio and started hitting him with the bat.

"Don't ever come near my man again!" She growled and hit Horatio in the head before leaving.

Melissa then went to the Buick and got in behind the wheel. She put the baseball bat in the passenger's seat and drove away, leaving Horatio injured on the ground.

_**Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Mac groaned and winced at the pounding in his head. He couldn't remember how he had managed to get such a headache. The last thing he remembered was crouching down next to his lover.

_Horatio! _

Mac opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anybody. Where was Horatio?

He tried to move but found that his wrists were bound together behind the back of a chair. He tried to wriggle them free, but the rope that bound them wouldn't budge. He then looked around and noticed all the pictures of himself. Horatio was with Mac on some of the photos and on all those photos, Horatio's face had been burnt away. Mac knew where he was now. Only one person had motive to kidnap him; Melissa Mathers.

Mac continued to try and get his hands free as he tried to look around the apartment. It was dirty and probably located in an area where the neighbors were used to criminal activity. Meaning that even if Mac screamed no one would help. Only one door as far as he could see, behind him he heard a shower running, so he knew there was a bathroom too and probably a sleeping area and a kitchen.

The shower got turned off and Mac heard someone humming to the tune of song. He hissed as the rope cut into his skin and his attempts to get free grew more desperate. If Melissa had kidnapped him it meant that Horatio was probably hurt or worse…

She must have hit Mac in the head with something as he was trying to help his lover and she had probably done something to Horatio as well so that Mac wouldn't notice her approach. He should have paid more attention. He cursed at himself silently for letting himself and his lover become easy targets. He could only pray that Horatio was safe and alive.

"Ah you're awake!"

Mac stopped moving and tried to turn his head towards the voice. He couldn't and he froze when he felt two arms wrap around his neck in a hug from behind. Melissa's damp hair fell down on his shoulders and she kissed his cheek before moving to stand in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." She smiled, "I'm so glad that you're finally here."

"Melissa, let me go."

"I can't do that." Melissa said, "You don't see; you don't understand that you and I are meant to be together."

"Melissa, I can only be with you if you let me go." Mac said, he decided to play along and hope that he won Melissa's trust by doing so.

"Mac I love you, but you can't fool me that easily." She giggled, "I know that you don't understand _yet_. But you and I are one; one soul in two bodies and we are going to be united soon."

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to do what I wrote in my letters." Melissa smiled, "I will admit that I was planning on becoming one with you in a fancy hotel, but this place will have to do."

Mac started to pull at the ropes again. Not only were his wrists tied together, but they were also tied to the chair. He couldn't get lose. His head was pounding and he had so many questions.

"Where is Horatio?" He asked.

"Well, the last I saw of him was when he was on the ground as I drove away with you." Melissa shruggded and proceeded to tell Mac how she had dressed up as a chef and slipped a heavy dose of sleeping pills into Horatio's drink.

Then she had waited for him to start falling asleep and for Mac focus on him before she hit Mac with the baseball bat and dragged him into the car. She had then beaten Horatio with the bat and left him in the parking lot as she drove to her rental apartment with Mac.

"So you don't know if he's at a hospital?" Mac asked.

"Don't worry about him. He stood between you and me so I had to get rid of him." Melissa smiled and straddled Mac's lap.

She was naked and Mac looked everywhere but at her body. Melissa hugged him and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"You and I belong together. In this life and the afterlife."

"Melissa, I have to make sure that Horatio is okay. If he isn't then you have committed murder and you don't want that do you?" Mac asked.

"I don't care as long as I am with you." Melissa smiled and placed a soft kiss on Mac's lips.

When Mac didn't kiss her back she deepened the kiss and forced her tongue into his mouth. She moaned and Mac tried to turn his head away. Melissa giggled when they parted and ran her hands over Mac's shoulders and chest.

Mac was getting very frustrated. Nothing was working; she didn't trust him and she didn't believe he was interested to know if she murdered Horatio or not just because he was worried about her. She knew what he was thinking. Melissa knew that Mac didn't care about her. He only wanted to know if his lover was still alive.

"How did you get here?" Mac asked.

"I had help."

"From who?"

"I'm not allowed to say his name."

"It's Sinclair isn't it?" Mac growled.

Melissa put a finger of his lips.

"Shh, don't get upset." She said, "He helped me bring us together. He's a good man."

Mac growled and Melissa kissed his cheek. She then ripped his shirt open and kissed his neck. She continued down to his chest and Mac started fighting to get his hands free.

"Melissa, I'm very tired so I don't think we should do this right now." Mac said, "Maybe if you let my hands free and let me get some sleep on the bed we can do it later."

Melissa laughed and caressed Mac's cheek with her thumb.

"Silly man, I know that you will run from me if I let you go." She smiled, "I don't want you to run."

"I won't run, I promise."

"Mac, I can see it in your eyes that you still don't fully understand that we are one soul."

Mac sighed. Melissa grinned and kissed his chest. She slid down on the floor and continued kissing his chest and down over his stomach; she stopped just above the hem of his jeans and then kissed her way back up again. Mac would have loved to be kissed like that if it was by Horatio, not Melissa.

The rope was cutting his skin open and Mac hissed at the pain. When Melissa pulled open the buttons of his jeans and started caressing his lenght through his boxers Mac stopped and thought about as many boring things as he could. He would not allow himself to respond to her touch.

"Maybe you really are tired." Melissa sighed when she got no reaction from Mac.

She stood up and placed a kiss on Mac's lips before she walked passed him and disappeared somewhere in the apartment. She came back minutes later with some clothes on.

"I'm going to buy some food for us so you get your energy back." She smiled and went out the front door.

As soon as the door closed and locked Mac used all the strength he had to pull his hands free, but it didn't work. The rope didn't loosen up.

**-I-**

The team was sitting in the waiting are at the hospital. They had got a call a few hours ago about their boss having been found unconscious at a parking lot. His car and Mac was gone and there were no surveillance tapes close by that had recorded anything. Horatio's clothes had been processed and hair from Melissa had been found, but they still had no idea where she and Mac was.

A doctor approached the team and they all stood up and got ready for any news.

"Lieutenant Caine has a concussion, two broken ribs, internal bruising and a deep gash at his right temple." Doctor Wilbur Jones said, "He is unconscious right now, but his vitals are good and I am hoping that he will wake up soon."

"Can we please see him?" Alexx asked.

"Of course, he is in room 335." Doctor Jones said, "Please don't overcrowd him for too long though."

The team wasted no time and hurried off to the right room. They couldn't believe that this had happened. Horatio and Mac had gone out for dinner and had just gotten engaged and now Horatio was in the hospital and Mac was missing.

When they entered Horatio's room Alexx held back some tears as she saw her oldest "baby"; he was hocked up to several different machines and had an oxygen mask over his face. He looked like he was sleeping. He was topless and the bandages over his ribs barely hid the ugly marks caused by the broken ribs. He had a bandage around his head too. Alexx sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed and grabbed his hand. Eric sat down on the other side and the rest of the team remained standing.

"Please wake up soon, honey." Alexx whispered and let some tears fall.

Calleigh also wiped away some tears and Walter pulled her in for a supportive hug. Soon everyone was part of a group hug and when they parted they said nothing. They just looked at their leader, their friend and family member. And they prayed that he would wake up soon and that Mac was alive.

"We have to call the New York team." Ryan said.

"I'm on it." Frank sighed and left the room.

"Where was the guys' protection?" Walter asked, "Didn't they have two cops following them around all the time?"

"Yeah, but apparently someone that looked just like Melissa was seen outside the restaurant. When the cops approached her she ran, they followed her hoping that they'd catch the real Melissa." Eric said, "Only she turned out to be a junkie looking for a regular customer that she was going to sell drugs to. She panicked when the cops approached her."

"Did she look like Melissa?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, actually they were very similar in appearance." Eric said, "The cops chased her for almost thirty minutes, when they got back to the restaurant they found H on the ground and called an ambulance."

"Is it possible that Melissa paid this junkie to be there and get the cops away from the place?" Ryan asked.

"No, the junkie swears that she has no idea about it." Eric said, "And I believe her."

"How come no one at the restaurant recognized Melissa?" Ryan asked.

"There are a lot of people working there and they had filled the place with customers. Everyone was too busy working to notice her." Eric sighed.

He had interviewed the owner of the restaurant with Frank and the two officers that were supposed to be protecting Mac and Horatio. The owner hadn't even noticed that he had a missing chef suit from his extra supply. The man was simply too stressed about getting his food out to the customers to make sure that all the extra suits were still in the supply.

Eric didn't blame the man. Who would have thought that Melissa Mathers would steal a chef suit and drug Horatio with sleeping pills just so she could kidnap Mac? And who could have possibly known that a junkie would be there at the same time and have a striking resemblance to Melissa.

It was a weird coincidence, but for once it seemed to be just that; a coincidence.

**-I-**

Mac stopped trying to get free when the door opened and Melissa entered the apartment. She had a grocery bag in her arms and headed for the kitchen. It didn't take long before she came back with a bowl of fruit and straddled Mac again. She tried to get Mac to eat the fruit, but when he refused she threw the bowl at the wall and stood up. She slapped Mac across the face and glared at him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She asked, "I've done nothing but show you love. You belong to me and the sooner you understand it the sooner we can unite and spend an eternity together."

"I don't belong with you." Mac said.

Melissa growled and turned on the TV. She watched some sit-coms for a while before the news came on. Mac became alert and hoped he would hear something about Horatio. To his relief he did. It was reported that Horatio had been attacked last night and that he was in critical but stable condition at the hospital. He was going to make it!

Melissa stood up and screamed angrily. She started throwing things around the apartment and several times she almost hit Mac.

"How could he make it? I hit him so many times!" She exclaimed, "I beat up him like a maniac and he is still alive!"

Mac smiled slightly and ducked his head before he was hit by Melissa's cell phone. She then straddled Mac again and looked at him; panting and with a glare that could kill.

"We have no time to waste. If he wakes up he can tell what happened." Melissa said.

What Melissa didn't think about was that Horatio had already been asleep from the sleeping pill by the time she kidnapped Mac and beat him. He would have no idea what had happened.

Melissa yanked off her top and crushed her breasts against Mac's chest. Mac forced himself to think about boring things as Melissa slipped her hand inside his boxers and started caressing his length.

"Don't fight me Mac." She whispered.

But Mac did fight. He used every power he had not to grow hard and to his relief it worked. Melissa stood up and slapped him several times across the face.

"Damn you Mac Taylor!" She growled, "You will unite with me sooner or later."

She pulled her top on again and walked into the kitchen. When she came back into Mac's line of sight his eyes widened when he saw her. She was dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. But what scared Mac was the object in her hands; a big kitchen knife.

"Maybe this will finish the job." She said and put the knife in the hem of her jenas before heading to the front door.

"No wait! I'll do it, just don't kill him!" Mac exclaimed, "I'll have sex with you if-"

"You won't do it with love. You don't understand Mac. This is more than just sex; this is about us becoming one."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. I see it now." Mac said desperately.

"No, you don't. As long as that redhead is alive you don't understand." Melissa said and walked out the front door.

"No! Melissa come back!" Mac yelled after her.

He started to desperately pull at the ropes and ignored the pain as it cut into his flesh even deeper. Blood was dripping from the wounds but Mac didn't care. He had to stop Melissa from killing Horatio.

**-I-**

Horatio opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to fade away. He moaned and tried to move but it felt like his body weighed a tone. He turned his head to the right and found Alexx waiting for him.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." She smiled.

Horatio tried to speak but his mouth was too dry. Alexx removed the oxygen mask and let him drink some water.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

Alexx told him what the team knew. They knew that he had gotten sleeping pills in his drink after they had processed Mac and Horatio's plates and glasses from the restaurant. They knew that Melissa was involved and had probably stolen Horatio's car. However, the car had been found empty just fifteen minutes ago. In the car was blood and hair, probably belonging to Mac and Melissa, they would most likely find her prints too.

"I don't remember any of this." Horatio said.

"Well, we think you were knocked out by the sleeping pill before Melissa approached Mac." Alexx said, "We have no way of knowing exactly what happened though because there were no surveillance cameras that caught it on tape."

Horatio tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back down. His whole body ached and the only thing he could think of was Mac.

"Where is Mac?" Horatio asked.

"We don't know."

"I have to find him." Horatio said and tried to get up again.

Alexx gently, but firmly pushed him down on the bed again. Horatio sighed in frustration.

"Please Alexx, I have to find him." He pleaded.

"The team is on it. They will find him."

"I have to do something!"

"Yes, you can stay here and get better. Honey, there is nothing you can do right now that the team hasn't already tried. Every cop in the city is looking for Mac and we're using every available resource to find him or Melissa." Alexx said, "Danny Messer is on his way down to help as well."

"So you want me to do nothing?" Horatio asked.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking. You want to find Mac yourself and save him from Melissa. I understand that." Alexx said, "But you're in no condition to do so."

Horatio sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He heard Alexx's phone ring and she shook him lightly.

"Honey, I have to go. I got three bodies coming in." Alexx sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Horatio said, "Look, since I'm not allowed to go anywhere, can you at least call me with updates?"

"Of course honey and don't worry, I'll be back." Alexx smiled.

She kissed Horatio on the cheek and turned to leave. Horatio closed his eyes and waited for the door to close before opening them again. He slowly sat up in the bed and gasped as his ribs hurt. He managed to get to the edge of the bed and sat there for a while panting. He then slowly got down on the floor and grabbed onto the bed to keep himself steady. He waited for a moment to catch his breath and groaned as he started moving towards the door.

He opened it and peeked outside. Nobody was around. With slow and painful steps he moved towards the staircase at the end of the hall and opened the door. He looked at all the stairs he would have to go down before he reached the first floor and sighed. It was going to take a while and it would be painful. He took one step and then another and tried to control his breathing.

At the same time a woman in a sweatshirt and jeans walked down the hallway to room 335. She was surprised to find no cops outside the room, but then she didn't know that they had been stupid enough to go for coffee instead of watching out for the lieutenant. She opened the door with an evil smirk and looked inside the room. To her surprise and frustration the room was empty.

Melissa growled and looked down the hallway, there was only one way that the lieutenant could have taken to avoid running into someone he knew that would stop him from getting out of the hospital; the staircase.

_**Please review!**_

_**Hopefully I didn't forget to explain anything in this chapter or missed some details, if I did please let me know so I can explain it in the next chapter.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews! _The timeline between everything that happens in this chapter is very short and king of takes place at the same time, by the way._**

As soon as the door closed Mac started pulling at the ropes that bound his hands. Blood was dripping from the wounds where the rope had cut into his skin. He could feel it as it cut deeper and deeper into his flesh. His body was trying to tell him to stop, but his mind wasn't listening. Somehow Mac had to get to Horatio before Melissa or at least get to a phone and call someone on the team so that they could save Horatio. He would not just sit there and do nothing when Melissa was going after the man he loved.

Mac hissed and groaned in pain, but refused to stop. He could feel the ropes finally starting to loosen up and all he needed was for one hand to get free and the other one would follow easily.

"Come on dammit!"

Mac closed his eyes and ignored the excruciating pain as the rope tore at the flesh at his wrists, going deeper and deeper. Blood was already beginning to pool on the floor and Mac swore he could hear the drops of blood as they fell. His head was pounding, his mind was on Horatio and he was working like a maniac to get free.

He finally felt it; his hand was almost free! He wiggled his wrists around and finally pulled his left hand out of the ropes. He sighed and pulled his right hand free too. Mac hissed in pain and lifted his hands to his face to look at his injured wrists. Blood started running down his arm towards his elbow and Mac knew he needed something that could stop the bleeding. By now he also noticed how hungry he was, and dizzy. The room was spinning and he felt exhausted.

But he couldn't stop!

He got off the chair and went to the bathroom. He found a towel and tore it into two pieces; his hands were shaking so bad that it took a long time for him to get the towel wrapped around his wrists; using his hands and mouth to bind them. With a weak body and a dizzy mind Mac stumbled out of the apartment and saw an empty hallway. He heard sounds coming from the floor above; footsteps, a TV and a family arguing. He heard a car's tires squeak from outside as someone clearly left the place in a hurry. The rental apartment seemed to be in the basement and that was probably why nobody had noticed Melissa.

Mac saw an emergency exit further down the hall and rushed as fast as he could to it; which wasn't very fast. He stumbled over his own feet several times and almost screamed out when he fell to the floor, he used his hands and arms to catch himself and the impact with the floor sent terrible pain through his body. The towels around his wrists were already soaking through with blood and Mac knew he had to hurry up.

He finally reached the emergency exit and opened it. The sun was going down and Mac stepped out on to the streets. Now all he had to do was to find a person or a phone. He started walking towards what looked like an abandoned mall. Several times he fell to the ground and just when he thought he was going to black out from the pain and the dizziness he saw it; a pay phone!

**-I-**

Melissa knew a quick way to the hospital from her rental apartment. She knew Mac would fight his hardest to get loose and if he succeeded he would call the police. So she had to hurry to finish the job. She ran for fifteen minutes before she finally saw the hospital (for once she was actually grateful for being in quite a good shape).  
>She hid the knife in the hem of her jeans and made sure to cover it with her sweatshirt. She pulled the hood over her head and walked in through the front doors of the hospital. Nobody saw her because they were too busy with other people. She asked a nurse where she could find Horatio and luckily for her, the nurse was too busy trying to take care of a sick three-year-old to notice Melissa very much.<p>

Had she looked up, the nurse would have probably recognized Melissa from the news. Melissa smiled and went up to the sixth floor. She got off the elevator and walked up to the nurse's station. Nobody was there and Melissa had enough knowledge about computers and hospitals (after she had worked in a hospital for a year when she was younger) to know how to look up which room patients were in.

_Bingo!_

She smirked and went to Horatio's room. To her immediate surprise she found that there was no security outside the room. (She didn't know that the two rookie cops had gone for coffee while they thought the lieutenant was sleeping.) She opened the door and peeked inside.

It was empty!

She could not let her plan fail! She looked around the hallway and noticed a sign for the staircase. If her suspicions were right then Horatio had escaped from his room in search of Mac and to avoid getting caught by someone from his team or his doctor, he would have to take the staircase. Melissa smirked evilly and headed off for the staircase. Horatio was as good as dead.

**-I-**

Danny Messer had come down from New York to help out with the case. He had Melissa Mathers's file with him too. It was the file from the robbery three years earlier that Mac had investigated. The New York team had tried to get that file for several weeks, but somehow someone had made it classified and therefore forced the team to get a warrant for it. No doubt it was Sinclair's doing. After finally finding a judge that had granted them a warrant the team could now have a look in Melissa's file.

Danny and the Miami team were in the layout room of the Miami Dade Crime Lab and had no idea that their redheaded friend was escaping the hospital with Melissa right on his tail or that Mac had managed to escape from Melissa's rental apartment.

"Hey look at this." Danny said, "It says that Melissa's mother's name was Georgia Mathers."

"You think she might have rented the apartment in that name?" Walter asked.

"It would explain why Sinclair made this file classified. He didn't want us to figure it out." Danny said.

"I'll check if anyone is renting an apartment in that name." Calleigh said and started tapping away at the computer.

In the meantime Danny and the team read through the file (Danny had made copies for them). They found nothing else that was important that they didn't already know.

"We got her! A Georgia Mathers is renting an apartment at… oh." Calleigh said.

Eric looked at the screen over her shoulder, "Bad neighborhood."

"Probably so nobody would think twice if they heard any screams." Ryan said.

"Exactly. Out there everyone looks out for themselves." Eric said.

A phone rang and it took a while before they realized it was Calleigh's phone. She frowned when she didn't recognize the number, but answered nonetheless.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's Mac."

"Mac!" Calleigh exclaimed and quickly put Mac on speaker phone, "Where are you?"

"Uh, I don't know. Close to where Melissa rented an apartment, wherever that is." Mac panted and groaned quietly.

He was exhausted and clearly in a great deal of pain. Ryan was already tracing the call.

"Ryan is tracing the call, but we found out where she rented her apartment." Calleigh said.

"I'm sending an ambulance and cops on the way there now." Frank said.

"How are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm bleeding. I feel dizzy. But listen, Melissa has gone to the hospital to kill Horatio. She's going to finish him off." Mac said.

"Well, he has two cops outside his room and uh… wait, I'm getting a call." Frank said.

"Mac, we're on our way to you." Danny said.

"No!" Mac exclaimed, "Got to the hospital. She's going after H!"

"That was one of the cops _supposed_ to be _protecting_ H." Frank sighed, "They had gone for coffee and when they came back the room was empty. They have no idea where Horatio is, but are checking the surveillance cameras right now to see where he went."

"If Melissa is on the way there and H is gone…" Eric said.

"Please get to him!" Mac pleaded, "Oh shit, I'm losing a lot of blood."

"Mac, hang on. We're coming!" Calleigh said, "Mac? Mac?"

"I'm going to Mac." Danny said.

"Yes, you and Eric hurry to him. The rest of us are going to the hospital." Calleigh ordered.

They got there just minutes after Melissa had entered the staircase. If the two officers guarding Horatio had arrived outside the room just twenty seconds earlier they would have seen her. It was comical in a twisted way how everything had to do with just mere seconds. If only the officers had been quicker and spotted Melissa. If only Horatio had been a minute slower leaving the room he would have run into Melissa in the doorway.

**-I-**

Horatio felt the jolt of pain through his body as he moved down the stairs. Slowly he took one step after another. His body ached, but he refused to give up. He had to find Mac somehow. He didn't know where to start looking, but he needed to start searching anyway. One way or another he would find his lover.

He had only walked down twenty steps when the door he had walked through opened and closed. Horatio looked behind him over his shoulder and felt both fear and anger. Melissa stared at him for a moment as if trying to determine if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. The lieutenant in a hospital gown moving slowly down the stairs. In her hand she held a big kitchen knife and she walked down the steps towards Horatio.

Horatio felt panic rise within him and he knew he didn't stand a chance against Melissa in his current condition. He could barely walk and much less fight a crazy woman with a knife. Horatio almost stumbled and grabbed onto the rail with his good arm to prevent himself from falling down the stair. He could hear Melissa come closer and she obviously liked scaring him since she didn't seem to be in a hurry to get to him. She wanted Horatio to try and run from her.

Horatio could barely breathe and barely stay upright anymore. He reached the bottom of the first stair and looked up. Melissa glared at him and smirked menacingly as she came closer with the knife. Horatio knew he had no choice but to fight her or she would eventually stab him in the back as he tried to get down the stairs.

He prepared himself and thought only about Mac as Melissa came closer and closer.

_**Please review!**_

_**I though I would just let you all know that updates will probably only come once a week. I have a lot to do in school so unfortunately I can't write as often as I would want to and therefore not update so fast either. But I do plan to update once a week.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all **_**very much**_** for the reviews! Again, the timeline in the beginning of the chapter if very short. **

Horatio and Melissa looked at each other. Horatio knew he didn't stand much of a chance in his current condition against Melissa. Not when she had a knife and he could barely stand up straight. But he had to try no matter what. Maybe some higher power was on his side and he would walk away unharmed. Or maybe, the two officers that were _supposed_ to be guarding him had found out that his room was empty and had called the team. Horatio hoped that the the officers had and therefore also hoped that the team was on their way.

Horatio could feel himself getting weaker and wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay awake. His legs were shaking, his head pounding and his body aching. He grabbed on to the railing of the stairs to steady himself and saw Melissa smirk; she knew he wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight. Horatio would fight, but knew that it wouldn't be much fighting at a time like this.

"Ready to die, Lieutenant?" Melissa asked and took a step towards him.

"You don't have to do this." Horatio said and blinked when his vision started getting blurry.

"Oh yes I do. As long as you are alive Mac and I can never be one." Melissa growled.

Horatio glared at her. He would not let her take Mac from him. He would not let her win. He would do all that he could to make sure she didn't get her way.

While Horatio and Melissa were simply preparing themselves for a fight for life or death. The team arrived at the hospital just in time to get a call from Danny saying that he and Eric had found Mac and that the injured man had regained consciousness. The two officers told Frank that they had seen Melissa and Horatio take the stairwell.

"You boys are lucky if you get to keep your jobs after this." Frank growled at the officers.

The team hurried the stairwell and as soon as they saw Melissa and Horatio they pulled their guns out of their holsters and aimed at Melissa.

"I see that you have backup." Melissa said, "I'll stab you before they get the chance to shoot me."

No one in the team wanted to kill Melissa. Taking a life was never easy, but they wanted her to get to jail and they especially needed her testimony to bring down Sinclair (whom they were all certain of was involved).

Horatio swayed and closed his eyes for second. Melissa didn't move. She knew that as soon as she took another step she would get shot. Even if she didn't get a fatal gunshot wound she knew that someone on the team would definitely shoot her as a warning and that it would hurt.

Horatio opened his eyes and looked into Melissa's cold, dark eyes. He could see only the will to kill in them. He didn't dare to take his eyes off her and look at his team. He didn't dare to move. It was a standoff right now and he intended to stall as much time as he could in order to hopefully be able to talk Melissa out of her mission.

"We found Mac." Frank said.

Melissa lost her focus on Horatio for a second and looked up at the team. She then quickly looked back at Horatio and smirked when he crouched down on his knees and started breathing heavily.

"You couldn't have." She said, "I'm hiding him at the perfect spot."

"He escaped and called us from a pay phone." Frank said, "You failed Melissa. Don't let this be your third mistake."

"What was my first and second mistake?" Melissa asked.

"Stalking and kidnapping." Calleigh said, "Drop the knife and we can all get this sorted out without anyone getting hurt."

"I am not dropping the knife. He stole my man!" Melissa growled.

"Mac was never your man to begin with." Ryan said with disgust.

"Melissa, drop the knife and I promise that you'll see Mac again." Walter said.

Walter decided to use a different tactic from his colleagues. He decided to offer Melissa the chance of seeing Mac again and telling her side of the story instead of reminding her that she could die if she didn't drop the knife.

"You can't promise things like that."

"Yes I can." Walter said and started walking down the stairs towards her.

He put his gun back in his holster and approached Melissa one step at the time.

"I can promise you that. I can make sure that you and Mac get to spend some alone time together. But you have to drop the knife first and let me arrest you." Walter said.

He stopped a few feet away from her; he didn't want to get too close.

"I don't believe you." Melissa said.

"You have my word that I will make it happen." Walter said.

Melissa seemed to consider it. But before she could reply she focused her attention back on Horatio as he slid down to sit on the floor, while leaning against the railing. He could barely stay awake anymore and the team knew that they had to do something fast. Walter took a step closer and Melissa glared at him. He stopped and put his hands up to show her had no gun and meant no harm.

"You can really promise that?" Melissa asked, it seemed as if Walter had won her trust.

"Yes. But only if you give me the knife and let me arrest you." Walter said.

"I'll go to jail." Melissa said.

"Yeah, but you can have one last moment with Mac… alone. I promise."

Melissa took a step closer to Horatio and everyone cocked their guns. Walter shook his head no to the others; he had almost succeeded.

"But Mac will still be with _him_." Melissa growled and nodded towards Horatio.

"No, no." Walter said quickly.

Melissa seemed surprised and glanced at Walter with a confused look.

"I'll make sure Mac and Horatio never see each other again."

"You can't do that."

"Sure I can. Who would want to be with Horatio anyway, right?"

Horatio gave Walter a grateful look. He knew the younger man was only pretending. Melissa smiled slightly and chuckled.

"You really think so?" She asked.

Walter nodded. Melissa wasn't the brightest person in the world, but neither the most stupid. She was mentally unstable, but still not too easy to fool. It just took a lot longer time to make her believe something than anyone had thought it would.

"I will make sure that Mac move back to New York." Walter said, "To your apartment. That way he will always be with you."

"I sold it." Melissa said, "Sinclair said I had to."

"Sinclair?"

"Yes, he was the one that helped me. He made sure I got down here and got Mac's address."

"He bought you your plane ticket to Fort Lauderdale?"

"Yeah and told me to take a bus down here." Melissa smiled, "He helped me. He understands that Mac and I are meant to be together."

At this point Frank and Calleigh were boiling with anger. The New York team had been right all along; Sinclair was involved.

"He told me that Mac wanted to be with me, but he that just didn't understand it yet." Melissa said, "Mac wants to be with me, right?"

"Yes he does." Walter said.

Horatio was starting to have trouble breathing and he could barely keep his eyes open. Melissa lowered the knife for a while and Horatio thought that it was finally over. But then the door opened and everyone looked up to see Mac, Danny and Eric. Mac hurried down to where Walter was standing and was about to rush to his lover when Melissa pointed the knife at him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Frank asked Eric, "He's supposed to be examined by a doctor."

"He wouldn't let us." Eric said.

"He refused to see a doctor until he knew that Horatio was okay." Danny said.

Everyone watched as Melissa and Mac glared at each other. Mac stumbled forward and almost bumped into Melissa. She aimed the knife at him.

"You escaped." She said.

"Give me the knife, Melissa." Mac said.

"No!"

"Melissa, you don't want to do this."

"He said you wanted me. He said we would have one final moment together before I go to jail." Melissa said and nodded towards Walter.

"We will." Mac said, realizing that Walter had tried to persuade Melissa to give up.

"Give me the knife." He said.

"No. First you make everyone else leave and then I will give you the knife." Melissa said.

Mac realized that she wasn't about to let him live if the others left. She had written in her letters several times that they belonged together in the afterlife and as Horatio had pointed out before it meant that Melissa planned on killing herself and Mac.

Melissa took a step closer to Horatio. Mac reached his hand out to her.

"Please give me the knife. You don't have to do this." He said.

"Yes I do."

Melissa took a deep breath and launched herself at Horatio. Mac reached for Melissa and grabbed her by the waist just as a shot rang out from Calleigh's gun. Melissa yelled as the bullet hit her in the abdomen and Mac tackled her to the floor. The rolled on the floor towards the stairs and Horatio reached out a hand to grab Mac just as Melissa flung her knife into his chest. Horatio cried out slumped down on the floor. Melissa rolled down the stairs and Mac sat up and put his hand over Horatio's knife wound.

Blood was quickly soaking Horatio's hospital gown and covering Mac's hand. Walter went to check on Melissa, who was also quickly losing blood while the team rushed down to help Mac.

"Horatio, love, stay with me!" Mac begged, "Horatio stay with me!"

Horatio's eyes closed and he started coughing and panting. Mac felt tears run down his cheeks as his lover's blood covered his hands and the floor. Several doctors arrived and tried to pull Mac away from Horatio.

"Mac, you have to let him go. They will take care of him." Danny said and tried to pull Mac away.

"Horatio, open your eyes! Stay with me love, please!" Mac cried desperately.

"Mac, they will help him. You have to let them work on him." Eric said.

Finally Danny and Eric got Mac to let go of his lover and all they could do was watch as Horatio was put on a gurney and taken to emergency surgery. Mac slid down on the floor and then passed out.

**-I-**

Up in New York things were moving fast. After checking Melissa's phone records they knew that she had called Sinclair at least once a day. Text messages had also been sent between them and it was clear that Sinclair had influenced Melissa in her choices to stalk and kidnap Mac and beating Horatio with a baseball bat.

With a warrant for an arrest, the team and several officers behind her Stella marched into Sinclair's office and handed him the warrant. He looked surprised at her.

"We know everything. We have phone records and texts that prove that you and Melissa Mathers were in contact every day and that you helped her stalk and kidnap Mac." Stella said.

"We have phone call recordings of at least five of your conversations. Melissa must have accidentally hit the record button." Sheldon said.

"We also have proof that you were the one that made the case file about her robbery three years ago classified so we wouldn't be able to obtain it so easily." Lindsay said, "And therefore not figure out that she had rented the apartment down in Miami using her mother's name."

"You do realize I am the Chief?" Sinclair asked.

"Not for long. It became official today that you're getting fired or rather forced into early retirement." Stella smirked, "Too much bad publicity about your homophobia."

"People like Mac Taylor shouldn't be cops." Sinclair said with great disgust.

"People like Mac Taylor are more human than you will ever be. It is people like him that make you believe in the good of mankind." Lindsay growled, "It's people like you that make the world a bad place."

Everyone looked surprised at Lindsay's sudden outburst and she shrugged. Stella nodded for an officer to handcuff Sinclair.

"At least let me walk out with some dignity." Sinclair said.

"You don't have any dignity." Stella said, "If you did you wouldn't have helped Melissa to kidnap Mac. You would have moved past your own biases and realized that Mac Taylor is both a great cop and a great man."

Sinclair snorted and glared at the team as two officers and Sheldon led him out of his office. It didn't take long after that for word to get around that Sinclair had been arrested with assessory for the kidnapping of Mac Taylor and attempted murder of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Sinclair was gone and all everyone could hope was that the next Chief was a much more humane person.

Stella met up with the team an hour later in her office. They had all the evidence they needed.

"How is it down in Miami?" Sid asked.

"Mac and Horatio are still unconscious." Stella sighed, it had been five hours since Horatio had been stabbed, "Horatio was stabbed, but even though he lost a lot of blood it wasn't too deep and he'll be fine."

"And Melissa?" Adam asked.

"She lost too much blood and didn't make it. Her testimony against Sinclair would have been great to have, but we have enough evidence anyway." Stella said.

"I don't think she would have been very useful in court. Not with her mental state of mind." Sheldon said.

"Sinclair is getting what he deserves." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, you were very defensive there for a while." Sheldon smiled.

"Well, there is a reason I was." Lindsay sighed, "When I was in high school one of my friends… Devon, came out as gay. He was so happy to finally be able to be himself. His family accepted him and all of his friends. However, some other guys in school didn't. He had asked me to prom since neither one of us had a date and while I was waiting for him to pick me up I got a phone call from another friend. She said that five guys had ambushed Devon at a gas station and beaten him so bad that he would probably never be the same person anymore."

"Oh Lindsay." Stella said when she saw how difficult it was for Lindsay to talk about her friend.

"Devon was in a coma for two weeks before he died of his injuries." Lindsay sighed, "And they only managed to identify three of his attackers. They got 15 years in jail for manslaughter, but were out after only three for good behaviour."

"Three years only?" Sheldon asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. They killed someone they didn't even know because he was gay and only spent three years in jail for it. Devon's family has to live with this for the rest of their lives. And when the police asked the three guys why they had done it, they said because they didn't want to go in the same school as a faggot."

"And they didn't even know who it was?" Adam asked.

"No. They had only heard about someone coming out as gay. They said that one of the two guys, that were never identified as part of the attack, had pointed him out to them." Lindsay said and wiped a few tears away, "It was after Devon's death that I decided to be a cop and then a CSI."

"It explains why you defended Mac so well." Sheldon said.

Lindsay smiled, "We all defend him very well. He doesn't deserve all the crap he's been given."

"No, he doesn't." Stella agreed, "But it's finally over."

**-I-**

Mac opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He heard a beeping noise and looked to his right. Horatio was there! In a bed next to his own. Mac sat up and groaned. He saw Danny, Frank and Alexx asleep in chairs next to his and Horatio's beds. His redheaded lover was sleeping woth an oxygen mask covering his face and tubes running from his body to machines. Mac slowly got out of bed and walked over to the older man. He grabbed Horatio's hand and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you, Horatio." He whispered and felt tears threatening to fall.

Mac rarely cried, but now he couldn't help it. So much had been going on the last few weeks and although it was finally over Mac couldn't relax. He and Horatio still had a long way to go, especially with their recovery. Mac just wanted to go home and lie in bed with his boyfriend; his fiancé. Mac looked at Horatio's ring finger and saw that the engagement ring was still there; Mac smiled.

"When we have healed we have to start planning our wedding." Mac whispered, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish Melissa had never come down here. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything sooner."

"Sorry to be listening, but I just have to say that there is nothing you could have done Mac." Danny said.

Mac turned around and looked at Danny. The younger man stood up and stretched his back before coming to stand next to Mac.

"What happened to you and Horatio is not your fault. It's Melissa and Sinclair's fault."

"Did Stella and the others arrest him?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. And everyone saw him walk out in cuffs. Stella refused to let him walk out without wearing them." Danny grinned.

"Sounds just like the Stella we know." Mac smiled.

"Yeah." Danny agreed, "Lindsay is coming down. She and I are going to stay for a while and help you guys out. I know that the team down here will help too, but we feel like joining in."

Mac smiled gratefully at Danny.

"Danny, I want to thank you today for everything." Mac said, "I'll thank the teams tomorrow as well."

"Anytime Mac." Danny said, "You should rest."

"No, not yet." Mac sighed and sat down on an empty chair next to Horatio's bed.

"Alright, I'm getting some coffee. You want some too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, thanks Danny." Mac said.

Danny smiled and walked to the door. Before he left he looked back at Mac and watched as the older man kissed his lover's hand and whispered something. Danny hoped that Mac and Horatio wouldn't run into any more psychos. He walked out the door to get some coffee while thanking the higher powers that Mac and Horatio were still alive.

_**Please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Three weeks had passed since Melissa's attack on Horatio and the kidnapping of Mac. The two men had been home for a little more than a week and barely been left alone. Both Danny and Lindsay were living in their guest room (it was okay since the two of them were dating anyway) and there was always someone from Horatio's team coming by every day.

Mac and Horatio appreciated all the help they got since they couldn't do much around the house with their injuries and weakened bodies anyway. Danny and Lindsay would leave them alone every evening when they went for a walk and it wasn't that the Miami team members stayed all day with Mac and Horatio, but someone always showed up.

Horatio and Mac had spoken a lot about what had happened with each other and their friends. However, they weren't feeling okay yet. Maybe it was because they both hated being injured and that ruined their mood. Or maybe they just had to accept that some things took a while to move on from. They were victims of a crime and it took more than a few days to process that and get over the trauma.

It was an early Saturday morning when Danny found Mac on the back porch alone. Lindsay and Horatio were still asleep and Mac looked like he had just woken up; his hair was tousled and his eyes barely open.

"Good morning." Danny said from the doorway.

Mac turned his head to look at the younger man.

"Morning." He mumbled, his voice clearly showed he had just woken up.

Mac yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. Danny sat down on a chair next to his former boss and looked out towards the beach. He envied Mac and Horatio for having such a great place to live in.

"How are you feeling, Mac?"

"Like hell." Mac admitted.

Danny looked at him and winced. He knew Mac was feeling like hell for more than just having been kidnapped. He and Horatio had had a fight the night before and even though Danny and Lindsay had tried not to listen, it was hard when their two friends were yelling at each other.

"What did you and H fight about yesterday?" Danny asked, hoping that his friend would open up and not push him away.

He knew both Mac and Horatio had problems with opening up; maybe not to each other, but definitely to others.

"I don't know if I remember anymore." Mac sighed, "I said something I shouldn't have."

Danny looked at Mac and the older man knew he should continue.

"I told Horatio that he shouldn't be so… pissed from being on sick leave. I told him he had been through worse as a child and that this... this couldn't be so bad compared to that." Mac said.

Danny winced. He didn't know exactly what Horatio had gone through as a child, but everyone suspected that his childhood hadn't been a happy one.; growing up in his family home probably hadn't been easy for the redhead.

"I said it because I got pissed of being injured too. I took it out on him." Mac said, "I couldn't stand his whining anymore than I could stand my own inner whining about this situation. I snapped and said things I didn't mean."

"He knows that." Danny said.

"Well, the look in his eyes still shows how much it hurt." Mac sighed, "Hell Danny, I know that just because he's been through worse than this it doesn't mean he shouldn't be allowed to be pissed about it? I've been through worse too and yet I whine to him every day about how I hate that I can't take care of our own home."

"Look Mac, you're both under some pressure and you are both very irritable right now. Horatio knows you didn't mean what you said." Danny said, "And if I know him right then he has already forgiven you."

"I know. But that doesn't make it right to say something like that to him." Mac sighed.

"It'll be okay." Danny said.

About two years ago he wouldn't have ever thought that Mac would ever date again. The man had been like a robot; work and sleep were the only things he cared about. From what Danny had heard Horatio had been the same.

Mac was a different man with Horatio; he was a happier man, more at ease and definitely a free spirit. Thank God Melissa hadn't taken it away from him.

"Being irritated after everything that has happened is understandable." Danny said, "You and Horatio will get through it."

"I don't doubt that. I just hate taking steps back. We were going forward and now we're three steps back."

"How so?"

"We can't do anything." Mac sighed, "We just sit here and stare out at the beach, we talk but it doesn't seem to help. We've gone over what happened so many times that it doesn't seem to make anything better. Christ Danny, we haven't even been intimate with each other since we got home. We sleep in the same bed but we don't even sleep close anymore."

"Do something about it then." Danny said.

"We can't. It hurts too much to move." Mac sighed.

"Mac, you know as well as I do that being intimate with each other doesn't mean you have to go all the way. Just snuggle with each other." Danny said.

Mac tried to remember if he and Horatio had snuggled since they had come home; they hadn't. They slept in the same bed but acted as if they were sleeping alone. Probably because they were both fighting their own inner battles and probably because both were to concern of each other's injuries to make a move.

"And you guys can talk about nice things too." Danny said, "Your wedding for example. Or have you forgotten about it?"

Mac was stunned with himself to find that he had. Maybe focusing on doing good things would make them feel better. Plan the wedding, watch movies together, snuggle and get back to the way things used to be. Right now they were too focused on trying to figure out why everything bad had happened. Why had Melissa gone after them? Why had Sinclair turned so evil and helped her? Why couldn't Melissa had become obsessed with someone else?

They would never get an answer and yet they seemed unable to stop trying to find one.

"You're right, Danny." Mac smiled, "We have to start focusing on good things,; happy things."

"Yeah. Out with the bad and in with the good." Danny said, "A good man once told me; _that when bad stuff happens to us, we move on by refusing to let it bring us down and we move on by thinking about what makes us happy rather than what makes us sad_."

Mac blushed. He had said that to Danny many times.

"I don't live by my own words, do I?" Mac smiled.

"Not quite." Danny grinned.

"Well, that has to change." Mac said determinedly.

**-I-**

Lindsay stopped walking as soon as she entered the living room. She quickly snapped a photo of the two men on the couch with her cell phone. Mac and Horatio were both asleep, snuggled as close as they could on the couch and with a notebook on the table. Mac had decided that today they were going to start writing up who to invite to their wedding (which was mainly the two teams) and which judge they would ask to wed them. Horatio had happily agreed to start planning and it seemed to take their minds of from being injured. They had laughed and enjoyed their time together and it appeared as if they had connected again.

"Lindsay?" Danny called from the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Come and look at this." Lindsay said.

Danny frowned and joined her in the living room. He smiled when he saw his two friends and then grabbed Lindsay's hand, leading her away.

"Let's give them some alone time." Danny said and headed for the front door, "You and I can go shopping for some clothes like you want to."

"You will go with me? On your own free will?" Lindsay smiled, "Yesterday you said _over my dead body_."

Danny rolled his eyes and gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek before pulling her out of the with him.

"I changed my mind." He told her.

Horatio stirred as he heard the door close and the lock turn (he was a light sleeper). He yawned and almost fell out of the couch as he stretched his body. He looked at his lover and smiled while running his fingers through his hair. Mac mumbled something incoherent and wrapped his arms around Horatio to bring him closer to his body.

Horatio kissed Mac's nose and the younger man opened his eyes.

"Hi." Horatio giggled, "Sorry to wake you up, but you looked too cute to resist."

"Thank you, love." Mac smiled.

"I feel much better, thank you Mac." Horatio said, "This is just what we needed."

"Actually it was Danny's idea."

"Well, we need to thank him later then don't we." Horatio grinned and ran his hand down Mac's chest and to his belt buckle.

Mac gasped and looked into his lover's blue eyes to see his mischievous twinkle. Horatio slipped his hand down inside Mac's jeans to caresses his hardening member and Mac gasped.

Horatio could feel his own manhood starting to grow and he moaned when Mac rubbed him through his sweatpants.

"Horatio." Mac groaned.

Horatio smirked and began kissing Mac's neck while he worked on opening the belt buckle and unbuttoning his jeans. Mac groaned when Horatio pulled his erection free from his boxers. The redhead started stroking Mac slowly. Mac pulled Horatio's pants and boxers down enough so he could free his lover's throbbing length too.

"Oh, Mac." Horatio moaned and nipped at the younger man's ear lobe.

Mac used his free hand to reach under Horatio's shirt to pinch and caresses his nipples. Horatio arched his back and moaned. Mac started stroking him faster and could feel Horatio quickening his pace too.

"H, uh yes."

Mac started to thrust into the redhead's hand and Horatio kissed and licked his lover's neck to give him more pleasure. Mac was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel his body starting to tense all the way from his toes and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Mac, ah!"

Horatio gasped as he felt Mac run his thumb over his slit and his pre-cum. Mac smiled and thrusted harder into Horatio's hand as he felt his climax come closer and closer. Horatio tried to hold back; he wanted the younger man to come first.

"Horatio!" Mac cried out and came all over his lover's hand.

He continued to thrust and then carefully flipped Horatio and himself around so that Horatio was on his back and Mac was sitting between his legs.

"My turn." Mac grinned and bent down to take Horatio's member into his mouth.

He sucked on the head of the older man's erection. Horatio grabbed a fistful of Mac's hair and tried not to thrust.

"Mac!"

Horatio arched his back and Mac pinned his hips to the couch as he took his whole length into his mouth; gracing his teeth along the sensitive shaft.

Horatio gasped and came. Mac swallowed everything his lover had to give and then let his softening member slip out of his mouth.

"We needed that." Horatio panted and then winced as his body hurt, "Even if it hurts after."

"We sure did." Mac grinned.

"Let's take a shower before Danny and Lindsay come back and find us like this." Horatio said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mac winked.

"I love your kinky side Mac, but I don't think we want to scar the two of them for life with the image of their two friends on the couch and almost naked."

Mac laughed and stood up; he pulled Horatio out up from the couch and headed for the shower. They were still there when Danny and Lindsay came back an hour later.

"Whatever they are doing in there it must be fun because they don't seem to plan on coming out." Danny said when thirty more minutes had passed.

"A hot shower and some shower sex it just what they need." Lindsay said.

"How do you know that they're having sex?" Danny said.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Lindsay asked, "Maybe not going all the way because of their injures, but they're probably doing something sexual in there."

"Thanks for that mental image." Danny whined.

"You're welcome, honey." Lindsay giggled.

**-I-**

The next day Calleigh and Eric were over for a visit and they two had some news. Horatio was sitting in the recliner and Mac on the arm support, while Danny and Lindsay were sitting the same way in the other recliner with Danny on the arm support. Eric and Calleigh were on the couch.

"Alright tell us what's going on. I'm dying of curiosity here." Horatio said.

"Patience, love, patience." Mac chided playfully.

"I've been patient. Calleigh said she had news a week ago and I've waited patiently for her to tell me what it is. Eric has that look in his eyes that says he wants to tell me so bad but is going to let me wait a while longer just for fun." Horatio said, "I _beg_ of you to tell me."

"You think we have waited long enough?" Eric asked his girlfriend.

"Nah." Calleigh smirked.

"Yeah, we could wait another hour to hear it, right?" Danny asked, "Let's have dinner instead."

"That's a great idea." Eric smirked.

Horatio rolled his eyes and gave Calleigh a pleading look.

"Alright, alright. I can't wait any longer." Calleigh grinned, "We wanted to tell you first because you two are going to be godparents in five months."

Mac gaped at her and then grinned. Eric put a hand over Calleigh's still very flat belly (that would soon start to grow). Horatio grinned and went over to hug his two friends. Mac did the same. Danny and Lindsay shook their hands.

"You're having a baby in five months, huh?" Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, we only found out about a week ago." Calleigh smiled, "I'm going to start showing soon too."

"Do you know what it is?" Mac asked, "So we can buy clothes and toys."

"No, we don't. We want it to be a secret." Eric smiled.

"Well congratulations." Horatio grinned, "We get to spoil the baby right?"

"Of course we do. It's what godparents do." Mac said.

"You're right. And we get to babysit and break all mom and dad's rules too." Horatio said.

"You guys are terrible!" Calleigh laughed, "But you'll be wonderful godfathers."

"We're honored that you asked us." Mac smiled and Horatio nodded in agreement.

"We couldn't think of anybody better than you." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio and Mac looked at each other smiled. The big family would soon expand by one and maybe it was a sign that things were on the way of getting better.

_**Please review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks very much for all the reviews!**

Horatio was slightly nervous when he got out of the hummer at the parking lot to the department. It was his first day back at work since Melissa's attack several weeks earlier. But that wasn't why he was nervous. He was nervous because by now people had probably heard that he and Mac were lovers. If anyone had said something about him or Mac the team hadn't told him. Horatio took the empty elevator up to the crime lab and stepped out. The first person he saw was Paula, the receptionist. She smiled at him and waved him over.

"Lieutenant, it's good to have you back." Paula smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Paula, thank you and it's good to be back." Horatio smiled.

"Good." Paula grinned and then her expression turned serious as she leaned forward over her desk, "I just think you should know that everyone knows about you and Mr. Taylor. So far almost everyone is okay with it and those who don't like gay couples even said that private is private and work is work."

Horatio would have expected his team to tell him that he and Mac had been figured out. He was silently wondering why they hadn't told him.

"So everyone seems to be able to still be fine with working with you." Paula smiled.

"Good to know. Thank you." Horatio said.

Paula gave him his mail and Horatio went to his office. It felt good to know that he wasn't being met by the same hate and coldhearted behavior as Mac had from New York. However, he knew that there was still a risk that things would go bad later. He had a great team that he knew would defend him if necessary, but Horatio dearly hoped that he wouldn't have to start going to work with a bunch of homophobics whom couldn't keep their opinions to themselves.

"Good to have you back, boss." Eric grinned.

Horatio nearly jumped out of skin and turned around to look at the younger man. He didn't realize that he had been standing in his office looking out of glass wall for fifteen minutes, just holding his mail.

"Sorry to scare you." Eric said.

"It's okay. It's good to be back." Horatio said, "Now tell me something, why didn't anyone tell me that Mac and I were no longer in a secret relationship?"

Eric winced and closed the door to get some privacy. It had been his idea to not tell the redhead while he was on sick leave.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about it." Eric sighed, "I wanted you to relax and heal. Not worry about what others might think of you, not while you were on sick leave."

"I appreciate the thought Eric." Horatio smiled, "So Paula tells me that even the homophobics seem pretty okay with it?"

"Yeah, as far as I've heard they're okay with it as long as you and Mac don't show affection at work. You keep your private life private and they'll have no problems with you two." Eric said, "Then there is a guy or two in the auto theft department, with whom we rarely work with anyway, that are a little more… should I say, aggressive about their opinions?"

"You mean they have a harder time keeping their opinions to themselves and show more hatred towards me?"

"Yes, and although they don't think that you should leave the department, they don't like the fact that you're gay." Eric said, "But you and Mac should be fine."

"Well, he doesn't work here so he'll have less problems with it."

"Not yet anyway." Eric mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not at all." Eric grinned, he and the team knew something that was about to happen that the redhead didn't know about.

Horatio rolled his eyes; he knew his young friend was hiding something. There was a knock on the door and Eric opened it to reveal Calleigh on the other side. The couple shared a kiss and then Calleigh walked over to Horatio to give him a hug.

"Welcome back, Horatio." She smiled.

"Thank you Calleigh."

Horatio looked down at her five month baby bump and smiled.

"Only doing desk duty I hope?" He said.

"Yes." Calleigh smiled, "I have no choice since a certain boyfriend is acting like I'm about to go into labor any second of the day and is like a nervous mother hen around me."

Eric blushed as Horatio laughed.

"He's only thinking about what it best for you and the baby." Horatio smiled.

"With the way he's been acting even a little mosquito won't be able to bite me." Calleigh said.

"Just ask Frank how he was the first time he was going to be a dad." Horatio grinned.

"I will." Calleigh smiled, "Now the rest of the team is waiting for their boss in the break room. Probably missing him like crazy."

"I'm sure they enjoyed having you as their boss while I was gone."

"Not really, H." Eric said and then gave his girlfriend an apologetic look, "She's scary."

"I blame it on the pregnancy hormones." Calleigh smiled innocently.

Horatio smiled and went with the young couple to the break room to meet the rest of the team.

**-I-**

Mac was never nervous… well, almost never. However, now he couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he took the elevator up to the top flor of the Miami Dade police department. Chief Samuel Baxter had called Mac and asked to meet him in his office.

Mac had called his lover and told him about the Chief's request. Horatio had told Mac to swing by the lab first. So Mac did what his lover had told him to do. As soon as the elevator doors opened Horatio appeared on the other side and stepped inside the elevator. Only Mac was there.

"Nervous?" Horatio asked.

"Not at all."

"Sure you aren't." Horatio grinned.

The elevator started going up and Horatio hit the stop button. Mac looked confused at him.

"You need to relax." Horatio smirked.

He pinned Mac against the elevator wall and got down on his knees. Luckily there was no surveillance camera in the elevator so Horatio could do whatever he wanted.

"Um, H?"

"Just relax." Horatio said.

He pulled open Mac's belt buckle and then pulled the zipper down on his slacks. Mac was already starting to grow hard and Horatio rubbed his hardening length through his boxers.

"Uh, Horatio. S-should we r-really be doing this?"

"Yes."

Mac nodded and started breathing heavily as he felt his lover's hand rub against his member. He moaned and closed his eyes while leaning his head against the wall. Horatio pulled Mac's boxers down long enough to free his erection.

"Just enjoy." He smirked.

Mac gasped as he felt his lover's lips envelope around his throbbing manhood. He could feel himself grow even harder and his knees buckled slightly.

"Oh, H!"

Mac grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair and thrusted slowly into his mouth. He felt the redhead's teeth grace against his shaft and his tongue swirl around the head of his erection; tasting his pre-cum.

"Horatio." Mac groaned.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was starting to sweat. Horatio hummed and the vibrations of his voice sent pleasure through Mac's body; making the younger man moan loudly.

Mac opened his eyes and looked down at his lover as the older man took his whole length into his mouth as deep as he could. His tongue swirled around his shaft and with one hand Horatio fondled Mac's balls.

"Uh god!"

Mac closed his eyes again and started thrusting harder and faster into Horatio's mouth. Horatio moaned and felt his own erection strain against his slacks, but now it was all about Mac.

"Love, oh ah!"

Horatio could feel that Mac was close with the way his body tensed. Horatio sucked on the head of his manhood only and gently let his teeth nip at his sensitive skin. Mac cried out and his grip of Horatio's hair tightened.

"Horatio!"

Mac came with a cry and Horatio swallowed everything he had to give. He continued sucking Mac until the younger man went soft and then let his length slip out of his mouth as he stood up. Horatio grinned and put his lover's manhood back inside his boxers and then zipped him back up.

"Now you look like nothing has happened." Horatio grinned.

"I'm sweating though."

"Blame it on the nerves." Horatio shrugged and hit a button to make the elevator go again.

They reached the top floor where Chief Baxter had his office. Mac looked at Horatio's hard bulge.

"You need help with that?" He asked.

"After your meeting." Horatio smirked and slapped Mac's butt when the elevator doors opened.

Mac tried to bring his pulse down so he would appear calm as he walked towards the Chief's office.

In the lab Ryan, Eric and Calleigh were waiting for the elevator so they could go out for lunch.

"Why has it stopped?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know." Eric shrugged.

"Oh it's probably just Mac and Horatio having some fun." Calleigh said, "It's moving again."

"The baby? Are you okay? Are you hurting?" Eric panicked.

"The _elevator_ is moving again." Calleigh said and rolled her eyes at Eric.

"Chill dude." Ryan said.

The elevator came down again and Horatio (who had managed to make his hard bulge disappear) walked out with a huge grin.

"Going out for lunch?" He asked his three CSIs.

"Yeah." Eric said, "Why are you smiling like you just… never mind."

"Naughty boy." Calleigh smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Horatio said innocently and walked passed them towards his office.

"What? I don't get it?" Ryan said as he, Eric and Calleigh walked into the elevator.

"Mac and Horatio were-mph!" Eric said, but Calleigh's hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Horatio was probably just trying to help Mac relax before his meeting with the boss." Calleigh said.

"And they had to stop the elevator for that?" Ryan asked, "Oh wait… they really are naughty."

"Yes, they are." Calleigh said, "But imagine what fun they must have."

Eric and Ryan looked surprised at her and then shook their heads.

"Oh come one! Elevator sex sound kinky, doesn't it?" Calleigh exclaimed.

**-I-**

Mac entered Chief Baxter's office and sat down in the guest chair while the other man sat in his chair across the desk. Samuel smiled and shook Mac's hand.

"It's good to see you again, Mac. How are you doing after everything with Melissa Mathers?" Samuel asked.

"Fine, fine." Mac smiled, "Just glad that everything is over."

"Good to hear." Samuel said, "I'm glad that everything worked out."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Samuel or Sam." Samuel smiled, "Although I suspect you're just like Horatio and probably won't do it while we're at work."

Mac grinned at the mention of his lover. Both of them had too much respect for Samuel and his position as boss to call him by his first name at work. Even if they knew they could.

"Are you aware that yours and Horatio's relationship is no longer a secret?"

"Yes, Horatio told me over the phone earlier." Mac said, "He also said that people are taking it quite well."

"Yes they are. Which I am very happy about." Sam said, "I asked to see you today because I have an offer to make."

"Really?"

"Yes, how would you feel about becoming a consultant CSI so to speak?" Samuel asked, "You will work in the lab and out on the field two days a week as part of Horatio's team. Sharing your forensic expertise and experience."

Mac looked stunned at Chief Baxter. He had not expected to get a job offer from him; he hadn't been expecting anything really, but was very surprised to get a job offer. He had moved down to Miami with the intentions of being retired. However, he had to admit that he missed the job and working two days a week wasn't too much. He could do that and still not feel like he was getting back to old habits. He would after all be free to do whatever he wanted the rest of the week.

"I won't lie and say that you won't get called in on your days off, but that is only if we have an emergency that requires everyone to work." Samuel said, "So what do you say? Maybe you want to talk this over with Horatio?"

Mac knew what his lover would tell him to do; whatever he felt like. Mac knew that no matter what decision he made his lover would support him.

"I'd like to think about it for a while." Mac said.

"Sure." Samuel smiled, "Unfortunately I can give only give you a week to think about it, after that I have to look at other possible consultants."

"I will have an answer for you tomorrow." Mac said.

"Great." Samuel smiled.

**-I-**

"You knew didn't you?"

Horatio looked up from his paperwork and saw Mac in the doorway to his office. He grinned and leaned back in the chair.

Mac entered the office and closed the door; making sure to lock it too. He sat down in Horatio's lap and he straddled him.

"You knew what the Chief was going to offer me, didn't you?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. I found out just before you arrived." Horatio smiled, "The team had found out a few days ago."

"You didn't tell me."

"I wanted you to be surprised." Horatio grinned, "So what did you tell him?"

"That I would have an answer for him tomorrow." Mac smiled, "But you already know what I'm going to tell him."

"That you will happily take his offer so that you and I can have sex in my office, the supply closet, the locker room, the showers and the other labs in this place." Horatio smirked.

Mac laughed and gave his older lover a kiss. He could feel Horatio growing hard instantly and remembered that he had to repay him. Mac stood up and moved some paperwork off Horatio's desk. He then grabbed the older man's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Bend over." Mac whispered.

Horatio grinned and bent over the desk; wiggling his ass a little extra just to tease the younger man. Mac slapped his butt and roughly pulled the redhead's pants and boxers down to Horatio's ankles.

"Where do you hide the lube?" He asked.

"Top drawer." Horatio said.

Mac opened the top drawer and took out the lube. He wasted no time and lubed up his fingers before pushing one digit inside his lover.

"Ah Mac."

Horatio grabbed on to the edge of the desk and moaned as Mac stretched him. Mac used his free hand to wrap around his lover's erection and stroke it slowly.

Horatio moaned and closed his eyes as Mac added a second digit.

"Is this what you want? Me to fuck you at work? On your desk." Mac grinned.

"Oh yes!" Horatio gasped as Mac nudged his prostate.

Mac grinned and added a third digit while he stopped stroking Horatio and used his hand to pull down his zipper.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Uh, please love."

Mac lubed up his erection and pushed inside as he pulled his fingers out. Horatio arched his back and cried out as Mac's erection nudged his prostate.

"So good, H. You feel so good." Mac moaned.

Horatio moaned and held on to the edges of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white as Mac started thrusting.

"Ah uh, Mac!"

Mac grabbed onto Horatio's hips and used all his strength to pound into his lover. He gasped and panted as he pounded as hard and fast as he could.

"Uh Horatio!"

The feeling of being enveloped by his lover was overwhelming. Mac closed his eyes and the desk moved with Mac's thrust.

"Mac!"

Horatio could feel his body starting to tense and knew he wouldn't last long. Mac pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back, changing his rhythm to slow but hard. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other echoed through the office and Horatio was so happy that everyone was out on lunch and that he had pulled the blinds to cover his glass walls.

"Uh, Mac, love!"

Mac felt his own climax come closer and wrapped a hand around his lover's erection, feeling it pulsate in his hands.

"Ah Horatio, oh!"

Mac felt Horatio tense and contract around his length as he came with a gasp. He continued stroking Horatio while he thrusted into his body. Mac moaned and came seconds later deep inside the older man.

The two lovers stayed in position a while to catch their breaths. Then Mac pulled out and Horatio stood up.

"Wow." Horatio smiled, "Thank you for that wonderful lunch… exercise."

"You're welcome, love." Mac grinned and gave him a kiss, "Uh, H?"

"Yeah?"

"You might have to make new copies of that report." Mac said and nodded towards a paper on the desk.

"Yeah, I don't think Chief Baxter would like getting a report with semen stains on it." Horatio said.

"Me either."

"Imagine that we can do this twice a week when you start working here." Horatio grinned.

"Should I really be having sex with the boss?" Mac winked.

"No, but the boss might have to punish you." Horatio grinned, "And punishment can take many different forms. One of which involves you, me and the fingerprint lab."

"You are so kinky." Mac smirked, "And I love it."

_**Please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks **_**very much **_**for the reviews!**

Horatio grinned as he booked the tickets to Venice. Both Mac and Horatio had always wanted to go there and now that they were getting married; what better place to go on a honeymoon than Venice?

They were almost finished with their wedding plans. They had picked a date for their special day and a judge, Eddie Wilkins, whom could wed them; he was also an old friend to Mac. They would get married in less than two months with only their closest friends present by the sea. More specifically at a luxurious restaurant owned by a former NYPD co-worker of Horatio's (back when Horatio had been an NYPD cop). The reception would be at the same place. Mac had chosen Danny as his best man while Horatio had chosen Frank as his.

The only thing left was for Horatio to ask Chief Baxter to give his team the weekend off so they could attend the wedding. Chief Baxter was attending the wedding as well since he was a friend to Horatio and Mac, so getting time off for the team shouldn't really be a problem.

"All done?"

Horatio jumped at the sound of his lover's voice. He turned around in his chair and looked at Mac. He looked incredibly sexy wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair tousled and small drops of water running down his chest. Mac smirked as he knew exactly what his appearance did to Horatio.

"Horatio?"

"Huh?" Horatio said and snapped out of his thoughts that were turning very dirty.

"All done?"

"Yeah." Horatio said and turned back to face the computer as Mac approached him and stood behind him.

"I've booked the tickets and the honeymoon suite." Horatio smiled.

"Sound great, love." Mac smirked and put his hand on Horatio's shoulder.

Horatio took a deep breath and tried to keep his mind from thinking about all the naughty things he wanted to do to Mac now. They would be late if he decided to do it.

"The few weeks left will feel like a lifetime." Mac smirked and slid his hand down Horatio's chest.

Horatio grabbed Mac's hand and turned around in the chair. He could see that Mac had a certain twinkle in his eyes. Horatio stood up.

"We are going to be late." He said.

"How do you know? We haven't even done anything yet." Mac grinned.

"Mac, you know what happens to me when I see you wearing nothing but a towel, with damp hair and water still running down your incredibly sexy body." Horatio groaned.

"Tell me what happens?"

"I start thinking dirty thoughts and I can't control myself much longer." Horatio said.

"And if I drop the towel?" Mac asked and let the towel drop to the floor.

Horatio swallowed hard and eyed Mac's nude body.

"Mac."

"Yes, love?"

"You are evil."

"But you love it." Mac grinned and gave Horatio a passionate kiss.

Horatio pulled away and walked passed Mac, receiving a slap on the butt from him.

"Get dressed or we'll be late." Horatio said.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Mac asked.

"I will have sex with you you when you least expect it today. Be aware." Horatio winked.

Mac grinned and got dressed. He only worked two days a week with the team and had so far never been late; maybe it was a good thing to keep it that way.

**-I-**

Mac was aware of the rumors going on about him and Horatio and the mumblings of the officer whom were at a murder scene with him, Eric and Walter. So far he and Horatio hadn't come across any Miami Dade officers who had had a problem with them, in fact the once who even talked about them being a gay couple had showed a lot of support.

Then there were those who simply didn't care and therefore didn't waste any energy on either support or hate towards the two men. There were supposed to be a few haters in the department but they rarely worked with the team and therefore Mac and Horatio hadn't met them yet.

"So what's the theory gentlemen?" Mac asked, when he had finished processing the kitchen where the victim had been found.

The newest member of the team, Walter, looked at Eric who nodded at him to begin.

"Well, uh… based on the evidence so far the killer broke in through the living room window, shot the dog and therefore woke up Mrs. Stanley." Walter said, "She then came into to the living room, saw the burglar and ran to the kitchen to probably get a knife to defend herself with."

"At which point the killer caught up with her, they struggled and he shot her." Eric said.

"Then he fled through the window and cut himself as he left, leaving blood on the broken glass." Walter said.

"Very good. Any other scenarios?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, the victim knew the killer and this was a hit." Walter said.

"How so?" Mac asked.

"Mrs. Stanley made a lot of enemies last year when it turned out she was stealing money from her husband's company." Walter said.

"Yeah, and they were about to divorce each other. Mister Stanley has motive and enough money to hire someone." Eric said.

"And any of his employees has motive too." Mac said, "Either way, this is a tough one."

"Yeah, we barely have any evidence that points us to our killer." Walter sighed.

"All in good time, Walter." Mac said.

Walter smiled and nodded. Mac was a great teacher and the young CSI was able to learn a lot from him. Walter hadn't been a CSI for long and appreciated any moment he could get with the more experienced CSI's. Mac and Horatio were very good at what they did and both of them great teachers. Even the rest of the team learned a lot from them.

Mac had to admit it felt very good to be back in a lab, but he didn't want to work more than twice a week. It was enough since it gave him something to do, but still didn't take away too much of his free time.

"If you officers are done talking about me and Lieutenant Caine then maybe you can start knocking on doors to see if any of the neighbors heard or saw anything." Mac called out.

The officers blushed crimson and except for the ones making sure no one unauthorized could enter the scene, they all left to do their job. Frank ducked under the crime scene tape and chuckled when he heard what Mac said.

"You sure know how to make rookies almost wet their pants." He grinned.

"I'm just telling them to get to work." Mac smiled.

"I'm not complaining." Frank grinned and then turned serious, "So I got the husband in for questioning at the department. Do you want to be there for the interview?"

"Actually, why don't we allow Walter to lead this one?" Mac smiled.

"Me?" Walter said surprised.

"Yeah, it'll give you a chance to get more experience with interviews. You're young and still need a lot to learn." Mac said, "I'm so old that I don't need it." Mac joked.

"You're not that old, are you?" Walter asked.

Mac just raised his eyebrows and walked away with a laughing Frank following him.

"How old is he?" Walter asked Eric.

"A few years younger than H."

"And how old is H?"

"40- plus." Eric grinned, "H doesn't like to discuss his age so we all just say he's 40- plus."

Walter just laughed.

**-I-**

One of the hottest things ever according to Mac was to watch his lover work. Horatio was quite sexy when he was focusing on a certain task. So Mac silently watched as his redheaded lover and Calleigh were processing items from a double murder that they were working on with Ryan.

Ryan was still at the scene processing. Calleigh was almost six months pregnant and on desk duty so it was very good to have an extra pair of hands twice a week when Mac was working.

"Are you done staring?" Horatio asked.

Mac smirked and walked towards his lover to stand next to him, while putting his hand on his lower back. Horatio looked at him and then swallowed hard when he felt Mac's hand slid down to his butt and squeeze him.

"Hi Mac, how is it working with Walter and Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Good, good." Mac said, "We just wrapped up our case."

"What was the case?" Horatio asked.

"Husband hired a former high school friend to murder his wife so he wouldn't have to split everything that he owned in half with her in the divorce." Mac said.

"You got the husband to confess?" Calleigh asked.

"Walter did actually. After we had caught the murderer." Mac said, "He did a really good job. Eric found the murder weapon and the one key evidence proving that the husband and the murderer had been in contact with each other."

"Which was?" Calleigh asked.

"A recorded conversation on the husband's business phone." Mac said.

"It would have been easier to just divorce the wife." Horatio muttered.

"Yeah, I mean instead of being divorced and giving up half of everything he owned, which is never fun of course, he is now going to spend probably the rest of his life in jail." Calleigh sighed.

"So the shift is over in a few hours, right?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." Horatio said, "The Chief gave everyone in the team including Frank time off for our wedding by the way."

"Did you ever think he wouldn't?" Mac asked.

"No."

"Just so you guys now I will be photographing every single second of the wedding." Calleigh grinned, "And force Eric to videotape it."

"As long as we get a copy of the video we won't mind." Mac smiled.

"You got yourself a deal." Calleigh grinned, "I'll be right back; got to use the ladies' room. This little one is driving me crazy with all the restroom breaks I have to take."

Horatio and Mac chuckled as Calleigh left the room. Mac grinned and looked around to see that nobody else was in the lab. Then he slid his hand from Horatio's butt to his crotch and gave him a light squeeze.

"Mac?" Horatio asked, as he felt himself starting to respond and grow hard.

Mac smirked as he felt it too and he pulled down Horatio's zipper and slipped his hands inside his boxers.

"Uh, god." Horatio gasped.

Mac started to slowly stroke Horatio's hardening length and the redhead closed his eyes; breathing heavily and starting to sweat a little.

"Mac, we can't… C-Calleigh could-"

"She's not coming back... yet." Mac whispered and started stroking faster.

Getting a hand job from Mac in the lab was very arousing and Horatio started to quietly moan. Mac felt himself get hard as well, but wanted to only please Horatio now.

"Uh, Mac."

Mac grinned and licked his lips at the thought of the pulsating erection in his hands being inside him instead. He knew Horatio would make him pay for this later in the evening and he was really looking forward to it.

"Uh, fuck." Horatio gasped.

"Yeah, we will later." Mac smirked.

"You are s-such a t-tease." Horatio panted.

"True." Mac whispered and nipped at Horatio's neck.

The redhead cried out softly and stiffened in the chair as he felt his climax approach. Mac felt it too and let his thumb slide over Horatio's slit to touch his pre-cum.

"Mac." Horatio moaned.

He could feel his orgasm building up and with one last gasp he came in Mac's hand and inside his boxers. Mac continued stroking his lover as he grew soft and then slipped his hand out of his boxers and zipped Horatio's pants.

"You expect me to work now with semen stains in by boxers?" Horatio asked.

"Nobody can see them." Mac smirked, "I have to go and wash my hand."

"You are evil. I will make you pay for this."

"For giving you a good time?" Mac teased.

"For giving me pleasure when anyone could have walked in on us."

"If I remember correctly that is kind of your kink, isn't it?" Mac winked.

"It is. But I will still get back at you for this." Horatio smiled and watched as Mac left the room just as Calleigh came back.

"Are you alright Horatio? You very red in the face." Calleigh asked.

"Well, Mac reminded of an embarrassing memory and I couldn't help but blush." Horatio said.

Calleigh shrugged and got back to processing the evidence.

**-I-**

It was the end of the shift when the team, minus Mac and Horatio, were sitting in the break room celebrating their solved cases of the day. They all looked shocked to see their boss suddenly hurry, almost running, from his office towards the elevator.

"He's in a hurry home." Ryan said.

"He probably misses Mac. Those two are like glue." Eric shrugged, "I'm just as desperate to get home if I spend a lot of time away from Calleigh too."

"They've worked together today." Ryan pointed out.

"No, actually they haven't. They worked on separate cases." Calleigh said, "Anyway, they've been acting weird since lunch."

"How so?" Walter asked.

"Every time Mac walked past the lab where Horatio and I were working, Horatio would get this dark look in his eyes and Mac would just smile and wink at him." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, Mac was acting a little weird too, when we were working on the last paperwork for our case." Eric said, "Like he was expecting someone to jump up behind him at any time. Although not as if he was scared, more like thrilled about it."

"Those two are a little weird, but that is what we like about them." Alexx smiled.

"Oh come on, are you that blind?" Frank asked, "Mac probably did something to Horatio in the lab and he knew Horatio was just waiting for the perfect time to get back at him. They hide their kinky side well, but they are definitely not as innocent as some might think."

"No way, H and Mac would never do anything in the lab." Walter laughed, "Would they?"

Everyone looked at each other and smirked.

"Who would have thought that Horatio Caine would be so… so… what's the word?" Ryan asked.

"Kinky."

"Naughty."

"Sexy."

Everyone looked at Alexx and Calleigh who had said the last word.

"What?" Calleigh asked, "Two guys having sex is hot."

"Your obsession with gay male couples is scary sometimes." Eric said.

"That's only because you're a man and can't see what is so hot about it." Calleigh grinned.

The men just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

At the Caine and Taylor resident the two men were involved in some seriously hot love making with cuffs, a cock ring and the hammock on the back porch. If they had had any neighbors living close they would have received many complaints by now.

"I told you I'd get back at you." Horatio panted as he paused for a moment with what he was doing.

"I never doubted you." Mac smirked.

_**Please review!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks **_**very much **_**for the reviews!**

Erica Sykes had been gone for several months for some overseas job. Now she was back and Ryan Wolfe was not happy. He had dated her for a while and thought he could trust her. It turned out that he couldn't and their relationship had soon ended.

So when Ryan saw her waiting outside the crime lab with a camera man among all other reporters he sighed heavily and tried to sneak past them. Unfortunately for him it didn't work and as soon as Erika called out "Detective Wolfe" every reporter turned towards him.

Ryan knew why they were there; word had come out that the head of the crime lab was gay and engaged to be married with former NYPD detective Mac Taylor.

"Yes?" Ryan asked.

"What is your opinion about Lieutenant Caine's homosexuality?" One reporter asked.

"It is perfectly okay with me. He is a friend and I support both him and Mr. Taylor."

"So the fact that it is unnatural doesn't bother you?" Erica Sykes asked and Ryan knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Animals have been reported to be in gay relationships as well so I hardly think it is unnatural to be gay." Ryan said.

"It doesn't bother you that he is sleeping with another man?" Erica asked.

"No." Ryan growled and glared at her.

The other reporters noticed the tension and patiently waited for what would happen.

"There is no better CSI or boss in Miami and who Lieutenant Caine sleeps with is irrelevant." Ryan said, "Should he really be judged for loving someone? Even if that someone happens to be a man? There are far worse things to report in the news than the head of the crime lab being gay and wanting to get married. Instead of focusing on what could be wrong about it, why not report that two people who love each other are getting married?"

"It's two men." Erica pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Love is unconditional." Ryan said and turned to leave.

He growled silently at Erica Sykes as he took the elevator up to the lab. Nobody knew who had leaked to the media about the coming wedding, but it was suspected that one of the department's homophobics had; specifically Detective Jed Carter. He had recently transferred to the homicide department and was the only homophobic to voice his opinions loudly to anyone that would listen.

Not surprisingly Horatio and Mac had been very shocked after the weekend when they had watched the news and discovered that they were out of the closet for everyone. Although neither man had wanted to admit it, they were slightly scared about people's reactions.

Thanks to Chief Samuel Baxter holding a very inspirational press conference about it, people showed more support than hatred towards the two men. It had even caused other homosexuals or bisexuals within the department to come out.

Some people said that they were disgusted by Horatio and said that cops shouldn't be gay. But overall, Horatio had more support around him than anyone had expected. It seemed that most people didn't care about who he loved as long as he did a good job.

Gay or not; Horatio Caine was one hell of a cop. However, it was expected to hear comments at crime scenes. Both Mac and Horatio heard comments of both support and hatred from the crowds surrounding crime scenes while working. They ignored it but probably wouldn't have been able to enjoy their job if it wasn't for all of their friends and the silent support system that was there for them.

Ryan got off the elevator and headed to the break room to have lunch. He was tired after having spent the whole morning in the glades looking for a rifle with Walter; whom had quickly hurried back to the lab to have a shower after the rifle had been found.

"What is that smell?" Calleigh asked.

"It's me." Ryan sighed.

"New aftershave, Wolfe?" Eric teased with a huge grin.

"Very funny Delko." Ryan rolled his eyes and slumped down on a chair after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Did that Sykes woman give you a hard time?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I swear to god that one day that woman will regret everything she's ever done." Ryan muttered.

"Just imagine how fun it would be if she one day needed help from the police." Eric smirked evilly, "Not many people would willingly help her."

Ryan nodded and took a gulp of coffee. Eric rubbed Calleigh's six month pregnant belly and grinned when he felt a kick.

"Phew. I desperately needed a shower." Walter said as he entered the break room and sat down next to Ryan, "You need one too."

"I know."

"I never want to walk through the lab smelling like that again." Walter said, "The looks people gave me made me feel like I was back in high school after one of my sisters evil pranks."

"What did they do?" Calleigh asked.

"Washed my clothes together with some sort of smelly substance that I still don't know what it was." Walter said, "I didn't realize it until after I got to school either."

"You must have been a very popular kid." Eric grinned.

"People didn't mess with me that's for sure."

"Of course, they'd never win a fight against you." Ryan said.

"Sometimes being tall and big is a good thing." Walter grinned.

Everyone's cell phones beeped and the men sighed.

"We could use your tallness now." Ryan said, "We got a dead body hanging from a flagpole at Miami University."

"Why not use a ladder?" Walter asked.

"The ladder doesn't reach far enough." Eric said, "Let's go."

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Calleigh asked, "I thought eyeballs were your kryptonite."

Walter blushed and left the break room. The team was never going to forget about his kryptonite.

**-I-**

Horatio wasn't a fool. He could read people like open books and so no matter how much Detective Jed Carter tried to hide his disgust, he failed. Horatio could feel the looks he gave him behind his back and how he tried to sound as civil as possible when he spoke.

Walter was busy trying to get the body from the flagpole down to Alexx, Eric and Ryan were processing the ground around it and Horatio was looking at Walter, while waiting for Detective Carter to finish interviewing the witnesses. Horatio really wished he could have worked with Frank, but Frank was busy working with Calleigh on an old case that had been re-opened after some new evidence had emerged.  
>Since Calleigh was on desk duty because of her pregnancy they were mostly working in the lab. Both Frank and Calleigh hand handled the case years ago and therefore had of course decided to investigate it now with the new evidence.<p>

"Lieutenant Caine." Detective Carter said, as he approached the redhead, "According to the two witnesses our victim Mister George Hudson was the school's most popular guy."

"Any enemies?" Horatio asked.

"Lots of them. Not only was he popular among most of the female students and even male… _gay_ students, he was also a bully." Detective Carter said.

"So in other words we have tons of possible suspects."

"Yes and not all of them are victims of his bullying either." Carter sighed, "According to the witnesses, who by the way are the school nerds that hack into the school computer system to see everything that is going on and so on, even some of George's friends weren't too fond of him."

"They know this from computer hacking?" Horatio asked.

"Well, they have also hacked into the popular gang's email addresses." Carter said, "I'm trying to get a hold of his friends."

"Good work." Horatio said.

Carter just snorted as if getting praise from Horatio was contagious. Alexx gave Horatio a sympathetic look; she had heard the conversation and hadn't missed the look in Carter's eyes either.

"I wish people like him didn't work here." Alexx said quietly, as she watched Detective Carter disappear in the crowd.

"He is probably thinking the same about me and Mac." Horatio sighed, "I can't force him to like me. He is entitled to have his opinions as much as I am entitled to have mine."

"Even if his opinions are wrong?" Ryan asked, he had hadn't meant to be listening, but he was standing so close to Horatio and Alexx that it had been impossible not to hear what they were talking about.

"Well who has the right to decide that his opinions are wrong?" Horatio said, "Nobody has that right. He doesn't have the right to say that my opinions are wrong either."

"Well, I don't like him." Alexx said, "I got a bad feeling about him."

"Maybe it's just because he's a homophobic." Ryan said.

"No, I got a gut feeling that he is going to be trouble." Alexx said.

Walter finally came down with the body and lowered it on to the gurney that Alexx had. While Alexx checked the body and Horatio listened to her telling him what she found right away; Walter went back up the ladder to photograph and process the flagpole.

Ryan watched as Detective Carter talked to the victim's friends. He had never questioned Alexx's gut feeling before. But he hoped that she was wrong this time. Horatio and Mac didn't need any more trouble, not after everything that had happened with Melissa Mathers.

Detective Carter looked towards Ryan and gave him a cold look. Ryan glared back him and then went on with his job. He didn't like Carter one bit.

**-I-**

"This is so gay." Mac said and shook his head.

Horatio stopped and looked at Mac with raised eyebrows. It had been Mac's idea to take a hot bath and sit across each other in the tub, while having rose petals float on the water and give each other a pedicure with a box of pedicure things that Mac had bought. He had gotten the idea from Calleigh after she had told him how much she enjoyed it when Eric gave her a pedicure in the bath.

"This is actually quite nice. Besides we are allowed to be gay, aren't we?" Horatio smiled, "After all, not many grown men would do this willingly."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"You don't enjoy it then?"

"I do but… what if somebody finds out?" Mac asked.

"Like who?"

"Danny? Don, Frank, Eric? Everyone!" Mac said.

"I don't think they would care."

"They would definitely laugh."

"Well, it's always fun to make your friends laugh." Horatio smiled, "Seriously, even if we are very masculine men and certainly aren't stereotypically gay, we are allowed to try something new every now and then."

"I know." Mac smiled, "But if you breathe one word of this to anyone Horatio Caine you will spend the rest of the year sleeping on the couch."

Horatio pretended to gasp of surprise and Mac laughed, and then splashed some water at him.

"Hey! I'm trying to fix your toenails!" Horatio exclaimed.

Mac smiled and enjoyed feeling his lover's hands on his feet. He was giving Horatio a pedicure too. He started laughing at how weird the moment truly was. Never ever had he thought he'd be given and give a pedicure to someone else. Ever!

But when Calleigh had talked about it Mac couldn't help but think of how romantic and relaxing it seemed; just what he and Horatio needed after a day of hard work.

"Seriously though, this is relaxing." Horatio said, "Stop laughing Mac Taylor."

"I can't." Mac chuckled.

"You are such a nerd sometimes." Horatio rolled his eyes, "We can always be proud to say that we have tried something new."

Mac finally stopped laughing and smiled at his lover.

"That's true. Besides, nobody will find out." He said.

"Don't be too sure about that." Horatio said, "Remember what happened when you got me drunk on New Year's Eve?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Mac groaned.

He had decided to get his lover wasted and Horatio had agreed. Although, Mac had had regretted it when Horatio had started reveling some private information about his and Mac's love life to a tipsy Alexx and Calleigh, with Frank listening and laughing.

"Frank still teases me sometimes about the shower incident." Mac sighed.

The incident Mac was referring to had happened almost a year back when he and Horatio had decided to have sex in the shower. Horatio had slipped on the wet floor and ended up knocking Mac right in the family jewels with his knee, which had resulted in Mac slipping on the floor bringing down the shower curtain with him and getting a concussion.  
>The most embarrassing moment of that day had been at the hospital when the doctor had asked what had caused Mac to hurt his privates, get a concussion and bruises all over his back.<p>

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life as when we went to the hospital." Mac said.

"At least the doctor didn't laugh at us." Horatio said.

"He almost did. Didn't you see how hard it was for him not to laugh?" Mac asked.

"I don't remember that."

"Well I do. Because it was my penis he had to look at to make sure it wasn't seriously injured." Mac muttered.

"At least Alexx and Calleigh were too tipsy to remember me telling them and Frank knows how to keep a secret." Horatio grinned.

"He better be good a that. Well, at least a pedicure isn't dangerous." Mac said.

"Unless I accidentally rip your nail off." Horatio smirked.

Mac just stuck his tongue out at his lover. If only their teams really knew how clumsy they could be and how many embarrassing things the two men had done.

Mac and Horatio would never hear the end of it if they ever found out. So it was a good thing that Frank could keep a secret and that Mac never tried to get Horatio drunk again.

_**Please review!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

Horatio and Eric were sneaking around an empty factory waiting for backup. Inside the building were four gang members that were known drug dealers. After months of collecting evidence and witnesses against the four men it was finally time to bring them down.  
>There was only one problem; backup should have arrived several minutes ago; Eric and Horatio were on their own. They had found a way inside the factory and were now only waiting for someone to answer them on the police radio. Eric was desperately trying to get in touch with Detective Jed Carter and the man wasn't answering. Carter was supposed to gather backup and bring them to the factory; he should have been there ten minutes ago.<p>

"He's doing this on purpose, H." Eric whispered.

Horatio knew Eric was right. Detective Carter had some serious issues with Horatio being gay and this wasn't the first time he had showed it. Carter barely even spoke to him, he tried to hide the disgust in his eyes and in the tone of his voice when they did speak with each other, but he failed. Just a week earlier Carter had "forgotten" to clear a crime scene and Horatio had ended up wrestling with a suspect that had been hiding in the kitchen; Horatio had gotten a concussion because of it.

Eric and Horatio heard the gang members raise their voices and heard them talk about leaving because something didn't feel right.

"I'm taking the back door." One of the gang members said.

Eric and Horatio realized he would be coming straight towards them and they couldn't let him leave so they would have no choice but to reveal themselves.

As soon as the man stepped outside they aimed their guns at him.

"Down on the ground and put your hands above your head." Horatio said.

"Cops!" The man shouted.

The other three gang members immidiately hid behind corners and crates filled with drugs and alcohol; with their guns aimed towards the exit where Eric and Horatio were.

"Get down." Horatio growled.

The man got down on the ground and Eric removed three guns from him before he handcuffed him to the emergency staircase on the side of the building.

"How do we do this?" Eric whispered.

"Fools, you are in for big trouble." The man laughed.

"Shut up." Horatio growled, "Where the hell is Carter and our backup?"

"H, he's staying away on purpose." Eric sighed, "We can't go around because this idiot will tell them exactly what we do."

Horatio nodded and then looked at the gang member. He reached around the man's neck for his bandana. He tied the bandana over his mouth and the man glared at him.

"That ought to keep him quiet." Horatio said.

Eric chuckled quietly and then stepped through the door. There was a short dark hallway before a big room where the drugs were made and Eric used the dark to hide behind two crates in the hallway that were stacked on top of each other.

Horatio was right behind Eric and he managed to get from the hallway to a car, that had probably been stolen so that the gang could steal parts from it. A bullet missed his shoulder by only a few inches as he crouched down behind the car.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, gentlemen." Horatio called out.

"We don't listen to faggot cops!" Someone yelled.

Horatio rolled his eyes and sighed. He hadn't expected them to listen, but at least now he had given them a choice.

"Alright then gentlemen." Horatio said.

Through a broken window on the car he had the perfect view of the back of one the men. With a perfectly aimed bullet Horatio shot at him and then there was a loud scream as his bullet hit the target; the man's right butt cheek.

As the man was rolling on the floor in pain, the others short towards Eric and Horatio. Eric cursed as he realized the crates he was hiding behind wasn't much protection. The bullets were going through it and he knew he would have to hide somewhere else.

"H, I need cover!" Eric yelled over the sound of the bullets.

Horatio nodded to him and as Eric started running towards some metal boards stacked up in a nice pile Horatio stood up and shot at the two gang members that were left as they tried to shoot Eric. One bullet graced Eric in the arm, but the man that had shot him soon went down with a bullet hole in his chest from Horatio.

Eric hid behind the metal boards and looked at his bleeding arm. It was a flesh wound, but it still hurt like hell. Horatio looked at him and Eric nodded gratefully at him.

"Three down, one to go." Horatio mumbled to himself.

The man with the bullet in his butt cheek was trying to limp out the door across the room, but when Eric shot him in the other butt cheek he fell to the floor and started cursing in Spanish.

Horatio realized he had to change his position if he wanted to be able to get to the last man. He started moving away from the car towards a table, (that had been turned over on its side), without standing up. Eric tried to cover him, but from where he was standing he didn't have a good view of the last shooter either.

Horatio stopped as he heard a bullet fly over his head and he waited a while before crouching down even lower and then move again. He hissed when he felt a bullet grace his back, but he managed to get to cover behind the table before another bullet could hit him.

"Give up yet, Lieutenant?" The man called out.

"Not a chance." Horatio called back.

He reached a hand behind his back and hissed. His hand was covered in blood and he could feel it running down his back. Luckily it was just a grace and could be easily taken care of.

Suddenly there was the sound of cars pulling up and the front door of the factory was kicked down as SWAT and several officers with Detective Carter leading them stormed the building. The last gang member standing gave up and lied down on the floor. Eric and Horatio stood up from their hiding places.

"There is another guy out back; he's cuffed to the emergency staircase." Eric said to the SWAT leader.

"Good job, gentlemen. Maybe you should join SWAT." The SWAT officer smiled and walked past them.

Horatio and Eric glared at Carter as he approached them. He wore an innocent smile.

"What?" He asked.

"What took you so long? It takes fifteen minutes to get here from PD, not twenty-five." Horatio said.

"I got lost." Carter shrugged.

"Bullshit." Eric growled, "You knew where this place was. You're the one who showed me and H how to get here yesterday."

"Everything ended well so there is no point in being angry." Carter said.

"We got shot at because we had to intervene without backup!" Eric snapped and took a step closer to Carter.

Horatio placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"So what? We got the guys." Carter said.

"We?" Eric asked, "Me and H got the guys, you did nothing! I got a bullet grace in my arm and H in his back. If we had had backup on time this wouldn't have happened."

"People can get lost." Carter defended.

"Not people who have been here several times before." Horatio said, "This is not what this is about."

"Really?" Carter asked.

"You don't want to give me backup because I'm gay." Horatio said, "You better get past your biases before something really bad happens."

"People like you shouldn't be cops." Carter said with a venomous voice.

"People like me are better cops than you because people like me have their co-workers back's, they make sure to be there when they need them and we sure as hell don't treat people like crap because they have a different sexual orientation." Horatio growled, "One day your biases will lead you to feel what it's like when no one has your back."

Carted huffed as Horatio and Eric walked past him. Carter growled and started barking out orders to the officers to secure the scene.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Alexx were making up some plans for Mac and Horatio's stag parties. Through Sheldon they had found out what the team in New York was planning. It had been decided that the New Yorkers would fly down to Miami in two weeks to join the stag parties. They were going to split up into two groups and take one man each to do something funny and completely embarrassing. Later that evening they would join and have dinner.

"So what can we do to them?" Alexx asked.

"Oh look at this, we can have either Mac or Horatio do some gladiator games." Calleigh grinned, "They will face some seriously well-trained men and women in one or more gladiator games. Sounds like fun, right?"

"It sure does, honey." Alexx grinned, "And we could have one of them compete against children in something."

"That's a great idea!"

Calleigh and Alexx started writing up ideas and Calleigh was texting Sheldon with what they came up with. Her friend couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes and then texted her the ideas that the New York team had come up with.

Just as Calleigh and Alexx were done (they had been doing this during lunch) Eric entered the break room looking haggard and with a bandage covering his upper arm.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Calleigh exclaimed and stood up to hug her boyfriend.

Eric sighed and hugged her, then rubbed her seven months pregnant belly.

"Well, H and I were waiting for backup when the gang members decided to leave. So we had to stop them." Eric said and then told Calleigh and Alexx exactly what had happened.

He then slumped down on one of the chairs in the room and sighed heavily. He was tired and his arm was aching. He had needed some stitches, but nowhere near as many as Horatio had needed. Horatio was fine though, besides being at about Detective Carter and being sorry for worrying Mac.

"Why didn't you call me?" Calleigh asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and the baby." Eric said, "I wasn't at the hospital for very long anyway."

"Is Horatio still there?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah. Mac is with him." Eric said, "Mac gave him a tongue-lashing for scaring him so, but when I left they were just holding each other."

"Well, don't think you escaped getting a tongue-lashing, mister." Calleigh warned, "Just wait until we get home."

"I can get your mind off it." Eric grinned, "Seriously though, we're both fine."

"That Detective Carter needs to get his head examined." Calleigh growled, "How can he deliberately be late with backup? What if you and Horatio had been seriously injured?"

"He's doing it because he can't accept H for who he is." Eric sighed.

"Well, that's wrong. He shouldn't focus on Horatio being gay. For Christ sake, he put _two_ colleagues at risk today!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Cal, baby calm down." Eric said, "Believe me he will get what is coming to him."

"How?" Calleigh asked.

"How many officers do you think wants to work with a man who won't have their back simply because he doesn't like who they sleep with?" Eric asked.

"That's right." Alexx agreed, "Even if Horatio is gay it doesn't matter. Carter should have his back and yours. He has no reason to hate anyone of you."

"I hope he understands that soon or Mac might just kill him." Eric smirked, "You should have been there when he started rambling about Carter at the hospital."

"I wouldn't want to get on Mac Taylor's bad side." Alexx chuckled.

"Me either." Eric grinned.

**-I-**

Horatio and Mac were enjoying a relaxing evening on the couch while lazily watching a movie they had already seen several times. Mac couldn't get his mind off Detective Carter and without being aware of it he kept gripping Horatio's shirt tighter and tighter as he grew more and more angry.

"Mac?" Horatio asked.

"Yes?"

"You want to tell me what has you so upset?"

"What makes you think I'm upset?"

"You're gripping my shirt very tight and I know you well enough to tell when you're angry." Horatio said.

Mac sighed and Horatio went from leaning against his chest to sitting up to face him. Horatio cradled Mac's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"Is it about what happened today?" He asked.

"Damn right it is." Mac growled, "He can't get away with this."

"The Chief has been informed, but it's hard to prove that Carter was late deliberately." Horatio said, "It's my word against his."

"Your word has to be worth more than his." Mac said, "Is the Chief going to do anything?"

"Keep an extra eye Carter. And give him a warning." Horatio sighed, "He can't do much more than that right now."

"I should give that detective a piece of my mind." Mac growled and stood up.

He started pacing and Horatio watched him silently.

"Who does he think he is? You and Eric could have been seriously injured today, even killed and how the hell would he have explained why he was late then?" Mac exclaimed, "Doesn't he care about a fellow officer's life? Or a fellow man?"

"Mac, we can't force him to change his opinion." Horatio said, "We can only hope that he realizes that his behavior only makes him look like a fool."

"Just make sure I don't have to work with him." Mac growled and sat down on the couch again.

Horatio smiled and kissed his neck.

"I promise that you will never have to work with Detective Carter." He said.

"Good." Mac sighed and closed his eyes when Horatio started caressing his chest and kiss his neck.

"Are you really up for this?" Mac asked, he knew what his lover wanted to do.

Horatio smirked and Mac followed his eyes down to the hard bulge in his pants.

"I'm up." Horatio grinned.

"I have to help you with your problem, don't I?" Mac smiled.

"I would love that." Horatio grinned and pinned Mac against the couch.

Detective Carter was soon forgotten as the two men shed their clothes and focused on far more pleasurable things than the homophobic detective.

_**Please review!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

It had been two weeks since the factory incident that had caused both Eric and Horatio to end up in a dangerous situation. Detective Carter was believed to have been deliberately late with backup. It wasn't the only time Detective Carter had showed his unwillingness to work with the lieutenant.

In the last two weeks he had deliberately made interrogations harder for Horatio by constantly commenting on his homosexuality in front of suspects and witnesses. He had also continued being lazy with checking crime scenes to make sure it was safe before the team would process it. It had resulted in Horatio and Walter almost getting stabbed by a suspect that had hidden in a closet.  
>Detective Carter had received many complaints and although he was the trouble-maker, both Carter and Horatio were waiting outside Chief Baxter's office one morning. Neither man spoke or looked at each other. Detective Carter was busy playing with his phone and Horatio just looked at the wall across the room.<p>

The Chief's secretary Naomi told the two men that the Chief was ready to see them and they entered his office. Horatio knew instantly that the Chief was angry. He and Samuel Baxter had been friends long enough for them to be able to read each other like open books.

Carter and Horatio sat down on the guest chairs and Samuel stood up. He started pacing around the office slowly.

"As police officers you _should_ have learned to be respectful, civil and kind towards people; especially your fellow co-workers." Samuel said, "The reason I say should is because ever since Detective Carter transferred to the homicide department I have received complaint after complaint after complaint about your behavior towards Lt. Caine and his team."

"Sir, may I-"

"Don't say one word Detective." Samuel interrupted, "I can't force you to change your opinions about homosexuality. I can, however, give you a choice between what to do; you either start acting like a civil person towards Lieutenant Caine and his team, or you will find yourself out of a job."

"Sir-"

"I'm not finished!" Samuel snapped, "Now, Lieutenant Caine also has to agree to act civil to you, because the last week you haven't been very good at doing so. Although you have been provoked to act with disrespect Lieutenant, you both have to stop acting so immature."

"What happens to the Lieutenant if he doesn't quit acting so childishly?" Detective Carter asked.

Samuel glared at him and went back to sit by his desk.

"With all due respect Detective, it is _you_ who have been acting childishly. Gay or not, the Lieutenant is your _superior_ officer, he's a colleague and a fellow human being. I expect _both_ you to treat each other with respect from now on."

"Of course, sir." Horatio said.

"Detective Carter?" Samuel asked.

"Certainly, Chief." Carter said.

"Good. You can get back to work gentlemen." Samuel said.

Carter and Horatio stood up; they nodded their goodbye to the Chief and exited the office. Once they were inside the elevator Detective Carter turned to Horatio.

"You do realize that this doesn't change my opinion about you and Mr. Taylor?" He asked.

"Yes, I know."

"And I still don't think you should work here." Carter said, "I will act civil towards you, but only because I don't want to lose my job."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you." Horatio said.

Once the elevator stopped at the lab Horatio got off and sighed heavily as he heard the doors close behind him. He approached the break room and saw his team huddled together at the table, as soon as Calleigh saw him she said something and everyone acted as if nothing had happened when Horatio entered the room.

"Subtle." Horatio said, "What are you planning now?"

"What makes you think we're planning anything?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know; maybe because you guys are always huddled together when you think I can't see, you're constantly whispering things when you think I'm not around." Horatio said.

"Who says it has anything to do with you?" Walter asked with a smirk.

"If it didn't have anything to do with me you would have included me in your concocting a long time ago." Horatio said.

"The weather is nice today." Ryan said, in attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, after a week of rain we finally have some sun." Eric said.

"You guys are incredible." Horatio rolled his eyes.

"How did the meeting with the Chief go?" Calleigh asked and rubbed her seven months pregnant belly.

"Quite okay. Both Detective Carter and I have to be respectful and civil towards each other from now on." Horatio sighed.

"He should get fired." Walter said.

"Well, he will if he doesn't change." Horatio said, "But he let me know in the elevator that he will only do as the Chief says so he won't get fired."

"What an ass." Calleigh growled.

Everyone looked shocked at her. Calleigh had never called anyone an ass before. She never even cursed.

"What? Blame it on the pregnancy hormones." Calleigh shrugged.

"He is an ass though." Eric said.

"People, let's not talk about someone behind their back." Horatio said.

"We're just stating some facts." Frank smirked.

**-I-**

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" Don asked as he used a news paper as a fan.

The New York team was down in Miami for the weekend and had just picked up their luggage at the airport. They were on their way to the exit to find a taxi to take them to their hotel. Don had barely made it off the plane before complaining about the humidity.

"We're here for Horatio and Mac's stag parties." Adam said, "I like it down here. Just think about never having any more snow."

"I like the four seasons in New York." Sid said, "It just isn't winter without snow."

"Down here you got hurricanes instead, Adam." Sheldon pointed out.

"I'll stick to New York then." Adam said.

Danny and Stella managed to find some taxis and soon they were all on their way to the hotel in three cars. Horatio and Mac had no idea that they were down there and they planned on keeping it that way. Only the others in the Miami team knew about it since they had helped them find a cheap, but good hotel.

"How can Mac live down here?" Don asked.

"Don, just think about all the good looking women down here instead of how humid it is." Sheldon said.

Don looked out the window and immidiately saw all the beautiful women in swim wear. Adam pressed his face against the window too.

"We have to move down here." He said.

"Absolutely." Don grinned, "Or get the girls to move up to New York with us."

"Never happening." Adam said, "We'll be the ones moving down because they'd never be willing to leave this city."

Sheldon shook his head and chuckled along with the taxi driver. Once they all arrived at the hotel they checked in and got to their rooms. Danny, Don and Adam were staying in one room, the girls in another and Sid and Sheldon in a third room.

"I'm sweating like a pig!" Don exclaimed, "I have to take a shower."

"We could go down to the beach instead." Danny said.

"We can't risk running into Mac." Sheldon said.

"Didn't Calleigh say that Horatio and Mac lived on the other side of the city?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but Mac is also known to show up where you least expect it. I'm not taking any chances." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, imagine having to explain to Mac why all of us are down here and he doesn't know about it." Don said.

Danny nodded in agreement. It was better to just hide out in the hotel.

**-I-**

Ryan and Walter were processing a car in the CSI garage, while talking about the coming stag parties.

"So did the girls say anything about tricking H and Mac away from their house?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, Alexx is picking up Mac and Frank is picking up Horatio tomorrow. They'll take them to two different locations and then the fun can begin." Ryan said.

"Do you think they suspect anything?"

"Maybe." Ryan said as he slid under the car to process it, "They're both very smart, but things have been so busy lately with Detective Carter that maybe it hasn't occurred to them yet."

"I hope not. It would be so much more fun it they were surprised."

"Yeah, although tomorrow they will definitely figure it out the moment they're picked up by Alexx and Frank." Ryan said.

Neither man heard the elevator doors open to reveal Horatio. Horatio was reading a case file while walking towards Ryan, whom was under the car, and Walter, who was processing the back seat of the car.

"It's going to be hilarious watching them go through it all." Walter grinned, "It's like a dream come true."

"It sure is." Ryan smirked, "Just think about what we get to put them through."

Both men laughed and then Horatio cleared his throat to get their attention. Ryan slid out from under the car and Walter got out from the backseat.

"Hi H!" Walter said nervously, "How are you? How is the case going? Got anything to tell us?"

"Why are you acting like you just got caught by your mother with your hand in the cookie jar?" Horatio asked suspiciously, "You were discussing something secret, weren't you?"

"Never." Ryan said, "Why would we?"

"Then why so nervous?" Horatio asked with a smirk.

"Uh… um, because um…" Walter started.

"We don't have a good answer for that." Ryan blushed.

"Uhuh." Horatio grinned, "Tell me what you've found."

Ryan and Walter hurried to tell Horatio everything they had found and hoped to get his mind off their conversation.

**-I-**

Mac was busy making dinner while Horatio was telling him about his team's behavior and what he suspected that they were planning.

"It has to have something to do with our wedding." Horatio said and paced around the kitchen.

"Yeah." Mac said absentmindedly.

Mac was too busy making sure he did exactly what the recipe said. He had decided to try something new for dinner.

"And they think they can fool me, but I know that it has something to do with us." Horatio said, "Ah of course!"

"Uhuh." Mac mumbled.

"It's probably a stag party!" Horatio exclaimed, "That's what it is. They're planning a stag party and they think they can hide it from us."

"Love, I am really busy right now."

Horatio was too caught up telling Mac about his suspicions to hear what he said.

"If they're planning a stag party then we should be worried. They have Calleigh with them and that woman can be crazy sometimes."

"Love." Mac said, "We have to talk about this later."

"Not to mention that Alexx is helping too. She's also a little crazy." Horatio said.

"Horatio."

"And they're probably planning it together with New York! Those guys are probably coming down here in secret to have a stag party with us." Horatio said, "And then Stella and Lindsay will use their crazy ideas too. We're in for big trouble I think.

Mac sighed and turned around to face his lover. He grabbed Horatio by the waist and backed him up against the table.

"You need to get your mind off what your team is doing and help me out with dinner." Mac said, "I'm going to help you get there."

Horatio gasped as Mac got down on his knees and pulled open his belt buckled. He slid Horatio's slacks and boxers down to his knees and grabbed his soft length with his hand.

"Uh god!"

Horatio moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Mac's lips enveloped his length; he immidiately started growing hard. Mac loved the feeling of his lover's erection hardening in his mouth and he took his whole throbbing manhood into his warm mouth.

"Oh, Mac!"

Horatio grabbed a fistful of his lover's hair and started thrusting into his mouth. Mac pinned Horatio's hips against the table and sucked only on the head of his pulsating erection.

"Uh, yes!"

Horatio let his head fall back and he tightened his grip on Mac's hair as he felt his climax come closer. Mac could feel his lover's body tense. He felt his own erection straining in his pants.

"God, Mac!"

Mac moaned and then stood up. He flipped Horatio around and yanked his own slacks down.

"I'm still stretched from this morning." Horatio said when he saw his lover looking around for something to use as lube.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just do it Mac."

Mac smiled and pushed two digits inside his lover. Neither man had enough patience to wait for their release and it didn't take long before Mac added a third digit. He used his free hand to stroke his lover's erection and he could feel Horatio's pre-cum running down his shaft.

"Now love, please." Horatio groaned.

Mac positioned his length at his lover's opening and pulled his digits out before thrusting deep inside him. He stopped to let Horatio adjust before grabbing onto his hips and thrusting hard and fast.

"Uh god, Horatio!"

Horatio gasped as he felt Mac's length nudge his prostate with every thrust. His lover's nails dug into the skin at his hips, but he didn't care.

"Ah, uh Mac!"

Mac pounded into his lover with all the strength he had. He grunted and gasped as he felt Horatio starting to contract around him. Horatio's body tensed and he could feel his throbbing member twitch just before he came with a gasp.

Mac moaned as Horatio contracted around him; he continued thrusting hard and fast. He closed his eyes and let out a groan as he came deep inside his lover.

He collapsed against Horatio's back and panted.

"Wow." Horatio said, "I think dinner is ruined."

"I can smell something burning." Mac panted, "I guess we'll order some pizza."

"Hell no, you wanted to make a special dinner and then we'll do it." Horatio said, "I'll help you."

Mac grinned and gave his lover's cheek a kiss.

_**Please review!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks very, very much for all the reviews!**

Mac and Horatio's wedding was only a week away and today was the day for the stag parties. The New York team had flown down to Miami the day before and managed to hide from Mac or Horatio.

The two men got the instruction to start the day with a proper breakfast and wait for Alexx and Frank. Alexx was picking up Mac to take him to a location where Danny, Eric, Don, Walter, Stella and Adam were waiting. Frank was picking up Horatio to take him to a gay bar where Calleigh, Lindsay, Sheldon, Sid and Ryan were waiting. The gay- bar prank was something both men would have to do, but Horatio was going first while Mac did something else.

Both men had to go through three things before the two groups would join at a restaurant later in the evening for dinner.

When Alexx and Frank arrived the two men were already waiting on the front porch. The stood up and approached the two hummers.

"No time to waste, get in the car." Alexx grinned.

Mac glanced nervously at Horatio. There was no doubt in their mind that they were going to have their stag parties today. The thing that worried them was that they knew that their friends were capable of putting them through anything; literally.

As Mac got inside Alexx's hummer, Horatio got inside Frank's hummer and then they drove off in two different directions.

"Worried?" Frank asked with a huge grin.

"Not at all." Horatio lied.

"Liar."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You got a nervous look in your eyes and you look like pale as if you've seen a ghost." Frank smirked.

Horatio muttered something incoherent and Frank just laughed. After fifteen minutes Frank heard Horatio gasp when they stopped outside a gay bar and he saw Calleigh, Lindsay, Sid, Sheldon and Ryan waiting for him. He got out of the car and approached them.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Lindsay smirked; she was holding a bag and Horatio started getting nervous, "Ready for your stag party?"

"I guess I have to be." Horatio said.

"This is going to be so fun." Calleigh giggled.

She and Lindsay dragged Horatio inside the bar and to the men's room. They gave him the bag and instructed him to put on everything in it; which wasn't much. When he came out a few minutes later his friends burst out laughing and Sid started snapping photos.

"I hate you guys." Horatio muttered.

He was dressed in a girly tank top and a tutu. He looked ridiculous, but silently admitted to himself that if he had been planning a stag party for someone else he would have done the exact same thing, so it was kind of funny. Sheldon handed him a sign that said; _"Kiss and a hug, 5 dollars"_.

"You have to get a kiss and a hug from at least six people in the bar." Sheldon instructed.

What he didn't tell Horatio was that everyone in the bar already knew what was going on and had been instructed to not be so quick to pay five dollars for a kiss and a hug; even if they would get their money back later. They wanted Horatio to work for it.

While his friends sat down by a table and watched, Horatio started walking around and offering a kiss and a hug to the others in the bar; the whole time his face was redder than his hair.

**-I-**

Mac was taken to a sports arena and immidiately noticed the obstacle course. Next to the course stood Danny, Eric, Walter, Don, Stella and Adam. They were all smiling widely and Mac knew that they were going to put him through something extremely embarrassing. He was also surprised to see his friends from New York and quickly came to the conclusion that the other half of his old team and the Miami team had to be with Horatio.

When he and Alexx got out of the car and approached them Mac noticed a young girl standing with the group as well.

"Hi Mac, this is Lilly, she's going to be competing against you today." Stella grinned.

Mac shook hands with the young girl.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." She grinned.

"She's 13 years old, so go easy on her." Adam smirked.

"What you have to do is change into these swimming trunks and this shirt." Danny said and handed Mac a pair of red swimming trunks and a white shirt, "And then simply get through the obstacle course before Lilly does."

Mac shrugged and felt that it sounded simple enough. Although what he didn't know was his half of the obstacle course was covered in lubricant, while Lilly's half was clean. Mac went to a changing room and changed clothes, when he came back Lilly was already waiting at the start line.

The first part of the course would make Mac and Lilly crawl under some net. Then they would have to climb over a wall using a rope, then crawl through a tunnel, walking across a big stock which was made of foam so no one could get hurt, finally they would have to climb up some very small steps (also made of foam) to get to a slide that they would take to get down again.

All of this seemed very easy, but it wasn't when Mac's part of obstacle course was covered in lubricant; literally everything. And Lilly's part wasn't. But then again; Mac wasn't supposed to win this.

Adam got ready with the video camera and Mac got ready to compete. When Alexx blew the whistle he and Lilly took off. Mac was quick under the net, but realized that the mat he was crawling on was slippery. He had a difficult time getting forward and Lilly was already on the way to the wall with the rope by the time Mac got out from under the net. His shirt covered with lubricant.

"You bastards!" Mac called out, "You're making me lose."

"That's the point!" Alexx called back and joined the others as they laughed.

Mac had to admit that it was quite fun though and when he grabbed the rope he realized that, although it was covered in lubricant too, it was the wall that was the problem. It was even more slippery than the rope and Lilly was already on her way through the tunnel. After a few failed tries Mac growled and went past the wall. He hurried through the tunnel as fast as he could. It was very difficult getting through it because every step he took forward he slipped two steps back. He was sweating and cursing and silently laughing at himself.

"Come on Mac!" Danny called, "You can do this!"

"I thought marines were supposed to be tough." Don teased.

"Yeah, I hear they have obstacles courses in the navy too." Eric laughed.

Mac finally got through the tunnel and decided to ignore the stock he had to walk across. He hurried instead to the final part and tried to climb up the stairs to the slide.

Lilly was waiting by the slide and when Mac was on the final step she slid down and ran across the finish line. Mac was shortly after her. He immidiately took off after Danny and managed to tackle the young man down on the lubricated part of the course.

"That's for teasing me." Mac smirked.

"I wasn't the only one." Danny defended and looked at his ruined clothes, "Shit, this stuff is cold."

"You guys are going to pay for this." Mac called as he walked towards the changing room to have a quick shower and change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt that Alexx had given to him for the next prank.

The others were busy laughing.

**-I-**

It had taken a while but eventually Horatio had gotten more kisses and hugs than needed. 16 people had paid to get a kiss on the cheek and a hug from him. While Horatio changed back into his streets clothes the 16 people were given their money back. Never ever, had his friends seen Horatio so embarrassed. Not only because he had to get people to buy a kiss and a hug from him, but because he had worn a tank top and a tutu.

When he emerged from the men's room everyone left the bar and drove to an indoor sports arena in Miami. Horatio's eyes widened the moment he saw what was waiting for him.

On one side of the room there were two big poles standing straight up, with a platform that one could stand on. A very muscular girl was already waiting there for him with a huge stick in her hand made of foam. On the other side of the room there was a sort of obstacle course; all Horatio had to do was run in a straight line and avoid getting knocked down by the people standing there. This was two gladiator games and the muscular women and men smirked at Horatio as he sighed.

"Here's a helmet and some sweatpants and a t-shirt." Frank smirked.

Horatio was shown to a changing room and changed his clothes. He came out and put his helmet on and was then given gum shield. The gladiators waiting to stop him from running through the obstacle course were holding big foam sticks or shields.

"Why put me through this?" Horatio asked.

"For our entertainment." Lindsay grinned.

"And for your humiliation." Calleigh giggled.

"You guys are awful people." Horatio muttered.

"Admit it H, you are silently enjoying this." Ryan said.

Horatio merely looked at him and Ryan chuckled.

"Start with the obstacle course." Sheldon said.

"Let's see how tough and strong you are when you're going up against gladiators." Frank smirked.

Horatio prepared himself and stood at the starting line of the course. Sid blew the whistle and Horatio ran straight towards the first guy. With all the strength he could muster he ran straight into him and knocked them both to the floor; the first gladiator was slightly stunned since he hadn't expected Horatio to do it.

Horatio got on his feet quickly and charged at the second gladiator, a woman, whom quickly knocked the stick against his legs and made Horatio fall on his butt. He tried to crawl away but the woman grabbed his feet and pulled him back.

Horatio's dear friends were busy laughing and videotaping everything. Horatio managed to get away from the woman and bumped straight into the second guy with a big foam shield. He tried to push Horatio back towards the woman and Horatio tried his best to push forward.  
>Eventually they both stumbled down on the floor and Horatio only had one person left to get through; another woman. This one was holding nothing, but the moment Horatio got in reach she grabbed his legs and tackled him to the floor (which was made out of a soft material of course). Horatio was panting and sweating when Sid blew the whistle.<p>

The woman helped him up on his feet and he started laughing.

"You should all be cops." He panted.

The gladiators laughed and patted Horatio on the back as he walked back to his laughing friends.

Sid handed Horatio a water bottle and he got a few minutes of rest before it was time to get on the pole and try to knock the woman down with a foam stick. Horatio just knew he was going to lose. The woman smirked at him and flexed her muscles when Horatio grinned and grabbed the stick hard.

"At least _try_ to knock her down, H." Frank teased.

"I will." Horatio said and gave him thumbs up.

"Good luck." Sheldon called.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Horatio said and saw the woman smile.

Horatio took a lot of hits from the woman at first, but managed to remain standing. He managed to knock the woman down on her knees and she almost slipped off the platform. Then suddenly she swung her stick at Horatio's legs and he slipped and fell down on the mattress below.

Horatio chuckled and the woman jumped down on the mattress. They shook hands and Horatio approached his laughing friends.

"What now?" He asked.

"Nothing. We're done." Frank smirked, "This was counted as two different things. Mac just finished his second task, and only has one left. So while you take a shower and get dressed in a suit that we've brought for you, he'll have time to finish his third task."

Frank handed Horatio a suit that they had taken from his closet. Horatio mumbled something about having evil friends as he walked to the changing room.

**-I-**

At the same time that Horatio had started his gladiator games, Mac had been driven to a race track. He looked stunned to see a group of six-year-olds on tricycles waiting for him. They giggled as Mac approached a slightly bigger tricycle (but still not big enough for him). Mac growled at his friends.

"You have to compete against these 5 kids on this race track. It's simple really; try to be the first one to cross the finish line." Stella grinned.

Mac sighed and got ready. Stella blew the whistle and the kids took off. Mac had a much harder time finding a good rhythm to cycle in. His legs and arms were too long and it took a few seconds before he managed to get a good speed.

He was nowhere near gaining on the kids during the first half of the track, bur then actually managed to pass two of them. His butt was hurting from the saddle, he was sweating and panting and looked like a complete fool.

"Faster, Mac, Faster!" Eric called out.

"You can let the kids win, Mac!" Don teased.

Mac silently cursed at them as his feet slipped of the pedals. His tricycle swayed a bit and Mac almost tripped, but in the end managed to get on with the race (after the two kids he has once passed, went by him and were in front of him again). His legs were aching and he could feel sweat pouring down his back.

When Mac finally reached the finish goal as the last person, the kids cheered and the adults laughed. He was exhausted and hadn't even been racing for five minutes.

"Only one thing left now." Alexx smiled, "Horatio just finished his last two tasks."

"One more thing?" Mac panted.

"One more. It's the same thing Horatio had to do this morning." Adam grinned, "This is going to be hilarious."

**-I-**

After Mac had been forced to wear a tank top and a tutu while holding the same kind of sign as Horatio to a gay bar, it was time for everyone to meet up a local restaurant and have some well deserved dinner. Horatio and Mac were exhausted and as their friends laughed about what they had done during the day, the two men ate in silence.

"I thought you were our friends." Mac finally said.

"Aren't we?" Don asked, "We are friends who planned your stag parties and humiliated you, if that isn't friendship, then what is it?"

Mac and Horatio rolled their eyes. Their friends had done an amazing job organizing everything and making sure to keep it as secret as possible. It truly had been a wonderful and funny day.

"By butt still hurts from riding that tricycle." Mac mumbled.

"And I think I got some bruises from being tackled by gladiators." Horatio said.

"Well, it's part of the game." Frank smiled, "You'll live."

"Yes, but you won't for long." Horatio smirked.

"You couldn't knock down a woman from a pole today and you expect to be able to take on me?" Frank asked.

Everyone, including Mac, burst out laughing and Horatio blushed crimson.

"She was a gladiator!" He exclaimed, "She had more muscles than me."

"Excuses, excuses." Stella teased.

"Only a week left to the big day, getting nervous yet?" Alexx asked.

"No." Mac said, "Worried that we're going to get cold feet?"

"You better not get cold feet or I will make you suffer." Horatio warned playfully.

"Dangerous. I love it." Mac grinned.

Everyone chuckled and then asked some more about the coming wedding. It was almost midnight when they finally came home to their beach house and their lovely cat Elvis. They were too tired to do much except brush their teeth and get undressed so they could sleep.

They snuggled close to each other and yawned. It seemed as if they were almost going to fall asleep when…

"Mac?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you really get beaten by a bunch of six-year-olds?" Horatio smiled.

"You got beaten by a bunch of gladiators." Mac pointed out.

"Yes, but they were _gladiators_. You competed against kids." Horatio giggled silently.

Mac could feel Horatio shaking with laughter and slapped his upped arm playfully.

"Don't you dare laugh, lieutenant." He warned.

"Okay." Horatio giggled.

Mac rolled his eyes when he heard Horatio's muffled giggles. He snuggled closer and waited for his lover to stop. After a while Mac could do nothing but join in.

Elvis sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his two masters as they just laughed. He thought they had lost their minds.

_**Please review!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

Horatio opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling; it wasn't the same ceiling as home. He glanced around the hotel room and then at the person lying next to him; his lover. In four hours it would his husband.

Mac and Horatio were in New York together with the Miami team and Chief Samuel Baxter to get married. A week ago they had had their stag parties. A week ago they had felt as if it was an eternity left before their big day. Now it was finally here.

Mac's soft snoring made Horatio smile and he straddled his lover's nude body before giving him a kiss on the nose. Mac grimaced and opened on eye.

"It's too early to wake up." He mumbled.

"Actually we should have met Calleigh and Eric for breakfast thirty minutes ago." Horatio grinned, "I think they know we have another way to start the day though then to eat hotel breakfast."

"What way is that?" Mac yawned and pulled his pillow over his face.

Horatio removed the pillow and kissed his lover's cheek. Mac glanced down and saw Horatio's hardening erection. He felt himself respond and harden instantly and he now knew exactly how Horatio wanted to start the day.

Horatio kissed Mac's chest and nipped at his nipples as he slid down his body. Mac moaned and entwined his fingers in Horatio's red hair. Horatio slid down to his lover's erection and enveloped his length.

"Uh, god!" Mac gasped and arched his back.

Horatio slowly let the younger man's throbbing member slide back and forth in his mouth; his teeth gracing his shaft and his tongue swirling around it. Mac's grip on Horatio's hair tightened and his body tensed.

"Ah, love." Mac moaned.

He closed his eyes and used one hand to hold onto the headboard as his climax came closer. Horatio hummed and the vibrations of his voice made Mac cry out in pleasure. The younger man managed to open his eyes and look down into his lover's blue bottomless eyes as he sucked only on the head of his erection.

"Uh, I'm gonna come soon." Mac groaned.

Horatio smiled and gently nipped at the skin of Mac's shaft; making the younger man arch his back and gasp loudly. Horatio then enveloped Mac's whole pulsating length and let his hands fondle his lover's balls.

"God, Horatio!"

Horatio knew that Mac was close by the way his body tensed and his grip on the headboard made his knuckles turn white. Horatio could already taste his lover's pre-cum.

"Horatio!"

Mac felt himself just on the edge of climax and then everything stopped and his manhood slipped out of his lover's mouth. He glared at the redhead and was rewarded with a smug smile.

"Imp." Mac growled playfully.

"No need to climax yet." Horatio grinned, "I'm not done."

He climbed off the bed and while Mac admired his butt, Horatio got the handcuffs from his bag.

"Now I know why you asked the receptionist if the bed had a headboard yesterday." Mac said and shivered with anticipation when Horatio cuffed his wrists to the headboard.

"We'll have to be quiet so we don't wake Alexx and her husband." Horatio said.

Alexx and her husband Tony had the room next to Horatio and Mac.

"Ah what the hell, it's our wedding day." Mac smirked, "Let them hear it."

"Do you really want Alexx to tease us for the rest of our lives?" Horatio asked.

"We'll be quiet." Mac said, thinking about just how much teasing Alexx would do.

Horatio grinned and started kissing Mac's chest again. His hands stroked his own erection and Mac arched his back to grind his member against Horatio's.

"So impatient." Horatio grinned.

Mac chuckled and then gasped when Horatio's lips enveloped his nipples. He closed his eyes and moaned as Horatio's hands caressed his body. After a few minutes of caressing Horatio was starting to get impatient too. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand that they had used the night before and pressed one lubed digit inside his lover's body.

Mac gasped and grabbed onto the headboard. The bed creaked and Mac cursed as Horatio's digit nudged his prostate.

"Get on with it!" He exclaimed.

"Not listening." Horatio teased, but still added a second digit.

He stretched his lover's body and kissed his neck; making Mac squirm with pleasure. Mac was sweating and panting and he arched his back.

"Love, uh god please give me more." He begged.

Horatio smiled and added a third digit. He used his free hand to lube up his member and then removed his fingers before pushing inside the younger man. Mac was quick to wrap his legs around his older lover and Horatio barely had time to let Mac adjust before Mac pushed against him; urging Horatio to thrust.

"Uh, Mac!"

Horatio started thrusting slowly and grabbed onto Mac's hips. Mac gasped and pulled at the cuffs; desperate to touch his lover.

"Horatio, ah sweet Jesus!"

Mac could feel his climax coming closer again and his member twitched in pleasure. Horatio panted and gasped; he loved the feeling of being enveloped by his lover and he could already feel that Mac was starting to contract around him.

He started thrusting faster; almost pulling out completely before slamming back in again. Mac's legs tightened their grip on Horatio.

"Horatio!"

Horatio leaned down and kissed his lover's neck while pounding into his body.

"Mac, uh oh!"

Mac tensed with his body and just as Horatio's member nudged his prostate he came with a moan over his stomach and chest. Horatio thrusted faster into Mac and then came with a cry seconds later.

He collapsed against Mac and heard the younger man chuckle.

"I think the bed slamming into the wall has revealed to Alexx and Tony exactly what we were doing." Mac said.

"Great. Now they'll both tease us." Horatio sighed and then sat up.

He pulled out of the younger man and uncuffed him. Mac sat up and kissed Horatio's lips before dragging him to the shower.

**-I-**

Mac glanced into the room where the wedding would take place. It was at the court house and just next door to the county clerk. A friend of Mac named Eddie Wilkins, whom was a judge, would wed Mac and Horatio. The small room looked a bit like a church with an altar and chairs for the guests.

The room wasn't big, but it was filled with friends and family. Mac took a deep breath and turned around only to almost bump into Calleigh.

"Oh hi Mac." She grinned, "Getting nervous?"

"Yes, very." Mac chuckled, "I'm going to Judge Wilkins's office to change into the tuxedo. Danny is already waiting for me there."

"I can't believe you and Horatio are finally getting married. And I'm so glad that it's not closer to my due date. This is not something I would have wanted to miss." Calleigh smiled and rubbed her pregnant belly.

She was only 7 weeks away from the due, but had been cleared to fly only back and forth from Miami to New York this once. Mac grinned and they hugged before Mac hurried to Judge Wilkins's room.

Horatio had stayed at the hotel. It wasn't that he and Mac weren't allowed to see each other before the wedding, but there was an element of excitement to spend the hours before the wedding apart and then not meet until the ceremony. Just as Mac disappeared into the court house Horatio showed up with Frank, who was his best man while Danny was Mac's best man.

"Do I look as nervous as I feel?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, you look horrible." Frank joked, "Seriously, you look great."

"Thanks." Horatio smiled and the friends embraced in a hug.

Horatio opened the door and all the guests smiled at him. He was a little early and knew that Mac was on his way to change into the tuxedo. Alexx stood up from her chair and approached Horatio.

"Next time you boys want to have sex in the morning without anyone finding out, don't make so much noise." Alexx whispered and chuckled when Horatio blushed.

"We will. Sorry." Horatio said.

"No need to apologize." Alexx smiled.

Horatio greeted his team and the New York team. Everyone could see that he was more nervous than ever before. When he reached the altar he shook hands with Eddie Wilkins.

"Hi Judge." He greeted.

"Hi Horatio and call me Eddie." Eddie grinned, "Ready to do this?"

"Yes, absolutely." Horatio smiled.

Frank stood next to Horatio as they waited for Mac and Danny to show up. Alexx and Stella were already wiping tears away as it ran down their cheeks. Horatio grinned at them and shook his head with amusement.

"Already crying?" He asked, "You two are unbelievable."

"Oh hush, you know I can't stop myself." Alexx smiled and wiped her eyes.

"It's impossible not to cry at weddings." Stella sniffed.

The door opened a minute later to reveal Mac and Danny. Mac grinned at his lover and hurried towards him. Danny stood next to Mac.

"Hi." Mac grinned.

"Hi." Horatio smiled.

They entwined their hands as they turned to face each other. Eddie Wilkins cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband." Eddie smiled and paused for a second, "This is also a wonderful moment to see what true love really is. When two people promise to love each other for the rest of their lives and give their hearts completely to one another it defines real and true love, no matter if is between two men, two women or a man and a woman."

Mac and Horatio grinned and glanced at Eric who was holding a video camera. Adam was also videotaping the ceremony and taking lots of photos. Eddie talked for a few more minutes before it became time for the last part.

"Horatio, do you pledge to love Mac and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him? Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" Eddie asked.

Horatio opened his mouth to respond when the sound of Alexx and Stella sniffing made everyone chuckle.

"Sorry." Alexx said and blew her nose.

Horatio chuckled and took a deep breath. He looked into Mac's eyes.

"I do." He smiled.

"And Mac, do you pledge to love Horatio and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him? Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" Eddie asked.

"I do." Mac grinned.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." Eddie smiled.

Mac pulled Horatio in for a deep kiss and their friends clapped their hands and stood up to cheer for them. When they parted they were panting for air. They shook Eddie's hand and turned towards their friends.

Now they were finally married.

**-I-**

The reception was taking place at a luxurious restaurant by the sea, owned by another one of Mac's friends named Roger Hannah. Horatio and Mac had danced to "their" song, which was "At last" by Etta James. The song was perfect for the two men. After a few hours Danny tapped on a glass and got ready to hold his best man speech. After him Frank would do the same.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentleman, boys and girls. If there is anybody here who is feeling worried, nervous or apprehensive, you are either me, because I am, or you just married Mac Taylor!" Danny grinned and the guests giggled.

"What can you say about a man who came from humble beginnings, a man who very quickly rose to the top of his profession based solely on intelligence, grit and the willpower to push on when others have fallen? A man who has distinguished himself at the very highest level amongst his peers, and where none can say a bad word about him?" Danny paused."But enough about me." He smirked and everyone laughed.

"What I am really here for this evening is to talk about Mac Taylor. I read somewhere that a best man speech shouldn't take any longer than it takes the groom to make love. So ladies and gentlemen; I give you Mister Caine and Mister Taylor." Danny said and said down as the guests laughed; he then stood up again after a few seconds to show that he was only joking.

"I am going to keep this short because a speech is supposed to be like a woman's skirt; long enough to cover the essentials, but short enough to keep things interesting. I spent the last month worrying about this speech, but the point of it only came to me yesterday and that is that nobody else could possibly stand where I am right now and feel more proud and honored than me to be able to represent Mac on this day; the most important day of his life. Webster's dictionary defines _union_ as an agreement and conjunction of mind, spirit, will, and affections." Danny said and turned to Mac and Horatio.

"When I think of Mac and Horatio's marriage, I think of a creation of harmony between their intelligent minds, their indelible spirits. I look forward to being a part of their lives and having them both as a part of my life for many, many years to come. On behalf of the entire wedding party I would like to thank you all for coming to share this wonderful occasion." Danny said and raised his glass, "To Horatio and Mac!"

Everyone clapped their hands and raised their glasses. Danny hugged Mac and Horatio before sitting down. Frank stood up and cleared his throat as it was now his turn to hold a speech.

"Wow, I have to follow that." Frank smiled and everyone chuckled.

"Before we get to the ritual character assassination of the groom that forms the basis of a traditional best man's speech I would like to thank Roger Hannah for giving Mac and Horatio the opportunity to have the reception here and the kitchen crew for the fantastic job of making sure we don't starve." Frank grinned and the guests chuckled.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Frank and for those of you that do ... well I apologize." Frank paused and waited while everyone finished giggling, "I am one of Horatio's best friends and it feels good to see that I am finally receiving the recognition I deserve by being named as best man. It is well known that I can talk and I couldn't help but notice that there is a bet on about the length of my speech. Well, just to let you know, I have backed myself up with material for 2 hours and 26 minutes; so please make yourself comfortable and enjoy the ride." Frank smiled.

"It was a great honor to be asked by Horatio to be his best man on this important day in his life. My research told me that my speech should involve some humorous stories at the groom's expense; well character assassination really. I once went to a wedding and the best man stood up and explained how the groom being a man who had led a chaste and quiet life had given him very little juicy material for our enjoyment and racy stories to fill his best man's speech." Frank said.

"Well the good news is that is not the case with Horatio….. the bad news is that I have so much material we could be here for some time, so I hope you are all sitting comfortably and have no pressing engagements for a few hours…no of course I am only kidding; I do have plenty material but 90 percent of it is not fit for public consumption." Frank paused and the guests laughed when Horatio blushed.

"I know a lot of people here are probably wondering just what does Mac see in Horatio? Well I have known Horatio a long time and too be fair I don't know either! Mac and Horatio have been together for a few years now and seem to have found their soul mates in each other. Horatio is like a brother to me and it makes me happy and proud to be here on his wedding days as he begins his new life as husband to an honorable man like Mac Taylor." Frank smiled and turned to Horatio and Mac.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… it gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to be upstanding, raise your glasses and join me in a toast to the newlyweds, Horatio and Mac, who were made for each other and I wish you the very, very best for your future life together."

Everyone raised their glasses once again and clapped their hands as Frank hugged Mac and Horatio.

Mac and Horatio shared a kiss and then watched as some of their friends began dancing. They entwined their fingers and watched as a pregnant Calleigh forced Eric to dance with her; while he worried about if she really should be dancing in her current condition. Sheldon got some money from Don (they had really bet on the length of Frank's speech and Sheldon had won).

"Can we ask for a better family?" Horatio whispered in Mac's ear.

"No, but I don't think it's possible to find one either." Mac grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Please review!**_

**The vows and speeches were taken from the internet; I'm not creative enough to think of any good ones by myself, lol.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

There was no more adorable sight to Mac than his lover snuggled up close him, naked, his hair tousled and snoring softly while the sheet was twisted around his legs. Mac couldn't take his eyes off Horatio, his _husband_.

They had been in Venice, Italy, for three days now on their honeymoon. It had been three days filled with romantic dinners, love-making and sightseeing. Mac, who loved to take photos, must have taken over a thousand by now. They felt like they didn't need to care about how people looked at them on the street when they were walking hand in hand or stopped to take photos holding each other or kissing. Surprisingly, many people were willing to take photos for them.

They now also understood why people took vacations. There was no stress involved; they could just relax and do whatever they pleased. They had never slept so late in the mornings as they had now. They had never felt so lazy either, but it was refreshing and they needed it after all the planning they had done with their wedding. Not to mention they still needed this after everything that had happened with Melissa Mathers.

The sun shone through the window and landed on Horatio's hair and face; making his hair look almost like gold. He moaned and then turned around to lie on his other side. Mac smiled and snuggled closer to his lover from behind.

Absentmindedly he started caressing his lover's chest and abs. His fee hand was supporting his head so Mac could look down at Horatio's face. His mind wandered off to different places, making him have romantic, funny and naughty thoughts. He wasn't aware of Horatio's breathing changing as he woke up or that his hardening length was poking his lover's back.

"Stop poking me."

Mac loved the sound of his lover's voice in the morning too. He smiled down at the redhead.

"I'm not." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then what is that I feel on my back?"

Mac looked down and chuckled. He hadn't even noticed that he had become hard. Horatio turned around to face him and buried his face in Mac's neck.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Good morning, love." Mac smiled.

He could feel Horatio's length harden and rub against his own. He moaned low and started grinding against Horatio: making their erections rub against one another.

He felt Horatio's hands wrap around his torso and his nails scrape his back as pleasure started building up in them. Mac nuzzled his lover's neck and felt the redhead's body tense.

Mac turned them so that Horatio was on his back. He smiled and started trailing kisses down Horatio's chest and abs; every time he reached his hips and thighs he went back up. Horatio was writhing on the bed and holding onto the sheets tightly after only a few minutes of Mac's "torture".

"Love, please." Horatio begged.

Mac smiled and reached over to the nightstand to get the lube. He lubed up one digit and gently pressed it into his lover's body. Horatio moaned and closed his eyes. Neither man wanted to go very fast so Mac took some time stretching the older man while his lips and tongue teased his nipples.

"Mac." Horatio groaned low.

Mac felt his own erection twitch with the desire to be touched, but over the last three days Horatio had spoiled Mac in the bed, by giving him extremely much pleasure, so Mac now wanted to give some back.

He added a second digit and nudged his lover's prostate. Horatio gasped and clenched around Mac's fingers.

"Close yet?" Mac teased.

"Uh, a little." Horatio said.

"Don't worry; if you come I can make you hard again." Mac smiled and kissed his lover passionately.

Mac took his time kissing every inch of Horatio's body that he could reach. Horatio squirmed and moaned. His length was throbbing and already leaking with pre-cum. Mac slowed down a bit before adding a third digit.

Horatio was sweating and panting; Mac knew he wouldn't last long if he kept things up. With a wicked smirk he bent down to take Horatio's member into his mouth.

He only managed to lick his pre-cum away and suck on the head of the erection for a few seconds before Horatio came with a cry. Mac smiled and continued sucking his lover's length; wanting him to become harder before he even had the chance to become soft.

"Jesus, Mac!"

Mac felt his own desire rising and he sat up straight for a while. He made sure to get plenty of lube on his manhood before replacing his digits with it. He pushed in slowly and gasped as his lover's warmth enveloped him.

Horatio wrapped his legs around Mac and pulled him deeper inside.

"Uh god, Horatio." Mac moaned.

Mac pulled almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back inside. Horatio was slightly surprised to find that he was growing harder than before in such a short time. He could feel Mac's length pulsating inside him and he pulled the younger man down for a kiss.

"Mac, uh."

Mac started to sweat heavily and he grabbed onto his lover's hips. Still making sure to keep a slow rhythm. Pleasure was building up inside them.

"Ah, yeah Horatio!"

Mac gasped loudly when Horatio pinched his nipples. The older man smiled and looked into his eyes. They moaned and gasped with every thrust Mac made.

"Just a little faster, please love." Horatio groaned.

Mac picked up his pace just a little. He could feel the older man's body tensing already and also feel his own member twitch with pleasure; a sure sign that Mac would climax soon.

"Mac, uh, ah!"

Horatio arched his back. His body tensed and he cried out in pleasure as Mac started thrusting just a little bit faster.

"Come for me, love." Mac groaned.

Horatio started to clench around Mac and the younger man moaned. Horatio pushed back against Mac and grabbed onto the headboard as he felt his climax come closer. His length twitched and throbbed. Horatio tensed all the way from his toes and finally came with a gasp over his chest and stomach.

Seeing Horatio climax was a huge turn-on for Mac and he thrusted slower but harder to bring himself to climax. He could still feel Horatio clenching around him and his own body started to tense as well.

"Uh, Horatio!" Mac cried out and came deep inside his lover.

He collapsed against Horatio's chest and panted. Horatio kissed his head and smiled. They stayed connected for a long time before Mac sat up and pulled out. He lied down next to the redhead and snuggled close.

"Did you put up the _do not disturb-_ sign on the door?" Horatio asked.

"Yep."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Horatio said.

Mac chuckled. Yesterday the cleaning lady, Carmen, had walked in on Horatio roughly taking Mac from behind on the couch. It had been the shock of a lifetime for all three of them, but mostly for Carmen. Blushing she had apologized and left the room in a hurry. They had given her a huge tip when she come back an hour later and she had told them to make sure they weren't hurting each other.

Later that night she had even given them a basket filled with romantic stuff; chocolate, whip cream, roses and strawberries. It was called, not surprisingly, "A romantic basket".

She was already like a mother hen to them.

**-I-**

Ryan had volunteered to take care of Elvis while Horatio and Mac were on their honeymoon. The ginger "monster" was staying at Ryan's place and during his explorations of the apartment; he had almost redecorated it too.

It was four in the morning when Ryan was awoken by Elvis' meowing and running back and forth outside the bedroom.

"Jesus, Elvis it's four in the morning!" He exclaimed and pulled his pillow over his head.

Elvis didn't care of course. He just wanted Ryan to play with him and he ran into the bedroom towards Ryan. The young man groaned when he felt Elvis run over his back and attack his toes as if they were toys.

"Ouch!" He growled, "What made me agree to this?"

Ryan loved Elvis, but not so early in the morning when he wanted to sleep after being out all night celebrating Eric's coming father-hood. He and Calleigh were only a few weeks away from the birth of their first child and Walter had come up with the idea to give Eric one last night out with the boys.

Ryan wasn't hung-over, but he was tired since he had come home almost two am. So being awoken only two hours later, was not very pleasant.

Elvis decided that Ryan was boring and sat down on the pillow that covered his head. Ryan groaned and wiggled his head to get Elvis off; which didn't work.

"You are unbelievable." He muttered.

Elvis meowed and decided that Ryan's back was the perfect place to sleep. He rolled into a little ball of fur and started purring. Ryan was too tired to care and in no time he had fallen asleep with a cat on his back.

**-I-**

"I'm not sure I want to go home." Horatio said, as he looked through the menu.

He and Mac were out for dinner at a restaurant they that hadn't been to before. Mac looked at his lover amused.

"Wow… I never thought I'd live to hear you say that." He grinned.

"Well, it's true." Horatio said, "This place is great and we have nothing to worry about here. No work, no Detective Cart-"

"Horatio Caine, don't mention his name on our honeymoon."

"Right, sorry." Horatio smiled, "Anyway, we got nothing here to worry about, no stress, no work, no pressure from society; we can just relax."

"It is great, but we'd miss our family at home though." Mac said.

"They can move here too."

Mac laughed and shook his head. He and his lover should probably go on vacation a lot more than they did. Mac reached over the table and squeezed his husband's hand. It felt weird to suddenly have Horatio as his husband. To be married again. In the state of Florida their marriage would not be recognized unless something happened to one of them, but that was okay.

They were still a married couple in the eyes of their friends and family. Horatio had never been married before and he loved to just look at the ring on his finger. Mac wore his old wedding ring from his marriage with Claire around his neck on a silver chain, as necklace. It had been Horatio idea that he'd do it.

"I think it's going to rain tonight." Mac said, as he glanced up at the sky.

"We can have sex in the rain then."

"Are you serious? We would get sick."

"Nah, come on. We'll have a quickie." Horatio grinned, "It'll be fun."

"I have another idea." Mac smiled.

"What?"

"You'll see." Mac smirked.

Horatio gave him a playful glare. Mac knew how crazy it drove his lover to not be told in advance, so he would be wondering all dinner what was up and Mac loved every minute of it.

**-I-**

"That cat has special abilities." Ryan rambled, "He's crazy."

He was pacing in his living room while Elvis was locked inside his bedroom. Eric and Walter were watching him while enjoying Ryan's frantic ramblings about how Elvis had to be an alien cat.

"Today he pushed my sandwiches down on the floor so I couldn't eat them for breakfast. When I took a bowl of cereal instead he pushed it down my lap." Ryan said and ran a hand through his hair, "He licked my toothbrush and scared me half to death by attacking my foot when I was coming out of the shower. That animal is insane!"

"Look Ryan, if he's bothering you that much I could take him for a while." Walter said.

"No no, I like him. He's cool, funny, he loves to cuddle… and yet, he's completely insane."

"Sounds like he's just testing you." Eric said, "And having fun. Maybe he feels that you don't give him enough attention."

"I cuddle with him for hours every day. He follows me everywhere I go in this place." Ryan said, "If that's not giving him attention then I don't know what it is."

"Maybe he's got a crush on you." Eric shrugged.

"That's it!" Walter exclaimed, "Elvis has a crush on you."

"He's a cat, Walter." Ryan pointed out.

"So?"

"So he can't have a crush on me. I think he's testing me." Ryan said.

They heard someone scratching on the bedroom door and Eric went to open it. Elvis came running out of the room and right towards Ryan. He jumped up on Ryan's leg and started climbing.

"Ouch! Argh!" Ryan yelled and pulled Elvis off his leg, "You got claws that hurt!"

"He's clingy isn't he?" Walter asked amused.

"Just a bit." Ryan mumbled and put Elvis on the floor.

Elvis approached Walter and started playing with his toes. Walter grinned.

"He likes me." He said.

"He likes everyone except Eric." Ryan said.

"He does like me." Eric said and reached his hand towards Elvis.

Elvis hissed and almost scratched Eric so he yanked his hand back.

"He does, huh?" Walter teased, "I'm sorry, but I just don't see how that is."

"Shut up." Eric muttered, "What have I ever done to him?"

"See? He's crazy. I don't know how Mac and Horatio manage." Ryan said and sat down in the recliner.

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to them recently?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, around lunch. They were busy though." Ryan said.

"Busy with what?" Walter asked.

"Each other." Ryan blushed, "I think I might have interrupted something."

"Let me guess, whoever picked up the phone was breathing heavily, unable to focus on the conversation and giggling?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I interrupted them last night." Eric shrugged, "If that is what a honeymoon is like, then I want one every year."

Ryan and Walter could do nothing but agree.

**-I-**

Horatio was pinned against the wall in an alley. Mac was crouched down on the ground in front of him, opening his belt buckle. He ran a hand over the rock hard bulge in Horatio's pants and the older man gasped.

"Do you like my idea of sex in the rain?" Mac asked.

The rain was pouring down on them. Horatio nodded and his knees almost buckled when Mac kissed his length through his boxers. Mac pulled Horatio's pants and underwear down just enough to free his throbbing manhood. Horatio was hard as a rock and already leaking with pre-cum. Mac licked his lips and felt his own member throb.

"Uh, god!" Horatio moaned when his lover's lips enveloped the head of his erection.

Mac sucked slowly and his tongue swirled around his lover's shaft; tasting his pre-cum. Horatio grabbed a fistful of Mac's hair and tried not to thrust. They were beginning to get soaked now.

"Ah, oh Mac."

Mac took his lover's whole erection into his mouth and graced his teeth against the sensitive skin. His tongue massaged the pulsating length. Horatio felt his legs starting to shake and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Ah, Mac! I'm coming."

Mac could feel Horatio's body tense and his length twitch inside his mouth. He started massaging the redhead's balls and felt his lover thrust into his mouth. Mac moaned and closed his eyes as he took Horatio's hardness as deep into his mouth as he could.

"Uh, Jesus!"

Horatio closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Mac's hair. He could feel his body tense all the way from his toe and with a moan he came. Mac swallowed everything his lover had to give and then continued sucking until his member started getting soft. He let Horatio's length slip out of his mouth and then stood up.

Horatio pulled him in for a kiss and felt Mac's bulge press against his crotch.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Horatio asked.

"Back at the hotel." Mac whispered, "Now let's go before we get sick."

"Yes, what a shame if we had to spend the rest of the honeymoon in bed every day." Horatio smirked.

Mac laughed and helped his lover straighten up his clothes before they hurried back to the hotel.

_**Please review!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"I don't want to come home." Horatio sighed, as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside his and Mac's beach house.

The truth was that he missed his friends and his job, but now that he was home he missed Venice a bit more. The two weeks that he and Mac had been in Venice had passed so quickly and it felt like they had barely even been there.

"On the flight home you told me how much you missed our friends." Mac said, "Horatio Caine, you change your mind more often than people change their underwear."

"No, I don't." Horatio huffed and then added after a few seconds, "Only sometimes."

Mac grinned and shook his head amused at his lover as he carried their bags inside. Horatio followed him to the bedroom and they started unpacking their stuff. Horatio kept on telling Mac how much he missed Venice and wanted to go back. Mac promised that they'd soon take another vacation; even if it was only during a weekend.

When the doorbell rang Mac went to open it to find a tired-looking Ryan outside holding Elvis in his arms. Ryan handed Elvis over to Mac, who put the cat on the floor and let Ryan inside.

"You look horrible." Mac said.

"I know." Ryan yawned and slumped down on a chair in the kitchen.

Mac started making some coffee, while listening to Horatio cursing as Elvis attacked his feet. Ryan grinned when he heard his boss chasing Elvis in the living room. After a few minutes the redhead joined the other two in the kitchen.

"Thanks for looking out for Elvis for us." Horatio said.

"No problem." Ryan smiled.

"Really?" Mac asked amused.

"Well… let's just say that after these two weeks I kind of have a hate-love relationship with Elvis." Ryan said, "And he really is a monster."

"The spawn of the devil." Horatio joked, "Elvis just need to get his head examined."

Elvis walked into the room and meowed. He jumped up on the table and started rubbing his head against Ryan's hand. Ryan scratched his head and Elvis lied down on the table, purring loudly.

"How was Venice?" Ryan asked.

"Amazing." Horatio sighed.

Ryan looked confused at him since Horatio seemed so sad.

"He didn't want to go home." Mac explained.

"You didn't either." Horatio said.

"Well, I think I wanted to go home a teensy-weensy bit more than you." Mac smiled.

"I want a vacation too." Ryan said, "Preferably to a warm place, with a girl and no cats."

Horatio and Mac laughed. Ryan told them what had happened in the lab, which wasn't much. The team was working under Eric's supervision with Ryan as his second in command since Calleigh, whom was usually in charge when Horatio was gone, was on maternity leave. She was only five weeks away from giving birth and Eric was more nervous than ever before.

"He calls her twice every hour." Ryan said, "I swear one day soon she will rip his tongue out so he can't speak."

"I can imagine how annoyed Calleigh must be." Horatio said, "Is my lab still intact?"

"Well, uh…"

"Ryan?" Horatio asked.

Ryan blushed and told the two older men that although the lab as a whole was still intact, the fingerprint lab wasn't. The glass walls surrounding it were gone after Walter and Ryan had performed a test to make glass break with sound (which was part of a burglary case they had been working with). They had forgotten that the whole lab was made of glass and instead of the sound just breaking their piece of test-glass, they ruined the fingerprint lab.

"The Chief wasn't very happy to find out about it." Ryan blushed.

"I can imagine." Mac chuckled, "So what was your punishment?"

"We had to clean it all up, and then pay for the new glass to be put there. Which is being done tomorrow." Ryan said.

"That's fair." Horatio said, "So what did you learn?"

"To not perform tests in a lab made of glass when the test is meant to break glass." Ryan smiled proudly.

"Good boy." Horatio grinned amused.

**-I-**

Horatio was furious. It was the day after he and Mac had come home from Venice and thus also his first day back at work after their honeymoon. He was immidiately told by fellow cops that Detective Jed Carter had been talking behind his back during the time he was gone. And not only had he told everyone who disgusting Horatio was, he had also talked about his brother Raymond.

Horatio would be the first one to admit that Raymond had become addicted to drugs when he had gone undercover; as much as it pained him to know what his little brother had gotten into and that it had eventually gotten him killed, he didn't deny it. But dirty or not, Raymond was his brother and he wouldn't allow anyone to talk negatively about him.

Horatio knew that Carter did it to piss him off and even though he knew he shouldn't react to it, he couldn't help it. Horatio found Carter at his desk and when he approached the younger man he was greeted with a repulsive smile. Horatio glared at him.

"Welcome back lieutenant." Carter smiled, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Cut the crap Carter. You know damn well why I'm here."

"No, I have no idea."

"You've been talking about me and about my brother." Horatio growled.

"You mean that dirty cop that got himself killed because of stupidity." Carter snorted.

Horatio grabbed Carter's collar and lifted him up from his chair. For the first time Carter looked genuinely scared and the other detectives watched while they carefully approached the duo; ready to intervene if things got ugly.

"You didn't even know Raymond and even though he was an addict and dirty, there is no need to talk ill about the dead." Horatio said, "You leave me brother out of this. This is about you and me."

"What a family you must have been; one dirty cop and another one a faggot."

Horatio's eyes darkened and Detective Harris put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it Horatio." He said, "We've been working together for ten years now. I know you're not going to let this piece of shit ruin your reputation or career."

Horatio glared at Carter and after what seemed like an eternity he let him go. Carter slumped down on his chair and smirked when Horatio walked away.

"Wipe that smile off your face Carter." Harris said, "One day you will get what you deserve."

Carter rolled his eyes and got back to his work.

**-I-**

Natalia and Carter bumped into each other as Carter was coming out of the men's room.

"Oh, sorry." Natalia said.

"Whatever." Carter muttered.

"Hey, you may not like my boss but that doesn't mean you have to be an idiot towards me." Natalia said.

"You work for him."

"Only because I have to." Natalia said, "You think I like working in the lab under the supervision of a gay-guy."

Carter eyed Natalia suspiciously. Natalia wasn't part of the CSI team; she was a lab tech specialized in DNA and more specifically cold cases. Carter had heard she was good at her job.

"You don't seem to have a problem with him." Carter said.

"Oh please, I just want to keep my job; that's the only reason I put up with him." Natalia sighed, "I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Really?" Carter said, still suspicious.

"Why would I? It's not natural for two men or two women to be together. We weren't made for that." Natalia said, "But I don't want to lose my job or get the reputation of being a homophobic."

"If this is true then you're a very good actor."

"Well, my mother always told me I should have been one." Natalia chuckled, "Look, when Mac and Horatio kiss it takes all my willpower not to say anything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Carter asked.

"Because I don't want you to treat me so rudely." Natalia said, "You may not like the others in the lab because they support Horatio, but you don't have to hate me."

"You really don't like him?"

"Nope. And not only because he's a fag, but because he hasn't offered me a spot on the team yet." Natalia growled, "I want to be a CSI, but there are no openings on the team right now."

"And you're hoping that by being nice he will let you become a CSI trainee?"

"Sure, why not? I can't become a CSI here if I tell Horatio that I don't want to work with him." Natalia said, "I'm thinking about my career. If that means I have to work with a man like him, then so be it."

"Why not apply to be a CSI somewhere else?"

"Because my family lives here in Miami." Natalia said, "And I don't want to move."

"I'm beginning to think maybe you and I have more in common than I first thought." Carter smirked.

"Well, if you think that Horatio is a disgusting man, who clearly doesn't belong here then yes we do." Natalia said, "He really gives the department a bad reputation. Who the hell wants a faggot to solve crimes? I mean how do we know he's not flirting with male witnesses when no one is around?"

"Good point."

"I don't trust him for one second." Natalia shuddered, "He creeps me out."

"I must say I'm shocked. This is very different from how you are in the lab."

"Well, I told you I have to act." Natalia said, "You know the others on the team would kill me if they heard me say this."

"Yeah, being open about your opinions against someone like Caine isn't a good thing."Carter sighed.

"You don't get a lot of trust from anybody else do you?"

"No. Everybody pretty much hates me now." Carter said, "Good to know that I got at least one person agreeing with me."

"Just remember that I only act when I'm at work." Natalia said, "I really do agree with you. People like Horatio shouldn't work here."

"Well, I'm trying to get him fired or make him quit on his own will."

"How?"

"By making him angry. I talked a lot of shit about his brother while he was gone." Carter smirked, "That made him really mad."

"I can imagine. He really loves his brother." Natalia said, "What else have you planned?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I could help. I'm thinking about trying to mess with the evidence to make it seem like Horatio can't run the lab anymore. You know, make evidence disappear and make IAB investigate it." Natalia smiled, "That ought to make him lose some respect."

"Good idea. I was thinking about driving him to the point of going crazy, but maybe I can help you out a bit?"

"Yeah, mess up the witness statements." Natalia said, "Make it so he can't solve any crimes. That also makes the team look bad and maybe then he'll quit just to save them from being scrutinized."

"I like the way you think. Want to talk more after drinks tonight?" Carter asked.

"Sure."

"Seven at Harry's?"

"I'll be there." Natalia smiled and walked away in the opposite direction of where Carter was going.

When Natalia rounded the corner she was met by Ryan and Walter and they didn't look happy.

"So the truth comes out." Walter said.

Natalia sighed and moved her shirt up to reveal a microphone on her chest.

"I got permission from IAB to do this." Natalia said, "I wanted to bring that bastard down once and for all."

"Oh, sorry." Walter said.

"No worries." Natalia smiled, "Want to go with me to the Chief? Having two witnesses to the conversation will help."

Ryan and Walter grinned and went with Natalia. Carter was going down.

**-I-**

Natalia and Horatio had been called to the Chief's office together with Detective Carter. Nobody had any idea why except Natalia. She hadn't told Horatio about her plan to trick Carter. Since Detective Carter had been warned to start acting civilly towards Horatio or he'd be fired, the outcome of the meeting was pretty clear. Chief Samuel Baxter was not happy after he had listened to the recorded conversation between Carter and Natalia together with IAB sergeant Rick Stetler; he had nothing against Horatio and Mac.

Stetler was waiting in the Chief's office with the Chief when Horatio, Natalia and Carter entered it together. They all say down and Baxter started with playing the tape. Horatio looked shocked at Natalia; she only smiled at him.

"You did this for me?" He asked.

"You and every other gay cop in the department." Natalia smiled.

"Thank you." Horatio whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have more serious business to attend to." Samuel said, "Lieutenant Caine, Miss Boa Vista, if you'd be so willing to step out of the office for a while."

Horatio and Natalia nodded and stepped out together with Rick, because was going to tell them what the Chief was telling Carter.

"Thanks for letting her do this Rick. It means a lot to me and I'm sure every other gay cop in the department." Horatio said.

"Well, Carter has received so many complaints about his behavior that something had to be done. We just needed some solid proof that he had gone too far." Rick said.

"What's going to happen to him?"Natalia asked.

"He's getting fired." Rick said.

"Fired? Really?"

"Yes. He was warned before and he didn't change." Rick said, "We're aware that he's been talking about Horatio behind his back while he was on his honeymoon too."

"He's going to be pissed." Natalia said.

"He's brought this on himself." Rick said, "He only has himself to blame."

Everyone could hear Carter shouting at the Chief and demanding to know why he was fired when someone like Horatio could still work at the lab. After a few minutes the door opened and Carter walked out without his badge and gun.

"You two are going to pay for this." He growled.

"Is that a threat?" Rick asked.

"Fuck off, Stetler!" Carter growled and got inside the elevator.

Natalia and Horatio glanced at each other. Hopefully Carter would stay away from them. He didn't need to make any more mistakes than he had already done.

_**Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"Um, Horatio?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we have bought enough toys now?" Mac asked.

Horatio looked down in the shopping cart and thought for a moment before shaking his head. Eric had called them two hours ago to let them know that Calleigh's water had broken and that the contractions had started coming (two days before her due date). Horatio had immidiately told Mac that they needed to buy something for the baby.

Mac had never thought they would literally fill up the shopping cart with toys, clothes and even books. It was a good thing that they could afford it. They had always said that they would spoil their godchild, but Mac hadn't expected his lover to set the limit so high. How could you possibly give the baby anything better than half the toy-store?

"If you continue buying things then Eric and Calleigh won't have to do it at all." Mac said.

"Alright, alright." Horatio said, "I'll contain myself. But you know that I love kids and we are the godfathers so we have to spoil the baby."

"I know, but we have the baby's whole life to do it." Mac said.

"You're right… as always, love." Horatio smiled.

They went to the cash desks and paid for the toys. The cashier looked surprised at them when she saw all the things they had bought. All the people behind them sighed because it was taking so long, but they all looked rather amused when the two men were carrying ten bags stuffed with gifts as they left; it wasn't easy to carry so much.

"Will we even get all of this in to the car?" Mac asked.

"Of course we will. Otherwise you'll have to take the bus home."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I have the car keys." Horatio smirked.

Mac gave his lover a little kick on the butt.

"You are unbelievable." He smiled.

"Thank you. You're quite unbelievable too." Horatio teased.

Mac rolled his eyes as they reached their car. After ten minutes they managed to squeeze all the shopping bags inside and then they were on their way. Horatio was driving and there was a lot of traffic. So Mac found the perfect way to get revenge on his lover for his teasing comments. He placed a hand on the redhead's thigh and did nothing for a few seconds. Then he slowly slid it towards Horatio's crotch and started caressing the older man through his trousers.

"Um, Mac? Is this a very good idea?"

"Probably not, but let's see how good of a driver your are when you're distracted." Mac grinned.

Horatio swallowed hard and stopped at a red light. Mac smirked and pulled down his lover's zipper and unbuttoned his trousers. He slid his hand inside Horatio's boxers and wrapped his fingers around the growing arousal. Horatio gasped and when someone finally honked the horn at him he remembered that he was at a traffic light, that had now turned green.

"Oh dear god, is that a cop?" Horatio asked.

Mac looked further down the road and smirked. There were some cops stopping several cars to see if they were driving drunk; not because it looked like they were driving under the influence, but simply because it was a a sort of a raid.

"Please don't stop me." Horatio pleaded and moaned as Mac stroked his hardness faster.

He could feel his length throbbing and straining to be free from his boxers. Mac felt Horatio's member pulsate in his hand and his own erection straining his pants.

Horatio felt so lucky that their private car had tinted windows. He cursed as an officer signed for him to stop at the side of the road. Horatio stopped and gasped as Mac's thumb slid over his glans and slit.

"Mac, maybe you should, uh yes, s-stop?"

"Not a chance." Mac whispered.

Horatio rolled down the window far enough for the officer to see him, but not see what Mac was doing as he came up by the window.

"Hello Lieutenant." The young officer said, "Just going to checking to see that no one is driving under the influence. So if you don't mind I'd like you to take a test?"

"No problem, officer." Horatio said.

The officer got the test ready and Horatio glared at his lover. Mac smirked and started stroking Horatio faster. Horatio tried not to moan or gasp as he did the alcoholic test.

"All clear." The officer smiled, "Have a nice day, sir."

"You too." Horatio said quickly and rolled up his window.

Mac chuckled and Horatio drove away. Mac leaned forward and pulled Horatio's boxers away to free his hard manhood. He bent down and enveloped his length with his mouth. Horatio gasped and closed his eyes; forgetting for a second that he was driving, but managed to regain control of the car before he drove off the road.

Mac hummed and slowly let his tongue swirl around his lover's shaft. He could taste Horatio's pre-cum.

"Uh god, Mac!"

Horatio gripped the steering wheel tightly and his knuckles turned white. He grabbed Mac's hair tightly with one hand and tried to concentrate on driving; they were almost home. Mac started sucking faster and used one hand to fondle his lover's balls.

"Oh, uh god!"

Horatio could see their house now and started driving a little faster. His body tensed and he arched his back. Mac pinned his hips to the seat and let his teeth nip at the sensitive skin. Horatio parked in the driveway and just as he turned off the car he came with a cry.

"Mac!"

Mac swallowed everything his lover had to give and then tucked his manhood back inside his boxers. Horatio looked at him like he had lost mind while panting heavily.

"You are crazy." He panted.

"I learned from you." Mac grinned.

"My turn to help you with your problem." Horatio smiled and eyed his lover's hard bulge in his pants.

Mac grinned and pulled Horatio in for a deep kiss.

"Let's get inside first." He smirked and got out of the car quickly.

He wiggled his ass a little extra as he walked to the front door and Horatio wasted no time following him.

**-I-**

Seven hours later Mac knocked on the door in the hospital and peeked inside. He smiled at Eric and Calleigh before entering the room. Calleigh was holding a little baby wrapped in a blanket and Mac went to the side of the bed and looked at the bundle of joy.

"Mac, meet your goddaughter Cecilia Marie Duquesne Delko." Calleigh smiled, "Also known as Cece."

Mac grinned as Calleigh placed Cece in his arms. It had been many years ago since Mac had held a baby. Cece was only two hours old. She squirmed in Mac's arms and he sat down on the guest chair.

"Congratulations." Mac smiled at the new parents and then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, "Hi there, Cece."

"We're still on cloud nine. We can't believe she's really here." Eric smiled.

"I bet." Mac said.

"Where is your other half?" Eric asked.

"Men's room. But who knows if he's gotten lost on his way here." Mac shrugged.

Eric and Calleigh chuckled. The labor had been over fairly quickly and although Eric had been nervous and felt like he was going to pass out several times, he had managed not to. He had cut the umbilical cord and was now the proud father of a 7 pound and 20 inches baby girl.

His parents were coming over later in the evening together with his sisters and their husbands. And since that meant that there were a lot of people visiting at once, Calleigh and Eric had decided to first introduce Cecilia to her godfathers.

The door opened and Horatio entered. He gave both Eric and Calleigh a hug while he congratulated them, then sat down next to his lover.

"Hi there little one." He smiled and put his finger in her little hand, "What's her name?"

"Cecilia Marie Duquesne Delko." Eric smiled, "Cece."

When Mac had held Cece for a while he handed her over to Horatio.

"So when can we babysit?" Mac asked.

Calleigh and Eric laughed. They had many people that wanted to babysit; Eric's family, Ryan and Natalia. The rest of the team would visit the next day, but Ryan had already named himself the only Uncle whom would proudly babysit any day and any time.

"Mac." Horatio chided, "If we babysit her there is a risk we might not give her back."

"You're right. Better not take that risk." Mac chuckled.

Eric and Calleigh shook their heads amused at the couple. After a few minutes Horatio left to bring them back their gifts from the car that was in the hospital parking lot. Mac warned them that it was a lot even though he and Horatio had only brought half of it with them now. The younger couple and their daughter would get the other half later.

"Jesus, H!" Eric exclaimed when Horatio came back with his hands full of bags.

"What?" He asked.

"You two really know how to spoil a child." Calleigh laughed.

"Well, of course." Horatio smiled, "There are some things here for when she gets older too."

"Mac said that this was only half." Eric said.

"Yeah, the rest is at home." Horatio smiled and sat down next to his lover again.

"We feel that as godfathers it is our duty to spoil Cece." Mac said.

"Did you buy half the store?" Eric asked.

"No, Mac wouldn't allow me to look at everything. He said I had to wait." Horatio said.

"With everything we bought that store will have no problem earning money." Mac said.

Mac and Horatio stayed just a little bit longer before leaving the two new parents and their baby so they could have some alone time before Eric's family showed up. Calleigh's family was in her hometown in Louisiana and would visit at a later date.

When they arrived at their beach house they barely made it out of the car before they started making out. Their bodies bumped against the car and they even managed to start the car alarm. Luckily they turned it off before anyone really noticed and then continued trying to take each other's clothes off.

It was when they were almost at their door that they noticed something written on the wall in spray-paint; "Faggots".

"What the hell?" Mac exclaimed, "This is Carter's doing."

"Sure. But we can't prove it." Horatio sighed, "We'll paint this over tomorrow."

"No, we're doing it now." Mac said and then smirked, "If we get paint on us we'll have to shower… together."

Horatio moaned at the mental image he got and nipped at his lover's neck as they went to get some paint to paint over Carter's writing. From across the street Carter was watching and growled when he realized that the two men weren't getting provoked by what he had done. He'd had to do something more extreme.

_**Please review!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

It had been a month since Carter had sprayed the word "Faggots" on Mac and Horatio's house. They hadn't had anything else happen since then, so it seemed as if Carter had finally just accepted that it was his own fault that he had been fired.  
>Mac and Horatio had continued spoiling their goddaughter Cece, whom seemed to absolutely adore Uncle Mac and her father Eric. She would surely grow up to be daddy's girl; Calleigh didn't mind though.<p>

With Calleigh on maternity leave Mac was helping out a lot more; but still not working full time. He was working extra with the team three days a week, sometimes four now. Mac's help was especially appreciated this week; when everyone was working one crime scene on their own. There were murders, robberies, rapes, burglaries that had resulted in a man getting severely beaten and a possible drug overdose that had resulted in a man dying. Mac was working on a robbery case by himself and Horatio was working on a murder case; a woman had mysteriously just died in her kitchen. Her neighbor had witnessed it and called 911, but even before the ambulance arrived the young woman was dead.

Eric was also working a murder case, while Ryan handled a rape case and Walter a burglary case. Not to mention there was still a rape case waiting to be handled, two burglaries and a case with the dead junkie; which looked like an accidental suicide, but it still had to be determined.

To say that the team was stressed and working with more than they could handle at the moment was an understatement. Thankfully, their Chief was nice enough to let them get some sleep and not demand that they work around the clock. Of course, with two workaholics like Mac and Horatio they would anyway. Horatio never forced his team to stay at work as long as he did, but it seemed as if they always did anyway. It was like a silent rule; that if Horatio stayed they all did.

When Mac was carrying boxes with evidence into the lab he literally bumped into Walter; they were both carrying so many boxes in their arms that they couldn't see where they were going. They dropped what they were holding as they bumped into each other.

"Hi Walter, sorry about that." Mac said and started picking up the boxes from the floor.

"No problem, it's just as much my fault." Walter said, "What are you working on that makes you have so much evidence?"

"A robbery."

"A robbery?" Walter exclaimed, "How many people got robbed?"

"Just a couple." Mac said, "But they got robbed in an alley and apparently the male victim tried to fight with the robber and some shots were fired into the wall."

"And when you processed the scene you found more bullets than had been fired."

"Yeah, I have t find out which bullets are from the robbery and which aren't. One of the officers told me that a lot of crimes go on in that neighborhood and particularly that alley." Mac sighed, "So I have tons of evidence because of it."

"I've got all the evidence I need to find my burglar, but the guy he beat up can't remember what he looked like and there are no other witnesses." Walter said, "I've ran the burglar's fingerprints so far and got nothing."

"So he's not in the system."

"Which doesn't help me solve the crime." Walter sighed, "I smell something hinky about the case though."

"Well you do have a good sense of smell." Mac joked and Walter chuckled.

"Thanks. I think the victim knows his attacker but doesn't want to tell me who it is."

"There is probably something else going on and the burglary might not even be a real burglary." Mac said.

"That's what I'm thinking." Walter said, "Well, I better get going; the case doesn't solve itself."

"See you later, Walter." Mac said and the two men went in different directions.

Mac entered the fingerprint lab and started with dusting for prints on everything in the first box of evidence. The lab was quiet even with all the work they had; mainly it was because all the CSI's were either busy in the lab or in the field, but it was also because the lab techs were waiting for new evidence to arrive from the crime scenes; once it did they would have a lot to do. Everyone was simply too busy to do anything but focus 110 percent on the job. No time for having fun.

Mac liked to work alone sometimes, but now he would have loved some company. He had already spent the whole morning alone at the crime scene; except for some officers, but they had been too busy keeping people away to chat with him. Mac looked at the clock on the wall and realized it would be time for lunch soon. He knew that there was no idea to call his lover and see if they could have lunch together; poor Horatio had an entire murder scene to work on his own and would not have time to eat; even though he should eat. Mac knew the redhead well enough to know that until he had processed the crime scene he wouldn't eat lunch.

"Hey Mac."

Mac was startled and looked at the woman in the doorway. She giggled and sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Hi Natalia." Mac said, "What brings you here?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could help you." Natalia said.

"I would really appreciate it." Mac smiled.

Natalia beamed and grabbed the second evidence box to process the evidence for prints. She wanted to be a CSI, but Horatio didn't have any openings on the team yet. He was trying to work something out with the Chief though. Natalia took every opportunity she could to learn something about crime scene investigation. Mac told her about the case and she listened intently.

"So you had to collect as much evidence as possible, even if it might not have anything to do with the case?" She asked.

"Yes. As I process it I can determine what is relevant or not. Also it's hard to know what evidence is important or not, when the crime scene is a complete mess and the witnesses and victims aren't agreeing about what happened." Mac said.

"What do the witnesses say then?"

"They say that the robber asked for the usual stuff; jewelry and cash. Then the male victim attacked him and some shots were fired _after_ the man stole the robber's gun." Mac said.

"And the male victim says?"

"He says that the robber used the gun, not him." Mac said, "So we have to determine who is right."

"How do we do that?"

"We find the bullets that match the type of gun used, which according to the witnesses and the victims is a Sig Sauer 226 or228, and we find which bullets that were fired last. Then we calculate the robber's height and where he stood, where he and the victim were during the struggle." Mac said, "And from what we collect we might be able to tell from which angle the shots were fired and which person was in the right angle to fire the shots and so on."

"Sounds like fun." Natalia said, "But also difficult."

"It is, but it might help." Mac smiled.

**-I-**

Apart from the two officers standing outside the house at the front and the one at the back, Horatio was alone. He had already been processing the scene for a few hours and what troubled him was the fact that it was almost squeaky clean. Too clean in fact. Maybe the victim had died of natural causes after all.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Alexx.

"Hello Horatio."

"Hi Alexx. Busy morning for you?"

"Busy is an understatement." Alexx sighed and knelt down next to the body.

She started examining the young woman while Horatio once again processed the kitchen, where the woman had died. He often processed certain areas of a crime scene twice in case he had missed something. Sometimes he processed the entire crime scene twice as well, but not this time.

"She just collapsed?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, the neighbor saw her." Horatio said.

"Well, she's got a gash in her head consistent with falling and hitting her head on the floor." Alexx said, "I can't seem to find any broken bones."

"Neighbor said she did live a very stressful life, but that the victim always seemed happy and not at all bothered by her life-style." Horatio said.

"Well, she could still have been deeply bothered by it." Alexx said, "It's no unheard of that people her age die of natural causes, but it's unlikely."

Horatio nodded and checked all the kitchen cabinets just to be thorough; maybe the victim had taken an overdose of something. Alexx had had a busy morning and therefore it had taken a while before she had been able to come and collect the body.

"I can't find anything to help you right now." Alexx said and waved her two assistants inside so they could put the body in a bag, "I'll know more after the autopsy."

"I'll see you then Alexx." Horatio smiled.

Alexx smiled back and walked out with her assistants and the body. Horatio was grateful for the short moment of company and started processing the area of the floor where the victim had been lying.

After a few seconds Horatio heard footsteps behind him again. He smiled.

"Forget something Alexx?" He asked.

He felt excruciating pain rip through his body once... twice… three times and finally four times. He fell to the floor and tried to breathe as he felt blood run down his back. He knew from the pain and the loud bangs that he had been shot. He felt his eyes close and forced himself to keep them open. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He heard someone yelling and someone running away. Someone tied to talk to him… He couldn't answer. He couldn't catch his breath… he spat out blood. Someone was yelling for an ambulance.

Everything went dark.

**-I-**

"In pursuit of a suspect. White male, approximately 40 years old, wearing dark blue jeans, white shirt and a black jacket." Officer Vaughn yelled into the walkie-talkie as he chased after the shooter.

He was right behind the man and when the shooter looked back he saw who it was; Jed Carter.

"Stop Carter!" Vaughn yelled.

His partner Philips was at the crime scene trying to make sure that Horatio got to a hospital. They had heard the shots and just as the fourth shot had been fired they had seen only the back of Carter as he had ran away. The third officer had been lying passed out in the backyard. Now Vaughn was chasing Carter on the beach. More officers arrived and ran after Carter too.

"Stop you son a bitch!"

"Carter stop!"

Carter ran away from the beach towards downtown Miami. He ran into a sky scrape and Vaughn cursed as he realized that Carter was creating a huge distance between them.

"Dammit, stop Carter!"

The officers ran after him in the stairwell and Carter ran on to the third floor. Before Vaughn and the other officers reached it he was already gone.

"Check every single office in here!" Vaughn growled, "That asshole is here somewhere and we're going to find him."

What the officers didn't know was that Carter had escaped into an empty office, (the lawyer that usually occupied it was on vacation with the family). He had lived in it already for a week and through there he climbed into the air shaft that went through every single office. Since the third floor was being renovated it was easy to find placed he could escape since nothing was where it should be and several walls had been knocked down to make room for things; one of them was the new air shaft.

"When you find him try not to shoot him." Vaughn said, "Even if I'd like to do nothing else at the moment."

**-I-**

After hours of searching the sky scrape the officers had come up empty. By the time they had thought of checking the air shaft Carter had already escaped by crawling through it to the other end of the hallway and leaving through the stairwell that was there. Now every available cop was part of the big manhunt for former Detective Jed Carter.

Mac was sitting in the hospital waiting area with Frank. Mac hadn't moved for five hours and not spoken a word. He was glued to the chair and Frank was getting concerned. Stella Bonasera was on her way down to Miami, but it would take a few more hours before she landed.

"How did Carter get into the crime scene?"

Frank was slightly taken aback by Mac's sudden will to talk.

"He knocked down Officer Garcia." Frank sighed, "Garcia was watching the back of the house to make sure no-one snuck in that way. Carter came up from behind and knocked him out."

Mac nodded. His lover was in emergency surgery with four bullet holes in his body. The doctor had said that it was a miracle he had even survived the ride to the hospital. It felt like Mac had been waiting forever to hear how his lover was doing. He couldn't lose Horatio; he just couldn't. He wouldn't recover if he did.

Mac was just looking at the floor and patiently waiting; waiting for any news, waiting to hear something good, something that let him know that his lover was okay; or at least alive. Surviving four gunshot wounds was not easy and for a while Horatio would most likely not be okay, but all Mac needed to hear that in time Horatio would recover and be fine.

"I can't lose him." Mac whispered.

"You're not going to." Frank said firmly.

Frank couldn't lose Horatio either; his little brother. He was only a year older than the redhead, but he was still the little brother Frank never had. He could only imagine how Mac was feeling; afraid of losing his lover. Frank had seen Horatio hurt before, but never like this. Surviving one gunshot wound was hard… surviving four… even harder.

Mac and Frank became alert as they heard footsteps approach and both stood up when the doctor they had seen taking care of Horatio showed up. Doctor Vincent Gaines looked serious and not at all relieved like Mac would have wanted.

"I have good news and bad news." Doctor Gaines said.

"Good first." Mac said.

"The good news is that Lieutenant Caine is alive and stable for now." Doctor Gaines said, "He's in a drug induced coma for now."

Mac and Frank both sighed in relief.

"And the bad news?" Frank asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, which has caused his heart to beat irregularly and he can't breathe on his own either." Doctor Gaines said, "We had to remove his spleen and repair damage to his liver as well as his right lung; this worries me. His lung is close to collapsing and I'm hoping it doesn't since it could cause serious damage."

"What are his chances?" Frank asked.

"If he survives the coming 24 hours he has about 60 percent chance of survival." Doctor Gaines said, he always found it best to be completely honest with people in situations like this.

"What are his chances of surviving the first 24 hours?" Mac asked, suddenly feeling extremely worried.

"Less than 40 percent." Doctor Gaines sighed.

Mac slumped back down in the chair. Frank put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Can I see him?" Mac asked.

"Usually I wouldn't allow it, but Lieutenant Caine is well known in Miami and sometimes having their loved-ones around improves the recovery of the patient." Doctor Gaines smiled, "Come with me."

Mac and Frank followed the doctor to a private room. Doctor Gaines opened the door and let them inside. Mac rushed to his lover and grabbed his hand. Horatio was hooked up to several machines and looked very pale. He was intubated to help him breathe. Frank walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Horatio's other hand.

After a few minutes Frank felt that he should give Mac some time alone with his lover. He and Doctor Gaines left and waited outside. Doctor Gaines explained some of the future complications that the injures could give Horatio, but if Horatio survived it looked like he was going to make full recovery.

Suddenly there was some beeping noises coming from Horatio's room and Doctor Gaines rushed inside with some nurses behind him. Frank had to help get Mac away from Horatio.

"His pulse is irregular and beating too fast." A nurse said.

Just as Mac and Frank got outside the room and looked in through the glass walls Horatio's heart stopped beating and he flat lined.

_**Please review!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

_**I still have computer problems and unfortunately haven't yet been able to get my notes to this story; luckily I can remember quite well what I was planning. However, when and if I get my notes back this chapter and the following chapters (in both part 1 and part 2) ****might**** change a little; I might add some more text and remove parts of the chapter.**_

**-I-**

Mac and Frank could only watch as Doctor Gaines and the nurses desperately tried to save Horatio. The sound of the flat line echoed in Mac's ears and he would never forget it or the image of his lover's body jerking as Doctor Gaines used the paddles on him. Mac just stared into the room and wasn't aware of anything else.

"Clear!"

Horatio's body jerked, but nothing happened. Mac felt his heart contort in pain and it physically hurt to watch as his lover, his husband, fought to survive. Mac didn't want to think about how Horatio had no heart beat... he wasn't breathing... if Doctor Gaines couldn't bring him back or if Horatio didn't manage to fight for his life then... he would stay that way forever; forever without a pulse. Mac shuddered at the thought and blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on Lieutenant! Clear!"

Frank put a supportive hand on Mac's shoulder. He knew that the younger man wasn't able to be as strong as he usually was, not when Horatio was flat lining right before their eyes, so he and everybody else would have to be. Horatio wasn't a saint for the team, but he was an important friend for them; The glue that kept them all together and to lose him... Frank didn't even want to begin to imagine it.

"Clear!"

Mac couldn't look away no matter how much he wished that he could. He never wanted to see his lover like this again. So hurt and so close to the brink of death. Mac believed that his lover would come back; he had to. What kind of a man would Mac be if he gave up on Horatio? He knew that if the roles were reversed that Horatio would never give up hope that Mac would come back and that he would recover.

"Clear!"

It felt so wrong. Frank knew that nobody deserved everything that had happened to Mac and Horatio; being hated by former co-workers, Sinclair and Melissa Mathers or Jed Carter. Nobody deserved to be the victim of so much hate. Yet, Frank found himself wishing that this would have happened to somebody else. Mac and Horatio surely deserved a break from hatred and injuries.

"Fight Lieutenant, fight! Alright again; clear!"

Mac felt numb. Why had everything gone so wrong? Mac had always believed that bad things happened to good people because it was sort of like the irony of life. But now... he couldn't help but feeling very angry at that philosophy. Surely there had to be a limit to exactly how much bad things a good person should have to go through? When did it stop?

"Clear!"

Frank had to turn away. The Doctor had been working on Horatio for ten minutes now and Frank knew that soon he would stop. And when he stopped it would be the end of Horatio Caine. It was not supposed to go that way. Horatio was supposed to die as an old, old man together with Mac; not like this. Frank swore that he would work non-stop until he caught Carter.

"He's back!"

Mac and Frank both sighed in relief and Mac quickly wiped away some tears that had fallen. He smiled as he heard the steady heartbeat from the heart monitor. Doctor Gaines smiled brightly at him and waved him inside.

"I'm a firm believer that patients get better quicker if they have loved ones around them." Doctor Gaines said, "I'm not supposed to break hospital rules, but if you keep a low profile I can let you stay after visitor hours too."

"Thank you." Mac said and immediately went to his lover's bedside.

He grabbed Horatio's hand and sat down in a chair. Frank didn't want to disturb so he turned to leave.

"Frank?"

"Yes, Mac?"

"Where are you going?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to catch that son of a bitch." Frank growled.

"Be careful." Mac said.

"Always." Frank smiled and left.

Doctor Gaines and the nurses made sure that Horatio was stable before leaving; warning Mac that Horatio was still in critical condition. Mac kissed Horatio's hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't scare me like that again, love." He whispered.

**-I-**

The lab was quite dull. Nobody really felt like doing anything. Chief Baxter was very understanding and didn't rush anybody to work. The team, except Eric and Calleigh (because she was on maternity leave), was in the break room; drinking coffee and nothing else. They didn't have any leads; nothing. The case had come to a dead end. They had no witnesses or evidence to lead them to where Carter was.

After a few hours Ryan found Eric in the locker room. The dark haired man was sitting on a bench in front of Horatio's locker. They were all very close in the team. However, Eric had been offered a job from Horatio that had changed his life to the better; he had been able to get his dream job in the law enforcement. He was eternally grateful to the redhead and Ryan could only imagine what he was going through. Although, everyone were mostly thinking about how Mac was doing; their pain and worry had to be nothing compared to his.

"How can we be at a dead end?" Eric asked, "Carter's picture is all over the news and we've got nothing."

"He's good. I hate to say it, but he's good at covering his tracks and he should be; he's a former cop." Ryan sighed and sat down on the bench next to Eric.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Eric growled.

"Don't talk like that. He deserves to rot in jail."

"Not after what he did to H." Eric said, "What if H gets permanent damage?"

"His doctor says that there is very little risk of that." Ryan said.

"Well, Carter has still caused both Mac and Horatio a great deal of pain and suffering." Eric said.

"And you'll know he will get it right back in jail. Eric, you know how much the other inmates hate cops." Ryan said, "Carter won't last two hours without getting his first beating."

Eric nodded. Ryan was right; he usually had a clear mind when Eric didn't. And sometimes Eric had a clear mind when Ryan didn't. They helped each other that way.

Eric had had to stop Calleigh from joining the team to catch Carter; their daughter was only a month old and needed her mother, and Calleigh was too frustrated and upset to help. She had been crying on the phone. She and Horatio had known each other the longest on the team apart from Frank and Alexx. Horatio was like a father figure to her so of course she was very upset to know that Horatio was in a coma in the hospital.

"What if doesn't wake up?" Eric asked, "People can stay in comas for years sometimes."

"He will wake up." Ryan said, "We have to believe that."

"I do, I just... I just hope it doesn't take too long."

"Yeah me too. Besides he's in a drug induced coma so he'll hopefully wake up when they stop drugging him."

Both men sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Walter came bursting through the door. He was panting after he had been running to them.

"You have to come to the interrogation rooms now. Stetler and Frank have a witness." Walter panted.

Eric and Ryan wasted no time and followed Walter to the interrogation rooms. They waited behind the two-way-mirror with Natalia and Alexx. Stetler greeted the witness; his confidential informer named Lawrence. The man was nervous and fidgeting with his glasses. Probably because he didn't like being in a police station.

"Tell us what you know, Lawrence." Stetler said.

Lawrence looked around the room and his eyes landed on Frank. Lawrence trusted no one but Stetler.

"He's okay Lawrence." Stetler said, "Sergeant Tripp is a good man."

Lawrence seemed satisfied with the answer and leaned over the table; closer to Frank and Stetler.

"I met this Carter guy. He showed up at our home." Lawrence said.

Home was for Lawrence an abandoned warehouse just outside Miami. It was a home he shared with several other people like him; people addicted to drugs. Some of them were also confidential informers to MDPD cops.

"He said he wanted to kill this guy and a woman." Lawrence said, "They had cost him his job. He went on and on about how disgusting this guy was ´cause he was gay; I mean, I don't like to see two men together, it should be only in priave; but I show respect to others anyway. This guy was a hater, that's for sure."

"Did he say any names?" Frank asked.

"No man, but he said one of them was a redhead. Didn't take me too long to figure out he meant that cop, Caine." Lawrence shrugged, "I don't know what woman he was talking about."

"When was this?" Stetler asked.

"Two days ago." Carter shrugged, "No wait, he's been coming to us for like a month. He used to hide out there because he was afraid of being watched. Anyway, two days ago he said he had made up his plan. He also asked us if we had a gun with a silencer."

"And?" Frank asked.

"And none of us did. Hell man, we only use knives as weapons." Lawrence said and nervously glanced outside the room, "He's not listening to this is he?"

"No, Lawrence he's on the run." Stetler said, "Has he been back since the shooting?"

"No man, no." Lawrence said.

"Why did he tell you about his plans?" Frank asked.

"It's kind of the law of our home. You have to tell us a secret if you're an outsider or else we won't let you stay over." Lawrence said, "I had no idea he was going to take it so seriously."

"The man has nothing to lose, Lawrence." Stetler said, "Thank you for telling us. Take care of yourself, Lawrence."

Lawrence stood up and shook hands with Stetler and Frank.

"I always take care of myself." He said and quickly left.

"At least now we know some more." Frank said, "You think Lawrence will testify in court?"

"Yeah, maybe not at first. But if I can get him into a rehab program then he'll do it." Stetler said, "I only hope he stays in rehab this time."

"Troubled man, huh?"

"Very. He watched his mother kill his two younger siblings when he was six. Then his father abused him for years before he shoot himself right in front of Lawrence and Lawrence's daughter about twenty years ago." Stetler said, "He became addicted to drugs early. When he lost custody of his daughter he tried to kill himself. Let's just say that Lawrence has been through a lot in early years and it has affected him deeply."

"He seems like a good man." Frank said.

"He is. He just doesn't realize when things are too bad for himself or when people take advantage of him." Rick sighed.

The team entered the room to talk about what Lawrence had said.

"Clearly the woman that Carter was talking about killing is me." Natalia said, "After I recorded our conversation he lost his job."

"We'll put you in protective custody." Rick said.

"I'm not leaving the lab." Natalia said.

"You don't have to either. What better place to stay safe then among cops?" Frank said.

**-I-**

Stella had been in Miami only a few hours and gone immediately to the hospital when she had landed. She had found Mac asleep in a chair next to Horatio's bed. Now Mac was awake and trying to eat a sandwich that she had bought for him.

"Is it wrong of me to think that maybe things would have been better if Horatio and I had never decided to date?" Mac asked sadly.

Stella wasn't shocked to hear Mac say that. It was completely normal to think so after so many traumas. And she also knew that Mac only felt that way right now because he thought that he could have saved Horatio from being hurt if he had only stayed away from him; Mac blamed himself.

"No, but would things really have been better?" Stella asked.

Mac shook his head no. Of course things wouldn't have been better. Mac and Horatio had said many times that if they hadn't started dating they would be lonely and miserable old men. Mac knew that no matter how many traumas they went through they were still happy and that was the most important thing.

"I can't live without him, Stella."

"I know."

Stella and everybody else knew very well that without Horartio, Mac would never be the same. He would fall to pieces. The same would happen to Horatio if he didn't have Mac.

"I really love him." Mac whispered.

"And he loves you back." Stella smiled and grabbed Horatio's hand.

She was sitting on the other side of the bed. Horatio looked so peaceful; as if he was sleeping and not lying in a hospital in a drug induced coma.

"The team will find Carter." Stella said.

"I know." Mac said, "Just keep him away from me or I will go to jail for murdering that asshole."

"We'll keep him away. I wonder how long he'll make it in jail." Stella said.

"Not very long." Mac said.

**-I-**

After hours of nothing to work with the team had finally found a break in the case. In fact, they case was about to be solved. Carter had been sitting for hours on a bench in a church; it wasn't until another churchgoer had showed up and recognized him that anyone had known about his presence. The churchgoer had called the police of course and the place was now surrounded by cops.

Frank entered the church with Ryan and some uniformed officers. Carter was sitting at the front row and he stood up when he heard footsteps approach from behind. In his hand he held his gun.

"Don't move Carter or I'll put a bullet in your head." Frank warned.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Carter asked.

"I sure would. But it's not my job to give you your punishment." Frank said.

"Oh come on, I shot your precious brother didn't I? How is he by the way? Is he dead yet?" Carter smirked.

"Shut up!" Ryan snapped, "He's alive and he will recover. You failed."

"That's too bad. Guess I have to kill myself then." Carter sighed.

"You had the chance to escape and try to get as far away from Miami as possible. You stayed; why?" Ryan asked.

"I failed you idiot!" Carter growled, "And have you noticed my picture on the news; I wouldn't have gotten very far if I tried to escape. It's taken you guys hours to find me and I was only seven blocks away from the police station."

"Lie down on the ground now." Frank said and cocked his gun.

"I can't do that." Carter said, "You see, this can only end two ways; either I shoot myself or you kill me."

"Suicide by cop." Ryan snorted, "Typical you to take the easy way you. What a coward you are."

"Guilty." Carter smirked and lifted his gun to his face.

_**Please review!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"Don't do it." Frank said.

"You'd like me to go to jail, wouldn't you?" Carter asked, "I won't give you that pleasure though."

Frank took a deep breath and cocked his gun. Time almost seemed to stand still as Frank's finger pressed down on the trigger just seconds before Carter pulled his own trigger. Seconds later there was a scream and some cursing as Carter dropped his gun and cradled his hand; blood was oozing from it and he glared at Frank. Carter's bullet ended up in a wall, missing his head with just inches.

"Did you miss or did you hit the hand on purpose?" Ryan asked, wondering if maybe Frank had meant to shoot to kill.

"I hit my target. I wasn't about to let this asshole kill himself." Frank growled and picked up Carter's gun from the floor. Two officers quickly handcuffed the bleeding man.

"Hey! I have to see a doctor, my hand is bleeding." Carter growled.

"Yeah, but it's not life threatening." Ryan said.

"And you don't deserve to see a doctor." Frank said.

Frank grabbed Carter's shoulder and lead him outside. Frank had to hold all his anger inside of himself and not beat Carter to death when he saw the other man smirked at the reporters waiting outside. He was proud of what he had done; seeing himself as some sort of a hero.

"Get in the car!" Frank growled.

Carter sat down in the car and Frank shut the door with a loud bang. Ryan knew that the Texan was struggling. He had known Horatio for years; as long as Alexx had and Ryan wasn't sure if anyone really knew exactly how long that was. It was normal that Frank was furious at Carter.

"I sense something besides anger." Ryan said.

"You know, when I appointed myself as Horatio's big brother I saw it as my duty to protect him, the same way he always protects everyone around him." Frank said, "I knew he needed someone to look out for him and I was that guy. He's only a year younger but still my little brother."

"You feel like you failed to protect him?" Ryan asked, astounded that Frank could ever think like that.

Everyone knew that Frank would have done anything to protect Horatio if he could have. Nobody could have known that Carter would shoot the redhead. Frank always made it very clear that Horatio was under his protection. While Alexx was like the mother to everyone the team, Frank was the big brother that you went to when someone was being mean. Horatio was also a protector on the team, but Frank was the protector of the protector. Some people used to joke about it, but Horatio really needed someone like Frank around.

"Yeah. I failed him."

"Frank, you couldn't have done anything." Ryan said, "You've helped Horatio more than you realize."

"I know some people joke that it seems like I'm in love with him, but I'm not." Frank said, "We're friends, very close friends and I've seen him hurt; emotionally before, and... I promised him one day that I would keep an eye on him."

"Well you have."

"It doesn't feel like it." Frank sighed, "Horatio always looks out for everyone else; it became a natural thing for us that I was the one looking out for him."

"I wish I could have that strong of a bond one day." Ryan said.

"You will. When I first got to know Horatio I saw a man in desperate need of a shoulder to cry on, in need of someone that protected him and that was like a big brother; so I took that role." Frank said, "I failed because I should have known that Carter would try to kill him."

"How could you have?"

"I've been a cop since before you were born, Wolfe." Frank said, "I've seen things and meet people you couldn't even imagine; based on my experience I should have known goddammit!"

"Well then so should I have." Ryan said, "But we couldn't have known that Carter was going to show up at a crime scene and shoot H."

"Hey! Can we go now? What are you guys talking about? Is this some sort of fucking marriage counseling?" Carter yelled from inside the car.

"Shut up." Frank said and looked at Ryan, "Let's go."

"Are we going to interview him tonight?"

"No, it's getting late and I think we could all use some sleep." Frank said, "We'll put him in a cell."

"Which cell?"

"The one with the crazies." Frank smirked.

**-I-**

Mac stood in the shower with his eyes closed and leaning against the wall. He had been forced by Stella to go home and take a shower, get something to eat and maybe a few hours of sleep. He wasn't about to get any sleep at home, but he would shower and eat. The house felt unusually quiet. He had been home alone before, but now it was too quiet. Mac knew it was because on some subconscious level he wasn't expecting his lover to come home and therefore he felt more alone than he usually did when he was by himself.

The warm water made Mac sleepy and he suddenly felt drained of all his energy. He didn't want to get out of the shower and get something to eat. He didn't feel like moving at all. After twenty minutes he finally straightened up and got out; by now the water was beginning to get cold. He dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. Usually when he did this after a shower he would "accidentally" let the towel drop in front of Horatio. It would usually result in Mac needing to take another shower after a sweaty and fantastic love-making session in bed.

Mac smiled as he thought about the redhead and how they teased each other. One day they had had sex on a carpet on the floor and then the phone had rang, Horatio had been told to hurry to work and after finish and putting his clothes on he had rushed off to work. Apparently Frank had teased him all week about the pieces of carpet that had gotten stuck in his hair (thanks to Elvis always clawing at the carpet there were bits and pieces of it everywhere). After that Horatio had thrown it out and Elvis had looked very unhappy when his favorite thing in the whole house ended up in the trashcan.

Speaking of Elvis; he seemed depressed that only one of his masters were at home. Horatio had had Elvis for years before Mac and he started dating and the cat probably had a soft spot in his heart for the redhead.

When Mac came out of the kitchen and went to the bedroom to get dressed he found Elvis lying on Horatio's side of the bed; on his pillow. He looked unhappy and Mac scratched his head.

"He'll be home soon." He said.

Elvis didn't move an inch or responded in any other way. Mac got dressed and then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't feel hungry, but he knew that he had to eat anyway. Elvis, whom usually followed Mac wherever he went, stayed on the pillow.

**-I-**

The next morning it was time to interrogate Carter (after he had been treated for his minor injury of course). Ryan and Frank were doing the interrogation, while Eric and Natalia looked through the two-way mirror. Carter seemed tired after spending the night in a holding cell with the crazies. The Crazies were people that were... strange. Usually the most deviant of men that could scare even the toughest of guys. Listening to someone explaining how they loved to swim in blood and eat certain body parts had kept Carter awake the hole night.

"You put me with that crazy guy on purpose." Carter growled at Frank.

"Everywhere else was full." Frank grinned.

"Right." Carter snorted.

"So we have a witness that heard you talking about killing Lieutenant Caine and Natalia Boa Vista." Ryan said, "We have the gun with your prints on it and of course your confession."

"Confession?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, our little chat from the church is seen as a confession." Frank said, "You did say that you shot Horatio."

"I did not!" Carter exclaimed, he knew it was completely pointless to lie, but that didn't mean he could have some fun trying.

"You said and I quote _"I shot your precious little brother, didn't I"_." Frank said.

Carter shrugged. Some people had been surprised to find out that Carter had shot Horatio; most of his former co-workers had never thought of him as that kind of a man. They had never thought that Carter would be such an extreme homophobic.

"It must be great to have sacrificed everything just to kill two people because you think they cost you your job." Frank said.

"I don't think, I _know_ that they did it!" Carter snapped, "If it wasn't because of that faggot and that bitch I would still work here."

"Not exactly true; you had received so many complaints about your behavior toward Lieutenant Caine that you would have been fired anyway." Frank said.

"That faggot doesn't deserve to work here."

"I suppose you do? You were willing to shoot a cop because he's gay and you think that makes you a better man than Caine?" Ryan asked.

"He made me do it." Carter said, "Caine pushed me too it."

"I hardly think he asked to be shot four times." Frank growled, "You lost your job by your own doing and you couldn't accept it so you took it out on a man that you couldn't accept either."

"He's not a man. Real men don't take stuff up their asses." Carter growled.

"Guess what? You will be doing that in jail and then you can ask yourself if that means you are less of a man." Ryan said.

"People can't touch me." Carter said.

"Oh they will touch you plenty where you're going." Frank said, "I'm just wondering if it's worth it?"

"Shooting Caine?"

"No, losing your family because of it." Frank said, "You could have spent today with your daughter, but you got so blinded by your hate that you shot Caine and now you will never see your daughter again."

Carter said nothing; he just looked down at his shoes.

"She's four right?" Ryan asked, "She won't even remember you in ten years. You will be in jail for the rest of her life and she won't remember you."

"And not only that, your mother and father, your sister." Frank said, "You'll never see them again either; except if they visit you behind bars. Is it worth it?"

When Carter didn't answer, Frank nodded for the officer in the room to take him back to his cell.

**-I-**

Mac was happy today. Horatio's condition had improved a great deal and although he was not awake yet, he was already breathing on his own. Doctor Gaines thought it was very much thanks to Mac being there. Horatio still had a long way to go, but Mac was very relieved that his redheaded lover was already doing better.

"I can't believe he got better so quickly." Stella said.

"I guess it could be considered a miracle; a little bit anyway." Mac smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Alexx peeked inside. She smiled when she saw that Horatio didn't have anything to help him breathe. She gave both Mac and Stella a hug.

"How's my baby doing?" She asked.

Horatio was her oldest "baby" and as the mother of the team Alexx was always worried about him. She sat down on a chair next to Stella while Mac told her what the doctor had said.

"I guess it can only get better from here." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, it looks like he's recovering a lot quicker than expected." Alexx said, "Although he still has a long way left."

"I know." Mac said.

"Carter has been caught." Alexx said.

"I heard. He confessed too." Mac said.

"Yeah, although earlier today he tried to deny that he had confessed, but that quickly failed." Alexx said, "I couldn't watch the interview because I had some bodies to tend to, but Eric told me everything."

"How is the team holding up?" Mac asked, he had unfortunately spent very little time with the team, they had been busy trying to catch Carter.

"They're doing okay. As good as they can." Alexx said, "They're more worried about how you are doing."

"I'm feeling a lot better." Mac smiled, "I have allowed myself to be very optimistic."

"I hope you're keeping an eye on him." Alexx smiled at Stella.

"Two eyes all the time." Stella grinned.

"It's like having two mothers." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Every man needs a mother too look after him. Boys never learn to behave otherwise." Stella smirked.

"Sorry mom, I forgot." Mac winked.

There was a more relaxed feeling in the room now that Horatio's condition was better. Everyone were carefully optimistic, they knew that Horatio could get a setback, but even Doctor Gaines seemed sure that it wouldn't happen and if he did, then so did everyone else too.

**-I-**

When the cops had checked Carter into his cell they had taken his shoes so he couldn't use the shoelaces to kill himself with and he wasn't allowed to have any objects on him at all. They had however not thought about his clothes. Carter really didn't want to be in jail for the rest of his life and he had come up with one way to finish himself off. It would be slow and painful, but it would have to do.

Carter was alone in his cell now and took his shirt off. He tied it around the bars of the window after wetting it down (a wet shirt wouldn't break). He made a noose and then put it around his neck. He kicked the bed that he was standing on away, just far enough, and his body slumped down.

A guard walked by seconds later and called for help.

"He's choking!"

_**Please review!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Lift him up!"

Carter's face was becoming very red and several officers rushed inside the cell, trying to lift him and saving him. However, it turned out to be harder than they had anticipated. Knives wouldn't cut through the wet shirt and Carter was heavier than most people thought and thereby it was difficult to lift him up. He made choking sounds and closed his eyes. The officers managed to lift him up finally, but the knot Carter had tied around his neck wasn't easy to untie.

"Come on guys!"

"Get the noose off him!"

More and more officers came to help. It wasn't until Frank arrived that they finally managed to lift Carter up some more and loosen the knot a bit. Frank's height made it easy to lift Carter up higher, as Frank simply put Carter's weight on his shoulders. The officers managed to loosen the knot around his neck just enough to get air into his lungs. There was only one problem; Carter had already stopped breathing.

"Get it off him!" Frank snapped.

Frank wouldn't be able to hold on much longer; his knees were already shaking. The officers desperately tried to get the noose off. Suddenly Frank's knees buckled and he lost his grip on Carter.

Carter fell down and there was a sickening crack as his Adam's apple was crushed. Frank and some officers once again lifted Carter up.

"Higher!" An officer yelled.

"We can't get him any higher!" Frank growled.

The officer pulled at the noose and finally got enough of the knot loose to slip Carter's head through it. They put him on the floor and Frank immediately started doing CPR. It didn't take long before the EMT's arrived and took over.

"Don't let him die." Frank said.

**-I-**

Although Horatio was still unconscious he was considered a very lucky man and Doctor Gaines believes he would recover completely; but that he had a long way to go before he got there. Mac and Doctor Gaines were having some coffee in the hospital cafeteria so Doctor Gaines could explain the future for Horatio.

"Horatio will have some difficulties breathing for a while; since his lung almost collapsed." Doctor Gaines said, "As it heals he should get better though. Although, his lung is my main concern; I can't tell you yet if he will suffer from breathing restriction for the rest of life or only while he heals."

"What kind of breathing restrictions?" Mac asked.

"He could have less capacity in his lungs; he wouldn't be allowed to do anything strenuous, like running."

"He would hate that." Mac said with a smile imagining exactly how his lover would react to that.

"His lung is looking quite good though so I am hopeful that he will recover completely." Doctor Gaines smiled, "Next he will have a weakened body obviously, from the blood loss and the strain that a body gets from getting shot."

"No surprise there." Mac said.

"Not really. As he heals he will get his energy back." Doctor Gaines said, "All examinations look good and luckily he doesn't appear to have any brain damage from the time when he went into cardiac arrest."

"Good." Mac sighed with relief.

"He really is doing well. Not many people can get shot four times and walk away without permanent damage." Doctor Gaines said, "I guess he can consider himself lucky that the shooter was bad."

"He sure can. Thank you Doctor." Mac said and shook the doctor's hand.

Just then Doctor Gaines beeper went off and he stood up. He bumped into Frank as he turned around.

"Your patient is the guy that shot Lieutenant Caine." Frank said grimly.

"What?" Mac exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Doctor Gaines asked.

"He was just brought after he tried to hang himself in his cell and I asked the nurse to page you." Frank said, "Try to make sure he survives."

Doctor Gaines nodded, slightly stunned, and hurried to the emergency room where Carter was. Frank looked at Mac and could see that the ex-marine was boiling with rage. The Texan could relate; Mac didn't want Carter in the same hospital as Horatio.

"Please tell me someone will be making sure that he that doesn't leave his bed." Mac growled.

"I doubt he will even live." Frank sighed.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to hang himself with a wet shirt. He would have succeeded too." Frank said, "If it wasn't for fifteen cops busting into his cell and saving him. And that damn asshole wasn't breathing when we finally got him down. They managed to revive him in the ambulance."

"He shot Horatio." Mac said.

Frank could see that Mac was barely keeping himself together. It was at times like these that Frank needed help from Stella or Alexx. They would manage to calm him down. Mac started pacing in the cafeteria. Eventually he kicked a chair and cursed.

"Calm down Mac. I will personally handcuff Carter to his bed and place two cops outside his room." Frank said.

"If Horatio wakes up he is not to find out about this." Mac said, "Are we clear?"

"We're clear. He doesn't need to worry about it." Frank said.

Mac sighed and slumped down in a chair. Frank sat down on the chair that the good doctor had previously used.

"Horatio is safe, Mac." He said.

"I know." Mac said, "But to think that that man is even in the same hospital and on the same floor as Horatio makes me want to... choke a smurf."

"Choke a smurf?" Frank asked.

"My mother always said that if I couldn't find the right words I should use that phrase." Mac said.

"Sounds like a good woman." Frank smiled, "Mac, you and Stella are both armed so even if Carter would get past security and get to Horatio's room then I'm sure you and Stella would keep Horatio safe."

"Of course." Mac said and ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't need the stress of knowing that Carter is here."

"Hopefully he won't be here very long." Frank said.

**-I-**

"Karaoke?" Walter asked stunned, "You want to have karaoke?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Natalia asked.

Walter and Ryan looked at her and Calleigh like they had just lost their minds. The team, (minus Mac, Horatio and Frank), were having dinner at Calleigh and Eric's place. Frank was keeping Mac company in the hospital while Stella was in Mac and Horatio's house, using their shower to freshen up a bit and getting a few hours of sleep in the guest room.

"Wrong? You mean apart from the very well known fact that I can't sing?" Walter asked.

"It's not about being able to sing." Alexx said, "Besides the rest of us will enjoy watching you try."

"Alexx!" Calleigh gasped, "You have an evil streak hidden so well under that mother-hen attitude."

Alexx laughed. The team was having a small celebration of finally having caught Carter, even though they weren't overjoyed to hear that he was in the hospital. They had invited Mac, Frank and Stella too, but as expected Mac didn't want to leave Horatio's side, Frank wanted to keep Mac company and Stella needed some sleep.

"I think someone is hungry." Natalia said.

They all heard Calleigh and Eric's daughter Cece's cries from the nursery. Eric stood up and went to get her after grabbing a bottle of food from the fridge.

"So when are we having this karaoke party?" Alexx asked.

"We're not." Ryan said.

"Yes, we are. When Horatio is doing better we're having it." Natalia said, "I heard Horatio is a good singer."

"He and Mac both are." Calleigh said, "You can never beat them at karaoke either. They always win."

"Eric can't sing either but he does a great job at hitting all the right notes anyway." Alexx said.

"I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself." Ryan groaned.

"Don't you always?" Eric asked as he came back to the kitchen.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at his friend. Eric was holding his daughter while he fed her with a bottle.

"I can babysit instead." Ryan suggested, "While you guys sing."

"Me too." Walter said quickly.

"You guys would do anything to escape a karaoke party wouldn't you?" Alexx asked.

"Even put a baby through the horror of having to spend time alone with you two." Eric teased.

"Eric!" Calleigh chided, "Be nice to them."

"Thank you." Walter said.

"Does _everyone_ really have to sing?" Ryan asked.

"Yep every single person in the room." Natalia said, "If you don't show up we will hunt you down instead and force you to sing in front of an audience."

"Isn't it illegal to force people to do this?" Walter asked.

"Not when it involves cops." Eric said.

"Really?"

"No, not really." Eric shrugged.

The rest of the night Ryan and Walter tried to desperately find an excuse not to attend the karaoke party, but the women made it perfectly clear that there was no escape.

**-I-**

It was in the middle of the night when Doctor Gaines peeked inside Horatio's room. Mac was awake while Frank was sleeping in the other chair. Doctor Gaines cleared his throat and Frank opened his eyes.

"I have some um well... bad news." Doctor Gaines said, "Carter is dead."

For some people that might have seemed like good news, but Doctor Gaines never liked it when people died. He just wasn't sure if Frank and Mac would consider it good or bad news.

"How?" Mac asked.

"Organ failure." Doctor Gaines said, "And he had a heart attack. His body couldn't make up for the oxygen that he lost."

Frank and Mac glanced at each other. Even though they didn't like Carter one bit, they didn't want him to die. Frank would have wanted Carter to spend the rest of his life in jail like he deserved and couldn't help but to think that Carter had taken the "easy" way out; if he was dead he wouldn't have to be in jail.

"He's gone." Mac whispered, "I feel sorry for his family."

"Yeah, me too." Frank sighed.

Doctor Gaines examined Horatio before leaving Mac and Frank alone. Mac yawned and grabbed Horatio's hand. He squeezed it softly and closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

"I'm going for some coffee." Frank said and stood up as Mac opened his eyes.

"You sure you want to stay all night?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Frank said, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. I think I'll sleep for a while." Mac said.

Frank nodded and left. Mac yawned again and closed his eyes. He kept on squeezing Horatio's hand every ten seconds; hoping that Horatio would squeeze back.  
>With Carter gone Mac felt a bit safer. Although if Carter had survived it was unlikely that he would have been able to hurt Horatio again. Mac would never cease to wonder why some people could have such extreme hate towards others. The will to sacrifice a future with their family just because one person wasn't what they considered normal. Carter had a daughter that was now father-less and all because Carter couldn't just ignore that Horatio was gay.<p>

"Mankind is crazy." Mac said to himself.

He was already starting to fall asleep and squeezed Horatio's hand once more. A few seconds later he felt it; he got it back. Mac sat up and looked down at his hand holding Horatio's hand.

There it was again! Horatio gently squeezed Mac's hand.

"Horatio, open your eyes."

_**Please review!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Four weeks had passed since Horatio had gotten shot by Jed Carter. Four weeks since Carter had died after hanging himself in his cell at the PD. Four weeks had passed and almost two weeks had been spent at the hospital. As Doctor Gaines had warned, Horatio was having some trouble breathing; he had trouble moving around, he was exhausted and his body weak, not to mention that he was also in pain.

On top of all the physical problems he had also developed a bit of a depression. Of course, Horatio knew and everybody else knew that it was because of his injures that he was depressed. However, a Horatio feeling down and blue was difficult to handle and only Mac seemed able to control the redhead enough so that he followed doctor's orders and also managed his mood.

And it was no wonder that the situation also affected Mac. However, the tough ex-marine was more concerned for Horatio and even though he too was exhausted, mentally anyway, he kept on going.

One morning the smell of coffee woke Mac up from his sleep. Beside him lay Horatio still sleeping. Mac kissed the redhead on the cheek and climbed out of bed. He put on a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt before heading downstairs to see who was making coffee. It didn't surprise Mac to see mother-hen Alexx in the kitchen; she was making more than just coffee too, she was also making lunch.

"Alexx." Mac greeted.

Alexx jumped and turned around with a glare and a smile.

"Mac Taylor sneaking up on people!" She chided, "Didn't your mother teach you better?"

"She did, but you know how boys are." Mac grinned and gave the younger woman a hug.

Alexx hugged back and then looked at Mac with a look only a mother could have. Mac knew what she was silently asking.

"I'm fine." He said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, you just sit that butt of yours down on a chair and I will take care of things." Alexx said.

Mac knew better than to argue with the woman so he did what she said. He watched as Alexx checked on her food.

"So what brings you over besides to cook for us?" Mac asked.

"I am checking up on two of my babies." Alexx said.

Mac smiled; not many people called him a baby, but he was glad that Alexx had adopted him as one of her "kids".

"So I want to know how you are doing." She said.

"Well um..." Mac started and sighed.

Alexx sat down across the table from him and Mac smiled slightly.

"It's hard, but we'll get through it." He said, "I just wish there was something I could do to make Horatio feel better."

"And hopefully make you both reconnect again." Alexx said.

"No, we don't need that. I know it may sound weird because I'm retired and Horatio is on a leave of absence, but... I think we need a vacation." Mac said.

"You need to get away from Miami."

"Yeah, this is after all were it all happened; Miami." Mac said, "I think we, and most of all Horatio, need to get away for a little while."

"Then why don't you?"

"I just thought of it yesterday." Mac said, "I'm not sure how Horatio will take it. The last three days he's been... let's just say that he doesn't seem to be the same."

"How so?"

"He doesn't talk much anymore. It's like he's given up or something." Mac sighed, "He eats and takes his medication like he's supposed to, but I can't help but feel that he's reached all he can take."

"You think he might not come back?" Alexx asked.

"I don't know." Mac said, "Both he and I hate being at home for too long; we hate wasting time."

"But this is different."

"Yeah, he stopped complaining." Mac said, "And for me that's a reason for concern."

"Because that means that he's given up in some way."

"Yeah, and I think a change of environment is what he needs." Mac said, "Even only for a little while; a few days."

"I think you're right." Alexx said, "He's a strong man, both of you are, but after something like this it is normal to get depressed."

Mac nodded. The smell of something burning caused Alexx to hurry to get the food before it was ruined. She put a plate of food on the table for Mac and then sat down again with her own plate.

"Although, being at home like this and having Horatio forced to slow down is good in one way." Mac smirked and started eating.

"What way?"

"I get to be in charge of the TV remote."

Alexx burst out laughing and Mac grinned. Horatio was usually the one in charge of the remote, but Mac was taking advantage of his lover's inability to move around like before and was now the king of TV.

"You're hiding the remote from him huh?" Alexx asked.

"Yep. He got to have it for three days and all we watched were crime shows, the news and documentaries about sharks." Mac said, "Now, we watch comedy shows, the news and drama shows like Gossip Girl."

"You watch Gossip Girl?" Alexx asked with wide eyes.

"And America's Next Top Model." Mac shrugged, "The point of watching those shows is not only to broaden my dear redhead's TV knowledge, but also to make him watch something not related to work."

"And what does he think?" Alexx asked.

"Besides being pissed at me for hiding the remote, he is not only commenting on every episode of the shows, but he is actually taping Gossip Girl to make sure he doesn't miss it." Mac said.

"He is? Horatio Caine? Are we talking about the same man?"

"Yeah, it's amazing what will happen to a person when they can't change the channel." Mac smirked.

Alexx laughed and Mac grinned. If there was one thing she would have never thought that Horatio would do it was to watch Gossip Girl. She could easily see though what Mac's point about it was, sure Gossip Girl contained a lot of drama, but it wasn't a crime show. Horatio needed to watch something that wouldn't remind him of work.

"When did Stella leave by the way?" Alexx asked.

"Last week." Mac said.

Stella had stayed three weeks in Miami since the attack, but had then been forced to go back to New York. She was after all the head of the New York crime lab and although the team was capable of handling themselves, she wasn't allowed to stay away for too long.

"You look exhausted." Alexx said.

"I am." Mac said, "I need to help Horatio with almost everything, because every time he moves it hurts for him."

"And still he stubbornly tries without help."

"Absolutely." Mac chuckled, "But I know that if it was the other way around he would help me."

"Still, you need some sleep." Alexx said, "Why don't you sleep on the couch and I'll look after Mister Grumpy."

"Oh Alexx, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Alexx said, "Even you need your sleep."

Mac smiled and nodded. Horatio had nightmares which often woke them both up and then kept them awake for a while until Horatio could go back to sleep.

**-I-**

Mac woke up a few hours later and heard mumbles coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. He yawned and stretched his body before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, as he got closer he could hear what was being said.

"You can give it to me." Horatio said, "Please Alexx."

"No, Mac is in charge of it." Alexx said.

"Oh come on! If I have to watch one more episode of Gossip Girl, America's Next Top Model, Two and a half men, Frasier and god knows what else I am going to go crazy."

"I heard you liked Gossip Girl."

"I don't like it. I just like to watch as they argue." Horatio blushed, "Besides when you got nothing else to watch it's hard not to get sucked in."

"I don't know where Mac put the remote."

"Well, you can around and look for me. Please?"

"Honey, don't try to give me that innocent look, I'm not falling for it." Alexx said.

Horatio muttered some and Mac decided to step into the kitchen.

"I thought you liked Frasier." Mac grinned.

"Yeah, I do." Horatio mumbled, "But you're being mean."

"I am being nice." Mac smiled, "You've already seen all the episodes of Law and Order so why not watch something else? Something funny?"

"Because I'm not a funny guy."

"I beg to differ." Mac said and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Alexx put a plate of food in front of Horatio and the redhead grabbed a fork. He didn't eat much anymore because he didn't have the energy to do it, but at least he didn't refuse food. Mac and Alexx sat across the table from him and watched his every move.

"You're wondering what is going to happen next?" Horatio asked after a few minutes of being observed, "Next I am putting this fork with food on in my mouth."

"Fascinating." Mac grinned, "You seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah well..." Horatio said, "Since I fell asleep last night I haven't had one single nightmare; it's the first time since I got shot."

"Good for you." Mac smiled.

"That's progress, honey." Alexx said, "Now, I need to be going back to my kids. But I baked some cookies... okay, a lot of cookies, and some bread for you boys."

"Cookies?" Mac asked.

"Make sure he doesn't eat them all." Alexx said to her oldest baby.

"How am I going to stop him?" Horatio asked.

"You'll find a way." Alexx smiled, "I also filled up your coffee stash and bought you boys a chocolate cake."

"You spoil us." Mac smiled.

"She is a mother-hen." Horatio pointed out, "But seriously Alexx, you didn't have to do all that."

"I know, but I wanted to." Alexx said.

She gave both men a kiss on the cheek and then Mac walked her to the door and waved goodbye as she left. He closed the door after she had gone and went back to the kitchen.

"Can I at least have one cookie?" Horatio asked and then yawned.

"After you're taken your pain medication and gotten some rest."

"You're just trying to get me to bed so you can eat them all while I'm sleeping." Horatio said.

"Would I do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Only by mistake." Mac grinned innocently.

Horatio snorted and with some help from Mac he stood up and went to the bedroom. He slumped down on the bed and sighed. Mac pulled the covers over him and then sat down on the bed next to him.

"I have a suggestion." He said, "How about I book us a week in Key West? Just you and me and a cabin; far away from people."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Am I allowed to do that?" Horatio asked.

"Alexx liked the idea and didn't mention anything about it not being good, but I'll call Doctor Gaines tomorrow and ask for sure." Mac said, "So how about it?"

"I would like a vacation." Horatio smiled.

"Good." Mac grinned, "Now sleep."

"Remember to at least leave me _one_ cookie." Horatio mumbled and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep. Mac remained at his side for a while and then his desire for one of Alexx's cookies took over. He promised himself not to eat them all.

_**Please review!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Another month had passed since Mac and Horatio had decided to go on a vacation in Key West. They had tried to book a place earlier, but hadn't found anywhere to stay. They had now rented a small cabin with their own private beach. However, instead of being in the cabin they were at the hospital after having a little accident.

"This is one way to start a vacation." Mac said.

"I'm sorry." Horatio chuckled.

"This is not funny, Horatio."

"Yes, it is." Horatio laughed, "You and I are never clumsy otherwise and now this."

"Shut up."

The door opened and the doctor walked in with a young male nurse.

"I've never seen anything like this before." The doctor chuckled, "You're lucky there is no damage to your private parts."

Horatio and Mac blushed and it didn't get better that the nurse was a young man who just so happened to have been involved in a case with Mac in New York once.

"You helped solve my cousin's murder." He said, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Taylor."

"I wish it was under better circumstances." Mac mumbled and remembered how he and Horatio had ended up in the hospital in the first place after spending only a few hours in their cabin.

**Flashback**

_After a morning filled with the difficult task of trying to put a paper airplane together, two naked bodies were now rolling around under the covers. They were warm and hard; ready to engage in some action. Horatio moaned as he was pinned to the bed and Mac rubbed his erection against him._

_"Mm, more." Horatio groaned._

_"In time." Mac grinned._

_Horatio flipped them around and pinned Mac against the bed. He kissed his neck and pressed his lower body against Mac. The younger man wrapped his legs around the redhead and slipped a hand down between them._

_"Ah, Mac!" Horatio gasped when Mac's hand wrapped around his manhood._

_Mac moaned as Horatio kissed his neck. Mac felt his manhood twitch as Horatio went lower and lower; licking his nipples, kissing his abdomen and finally reaching his member._

_"Please, love." Mac moaned._

_Horatio smiled and enveloped the head of Mac's erection. Mac arched his back and grabbed onto the headboard. Horatio reached his hand to the nightstand for the lube and then flipped Mac around on all four. Mac gasped when he felt his lover's digit enter him and nudge his prostate. Horatio wrapped one hand around his lover's throbbing length and Mac moaned._

_"Uh, love!"_

_"More?" Horatio teased._

_"Yes!"_

_Horatio grinned and added a second digit; he stretched his lover and made sure to nudge his prostate as much as possible. When he was going to add a third digit he realized that the bottle of lube was empty._

_"Do we have anymore lube?" He asked._

_"Other nightstand." Mac gasped._

_Horatio smiled and reached for the first of the two bottles on the nightstand._

_"Fuck the stretching, just get inside me!" Mac panted._

_"Impatient as always." Horatio teased._

_"Please." Mac gasped._

_Horatio grinned and lubed up his erection; he pulled his digits out and pushed inside his lover with his hardness. Mac moaned and instantly pressed back against the redhead. Horatio grabbed onto Mac's hips and was just about the thrust when..._

_"Um, Mac?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm stuck."_

_Mac glanced back at his lover and frowned._

_"Stuck?"_

_"Yeah, I'm stuck inside you and with one hand on your hip." Horatio said._

_Mac tried to move but found that they were indeed stuck._

_"What bottle did you grab?" Mac asked._

_Horatio handed the bottle to Mac and the younger man gasped._

_"This is not lube."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's the glue for the paper airplane." Mac said, "This stuff dries in seconds."_

_"What?" Horatio exclaimed, "I glued myself to you?"_

_Mac tried to move forward to get unstuck from his lover, but it was just impossible._

_"What do we do?" Mac asked._

_"We call Alexx." Horatio shrugged._

_Mac reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed Alexx's number. When he told her what had happened it took the woman ten minutes to stop laughing. Mac and Horatio glanced at each other as they listened to her trying to get herself together._

_"__Alright, here is what you need to do__." Alexx chuckled, "__This happened to my son once.__"_

_"Your son got stuck inside-"_

_"__No, not like that. He was young and wanted to see what happened if you glued your hand to a desk__." Alexx said, "__We used hot water to wash the glue away__."_

_"Okay, so we need to shower then." Mac said, "How are we going to move?"_

_"__What do you mean?__"_

_"We're kind of uh... I'm on all four and Horatio is, um..."_

_"__Oh, I see__." Alexx chuckled, "__Well boys, you're just going to have to work it out__."_

_"Thanks Alexx."_

_"__Oh, and Mac, when you're apart make sure to see a doctor just in case__." Alexx said._

_"Um, we'll see about that, thanks Alexx."_

_It took a long, long time before the two men made it to the shower and into the shower stall. Their backs were aching from awkward position too. After an hour in the shower with hot water and steam Horatio finally got his hand loose and could begin to feel the rest also loosening up._

**End of flashback**

**-I-**

It was early morning, (just hours after Horatio and Mac had left for Key West), when Eric yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. Calleigh was asleep beside him and he could hear their daughter cooing through the baby monitor. Eric kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then walked towards the door. He stopped the moment he saw him; Eric looked at him and the other one looked right back.

"Nice cat." Eric said nervously.

Elvis looked at Eric and approached the door. The ginger cat hated Eric; nobody seemed to know why, but now Eric was a bit afraid of him. Calleigh had volunteered to look after Elvis while Horatio and Mac were out of town. Usually Ryan did this, but Ryan was visiting his father in Ohio during the week.

"He's not going to bite you." Calleigh mumbled.

"He's planning to. I can see the wheels in his head turning as he is planning to do it." Eric said.

"Just walk past him and ignore him." Calleigh said.

Eric stepped outside the bedroom and walked past Elvis. Only one second later the cat flew towards his leg and nipped him before running down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Ouch!" Eric exclaimed, "He bit me!"

"Don't show him that you're afraid." Calleigh called from the bedroom.

"I'm not afraid." Eric said and then mumbled to himself, "I'm just keeping away from him as much as I can."

Eric entered the nursery and found his daughter Cecilia, also known as Cece, smiling at him. He picked her up and went to the kitchen. Cece was three months old already and seemed to like Elvis as much as Elvis liked her.

While Eric prepared food for Cece Elvis watched him like a hawk. Eric glanced at Elvis from time to time and he could swear that the cat was silently threatening to castrate him if anything happened to Cece that Elvis didn't like.

"Calleigh." Eric whined when his girlfriend entered the kitchen, "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Calleigh said, "He just wants to be the boss and you let him."

"What do I have to put up against a cat?"

Calleigh shrugged and tickled her daughter. Eric looked at the sink and the cat.

"If I fill the sink up with water I could push Elvis down there as revenge for all the scratch and bite marks he's given me." Eric grinned wickedly.

"Eric!" Calleigh chided, "Horatio would kill you."

"He doesn't have to know."

Calleigh shook her head and went with Cece to the living room. Eric looked at Elvis.

"One day buddy, one day." He said.

**-I-**

Horatio and Mac were driving back to their cabin after having been at the hospital for hours waiting to be checked out. The drive started out in silence as Mac was still a bit pissed at Horatio for grabbing the glue instead of the lube.

"My groin hurts." Horatio said, "It's stinging."

"Yeah? Well, my ass hurts." Mac growled, "Thanks to you."

"Come on Mac, I said I was sorry." Horatio grinned.

"You think this is funny?"

"Absolutely." Horatio chuckled, "Do you know anybody else who has such bad luck as us? How many people glue themselves together?"

Mac smiled and then started laughing along with his lover. It was funny that the most "always-in-control" men, whom never acted clumsy, had managed to embarrass themselves like that.

"This is one story that we can write down in history." Mac smiled, "I'm just glad that the team won't find out."

"We won't tell them and Alexx knows how to keep a secret." Horatio said.

They stayed quiet for a while longer and were almost back at their cabin when Horatio decided to break the news.

"I'm going to retire when Calleigh comes back from her maternity leave."

Mac hit the brakes and stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't want me to?"

"Of course I do." Mac said, "Just think about it; you and me and all the time in the world to do whatever we want."

"I was thinking of travelling around the world a bit. See new countries." Horatio said.

"Perfect." Mac smiled, "How long have you thought about this?"

"A little while. At first I wasn't sure if I felt that way only because of what happened with Carter or because I really felt it was time to leave." Horatio said, "The truth is that it's tearing me up inside to work when I could be spending all time with you. I'm old and I feel that my time has come."

"You realize the others will freak out." Mac grinned.

"Yes, I'm afraid they might tie me to my office chair and I will never be able to leave." Horatio said, "Hopefully they'll let me go after a while."

"Well, I for one am very happy to be having you with me all day." Mac smiled, "Even if it's a while left before you're going to retire. You think Calleigh wants to be boss?"

"Absolutely." Horatio said, "And she deserves it. The lab will be even better with her in charge."

"Just think that Rick Stetler will have to fight against her when IAB becomes involved with cases." Mac smirked.

"Poor man."

"Let's just hope she doesn't use her gun collection on him."

"So you're really happy?" Horatio asked.

"Of course." Mac smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**The End!**_

_**Please review!**_

**After some consideration I decided to edit the story a bit and make this the last chapter, instead of having two more chapters as was originally planned. **

**The incident with the glue is taken from "Another Gay Movie 2"**


End file.
